


Little Louis

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Little Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Harry, Dummy - Freeform, Infantilism, Kinky, M/M, Toys, bottle - freeform, little louis, past zouis, teddy bear
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 67,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lubi się bawić zabawkami i pić gorące mleko z butelki oraz, gdy mówi mu się co ma robić, wtedy kiedy on przytula misia.</p><p>Jego ostatni tatuś, Zayn, zostawił go w stosie misiów i łez. Długoletni przyjaciel Louisa Liam razem ze swoim chłopakiem Niallem, opiekują się nim, kiedy potrzebuje być małym chłopcem.</p><p>Harry wygląda jak dobry zamiennik. Ale czy sprosta oczekiwaniom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Louis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170288) by [Signature_smirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> również na [ tumblr i ](http://larry-aka-my-love.tumblr.com/post/124761850175/little-louis-masterpost)[ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks)

Louis kocha bycie małym. Bawi się zabawkami i ssie swojego smoczka dla relaksu. Ale nie ma tatusia, który by się nim opiekował. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Liam zajmuje się nim, kiedy on tego potrzebuje, ale to nigdy nie było więcej niż przyjaźń. Liam jest jak starszy brat, kiedy czuje się mały.

Ale w prawdziwym świecie Louis nie może zawsze być mały i to gdzie poznaje Harry’ego od razu zaczynając rosnąć. Louis naprawdę chce wiedzieć czy byłby dobrym tatusiem. Jest przystojny. Ale czy posiada cierpliwość, by opiekować się Louisem? Czy Louis ma wystarczająco odwagi, by podejść do gorącego chłopaka w parku? Louis zauważa, że jest to Harry z jego ostatniej klasy w collegu. Byli w tej samej klasie na angielskim. Harry był zabawny, uprzejmy. Każdy go kochał. Dużo rozmawiali na angielskim, ale niestety stracili kontakt, kiedy skończyli szkołę.

Louis nie musi debatować na tym czy jest wystarczająco odważny po tak długim czasie, ponieważ Harry idzie wzdłuż ścieżki i uśmiecha się do chłopaka siedzącego na ławce. Siada obok Louisa i patrzy na kaczki, tak jak mniejszy chłopak.

\- Mamy udawać, że nie znamy się nawzajem i że jestem niesamowicie odważny, rozmawiając z nieznajomym? - Pyta Harry, gdy usiadł. Louis śmieje się i kiwa swą głową.

\- Co sprawia, że jesteś tutaj sam? - Pyta Harry z uśmiechem. Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Chciałem wyjść na spacer.

\- Twój chłopak lub dziewczyna nie chcieli iść z tobą?

\- Nie mam nikogo. - Louis cicho odpowiedział, oglądając jak tajemniczy mężczyzna bawi się pierścieniami na swoich palcach.

\- A chcesz mieć?

\- Czy w ten sposób próbujesz się ze mną umówić?

\- Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie. To niegrzecznie. - Harry marszczy brwi. Louis wstrzymuje oddech i spogląda w dół na swój podołek.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry uśmiecha się na reakcję.

\- Jestem Harry. A ty jesteś? 

\- Louis - odpowiada cicho.

\- Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? - Pyta Harry.

\- Nie lubię kawy. - Louis wydyma wargi. Harry uznaje to za urocze.

\- A co lubisz?

 ‘Dużych, silnych facetów, do których mogę mówić tatusiu’, chce powiedzieć Louis, ale zmusza się do normalnego:

\- Gorącą czekoladę.

\- W takim razie chodźmy na gorącą czekoladę. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Mogę dostać twój numer?

  
\- To jest chyba trochę za prędko, prawda? - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry marszczy brwi na niego, ale wzdycha.

\- Spotkajmy się jutro w kawiarni na Atherton o 11. Czy to brzmi dobrze? - Mówi Harry delikatnie, decydując że najlepsze będzie delikatne podejście do Louisa.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

\- Żaden problem kochanie. Ubierz się ładnie.

Harry wręczył mu kawałek papieru z napisanym na nim numerem telefonu i kręcono-włosy chłopak pochyla się, by pocałować jego policzek.

\- Na wypadek, - szepcze.

Louis ogląda jak Harry wstaje i odchodzi już bez żadnego słowa. Co się właśnie stało?


	2. Rozdział 2

Louis zaczyna pociągać nosem i jego oczy łzawią, kiedy jego alarm się wyłącza. Potyka się o łóżko sięgając po swój smoczek i misia Teda.

Dzwoni do Liama skomle do telefonu o tym co powinno się dzisiaj stać.

Liam oczywiście wie o wszystkim, co się stało wczoraj w parku. Louis zadzwonił do niego od razu, by powiedzieć mu do ucha, kogo zobaczył i czego chciał od tego mężczyzny. Liam był bardzo przezorny wobec Harry’ego i opiekuńczy względem swojego przyjaciela.

\- Co się dzieje Lou? - Liam pyta delikatnie, kiedy podnosi telefon, jego dzwonek go obudził. Louis wzdycha i przyciąga swą twarz do Teda.

\- Mam swoją randkę z Harrym, a chcę być małym chłopcem. - Wydyma wargi. Liam siada na swoim łóżku i przeciera ręką swoją twarz, chwytając swój płaszcz i wślizgując się w buty.  
\- Będę tam za chwilę, Lou. Zadzwonię do Harry’ego i powiem mu… coś wymyślę, ok?

Louis szumi na innej linii, zmęczony i w lekko złym humorze czeka, aż Liam się pojawi.

 

Liam pozwala sobie chwycić sobie butelkę mleka i zabawkę, nim kieruje się na górę. Woła Louisa, by upewnić się, że ten jest w swoim pokoju.

Louis uśmiecha się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy ten pojawia się w drzwiach.  
\- Harry mnie znienawidzi - Louis mruczy słabo i patrzy na Liama szerokimi oczami.

Więc Liam przytula go i pisze do Harry’ego, mówiąc mu, że Louis niestety nie może się zjawić. Harry wydaje się być lekko wkurzony z tego powodu, ale oferuje swoją sympatię dla ‘chorego’chłopca i kończy rozmowę.

\- Nikt nie mógłby by cię nienawidzić, kochanie. - Udogadnia Liam, kiedy Louis ssie mleko ze swojej butelki. - Byłby głupiutki, gdyby nie kochał cię na kawałki.  
\- Li kocha mnie na kawałki? - Pyta Louis, szczęśliwie.  
\- Li bardzo cię kocha. - Liam uśmiecha się. - Jesteś cholernie wyjątkowym chłopcem, prawda?

Louis uśmiecha się szczęśliwie i jego policzki różowieją na tę pochwałę, ale kiwa głową i przytula się do klatki piersiowej Liama.

\- Co byś powiedział na to, aby Niall do nas dołączył? - Zapytał Liam, po drzemce Louisa. Louis pokiwał głową z podekscytowaniem, chodząc kaczowato, aby wydostać swój pociąg z jego pudełka zabawek.  
\- On zagra? - Pyta z nadzieją.  
\- Tak. My wszyscy się pobawimy.

Louis pokolorował trochę w swojej książce, nim smoczek nie wypadł mu z jego ust.  
\- Co się stało, kochanie? - Pyta Liam, pocierając dłonią swoje plecy.  
\- Harry się pobawi?  
Oczy Liam rozszerzyły się i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Harry się nie pobawi. On przecież nie wie, że jesteś małym chłopcem, prawda?

To widocznie uruchamia Louisa, ponieważ jego dolna warga zaczyna drżeć, a jego oczy zaczynają zalewać się łzami, nim zaczyna wrzeszczeć na podłodze. Liam próbuje jak najlepiej go pocieszyć, ale Louis nie słucha, tylko kontynuuje swój szloch, póki nie zwija się jak mała kulka.

\- Chcę swojego tatusia! - Louis jęczy żałośnie. Liamowi wypada serce. Tatuś Louisa, Zayn, opuścił go dawno temu, zostawiając go w stosie misiów i łez.

~*~

Liam pamięta to wszystko, znalazł notkę, którą zostawił Zayn, znalazł Louisa w całkowitym nieładzie, który odmawiał zrobienia czegokolwiek innego oprócz picia z butelki, ssani smoczka i spania.

‘Louis, przepraszam. Nie mogę już dłużej tego robić, jest to za ciężkie do utrzymania. To nie działa w naszym przypadku i zatrzymuję nas, nim się nawzajem zranimy. - Zayn.

Zrywająca notka. Po dwóch latach związku. Notka. Liam szczerze chciał zabić Zayna w tamtym momencie, ale miał większym problem w postaci strapionego chłopca.

~*~

Nawet Niall nie uspokoił chłopaka, kiedy przyjechał, ale bierze go na swój podołek, podczas gdy on i Liam rozmawiają i daję Louisowi wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

Louis wyczerpuje się, a potem zasypia na swoim przyjacielu. Liam zabiera go na górę i wkłada mu do rąk Teda, nim czołga się do łóżka razem z Niallem, po męczącym dniu opiekowania się.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na mój [tumblr](http://larry-aka-my-love.tumblr.com/)

Następnego dnia Louis bierze paracetamol i trzyma swojego misia, mimo iż z powrotem czuje się jak duży chłopiec.

\- Chcesz przełożyć swoją randkę z Harrym? - Pyta Liam.  
\- Tak. Możesz mu to napisać? - Liam szczęśliwie bierze telefon Louisa i umawia to, więc para spotka się jutro w tym samym miejscu, o tej samej godzinie.

\- Dziękuję, - Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało, kiedy żegna się z Liamem i Niallem. Przytulają go i upewniają się, iż ma się dobrze, nim wychodzą poza próg domu. Ma cholernie dobrych przyjaciół.

Więc tej nocy Louis kładzie rzeczy na następny dzień na końcu łóżka i ustawia swój alarm, przytulając się ze swoim misiem, podczas oglądania Aladdyna, póki nie zasypia.

‘11:00 pamiętaj. Nie spóźnij się - Harry.’

Louis przygryza swoją wargę i decyduje się przyszykować wcześniej niż planował, tylko na wszelki wypadek. Bierze prysznic i suszy swe włosy, ostrożnie zaczesując je do tyły za pomocą żelu, nim nie ubiera pary czarnych jeansów i białej workowatej bluzy. Wślizguje vansy na swoje stopy i bierze swoje słuchawki, nim wychodzi, próbując uniknąć myślenia o tym co może się wydarzyć na jego ‘randce’.

Harry jest dziesięć minut wcześniej, czeka w kawiarni na mniejszego chłopaka tak by mógł na niego zwrócić uwagę, kiedy przyjedzie. Kiedy to robi, Harry dochodzi do siebie i uśmiecha się do swojego zegarka. Chłopiec też jest za wcześnie.

Jest tak jakby wrócili do starych nawyków, odkąd spotkali się w parku. Flirtowali ze sobą nawzajem, kiedy byli w szkole. I wszystkie uczucia, które czuli między sobą, wróciły.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć ponownie, Louis - uśmiecha się, całując jego knykcie i patrząc jak policzki chłopaka różowieją. Louis kaszle i kiwa głową.  
\- Cieebie również dobrze w-widzieć.  
\- Czujesz się już lepiej?

Louis prawie pozwala się temu wyślizgnąć. Niemal mówi ‘męczące jest bycie małym’ lub cokolwiek równie banalnego, ale łapie się na tym i powstrzymuje swój język.

\- Ta, Li dobrze się mną opiekował. - Harry kiwa głową, myśląc o tym jak bardzo, by uwielbiał być tym, który opiekuje się tym chłopcem.  
\- To dobrze. - Mruczy Harry, zwężając oczy na Louisa.

Louis kręci się pod jego spojrzeniem, twarz przybiera różowy kolor. Harry kontroluje powietrze wokół niego i Louis nie nie może na to poradzić, ale nie chce się przedłożyć, nie chce by Harry ześwirował za szybko.

\- Co jest nie tak, dziecinko? - Harry pyta delikatnie, pochylając się w stronę przestraszonego chłopca.  
\- N-nic. - Zacina się Louis.  
\- Powiedz mi. - Żąda Harry, unosząc swe brwi.

Nazwanie ‘dziecinką’ sprawia, że Louis chce się zwić przy klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i chlipać do swojego misia. Ale nie może. Przynajmniej nie teraz.  
\- Zgaduję, że jeszcze w pełni nie wyzdrowiałem od wczoraj? - Mówi Louis, głos unosi mu się jakby to było pytanie. To nie jest całkowite kłamstwo, nie doszedł wystarczająco do siebie po wczoraj, ale nie w taki sposób jak Harry myśli.

\- Jest dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny ze mną. - łagodzi Harry. Louis zamyka oczy na moment, rozkoszując się wypowiadanymi do niego słowami, nim nie kiwa głową i wstaje.

\- Chcesz coś do jedzenia lub picia? - Pyta grzecznie.  
\- Pójdę z tobą - uśmiecha się Harry i idzie z Louisem.

Louis przybliża się do Harry’ego, kiedy stoją w kolejce, ramię Harry’ego owija się bezpiecznie na jego talii. Harry próbuje ukryć uśmiech, kiedy mniejszy chłopak przysuwa się w jego stronę.

\- Lubisz być blisko mnie? - Szepcze w jego ucho, rozkoszując się małym skomleniem, które ucieka z warg Louisa, gdy kiwa głową.

Harry zamawia zieloną herbatę dla siebie i gorącą czekoladę dla chłopca schowanego pod jego ramieniem, płaci pomimo nalegań chłopaka na podzielenie się.

\- Płacę za ciebie, - Harry mówi surowo, nie pozostawiając miejsca na spieranie się. Louis posłusznie kiwa swoją głową i podąża za Harrym do stolika.

\- Dziękuję - Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, upijając łyk swojego napoju.  
\- Uważaj, może być gorące - ostrzega Harry. Louis tylko kiwa głową i czeka aż trochę ostygnie.

Rozmowa cicho toczy się nad ich napojami, nim Harry nie zadaje pytania, które sprawia, że Louis się dławi.  
\- Chcesz wrócić do mojego domu?

Louis chciałby- lubi Harry’ego- ale to oznacza seks, prawda? Harry wpatruje się w niego, czekając na odpowiedź, ale on potrzebuje czasu do namysłu. Jest przyzwyczajony do tego, iż inny podejmują decyzje za niego.

\- N-nie wiem - wydusza, prawie płacząc.  
\- Hej - mówi kojąco Harry - jest w porządku. Proste pytanie, chciałbyś?  
\- Tak. I nie. - Louis pociąga nosem, a Harry chichocze.  
\- Powiesz mi dlaczego?

Louis gwałtownie kręci swą głową i wyciera swe oczy, pozwalając Harry’emu przenieść się na jego podołek. Harry otacza Louisa swoimi rękami, całując delikatnie jego czoło, by ukoić biednego chłopca.

\- Zmienię to. Powiedz mi. - Louis chlipie i przyciąga swą twarz do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, Lou. Ale jeżeli masz problem, muszę wiedzieć co to jest, by móc to naprawić.  
\- Chciałbym. Lubię cię, - przyznaje Louis, jego policzki stają się gorące i czerwone. - Ale nie jestem pewien czy jestem gotowy na uprawianie z tobą seksu.

Harry nawet nie drgnął. Kontynuował głaskanie włosów Louisa.  
\- Nie chciałem uprawiać z tobą seksu. Chciałem tylko spędzić swój wolny czas z tobą w mniej publicznym miejscu.

Louis westchnął i zrelaksował się dzięki Harry’emu jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie będziesz próbował niczego niegrzecznego? - Pyta niewinnie Louis.  
\- Nic niegrzecznego, Lou, przysięgam, - Harry uśmiecha się, wciąż zaskoczony tym jak bardzo niewinny Louis jest.  
\- Ok, pójdę do ciebie.


	4. Rozdział 4

Powiedzenie, że Harry jest perwersyjnym człowiekiem, byłoby prawdopodobnie niedomówieniem. Zawsze był zaintersowanym posiadaniem bardziej przygodowego seksu. Lub życia, generalnie.

Miał kilku partnerów seksualnych, których podwiązywał. Nie zbyt ekstremalnie lub długoterminowo. Nie tak jak Harry by chciał, ale szanował ich granic i nie ignorował ich limitów. Z natury troszczy się o ludzi.

Więc gdy zobaczył Louisa, malusieńkiego, pięknego chłopca, jego myśli lekko zabłądziły. To przypomniało mu, kiedy musiał się trudzić w szkole, ponieważ Louis był obok niego. Był poważnie zabujany w tym chłopaku.

 

Zdał sobie sprawę, że na początku musi być z Louisem delikatny, używając ich dawnej przyjaźni jako przypomnienie. Kiedy idzie do domu, musi owinąć wokół siebie swoją rękę, póki wyobraża sobie chłopca całego podwiązanego i bezbronnego w swoich myślach.

 

Nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Louisem w kawiarni, ale zostało ono odwołane. Pomimo, iż czuł się rozczarowany, wciąż był bardzo podekscytowany ich następnym spotkaniem.

 

I wtedy Louis zgodził się pójść z nim do domu. Chciał zapytać Louisa jakimi rzeczami jest zainteresowany, ale wobec tego, że Louis nazywa seks ‘niegrzecznymi rzeczami’, postanowił zostawić temat na jakiś czas.

Louis dostaje podbicia w samochodzie Harry’ego i bawi się rękami na swoim podołku przez całą jazdę. Harry okazjonalnie spogląda na niego, ale Louis jest wpatrzony w swój podołek, odmawiający ruchu.

Podskakuje, kiedy ręka Harry’ego ląduje na jego udzie.  
\- Masz się dobrze sweetheart? - Kiwa głową. - Użyj słów, - zachęca Harry.

Słyszy jak Louis zasysa powietrze.  
\- Tak. Przepraszam. - Chce powiedzieć ‘przepraszam tatusiu”, ale nie może. Harry uznałby go za dziwaka.  
\- Zrelaksuj się dziecinko. Wszystko jest w porządku. - Uspokaja Harry. Louis odwraca rękę Harry’ego i złącza razem ich palce.

\- Czy to w porządku? - Pyta z nadzieją. Tym razem, kiedy Harry spogląda, Louis wpatruje się w niego.  
\- Jest cudownie. - Louis uśmiecha się i kładzie ich ręce na swojej nodze.

Harry zabiera płaszcz i buty Louisa, kładąc je obok drzwi, nim kieruje się do salonu.

Louis ostrożnie siedzi na kanapie, nerwowo uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.  
\- Zrelaksuj się, jest dobrze. Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny, tak? - Kontroluje Harry. Louis bierze głęboki wdech i kiwa głową, relaksując się plecami na kanapie. Harry kiwa głową do samego siebie w zatwierdzeniu, nim idzie na górę po koc.

Owija koc wokół siebie i Louisa, włączając telewizję. Louis uśmiecha się sam do siebie i przytula się do boku Harry’ego, kiedy jego ramię owija się wokół niego w ramionach. Harry patrzy w górę na sufit i dziękuje Panu za chłopca na jego kanapie. Oglądają Jersey Shore, na prośbę Louisa.

\- Więc… - Zaczyna Harry chwilę później, kiedy obejrzeli dwa lub trzy odcinki. - Minęły lata odkąd się widzieliśmy.  
\- Zrewidowanie faktów? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją. Uwielbia uczyć się o ludziach, szczególnie podwójne sprawdzanie wiedzy.

Wyłącza telewizor i odwraca się twarzą do Louisa. Louis musi zatrzymać myśli o marudzeniu, odkąd Harry się odsunął i spogląda na Harry’ego z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Pełne imię, dajesz. - Kiwa Louis.  
\- Harry Edward Styles.  
\- Louis William Tomlinson.

\- Ulubiony kolor? - Pyta Harry.  
\- Hmm. Fioletowy.  
\- Niebieski. - Oczy Louisa świecą, kiedy Harry mówi to i się śmieje.

\- Rodzeństwo i rodzice? - Pyta ostrożnie Louis, próbując wydobyć informacje, ale nie chcąc być niegrzecznym.  
\- Mam moją mamę i ojczyma. Moją siostrę Gemmę i mojego tatę. Nie mam kontaktu ze swoim tatą. - Harry posyła Louisowi smutny uśmiech. - Twoi?  
\- Mam moją mamę i ojczyma. Również nie mam kontaktu ze swoim tatą. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Mam Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe, Daisy, Doris i Ernesta. Pięć sióstr i brata, - Louis deklaruje dumnie, lubiąc swoją rodzinę.

 

\- Przyjaciele? - Pyta Harry.  
\- Wciąż Liam i Niall. Są teraz razem. I przyjaźnie się z paroma innymi ludźmi: Joe, Stan, Adam.  
\- Ja przyjaźnie się z takim Andy’m. Mogę powiedzieć, że to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Spotkałem chłopaka, który nazywał się Zayn, jakiś czas temu, wydaje się miły…

Jego imię. Louis dławi się w tym samym czasie.  
\- Zayn? - Pyta cicho.  
\- Malik, - potwierdza Harry, troska widnieje na jego twarzy. - Co się stało Lou?  
-Myślę, że chcę iść teraz do domu - wzdycha Louis.

\- Hej, nie. O co chodzi? - Harry próbuje owinąć swe ramię wokół barków Louisa, ale on tylko je odpycha.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - Pociąga nosem, wstając nagle z kanapy i idąc w kierunku drzwi.

 

Harry podąża kawałek za nim, by mieć go na oku.  
\- Dziecinko, powiedz mi co się dzieje? - Harry próbuje ponownie, ale Louis płacze, kiedy ociera obficie swoje policzki.  
\- Zabierz mnie do domu, proszę. - Błaga.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

 

Podróż mija w ciszy, jedynie pociąganie nosem i płacz Louisa przerywają ciszę. Louis mówi Harry’emu adres i chwyta swój płaszcz, gotowy do opuszczenia samochodu.

\- Lou, dziękuję - woła Harry. Louis odwraca się do niego, oszołomiony. - Dziękuję ci za cudowny dzień.  
\- Zrujnowałem go, - Louis wydął wargi. Harry uśmiechnął się czule i położył rękę na jego udzie.  
\- Nie, nigdy. To w porządku, że jesteś zdenerwowany, Lou. Jest mi tylko smutno, iż nie powiedziałeś mi co się stało, bym mógł to naprawić. Miałem wspaniały dzień, - uspokaja Harry. Louis znajduje siebie pochylającego się do dotyku teraz trochę bardziej.

 

Kiedy oddech Louisa się uspokoił, klatka piersiowa Harry’ego pomrukuje obok jego policzka.  
\- Chciałbym tylko żebyś mi powiedział, dziecinko. - Louis znajduje siebie mówiącego, zanim może się zatrzymać.

\- Zayn to mój były chłopak. Zerwaliśmy jakiś czas temu, ale myślę, że go kochałem, a on jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie możesz wychodzić ze mną, ponieważ to złamie kodeks najlepszych przyjaciół i to nie jest fair. Nie myślę nawet, że chciałbyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść. Zayn oczywiście nie chciał, - mówić chaotycznie i pociągał nosem, wycierając swoją twarz w koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- To w porządku. Nie jestem nawet tak blisko z Zaynem. Andy jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Dlaczego nie miałbym chcieć z tobą wychodzić, co? Nie łapię tego gówna, jeśli Zayn tego nie polubił to nie jego interes. A ty jesteś wspaniałą osobą, będę szczęściarzem móc wyjść z tobą.  
\- Pochodzę z połowu, - mamrocze uporczywie Louis.  
\- Oh, tak? Co to?

 

Louis zamiera. Nie może powiedzieć Harry’emu. To go odstraszy. Lubi tego chłopaka. Nie może się go pozbyć tak szybko.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć kochanie, chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko.  
\- Co jeśli mam fetysz z stopami? - Zapytał Louis.  
\- Wtedy dam ci wielbić swoje stopy jak tylko chcesz, - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był całkowicie otwarty na seksualne fantazje.  
\- Co jeżeli lubię się ubierać jak dziewczyna? - Spróbował Louis.  
\- Wtedy kupiłbym ci ubrania i pomalował cię oraz powiedział, że jesteś najśliczniejszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Louis się zmaga. Harry wydaje się być taki wspierający.  
\- Co jeśli jestem tym dominującym? - To jedno sprawiło, że Harry się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie sądzę, by to się stało, ale gdyby tak, dałbym ci się pieprzyć na twoim materacu tak mocno jakbyś chciał.  
\- Co jeśli…  
\- Po prostu mi powiedz, Louis. - Zażądał Harry.

 

Mózg Louisa przyzwyczaił go do posłuszeństwa. Będzie dobrze. Zrób to co powiedział. Nie zachowuj się źle.

\- Co jeśli lubię nazywać moich chłopaków tatusiami i uwielbiam gorące mleko z butelki i ssać smoczka oraz przytulać się z misiami i - zasysa oddech i zaczyna płakać. Harry siedzi zszokowany.

O to chodzi.

Louis gramoli się by być jak najdalej od niego, przerażony jego reakcją, więc wbiega do domu i nie patrzy za siebie. Dzwoni do Li i wyłącza swój telefon.

 

Liam sam się wpuszcza i przytula Louisa, dopóki nie zasypia w morzu łez i wspomnień Zayna w swoich myślach.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry siedzi w swoim samochodzie od dobrych dziesięciu minut, nim nawet może pomyśleć o tym żeby się ruszyć.

Louis chce nazywać go tatusiem. Louis chce, by traktować go jak dziecko.

Harry chce, by Louis nazywał go tatusiem. Harry chce usunąć wszystko co kiepskie i dać mu cokolwiek tylko by chciał.

Louis nigdy jednak nie żałował powiedzenia Harry’emu. Ostatni raz kiedy komuś powiedział, był kiedy byli chłopakami przez prawie rok. Spotkał Harry’ego pewnego dnia. Ledwie znał Harry’ego.

Louis pozostał przy klatce piersiowej Liama, okazjonalnie Liam był wymieniany na Nialla. Uspokajają go, kiedy płacze, karmią go i zapewniają go, że nawet jeśli lubi to co robi, oni wciąż go kochają.

Ale on chce tatusia. Liam i Niall nie są jego tatusiami. Potrzebuje kogoś, kogo mógłby nazywać tatusiem. Chce by tym kimś był Harry. Louis myśli, że Harry nie chce tego samego.

Harry jest zmartwiony. Louis nie odpowiedział na żaden telefon ani sms. Nie usłyszał od niego niczego, odkąd sekret został ujawniony. Harry jest wdzięczny, że Louis mu powiedział, szczęśliwy, iż chłopaka zdaje mu się ufać.

Kilka dni po ‘wprowadzeniu’ Harry ma dość braku odpowiedzi od Louisa. Więc wyciąga samego siebie z łóżka, ubiera się i jedzie do domu Louisa.

To ryzykowne, tak. Ale Harry myśli, że warto wykorzystać szansę. Chce to zrobić, upewnić się, że z Louisem wszystko jest w porządku.

Więc podjeżdża pod dom Louisa i bierze kilka minut, by móc się psychicznie przygotować, nim opuszcza samochód. Puka w drzwi i wstrzymuje oddech.

Drzwi otwierają się chwilę później, Niall stoi z zmieszanym spojrzeniem na swojej twarzy.

\- Oh. - Blondyn po prostu tam stoi, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Po kilku więcej chwilach ciszy, Harry oczyszcza gardło, efektywnie restartując mózg Nialla.  
\- Nie wiem czy Louis chce abyś tu był, - marszczy brwi.  
\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć. Muszę się dowiedzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Harry przestaje czekać i przechodzi obok Niall, idąc na górę. Wchodzi do łazienki i pokoju dla gości. Pozostał mu tylko jeden pokój. I Louis tam jest.

Wchodzi do środka, jego oczy skanują dziecięcą tapetę i zabawki porozrzucane na podłodze. Ale to co naprawdę przyciąga jego uwagę to skulony chłopiec pochlipujący na łóżku.

\- Lou, - wzdycha Harry. podchodząc bliżej, by usiąść na łóżku. Głowa chłopaka unosi się znad fortu koca i mruczy, nim zakopuje swą twarz w poduszce.

\- Nie. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Louis, - wzdycha Harry.

Liam wchodzi do pokoju, marszcząc brwi na Harry’ego.  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Louisem. Nie chcę problemów, - mówi spokojnie Harry, Louis unosi swą głowę ponownie, tym razem tak zostając.

\- Poradzę sobie, - mamrocze Louis i siada, ocierając swa twarz. - Li, możesz iść.

\- Hej, - tchnie Harry. Louis marszczy brwi.  
\- Hej. Przepraszam za tamten dzień, - szepcze Louis. - Nie chciałem byś zwiarował i zostawił mnie samego. Ale jeżeli nie będziesz chciał ze mną już rozmawiać, zrozumiem.

Harry natychmiast pokręcił swą głową.  
\- Bardzo chciałbym abyś nazywał mnie tatusiem i dał mi się sobą opiekować. Chciałbym dawać ci zasady i egzekwować je względem ciebie. Chciałbym mieć szansę bycia z tobą.

\- Nie chcę twojej historii albo interesów, abyśmy byli czymś.  
\- Ok.  
\- Spróbujesz dla mnie? - Pyta delikatnie Harry.  
\- Tak, - Louis wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Dobrze, - Harry uśmiecha. - Chciałby żebyś założył tumblr. Blog ze wszystkim z czego się cieszysz i tym czego chciałbyś spróbować. Ja zrobię to samo wtedy w tygodniu, więc będziemy mogli patrzeć na siebie i zobaczyć co ten drugi lubi. Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić? Możesz napisać swoją własną listę zasad jeśli chcesz, - delikatnie oferuje Harry, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że Louis lubi mieć zasady do przestrzegania.

Louis kiwa głową.  
\- Mogę to zrobić.  
\- Możesz nazywać mnie tatusiem, jeśli chcesz, - sugeruje nerwowo Harry.  
\- Tak tatusiu - szpecze Louis. Jego głos jest taki cichy, że Harry prawie tego nie słyszy.

Ale jednak to robi i nic nie może na to poradzić, że całuje chłopaka. Ich usta poruszają razem powoli, ukazując drugiemu swoje uczucia. Jego penis wydaje się być zainteresowany, tak samo jak ten Louisa.

\- Żadnych niegrzecznych rzeczy dzisiaj, - uśmiecha się Harry. Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie i przykrywa wstydliwie swe spodnie.  
\- Nic niegrzecznego.

Harry wstaje, całuje czoło Louisa i mówi mu, że nadszedł czas, by wyszedł.  
\- Zrób swoje zadanie domowe, dziecinko, - uśmiecha się bezczelnie, nim szczęśliwie nie wyskakuje z mieszkania.


	6. Rozdział 6

Harry opuszcza dom Louisa z tryumfującym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, a tumblr pobiera się na jego telefon. Chce to zrobić dla Louisa, przegapił swoją szansę w gimnazjum i nie chce przegapić jej ponownie.

Wygooglował sobie zabawy wiekowe i zrobił poszukiwania, reblogując na tumblr te, które lubi lub, które zwróciły jego uwagę. Jego myśli wyobrażały sobie Louisa w miejscach chłopaków na zdjęciach i jeśli Harry powiedziałby, iż nie stał się twardy, to by skłamał. Boże, on naprawdę chciałby wbić Louisa w materac. Ale nie może.

Musi iść powoli i delikatnie z Louisem, dać mu czas i dbać o to, by nie przestraszyć tego chłopca. Więc zajmuje się sam sobą i piszę do Louisa, nim idzie spać.

_‘Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś małe poszukiwanie, dziecinko. Słodkich snów x’_

Serce Louisa bije szybciej w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy czyta wiadomość ponownie i jeszcze raz od nowa. Był zbyt przerażony, by nawet założyć konto na tumblr. Ale chce być dobry, więc poświęca swój czas na wybranie nazwy.

Wybiera ‘little-and-proud’ z różowymi policzkami, nim uzupełnia resztę informacji. Robi swą pracę wokół strony, by odgadnąć jak to działa. Znajduje parę rzeczy i szuka innych działań/metod.

Louis łatwo zostaje przytłoczony, czytając o rzeczach, które Harry może chcieć z nim zrobić, sprawiają iż jest trochę szalony. Ale Liam jest tylko na drugim końcu holu, więc na dźwięk pociągania nosem i pomruków, wchodzi na łóżko Louisa i zamyka jego laptop.

\- Tyle na razie wystarczy. Jest w porządku, - ucisz Liam. - Harry nie będzie chciał zrobić z tobą nic, czego ty nie będziesz chciał. Nie będzie na ciebie bardzo naciskał, Lou. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Louis zasnął w ramionach Liama, ale tylko z myślą o Harrym i o tym jak wzrośnie ich relacja.

 _‘Dzień dobry xx’_ wysyła Louis Harry’emu, w czasie kiedy je śniadanie. Nie oczekiwał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, ale taką dostał.

 _‘Dzień dobry, dziecinko. Jak poszło ci zadanie domowe ostatnie nocy? X’_ Louis myśli czy powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, że spanikował.

 _‘Trochę się onieśmieliłem xx’_ Louis wydyma wargi, kiedy to wysyła.

_‘Chcesz przyjść do mojego domu dzisiaj i o tym porozmawiać? Lub chcesz żebym przyszedł do ciebie, więc będzie ci bardziej komfortowo? X_

_‘ W moim domu, dobra? Xx’_

_‘Tak. Do zobaczenia za piętnaście minut kochanie x’_ Tu ich konwersacja się kończy.

Louis wygania Nialla i Liama ze swojego domu, przebierając się w parę jeansów i t-shirt, próbując szybko posprzątać, jednak przeszkadza mu dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Harry, cześć, - tchnie Louis, kiedy otwiera drzwi. Harry stoi tam cały spokojny i zebrany, i przepiękny, podczas gdy Louis stoi tam, w swoich własnych oczach, wypompowany i spasiony.

  
\- Masz się dobrze dziecinko? - Harry uśmiecha się, wchodząc do środka, kiedy otacza swymi ramionami Louisa. Louis kiwa głową, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego, kiedy ich wargi się łączą.

\- Teraz tak, - Louis chichocze, wtulając się szczęśliwie w Harry’ego.

\- To dobrze, w takim razie chodźmy. Poprzytulamy się kanapie, kiedy powiesz mi co jest nie w porządku, - Harry uśmiecha się i prowadzi Louisa do salonu. Kulą się razem z muzyką cicho grającą w tle.

\- Więc… co się stało?

\- Parę rzeczy wyglądało bardzo intensywnie i idea posiadania tego to trochę za dużo.

\- Możesz mi pokazać co wywołało w tobie panikę? - Louis kiwa głową i chwyta swojego laptopa, logując się z powrotem na tumblr, pozwalając patrzeć Harry’emu. - Biczowanie i torturowanie pewnych rzeczy wyglądają przerażająco, - cicho wyznaje Louis.

\- Nie musimy robić czegokolwiek, czego nie chcesz. Wszystko zrobimy bezpiecznie tak? - Harry pyta delikatnie, kiedy przewija stronę. Louis kiwa głową.

\- Będziemy chłopakami czy tylko będę twoim uległym i małym?

\- Kim chciałbyś być?

\- Chłopakiem, - uśmiecha się Louis z różowymi policzkami.

\- Wtedy. Czy chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem Louis? - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Tak.

\- I moją dziecinką i moim uległym? - Dodaje Harry z chichotem.

\- Tak, - Harry zanurza się i łączy swe wargi razem z tymi Louisa. Louis trzyma koszulkę Harry’ego w swojej pięści, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, kiedy odrywa ich usta. Język Harry’ego wślizguje się pomiędzy wargi Louisa, połykając dźwięki, które mniejszy wydaje. Duże dłonie pchają Louisa na podołek Harry’ego, pozostając na jego udach.

\- Chcesz położyć swoje ręce za swoimi plecami i pozostać wciąż miłym dla mnie. Czy to w porządku, dziecinko? - Instruuje delikatnie Harry. Louis szybko kiwa głową, próbując utrzymać równowagę bez rąk.

\- Dobry chłopiec - chwali Harry, kochając dźwięki jakie wydaje z siebie Louis. - Ktoś tu bardzo lubi pochwały - droczy się Harry. Louis skomle i przygryza swoją dolną wargę, ale przestaje się wić. - Musimy ustalić parę zasad. Ja ustalę jakich zasad będziesz musiał się trzymać, ale pozwolę ci wygłosić swoje idee. Chcę dostępu do ciebie i żebyś czuł się bezpiecznie. Zapiszemy swoje granice. Czy to wszystko brzmi dobrze dla ciebie?

\- Tak… Harry, - szepcze Louis, dodając imię po surowym spojrzeniu Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mnie nazywać Harry? - Uśmiecha się, więc chłopiec na jego podołku wiedział, że nie jest zły.

\- Tatusiu, - Louis tchnie szybko, zamykając swe oczy i w pełni zrelaksował się w swojej pozycji.

\- Jesteś taki piękny, - komplementuje Harry. Przeczesując swoimi palcami policzki Louisa.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu.

\- Teraz, co mój chłopiec chce dzisiaj zrobić? Możemy wykorzystać ten, by w pełni ustalić zasady i wszystko, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu, - mruczy szczęśliwie Louis, schodząc i czekając aż Harry wstanie.

\- Możesz tu zostać, - uśmiecha się Harry. - Zrobimy to na twoim laptopie. - Louis usiadł ponownie kładąc swą głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy otwiera dokument tekstowy.

**ZASADY LOUISA**

_1._

_\- Najważniejsza zasada? - pyta Louis. - Hmmm. Żadnej masturbacji ani orgazmu bez pozwolenia od tatusia. - Zapisuje co powiedział i Louis przygryza swoją wargę, policzki mu różowieją. - Jakieś problemy z tym, księżniczko? - Kontroluje Harry._

_\- Prawdopodobnie trochę trudno będzie mi to przestrzegać, ale zawsze lubiłem ideę kontrolowania mojego orgazmu, utrzymując moją cnotliwość, - przyznaje cicho. - To można zorganizować._

_‘2. Nie przeklinanie na dużego Lou i małego Lou.’_

_Harry spojrzał się na Louisa wyczekująco. - To w porządku, - Louis uśmiechnął się._

_‘3. Żadnych wzajemnych oskarżeń.’_

_\- Tak, tatusiu._

_‘4. Zachowuj się jak najlepiej przez cały czas.’_

_Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy wpisuje tak na komputerze, nim to usuwa._

_‘5. Od razu rób to co mówi tatuś._

_Rezultatem niezastosowanie się do tych zasad będzie kara. Kary mogą zawierać:_  
_Klapsy (z lub bez przyborów),_

_Brak orgazmu,_

_Izolację,_

_Czas w kącie,_

_Uziemienie._

_Jeśli Louis będzie zachowywał się dobrze, będzie dostawał nagrody._

_Pozwolenia na masturbację,_

_Pozwolenie na orgazm,_

_Uściski,_

_Pocałunki,_

_Randki,_

_Gry/ sceny według własnego wyboru._

_Dozwolone jest bycie ‘małym’ w dowolnym czasie, tak samo z byciem ‘dużym’._

_Będziemy używać haseł bezpieczeństwa, by dawać sobie znać jak się czujemy._

_Czerwony - przestajemy/ natychmiast odsuwamy się od sytuacji. Osoba ta nie czuje się komfortowo w obecnej sytuacji._

_Żółty - bierzemy przerwę, rozmawiamy o tym. Jeśli to nagle wyjdzie poza nasze granice i stanie się niekomfortowe._

_Zielony - kontynuujemy. Zielony oznacza, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma nic złego w obecnej sytuacji._

_Nie będziesz karany za użycie słów bezpieczeństwa. Nie są tu bez powodu i namawiam, byś używał ich jak najczęściej. Jeśli kiedykolwiek nie zgodzisz się z tym jak będziesz traktowany albo uznasz, że kara jaką dla ciebie przygotowałem jest niesprawiedliwa, powiedz mi to, a wtedy to przedyskutujemy. Nigdy cię nie ukarzę, kiedy którykolwiek z nas jest zły lub rozemocjonowany, aby zapobiec temu, by nasze emocje wpływały na karę._

\- Jak się z tym czujesz, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry, kiedy skończył pisać.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. Póki będziemy rozmawiać o tym czy jest w porządku, kiedy robimy… niegrzeczne rzeczy?

\- Tak, będziemy rozmawiać o tym czy jest w porządku podczas robienia niegrzecznych rzeczy. Ale nic niegrzecznego póki tatuś nic nie powie. - Harry loguje się na swojego własnego tumblra i wręcza laptopa Louisowi.

\- Powiedz mi co ci się z tego podoba i zapiszemy to.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na parę z nich, bicze na plecach chłopaków, ludzie krztuszący się póki nie są niebiescy na twarzy.

Ale znalazł też takie, które lubi: cnotliwość, zrujnowany orgazm, zabawa sutkami, ale też zatyczki, fisting, szkolenie analne, krzyki, klapsy i klamry.

Harry całuje jego skroń i przysuwa go do swego boku, mówiąc mu jak dobrym chłopcem jest.

\- Co powiesz na to, że będziemy się przytulać i pójdziemy na lunch? Nazwijmy to drugą randką.

\- Tak tatusiu, - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Lou. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Obydwoje, Louis i Harry wiedzieli, że wszystko idzie szybko, ale nie widzieli w tym żadnego problemu. Więc Louis wtulił się w bok Harry’ego, zadowolony z faktu, iż jest dobrym chłopcem dla swojego tatusia.


	7. Rozdział 7

Louis mieli trochę kawałek koszulki Harry’ego co wyższy uważa za nieco urocze. Jest taki szczęśliwy z tego jak wszystko się potoczyło, Louis został wychowany i rozsądnie podchodzi do jego zasad. Zazwyczaj miał po prostu parę osób, które pozwalały mu przejąć kontrolę w łóżku. Nigdy nie dawał im zasad, ponieważ to było zwyczajne, ale to jest związek, prawidłowy.

\- Lou,wstawaj, Lou, - Harry wzdycha delikatnie w ucho Louisa, by go obudzić, śmiejąc się lekko, kiedy ten jęczy w proteście.

\- Która jest godzina? - pyta zmęczony Louis, przecierając swe oczy.

\- Około pierwszej. Możemy iść na lunch albo ja mogę coś przygotować?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, tatusiu, - Louis sapie śpiący. - Jestem zmęczony, - skomle.

\- Wiem dziecinko, wiem, - chichocze Harry. - Ale nie wiem jak ty później zaśniesz, jeśli teraz będziesz spał zbyt długo. No dalej, wstawaj.

Louis grymasi, ale siada, kiedy jego stawy strzykają. Harry całuje jego ramię, nim wstaje, aby coś ugotować.

\- Co będziemy mieć tatusiu? - Woła Louis z kanapy, gdzie ponownie się wygodnie układa.

\- Pastę z kurczaka, kochanie. Czy to w porządku?

\- Tak tatusiu.

~*~  
Kiedy Harry wraca z powrotem do salonu Louis ponownie leży, wtulając się w poduszkę. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego czoło, nim siada obok niego.

\- Wstań sweetheart, tylko na czas jedzenia i wtedy będziesz mógł się z powrotem położyć.

~*~  
\- Tatusiu?

\- Tak? - Mruczy Harry, oglądając coś w telewizji.

\- Kiedy będziemy robić niegrzeczne rzeczy? - Pyta Louis, tak niewinnie, że Harry dławi się swoim jedzeniem. Louis zaczyna panikować i zmartwiony wali w jego plecy. Kiedy Harry odzyskuje oddech, śmieje się lekko.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, dziecinko. - Louis świecie na pochwałę, rozpromieniając się do tatusia. - Myślę że będziemy robić niegrzeczne rzeczy, kiedy będziemy gotowi na niegrzeczne rzeczy. Może później.

Louis wydyma wargi, ale kiwa głową.

\- Tak tatusiu. - Myśl o robieniu czegoś później, wprawia Louisa w małą ekscytację.

Kończą lunch i Harry daje Louisowi umyć naczynia, całując go delikatnie w podzięce. Louis szczęśliwie koloruje swoje zasady, rysując serduszka i piękne kwiatki wokół, podczas słuchania jak Harry mówi i śpiewa Eda Sheerana.

\- Mogę zobaczyć twój rysunek? - Pyta Harry chłopca leżącego na podłodze.

\- Jeszcze nie jest skończony tatusiu, - chichocze Louis. Harry kiwa głową.

\- Ok, ok. Pokażesz mi, kiedy będzie skończony, dziecinko?

Louis mruczy i kiwa w zgodzie, wytykając swój język pomiędzy wargi w koncentracji.

~*~  
Rzucił swój ołówek na podłogę, kiedy skończył, uśmiechając się dumnie do Harry’ego, gdy wręczał mu obrazek. Harry uśmiecha się, wciągając Louisa na swój podołek.

\- Dobra robota, dziecinko. To bardzo piękny obrazek. Powinniśmy go powiesić na lodówce?

\- Tak, proszę tatusiu.

\- Dobrze w takim razie.

Harry przypiął go na lodówce, wciągając chłopca do powolnego pocałunku. Louis skomle i zaciska uścisk, gdy otwiera swe usta trochę szerzej.

\- Myślę, - zaczyna Harry, podróżując pocałunkami wzdłuż szyi Louisa, zatrzymując się, by possać delikatnie jego obojczyk, - że odkąd jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem możemy zrobić parę niegrzecznych rzeczy.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy Harry ponownie zderza ze sobą ich biodra.

\- Tatusiu, - jęczy, jego kutas wypełnia jego jeansy.

\- Tak dobrze wychowany. Idź na górę i połóż się na swoim łóżku. Tak bardzo nagi jak chcesz, - rozkazuje Harry.

Louis rusza, by wypełnić rozkaz, ściągając z siebie ubrania w drodze do pokoju. Wskakuje na swoje łóżko, rozkładając się goły i swobodny, czekający aż Harry przyjdzie na górę.

Harry szybko odpina swój pasek na brzegu łóżka, patrząc w szeroko otwarte oczy Louisa.

\- Będziesz ssał tatusia? - Pyta Harry, desperacko powstrzymując się, by sobie ulżyć.

\- Tak tatusiu, - Louis uśmiecha się szczęśliwie. Zawsze miał coś do w stylu oralnej obsesji.

Harry człapie się nagi do łóżka, pozwalając Louisowi uwielbiać całe swoje ciało.

\- Taki piękny, tatusiu, - mruczy, kiedy składa pocałunki wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

Harry wślizguje swoje ręce w włosy Louisa, prowadząc go nieco wolniej. Louis łatwo bierze go do swoich ust, ssąc ochoczo całą swoją głową, kiedy jego język pracuje poprzez całą żyłę na spodzie.

\- Woah, zwolnij - kurwa - dziecinko. Mamy masę czasu, nie musimy się spieszyć, - tchnie Harry, jęcząc, kiedy Louis się stosuje i pochyla swoją głowę tak bardzo jak tylko może.

Ręce Louisa przytrzymują biodra Harry’ego, kiedy się cofa i jak kotek liże penisa Harry’ego.

\- Niedługo dojdę, księżniczko. Chcę żebyś to wszystko przełknął, - jęczy Harry, wypychając swe biodra w stronę ust Louisa.

To tylko pełni funkcję dalszej zachęty, kiedy Louis oddycha przez swój nos, Harry trzy razy uderza w jego gardło i pracuje swoją ręką tam, gdzie nie może dotrzeć ustami. Ręką zaczyna bawić się jądrami Harry’ego, co następnie, sądząc po dźwiękach sprawia mu wielką przyjemność.

Harry zaczyna wbijać się wbijać mocniej w buzię Louisa, sprawiając że ten się dławi i jego oczy stają się mokre, ale patrzy na swojego tatusia, próbując być jak najlepszym. Harry chwyta się i tylko jak ma dojść, Louis delikatnie drapie swoimi zębami po całej jego długości. Harry szybko pcha Louisa w dół, jęcząc absurdalnie głośno, kiedy dochodzi prosto do gardła Louisa.

\- Boże, - brakuje mu tchu, kiedy odsuwa Louisa. Słyszy jak mniejszy chłopak skomle. - Tatuś za chwilę ci pomoże, kochanie. Daj mi tylko czas, by oprzytomnieć.

\- C-czy zrobiłem to dobrze, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją, z szorstkim głosem przez nieostrożne obchodzenie się.

\- Zrobiłeś to wspaniale, dziecinko. Chodź dać tatusiowi buziaka.

Louis wzdycha zadowalająco i przyciska swe biodra do tatusia, kiedy ten wychodzi mu na przeciw. Harry krzyczy i spycha Louis z swojego ciała.

\- Kto pozwala ci dojść, Lou?

\- Ty, tatusiu, - sapie Louis.

\- Dobrze. Teraz co byś powiedział na to, by tatuś robił ci dobrze palcami póki nie dojdziesz?

\- Bardzo dobrze, - Louis uśmiecha się wstydliwie. Harry całuje go szybko, nim pcha go delikatnie, kładąc go.

Harry chwyta lubrykant z nocnego stoliczka i kładzie się za Louisem, duzi chłopcy po swojej stronie. Przenosi nogę Louisa wyżej, eksponując jego dziurkę.

Harry nawilża lubrykantem dwa palce, pocierając nimi różową dziurkę Louisa.

\- Wspaniale, kochanie. - Ostrożnie wślizguje jeden palec do środka, powoli, małymi kroczkami, nie chcąc zranić Louisa. Harry składa pocałunki i robi malinki na szyi Louisa, kiedy wyciąga palec i dodaje kolejny.

\- Czy czujesz się dobrze, dziecinko? - Pyta cicho, kiedy Louisa zaczyna pchać swoim tyłkiem w stronę palców Harry’ego.

\- Tak dobrze, tatusiu, - jęczy, palce Harry’ego pieszczą jego prostatę.

Harry rozciąga go i skręca swoje palce, nim przyspiesza swoje ruchy, nacierając na wrażliwe miejsce Louisa z każdy ruchem.

\- Tatusiu, mógłbyś proszę dotknąć mojego penisa? - Skomle Louis.

\- Skoro tak ładnie zapytałeś, - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie, sięgając ponad Louis, by owinąć rękę wokół niego.

Porusza swoją ręką w górę i w dół powoli, ale ruchy jego palców w Louisie są szybkie. Ciepło buduje się w podbrzuszu Louisa i ciągnie za ramię Harry’ego, kiedy piszczy małe - Proszę?

\- Możesz dojść, księżniczko. - Louis nie czeka ani sekundy, biały płyn okrywa pięść Harry’ego i jego własną klatkę piersiową. Harry powoli wyciąga swoje palce i ssie je w dół swojej ręki.

\- Dobry chłopiec, Lou. Taki dobry dla swojego tatusia, prawda? - Louis uśmiecha się zmęczony do swojego tatusia. Harry szybko bierze wilgotną ściereczkę, by obmyć całą lepkość Louisa i swoją, nim nie umiejscawia się z powrotem za Louisem.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, dziecinko, tak dobrze się dla mnie zachowujesz.

\- Jestem dobrym chłopcem? - Pyta Harry, kiedy odwraca się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Palce Harry’ego wszczepiają się uspokajająco w jego włosy.

\- Najlepszym.


	8. Rozdział 8

Louis wstaje i stęka, przeciągając swoje kończyny. Harry ma twarz wgniecioną w poduszkę, chrapiąc, więc Louis idzie wziąć prysznic, przebierając się w t-shirt, który wcześniej nosił Harry. Pałęta się po domu z założonymi okularami, uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi swoje zasady na lodówce.

Bierze swój telefon i dzwoni do Liama.

\- Jaki idą rzeczy, pączusiu? - Pyta delikatnie Liam, przygotowując się na złe wieści.

\- Wspaniale, - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, siadając na stołku barowym. - Mam swojego tatusia, - szczerzy się.

\- Aww, Lou - grucha Liam. - To świetnie! I jakieś wiadomości o byciu małym?

\- Uhm… Myślę, że chcę byś ty był przy pierwszym razie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ale jest na to otwarty.

\- To w porządku. Po prostu zadzwoń do mnie jak to zawsze robisz, tak?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. Muszę cię opuścić, mój chłopak potrzebuje pielęgnacji, - Liam uśmiecha się głupawo.

\- Ew, Li! - chichocze Louis. - Pa!

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy ręce owijają się wokół jego talii, a wargi znajdują się na jego szyi.

\- Nie jest miło budzić się samemu i zmarzniętemu, sweetheart, - szepcze Harry.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu, - sapie, kiedy Harry ssie malinkę, którą zrobił wcześniej.

\- Zgaduję, że możesz mi to wynagrodzić? - Harry uśmiecha się, rękami nacierając na biodra Louisa.

\- Jak mogę to zrobić? - Pyta Louis.

\- Hmm. Sprawdzę prognozę pogody i zabiorę cię na kolację, więc nie będziesz musiał jej przygotowywać. Nocna randka?

\- Nocna randka, - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Dobrze. Chcę byś się cały pięknie ubrał, a ja pojadę do siebie się przebrać, potem wrócę i cię zabiorę. W porządku?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu.

Harry chwyta swój płaszcz i uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Chodź dać tatusiowi buziaka w takim razie.

Louis łatwo na to przystaje, staje na paluszkach, by dotknąć ponownie warg Harry’ego na kilka sekund, nim biegnie w kierunku schodów. Harry wykorzystuje okazję, by dać Louisowi szybkiego klapsa, śmiejąc się z małego pisku, który chłopak emituje.

\- Do zobaczenia później kochanie.

\- Pa, tatusiu.


	9. Rozdział 9

Harry nalewa Louisowi wino i podaje obiad, Louis chichocze, bo to nie zagwarantuje seksu. Harry przewraca oczami, ale kiwa długo uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis wstrzymuje oddech i ucisza się, gdy ręka Harry’ego dotyka jego uda.

\- Chcesz żebym przełożył cię przez kolano? - Grozi Harry, a Louis zamyka na to usta, mała ilość wina dodała mu więcej odwagi, stąd te chichoty.

\- Nie tatusiu. Przepraszam, - Louis wydyma wargi, patrząc niewinnie na Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze, więc zacznij się zachowywać, Lou. - Louis kiwa głową i bierze wodę zamiast wina jako swój następny napój.

Harry daje Louisowi zjeść deser razem z nim, nim wychodzą, zdzierając z siebie ubrania i zwijając się razem pod kołdrą.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu, - ziewa Louis, całując ramię Harry’ego.

\- Za co, dziecinko?

\- Za bycie cholernie dobrym tatusiem.

Harry śmieje się sam do siebie i jeszcze raz całuje delikatnie Louisa.

\- Żaden problem, kochanie. Dobranoc, sweetheart.

~*~  
Obudzili się splątani ze sobą z bardzo małym Lou, w bardzo złym humorze. Harry panikuje trochę, musi to przyznać, ale pozwala chłopcowi uzyskać wygodę. Dzwoni do Liama z telefonu Louisa i włącza go na głośnomówiący.

\- Hej, Lou. Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta delikatnie Liam.

\- Chcę Teda, - skomle Louis.

\- Będę tam za chwilę, dobrze Lou? Po prostu zostań tam ze swoim tatusiem i wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Dobrze, - obrusza się, przykładając swą twarz do boku Harry’ego. Harry całuje jego głowę i pociera swoją ręką plecy Louisa.

Liam rozłącza się i Harry uśmiecha się do swojego chłopca.

\- Dzień dobry księżniczko.

\- Dobry tatusiu, - ziewa.

\- Mam ze sobą dzisiaj zmęczone dziecko? - Droczy się Harry, a Louis chichocze, kiwając głową.

\- Powinniśmy zjeść teraz śniadanie czy poczekać na Liama? - Pyta Harry, na wypadek gdyby Louis miał preferencje.

\- Li, - kiwa Louis.

~*~  
Kiedy Liam się pojawia, idzie do bardzo niskiej półki w szafce Louisa i wyciąga z niej rzeczy. Rzuca Harry’emu: misia, smoczek, butelkę i body takie jak dla niemowlęcia.

\- Możesz go przebrać, kiedy ja zrobię mu butelkę i śniadanie, - kiwa Liam i wychodzi z pokoju.

\- Dalej, dziecinko. - Szepcze Harry do ucha Louisa. - Przebierzemy cię teraz, tak? - Louis kiwa słabo i przewraca się na plecy dla swojego tatusia.

Pozwala Harry’emu się przesunąć i ubrać w body, chichocząc, kiedy maliny okrywają jego brzuszek.

\- Moja mała przepiękna dziecinka, - mruczy Harry, przeczesując swoimi palcami włosy Louisa.

\- Mm… głodny tatusiu, - skomle.

\- Wiem, maleństwo. Li robi ci teraz śniadanie.

Harry pozwala Louisowi przylgnąć do swojego misia i ssać swojego smoczka, kiedy niesie go w dół schodów, do kuchni. Sadza go na jednym z amortyzowanych krzeseł, przeczesując jego włosy.

\- Pozwolisz tatusiowi dać swoją butelkę? - Pyta miękko Harry. Louis mruczy i kładzie się na swojej ręce, kiwając głową.

~*~  
Liam zrobił czekoladowe płatki dla Louisa i tosty dla siebie i Harry’ego. Zanosi wszystko na stół i uśmiecha się do nowego tatusia.

\- Jak wszystko idzie?

\- Dobrze. Zachowuje się jak należy, - Harry uśmiecha się. - Zazwyczaj ma swoją butelkę czy płatki jako pierwsze?

\- Płatki, wtedy nie są rozmoczone.

Louis porzuca swojego smoczka, po to by chrupać głośno buzią pełną płatków, póki nie skończył, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do Harry’ego, który wytarł jego podbródek chusteczką.

Harry przytula go szepcze mu komplementy, kiedy ten pije swoją butelkę, wpatrując się szczęśliwie w Harry’ego. Louis rumieni się, kiedy beka po wypiciu swojej butelki i osiada w na klatce piersiowej swojego tatusia.

~*~  
\- Co powiecie na układanie puzzli? Cała nasza trójka, - sugeruje Liam, wyciągając te ulubione Louisa. Louis wiwatuje i gwałtownie siada na dywanie, bawiąc się paroma kawałkami na podłodze.

\- Kolorowanie! - Żąda Louis.

\- Jest pora lunchu, Louis. Usiądź i zjedz drugie śniadanie, - beszta Harry.

\- Nie! - krzyczy Louis, tupiąc swą nogą i lamentując. - Chcę kolorować! - Harry kręci swą głową. - Nienawidzę cię! - wrzeszczy Louis.

~*~  
\- Chcę abyś ustał w kącie bez smoczka ani Teda na 10 minut, rozumiesz?

\- Ty…

\- Jedyny tyłek, którym jestem zainteresowany to twój będący czerwony od klapsów. Do kąta, teraz.

\- Tak, tatusiu.

Louis strzela focha i kołysze się przez cały czas stania w kącie twarzą do ściany, będąc niesamowicie znudzonym. Nie wie czy czuć ulgę czy być przerażonym, kiedy jego tatuś mówi mu, że czas minął.

\- Skończone, sweetheart! - krzyczy Harry.

~*~  
Louis kieruje się prosto na podołek Harry’ego, wdrapując się na niego jak koala i płacze.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu, nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie nienawidzę cię! - Płaczę i moczy swymi łzami koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- Jest dobrze, wiem to, wiem. - Koi Harry, pocierając swymi rękami plecy Louisa, kiedy całuje go w policzek. - Jest dobrze. Byłeś cholernie dobrym chłopcem ze swoją karą, dziecinko. Może tatuś da ci później niespodziankę.

\- Proszę tatusiu! - Louis wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Jeżeli będziesz grzeczny przez resztę dnia, - przypomina Harry. - Teraz, zjedz drugie śniadanie.


	10. Rozdział 10

Louis je drugie śniadanie z nadąsaną miną. Ale szansa na niespodziankę pomaga mu mieć siłę, by uśmiechać się do swojego tatusia za każdym razem i odpowiadać na pytania Li.

\- Tatusiu, kiedy dostanę swoją niespodziankę? - Pyta łagodnie Louis, pocierając swe oczy.

\- Po twojej drzemce, - Harry uśmiecha się i zanosi Louisa do jego pokoju. - Tu jest Ted i twój smoczek. Pośpij sobie troszeczkę, dziecinko.

\- Branoc, tatusiu.

\- Branoc.

~*~

\- Więc, co to za niespodzianka? - Pyta Liam, kiedy Harry rzuca się na kanapę.

\- Tak właściwie to muszę o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Czy Louis robi cokolwiek seksualnego, kiedy jest mały?

\- Uhm, robił kiedy był z Zaynem. Nie ze mną oczywiście. Ty możesz.

\- Więc, zatyczka analna jest w porządku?

\- Tak, to wspaniałe. Louis - Boże - Liam rumieni się. - On lubi być wypełniony.

\- Ah. - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie i kiwa głową sam do siebie. Wie, że może to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

\- W takim razie pójdę przed kolacją. Wyglądasz na bardziej zdolnego do opieki nad nim.

\- Dzięki, - Harry kiwa, relaksując się ponownie na kanapie, kiedy Louis śpi.

Rozmawiają o Niallu i Louisie przez krótką chwilę, nim śpiący Louis wytyka swoją głowę przez próg.

\- Witamy szanownego pana, - Harry uśmiecha się, rozwierając swe ramiona. Louis wślizguje się w jego uścisk i ssie delikatnie swojego smoczka, kiedy ponownie zamyka swe oczy.

\- Ktoś tu wciąż jest zmęczony, - zwraca uwagę Liam.

\- Wstałem i chcę moją niespodziankę, - żąda Louis.

\- Cóż, jeśli poleżymy na kanapie, a ty zaśniesz, dostaniesz po tym swoją niespodziankę. Jeśli nie, wtedy nie sądzę byś mógł dostać swoją nagrodę. Potrzebujesz tak dużo snu jak tylko ci się uda.

Dolna warga Louisa drży, a jego serce się rozpada, ponieważ stracił nagrodę, której nawet nie dostał. Kiwa głową i kładzie się smutny i cichy na na kanapie.

\- Lou, - szepcze Harry, pocierając swą rękę w górę i dół boku Louisa. - Nie musisz być smutny, kochanie. Możesz wziąć jeszcze jedną drzemkę, by być gotowym na resztę. Wtedy możesz dostać swoją niespodziankę, - obiecuje Harry.

\- Nawet jeśli zasnę tylko na pięć minut? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją. Harry chichocze i kiwa głową.

\- Nawet jeśli zaśniesz tylko na pięć minut, - potwierdza Harry, całując go w czoła, dając mu się ponownie położyć.

~*~

Liam żegna się chwilę później, całując policzek Louisa i potrząsając rękę Harry’ego, nim wychodzi. Louis, pomimo swoich nalegań na dostanie niespodzianki, wciąż śpi półtorej godziny później.

\- Tatusiu, - skomle, kiedy wstaje i przewraca się. - Niespodzianka teraz. Proszę, tatusiu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie.

Harry idzie i bierze torbę, którą Max przyniósł wcześniej, kładąc zawartość na kanapę.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech i podnosi to.

\- Tatusiu, to jest ogromne! - stwierdza, będąc w całkowitym obłędzie przez śliczną zatyczkę.

\- Wiem dziecinko. Sprawimy ci przyjemność i wypełnimy cię tym, prawda kochanie? - Harry uśmiecha się, zabierając od niego zabawkę i lubrykant. Rozbiera Louisa i składa delikatne pocałunek na jego gładkiej skórze.

\- Ręce i kolana kochanie, wytknij ten piękny tyłeczek w powietrze, by tatuś mógł go widzieć. - Louis jęczy i przylega desperacko do Teda, robiąc to co Harry mu powiedział.

\- Czy mój dobry chłopak jest gotowy na swoją nagrodę? - Uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Tak, proszę tatusiu! - Błaga Louis.

Gdyby tylko wiedział co ma się stać...


	11. Rozdział 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut, SMUT

Harry podwija rękawy i strzela palcami, nim obcałowuje dziurkę Louisa. Louis skomle i wypycha plecy w kierunku ust Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu. Proszę, - szepcze.

\- O co prosisz, dziecinko? - Szumi Harry, lekko naciskając swoimi ustami na dziurkę Louisa tak jak to robił, pozwalając przebiec wibracjom po całym jego ciele. Louis wstrzymuje oddech i napina się, starając się czegoś złapać.

\- Tatusiu!

Harry uśmiecha się szelmowsko i delikatnie tworzy kółka swoim językiem, zwiększając siłę jaką używa z każdym kolejnym kółkiem wokół dziurki Louisa. Louis jest śliniący, skomlącym bałaganem pod nim i kręci swoimi biodrami, próbując dostać więcej. Harry wysyła mocnego klapsa w wewnętrzną stronę uda Louisa, opowiadania mu jeszcze. Może usłyszeć ostre wzięcie powietrza i chłopiec przestaje się ruszać.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Louis jest napalony, więc Harry wraca do swojego zajęcia, język pracuje w szerokiej, długiej kresce od jąder Louisa do szczeliny jego tyłka ponownie, ponownie. Harry kocha dźwięki wydawane przez Louisa, błagającego o dojście.

\- Jeszcze nie, kochanie. Za chwileczkę, - Harry łatwo się oddala, kiedy podszczypuje jego obręcz, ssąc delikatnie, gdy zadrapuje ją swoimi zębami. Louis sięga dłonią w tył i chwyta włosy Harry’ego.

\- Proszę, tatusiu. Zostań tak, proszę, - prawie szlocha. Więc Harry okazuje miłosierdzie, cofając się i delikatnie wyjmując rękę Louisa z dala od swoich włosów.

\- Jest dobrze, dziecinko. Wszystko będzie w porządku, - uspokaja Harry, kiedy oblewa lubrykantem swoje trzy palce. Wkłada jeden do już zrelaksowanej dziurki Louisa, wpychając go jednym płynnym ruchem. Palec tam pozostaje, więc Louis wciąż może się dostosować, ale kiwa głową i wypuszcza mały dźwięk, by powiedzieć swojemu tatusiowi, że może się poruszyć. Harry spełnia prośbę, wijąc swym palcem, dopóki nie myśli, że Louis jest gotowy na drugi, pracując nad tym by rozciągnąć i otworzyć.

\- Myślisz, iż jesteś w stanie wziąć trzy palce tatusia? - Pyta Harry, lewą ręką wciąż pocierając łuk pośladka Louisa, kciuk przeciera miejsce, gdzie się łączą.

\- Proszę, tatusiu. Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję być pełnym, - błaga Louis, mieląc tak pięknie dla swojego tatusia.

\- Ok, uspokój się kochanie.

Zaczepia swój serdeczny palec o pozostałe dwa, tylko by go podrażnić, nim wkłada je powoli, lubrykant wokół jego placów łagodzi wszelaki ból, który mógłby czuć.

\- Sądzę, że jesteś już gotowy na zatyczkę, maleńki. Bierzesz moje palce tak dobrze, prawda? Twoja chciwa dziurka po prostu je pieprzy, - zgrzyta, podgryzując pośladek Louisa. Louis jęczy, Ted wciąż jest przyciśnięty do jego klatki, kiedy wyżłabia jego futro. - Spójrz na siebie, Ted jest cały pobrudzony, - grucha Harry.

Louis czuje jak jego policzki się rumienią, ale szybko się rozprasza, kiedy sylikon naciska na jego dziurkę, wchodząc w niego szerzej, trochę szerzej i głębiej niż trzy palce Harry’ego. Jęczy, kiedy osiada i kręci się, by przetestować miejsce, wielkie skomlenie wychodzi z jego ust, kiedy ociera się ponownie o jego prostatę.

\- Proszę tatusiu, mogę dojść? - Pyta Louis, oczy wypełnione ma łzami, a jego kutas ma wściekle czerwony kolor.

\- Tak dziecinko. Bądź dobrym chłopcem i pocieraj Teda póki nie dojdziesz, niech będzie cały brudny.

Louis kiwa głową i z wdzięcznością chwyta rękę, którą oferuje mu Harry, kiedy poruszają się bliżej siebie. Tarcie o miękkie futro i delikatną skórę to zbyt wiele i nie wystarczająco w tym samym czasie i Louis zaczyna płakać, ale wciąż ociera się o swojego misia. Harry kocha obrazek przed sobą, biodra Louis krążące wokół jego misia, kiedy zatyczka się porusza i Lou wydaje najpiękniejsze dźwięki i wygląda tak pięknie, kiedy płacze i- Harry dochodzi z ręką wokół siebie i jęczy.

Louis jest zachęcony faktem, iż jego tatuś jest szczęśliwy i kończy. Jego tatuś kładzie swe ręce na jego biodrach i kieruje jego ruchami, więc są bardziej kontrolowani, kiedy szepcze jakim dobrym chłopcem jest Louis i jak pięknie wykonuje wszystko.

Harry gryzie ramię Louisa i chłopak dochodzi, stając się lepkim, kiedy wytryskuje na swój brzuch i futro Teda. Pada wzdłuż łóżka z Tedem przylegającym do niego, jego tatuś się śmieje.

\- Taki dobry. Wyglądasz przepięknie dziecinko, - komplementuje. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Lou.

Louis robi zadowoloną minkę i zwija się w kłębek, skarżąc się, że jest mu zimno.

\- Dobrze. Umyję ciebie i Teda, a później będziesz mógł pooglądać telewizję, dobrze?

\- Dziękuję tatusiu.

\- Wszystko dla mojej księżniczki, - uśmiecha się Harry.


	12. Rozdział 12

Harry wziął Teda, czego Louis nie pochwalał. Rzuca się słabo i pociąga nosem, szukając swojego misia.

\- Musi zostać umyty. Będzie tylko w pralce.

Kiedy Harry idzie na dół pomrukuje, czytając znaki na pralce.

\- Nie ma wstępu dla Teda! Zostałby zrujnowany! - miłość od Lou.

Ma to mały uśmiech na swojej twarzy i nagryzmolone sera i Harry nie może powstrzymać sam siebie przed uśmiechaniem, pomimo niedogodności. Przemierza w górę schodów i znajduje Louisa uśmiechającego się tryumfująco, kiedy widzi Teda.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś pomóc tatusiowi w wykąpaniu Teda, - uśmiecha się Harry, zgarniając Louisa w swoje ramiona i zanosząc go do łazienki. Sadza Louisa na ladzie i wkłada Teda do kranu, całując nos Louisa.

\- Tatusiu, nie oparzy się, prawda? - Pyta Louis.

\- Upewnię się, że woda jest w porządku. - Uspokaja Harry, kiedy włącza kran, by zmyć spermę Louisa z futra misia.

\- Zrobiłeś bałagan, prawda kochanie? - Mruczy Harry i Louis staję się różowy, ale kiwa głową, poruszając swymi dłońmi w stronę lepkiego futra, próbując je wyczyścić.

Wlewają na nie mydło i delikatnie je pocierają, Louis podkreśla, by nie zranili Teda. Więc po połowie pracy, wieszają Teda do wyschnięcia w ogrodzie.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, dziecinko. Wykonałeś cholernie dobrą robotę.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu! - Uśmiecha się Louis, całując klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze. Co powiesz na to, że tatuś zrobi obiad, kiedy ty będziesz oglądał bajki?

\- Ok, tatusiu. - Louis wzrusza ramionami wciąż się uśmiechając.

Harry sadza Louisa na kanapie ze smoczkiem i butelką soku, kiedy Spongebob leci w telewizji. Louis słucha swojego gmerającego się po kuchni tatusia, patelnie walną razem delikatnie, komfortowo się czuję z jego obecnością.

Więc Louis wpada w małą furię, kiedy Harry wyłącza telewizor, ponieważ jest czas na obiad. Groźba klapsów, ucisza go.

Wpada w furię, kiedy Harry wmusza w niego jedzenie swoich warzyw, nim może opuścić stół.

Harry szczypie udo Louisa, póki ten nie podnosi widelca.

\- Dobry chłopiec, - nagradza, pocierając czerwone miejsce na jego nodze.

Wpada w furię, kiedy Harry nie pozwala mu wziąć większej ilości ciasteczek na deser. Harry chwyta Louisa i kładzie go na swoim podołku, pośladkami do góry.

\- Oto myślałem że jesteś cholernie dobrym chłopcem. Dostałeś swoją nagrodę, ponieważ miałeś być dobrym chłopcem przez resztę dnia i teraz to zepsułeś, - upomina Harry, bawiąc się podstawą zatyczki. - Jestem tobą bardzo rozczarowany, Louis.

Louis zaczyna szlochać na podołku swojego tatusia, pocierając swoją twarz o jego biodro.

\- Tatusiu! - Płacze. - Przepraszam, tatusiu!

\- Za mało, za późno, proszę pana. Idź, stań w kącie, podczas gdy tatuś zastanowi się nad swoją karą.

Louis wyciera swoją twarz i idzie do wyznaczonego miejsca, wciąż płacząc, tak mocno jak nigdy. Harry zamyka swe oczy liczy od jednego do dziesięciu, uspokajając samego siebie. Chcąc by Louis trochę poczekał, zbiera wszystkie śmieci i naczynia, które są w salonie; sprzątając pokój i myjąc naczynia po obiedzie.

Kiedy wraca do pokoju, Louis nie płacze już tak bardzo jak wcześniej, ale wciąż kwili i pociąga nosem, próbując się nie ruszać.

\- Louis, - woła Harry z kanapy. Louis ucisza się i unosi swą głowę.

\- Tak tatusiu?

\- Chodź, połóż się na moim podołku, dziecinko. - Louis człapie się, wydymając wargi i z czerwonymi oczami.

Louis staje obok uda Harry’ego, ale nigdy się nie pochyla; kładzie ręce Harry’ego na swoje ramiona, by ustawił go w odpowiedniej pozycji. Przylega do spodni do joggingu swojego tatusia, kłykcie stają się białe, kiedy ściska swoje pięści w oczekiwaniu.

Kojąca ręka biegnie przez jego tyłek, w dół jego ud i z powrotem, powtarzając cały proces ponownie, dopóki się nie relaksuje. Wtedy miękki, delikatny dotyk staje się szorstki i ostry, szybko uderzając w jego tyłek i uda. Louis miota się, kopie oraz płacze, ale Harry jest nieubłagany, pozostawiając czerwone znaki wzdłuż opalonej skóry.

Kiedy Harry kończy, Louis jest giętki na jego podołku, ma zasmarkany nos i płacze. Delikatnie go unosi, uważając na jego kłującą pupę, kiedy miękko go całuje.

\- Taki dobry chłopiec, bierze swoją karę od tatusia tak dobrze.

Louis zagrzebuje swoją głowę w szyi Harry’ego, z kolanami po obydwóch stronach jego bioder, więc jego tyłek jest uniesiony.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu. Nie chciałeś być niegrzeczny.

\- Obiecujesz, że już tego nie zrobisz? - Pyta Harry delikatnie do ucha Louisa.

\- Na mały paluszek.

Łączą małe palce i potrząsają nimi, uśmiechając się do siebie, nawet pod tak niewygodnym kątem.

\- Czy tatuś dostanie buziaka? - Pyta Harry wyczekująco. Louis siada, spiesząc się by być dobrym i podąża za instrukcjami bez kłótni jak wcześniej. Składa niechlujny pocałunek na wargach Harry’ego, pozostawiając buziaki na całej jego twarzy.

\- Moja pupa boli, tatusiu, - skomle Louis, podczas gdy Harry podsadza go, całując go w głowę.

\- Wiem, dziecinko. Ale wiesz dlaczego tatuś to zrobił, prawda?

\- Tak, tatusiu. Byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem, - żącha Louis.

\- Tak byłeś, ale teraz jesteś dobrym chłopcem, jest lepiej, - Harry uśmiecha się. - Idź spać, dziecinko. Może jeżeli ci się poszczęści, tatuś ucałuje to lepiej rano.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech i kiwa głową, rzucając się komfortowo na Harry’ego. Tuli się do klatki piersiowej tatusia i całuje jego obojczyk.

\- Branoc tatusiu.

\- Branoc, kwiatuszku. - Harry całuje włosy Louisa, otaczając swymi ramionami jego talię, by ułożyć się komfortowo.

Jego dziecinka była z nim oraz była dobrym chłopcem i nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.


	13. Rozdział 13

Louis budzi się czując się większym i naprawdę szczęśliwym ze względu na swój weekend, kiedy był małym. Przewraca się, całując policzek Harry’ego, a potem wymeldował się z pokoju, by wyszorować swoje zęby. Jego oczy potoczyły się w tył jego głowy, kiedy zaczął być twardy pod prysznicem. Przeklina, kiedy przypomina sobie słowa Harry’ego z zeszłej nocy ‘Może tatuś lepiej to pocałuje’.

Jest zasada ‘żadnego dotykania’. Więc myje się, unikając swojego penisa tak bardzo jak może, nim wyciera się, wciąż twardy.

Louis zakłada workowaty T-shirt przez swoją głowę i parę bokserek, wślizgując swe okulary na nos. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy wraca do pokoju.

\- Dobry śpiochu, - droczy się Louis.

\- W porządku, dziecinko?

\- Jest dobrze tatusiu. - Harry unosi swe brwi i patrzy na krocze Louisa.

\- Dotykałeś się?

Louis rumieni się, potrząsając przecząco swoją głową i wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

\- Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny tatusiu, - Louis wydyma wargi.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Chodź dać tatusiowi buziaka.

\- Tatuś powinien najpierw wyszczotkować swoje zęby. Wtedy Louis da mu buziaka. - Louis uśmiecha się, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Hmm. Dobrze, ale wtedy gdy tatuś będzie mył swoje ząbki, moja dziecinka powinna zrobić nam herbatę, - mówi Harry, całując czoło Louisa, kiedy przechodzi obok niego.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu, - odpowiada Louis, szczęśliwy z powodu, iż ma coś do zrobienia.

Robi herbatę, kładąc ją na stole i zalicza za osiągnięcie fakt, że się nie poparzył podczas jej robienia. Harry schodzi na dół z świeżym i miętowym oddechem. Więc Louis pozwala mu się pocałować, otwierając swe wargi dla niego, które ten ciasno trzyma. Jęczy, kiedy ręce Harry’ego pocierają jego krocze, ściskając gdy Louis domaga się jego dotyku.

\- Tut, tut, nie bądź chciwy, Lou, - upomina Harry. - No dalej, zrobię nam śniadanie i wtedy jest coś o czym muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Brzuch Louisa przepełnia strach. Harry chce odejść. Nie lubi go jako małego. Ponownie straci swojego tatusia. Jego oczy są pełne łez, które spływają po jego policzkach, podczas gdy Harry nakłada płatki i nalewa mleko.

\- Dziecinko co się stało? - pyta Harry, kiedy zauważa, że Louis jest smutny. Szybko odstawia jedzenie i podchodzi do Louisa, aby przytulić Louisa do swoich ramion. - No dalej, powiedz tatusiowi co cię tak zdołowało?

Louis wylewnie kręci głową obok swoich ramion, kiedy płacze z zasmarkanym nosem i łzami na jego koszulkę. Więc zamiast zmuszać chłopca do mówienia, po prostu daje mu się zrelaksować z pocałunkami i uściskami oraz słodkimi słówkami w końcu go uspokaja.

\- Teraz, - mruczy Harry, odciągając się od Louisa, - co jest nie tak z moją dziecinką?

\- Pomyślałem, kiedy po-powiedziałeś, że chcesz porozmawiać, iż ch-chcesz… - przerywa sam sobie i jego warga zaczyna drżeć, więc Harry przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Odejść, - kończy Louis, szlochając i przywiązując się do Harry’ego jak do kogoś bardzo ważnego. Harry’ego wypełnia sympatia względem niego, gdy całuje go delikatnie.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o niegrzecznych rzeczach, dziecinko. Lou, nie zamierzam cię opuścić, dobrze? Jestem tu - uspokaja. - Jestem.

Kiedy Louis się uspokaja jedzą swoje lekko rozmiękczone płatki i myją oraz wycierają razem naczynia. Harry prowadzi go do jego własnego salonu i wciąga go na swój podołek, zadowolony tylko przez fakt, iż go trzyma.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Louis delikatnie.

\- Tak kochanie? - Mruczy Harry, zatrzymując program w telewizji.

\- Wciąż musimy porozmawiać o niegrzecznych rzeczach?

\- Tak, musimy. Wiesz jak bardzo chcesz utrzymać swoją cnotliwość? - Mówi Harry jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza i normalna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział w życiu.

\- Tak?

\- Chcę kupić ci pas. Ale muszę wiedzieć czy to dla ciebie w porządku, - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Czy to pas z uhm…

\- Z dolnym wycięciem? - Sugeruję Harry, chichocząc z różowych policzków Louisa.

\- Tak.

\- Dokładnie. Czy to w porządku?

\- Byłoby wspaniale, - tchnie Louis, zakopując się w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, kiedy Harry finalizuje zamówienie.

\- Powinny być u mnie za około 3 dni. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jak ślicznie będziesz w nich wyglądał, - mruczy Harry, całując długą szyję Louisa.

\- Ile czasu minie zanim będę mógł dojść? - Piszczy Louis.

\- Tak długo aż zadecyduję, - Harry wzrusza ramionami, przebiegając swoimi palcami po udzie Louisa. - Nie martw się, laleczko. Będzie dobrze.

Louis jest wielce podekscytowany i naprawdę zdenerwowany. Ale ma się dobrze. Jego tatuś jest tutaj razem z nim i chce iść się przebrać.

\- Zostaniesz u mnie na parę dni, Lou? - Pyta Harry podczas lunchu. Louis kiwa głową, próbując opanować swoje podekscytowanie - PIŻAMA PARTY U TATUSIA!!!

\- Byłoby miło tatusiu. Powinienem iść wybrać ubrania?

\- Za chwilę cię spakuję. Teraz skończ jeść swój lunch, - rozkazuje surowo Harry.

\- Tak tatusiu.

Kiedy są u Harry’ego, w jego łóżku, oglądając powtórki Przyjaciół, Louis wyciąga to.

\- Tatusiu. Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że ucałujesz lepiej moją pupcię. Nie zrobiłeś tego, - skarży się.

\- Powiedziałem może, kwiatuszku. Tatuś wybiera co robi, tak?

\- Tak tatusiu.

\- Dobry chłopiec, - nagradza Harry, pocierając nosem wzdłuż szyi Louisa. - Tatuś sprawi, że dojdziesz każdego dnia nim założymy na ciebie pas. Wtedy żadnego więcej orgazmu dla Louisa, - zaznacza, chichocząc na reakcję Louisa.

\- Nigdy?

\- Co jeśli tatuś chce byś już nigdy więcej nie doszedł?

\- Zrobię to co chcę tatuś, - wzdycha Louis, szczęśliwy, ale zdenerwowany, iż się poddał, wiedząc jaka jest stawka.

\- Tak, tak zrobisz. Dlaczego, dziecinko?

\- Ponieważ jestem dobrym chłopcem, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją, jego twarz jest pełna radości.

\- Moim dobrym chłopcem, - kiwa głową Harry, uśmiechają się do Louisa, który świeci się pozytywnie.

\- Twoim dobrym chłopcem, - mruczy Louis, kiedy zasypia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, iż ktoś w końcu uwierzył w to, że Harry nie zamierza odejść. :)


	14. Rozdział 14

Pierwszego dnia Harry zrobił Louisowi palcówkę, drugiego ssał mu, a trzeciego wylizywał, dopóki nie płakał. Następnego dnia Louis wpatruje się szerokimi oczami w Harry’go, który bawi się pasem w swoich dłoniach.

\- Zgadnij jaki czas nadszedł, - Harry szczerzy się, całując pępek Louisa. Louis wydyma wargi na Harry’ego, ale pozwala mu na ściągnięcie swoich bokserek. - Jaki jest twój kolor kochanie?

\- Zielony tatusiu. Jestem tylko trochę nerwowy, - bełkocze Louis.

\- Nie musisz być zdenerwowany, księżniczko. Tatuś cię ma, prawda?

Louis kiwa głową i czuje jak jego policzki się nagrzewają, kiedy Harry całkowicie go rozbiera. Harry przebiega swoimi palcami wzdłuż uda Louisa i całuje czubek jego penisa, uśmiechając się, kiedy wpatruje się na nabrzmiałego krwią kutasa.

\- Teraz Louis, - wzdycha Harry z symulowaną irytacją, - nie powinieneś być twardy, prawda?

Louis odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu, skomląc.

\- Tatusiu proszę!

\- Czego pragniesz dziecinko?

\- Nie wiem, - Louis pociąga nosem, przecierając swoje oczy.

\- Myślę, że wiesz, kochanie. Pomyśl czy chcesz być zablokowany czy nie. Czego naprawdę chcesz.

Louis zamyka swe oczy na parę chwil i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, nim kiwa głową.

\- Proszę, zablokuj mnie, - skomle z różowymi i gorącymi policzkami z skrępowania.

Harry spełnia to, wślizgując metal poprzez biodra i pachwiny Louisa, zamykając w odpowiednim miejscu. Louis skomle, kiedy słyszy głos zamykanego zamka, kiedy Harry przekręca klucz i wyciąga kawałek sznurka ze swojej kieszeni. Przeciąga klucz przez sznurek, zawiązując go wokół swojego nadgarstka.

\- Mam kopię zapasową klucza na wszelki wypadek. Ale jest schowany, więc go nie wykorzystasz, - Harry uśmiecha się, całując głowę Louisa. - Sądzę, że wyglądasz tak ślicznie Lou, tak ulegle.

\- Ślicznie? - Wypala Louis, chichot opuszcza jego usta.

\- Najśliczniej, - potwierdza Harry.

Louis zamyka swe oczy i topi się w łóżku.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis zaczyna pociągać nosem i łzy delikatnie spływają po jego policzkach.

\- Ja tylko… znaczy, bardzo ci ufam. A ostatnia osoba, której w ten sposób zaufałem odeszła i…

Ręce Louis owiły się wokół niego i przyciągnęły go ostrożnie do jego klatki piersiowej. Louis wypłakiwał się w koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- Jestem tutaj kochanie, jest w porządku. Nie opuszczam cię, słoneczko. Jest dobrze. Ja też to lubię, Louis. Wszystko jest z nami dobrze.

Louis zasnął ponownie, zmęczony płaczem, więc Harry całuje jego głowę i sam też chce powrócić do spania, chociaż jego serce płacze z powodu małego chłopca w jego ramionach.

Louis jest załamany. Harry chce go naprawić. Nawet, jeśli ma to być z laniem i gorącym seksem albo Louisem zachowującym się jak małe dziecko, Harry weźmie to cokolwiek mu da.


	15. Rozdział 15

Louis pyta Harry’ego czy mogą iść na podwójną randkę z Niallem i Liamem, więc Harry organizuje to, mając nadzieję, że to pocieszy Louisa po dzisiejszym poranku. Dlatego dzwoni do Liama i pyta czy może wyjść z nimi dzisiaj wieczorem.

Harry wybiera Louisowi ubrania; parę czarnych, przylegających jeansów, morską koszulę z krótkim rękawem zapinaną na guziki i blezer, by utrzymać ciepło. Louis zatwierdza ubiór; bardzo lubiąc swoją koszulkę, ale jest troszeczkę zdenerwowany widocznością pasa.

\- Nie będzie tego widać, tatusiu? - Pyta nerwowo.

\- Nie, nie będzie kochanie. A nawet jeśli, to wszyscy będą wiedzieli do kogo należysz, prawda? - Harry uśmiecha się, wciąż będąc delikatnym dla niego, na wypadek gdyby znów emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Policzki Louisa się czerwienią, ale kiwa głową i przytula swą twarz do klatki piersiowej swojego tatusia.

\- Dobrze. Załóż swoje buty i chodźmy.

 

Dwie pary spotykają się w włoskiej restauracji, której zażądał Louis, ponieważ była jego ulubioną i jak Harry mógł powiedzieć nie? Liam unosi swe brwi, próbując w jak najcichszy sposób zapytać jak idzie. Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, ciasno przytulając Liama.

\- Wciąż muszę z tobą porozmawiać, - szepcze Louis do jego ucha. - Nic złego, nie martw się, - dodaje, kiedy Liam sztywnieje. Liam kiwa głową i chwyta Nialla za rękę, kiedy wchodzą do restauracji.

 

Louis śmieje się i uśmiecha przez cały wieczór, pocierając swymi stopami o nogi Harry’ego i posyłając mu flirtujące mrugnięcia ponad stołem, Harry jest szczęśliwy widząc go tak beztroskiego i radosnego.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, Lou? - Chichocze Harry. Louis blednie i przestaje się uśmiechać.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu. Czy zrobiłem coś źle? - Pyta z trzęsącym się oddechem, łzawiące oczy patrzą w dół na obrus na stole.

\- Nie… kochanie, chcesz wyjść na chwilkę na zewnątrz z tatusiem? - Pyta szybko Harry, chwytając rękę Louisa, kiedy wstaje. Louis kiwa wstydliwie głową i podąża za Harrym na zewnątrz, siadając na ławce za restauracją.

\- Zostanę ukarany? - Pyta potulnie Louis z oczami mocno wpatrzonymi w ziemię.

\- Boże, nie, - Harry wzdycha. - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego miałbym cię karać za dobre spędzanie czasu?

Louis nie odpowiada, tylko przeciera swe oczy.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, iż bym cię skrzywdził bez żadnego powodu?

\- Zayn tak robił.

Harry czuje jak jego serce się zatrzymuje. Przestaje oddychać, a jego oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- Czy to kara? - Pyta ponownie Louis, kiedy Harry nic nie mówi.

\- Nie, skarbie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie zrobiłeś niczego źle. Tak bardzo się cieszę, iż dobrze się bawisz, kochanie. Musimy później porozmawiać.

\- Oh nie… przepraszam. Czy to przez to co powiedziałem o… nim? - Szlocha Harry, przyciągając swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej oraz otulając się własnymi ramionami i z twarzą schowaną pomiędzy nogami.

Harry dobiega do niego, ale Louis odpycha jego ręce.

\- Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie! - Płacze Louis, mrugając oczami.

A Harry tylko dołącza do płaczącego Louisa.

Siedzą na ławce tak długo, że Niall i Liam wychodzą, by znaleźć ich jakby to powiedzieć, jak najdalej od siebie, do tego w łzach.

\- Hej, hej, co się stało? - Pyta Liam, przeczesując włosy Louisa z jego twarzy.

\- Powiedziałem mu! - Krzyczy Louis, - Ja tego nie chciałem!

\- Powiedziałeś mu co, kochanie?

\- Jak paskudny był Zayn.

Liam owija swój płaszcz dookoła Louisa, obydwoje Harry i Louis byli nieświadomi burzowej pogody.

\- Harry, chcesz zostać u mnie na noc? - Oferuje Liam.

\- Umm..., byłoby świetnie, dzięki, - pociąga nosem.

Więc Louis i Liam jadą samochodem Liama, a Niall zawozi siebie i Harry’ego, Harry’ego samochodem do domu Liama.

Liam bierze Louisa na górę i ściągnął jego ubrania, ignorując pas cnotliwości wokół jego bioder, następnie naciąga na niego parę piżamowych szortów i posyła go do łóżka. Odpala odgłosy deszczu, bez których Louis nie jest w stanie zasnąć poza domem i wręcza mu jego smoczek.

\- Porozmawiamy rano, dobrze Lou? - Pyta.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Za co?

\- Za zniszczenie naszych randek, - Louis marszczy czoło i wślizguje smoczek pomiędzy swe wargi.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego. Jest w porządku, idź spać, dobrze? Branoc Lou, kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię Li.

~*~  
Liam i Harry siadają na dole, Niall decyduje się poczytać Louisowi lub przynajmniej dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, kiedy pozostała dwójka rozmawia.

\- Więc… - wzdycha Liam, przebiegając rękami po swojej twarzy. - Zgaduję, że masz pytania?

\- Tak. Oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać, ale byłoby to pomocne. Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się stało, więc będę mógł uniknąć pewnych rzeczy.

\- Zayn był dla niego naprawdę miły na początku. Zakochali się, myśleli że będą ze sobą na zawsze i wtedy, kiedy Louis powiedział Zaynowi o swoim fetyszu i grze wiekowej, Zayn wykorzystywał to na swoją korzyść. Nadużywał Louisa. Louis przyszedł do mojego domu z oparzeniami po papierosach na pośladkach, krem rozgrzewający był rozsmarowany na jego kutasie.

Harry krzywi się.

\- Wykorzystywał Louisa jakby był podeszwą jego buta. Często zaniedbywał opiekę postpenitencjarną i tok myślenia Louisa. Louis wciąż go widział, zależało mu na nim. Wtedy Zayn odszedł, kiedy znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Louis nie jest sobą od tego czasu. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek przyzna się, że był wykorzystywany, ale wiem, iż boi się, że stanie się to ponownie.

Harry wzdycha i rozmawiają troszkę więcej, nim dają sobie spokój i idą do łóżek. Harry wybiera inną sypialnię niż Louis na wypadek gdyby ten nie czułby się z tym komfortowo w tym momencie. Harry musi trochę sam pomyśleć, naprawdę.

To nie zmienia tego jak bardzo lubi Louisa, ale musi przemyśleć ten cały biznes pan/uległy. Czy to zdrowe dla Louisa, po tym przez co przeszedł. Chce zdjąć jutro pas cnoty, spędzając cały dzień na dogadzaniu Louisowi i spróbuje cnotliwości później.

Jego chłopiec zasługuje na to, by być traktowanym jak król. I jeśli to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z Harrym, to bez wątpienia tak będzie. Więc Harry wykonuje parę telefonów, nim zasypia śni o następnym dniu.

Marzy o sprawieniu, że Louis jest szczęśliwy i w jego ramionach na wieki. Louis chce tego samego. Żaden z nich nie wie czy to jest osiągalne, ale na pewno chcą spróbować.


	16. Rozdział 16

Śniadanie mija w napięciu. Louis jeszcze nie wstał, więc pozwolili mu spać, ale cała trójka chłopców usiadła przy jadalnym stole, wiedząc że dzisiejszy dzień będzie długi i stresujący.

\- Najlepiej będzie dzisiaj tutaj zostać, tak na wszelki wypadek, - mruczy Liam, kiedy zbiera po wszystkich naczynia.

Harry i Niall oglądają razem mecz piłki nożnej, podczas gdy Liam idzie sprawdzić co u Louisa. Kiedy wchodzi do jego pokoju, Louis jest pod prysznicem, jego smoczek jest ewidentnie razem z nim.

\- Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? - Woła Liam.

\- Nie wiem jak się umyć z… tą rzeczą na sobie! - Odkrzykuje.

\- Zdejmiemy to teraz i ty wraz z Harrym założycie to z powrotem później.

Liam idzie i pyta Harry’ego o klucz, Louis dąsa się, kiedy ściąga z siebie pas. Louis wskazuje na drzwi, więc Liam wychodzi i Louis myje się i przygotowuje sam.

Louis schodzi na dół chwilę później ma czerwone i zmęczone oczy oraz bałagan na włosach.

\- Cześć, - mamrocze i rzuca się na kanapę, unikając oczu Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś gotowy na rozmowę, Lou? - Proponuje Niall, kiedy nikt nie kwapi się do odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, w porządku.

\- Zarezerwowałem dla nas dzień w spa. Tylko na parę dni, ale chciałem ci pomóc, - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Spakuję twoje rzeczy, kiedy będziecie rozmawiać, - mówi Niall i sam się ulatnia.

\- Wciąż chcę być twoim chłopakiem, jeśli to jest tym czego chcesz, - oferuje Harry z małym, wątpliwym zmarszczeniem na jego twarzy.

\- Myślałem, że ze mną zerwałeś? - dyszy Louis. Harry kręci głową, a Louis wskakuje na jego podołek, przytulając Harry’ego jak coś najcenniejszego.

\- Wciąż bardzo tego chcę. Fakt, że ktoś inny tego nie doceniał nie zmienia ciebie. Chcę się tobą opiekować, w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Chcesz mnie nazywać tatusiem czy Harrym?

\- Mogę odzyskać siły i wybrać?

\- Może będziesz mnie nazywał tatusiem, kiedy będziesz mały, a Harrym kiedy będziesz duży?

\- Tak sądzę, - Louis wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Louis, nie wiem czy bezpieczna dla nas jest relacja pan/uległy ze względu na twoją przeszłość.

\- Tak długo jak traktujesz mnie po królewsku i bijesz mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy to jest zgodne i za obopólną zgodą jest w porządku, - argumentuje Louis.

\- Zobaczymy, - mruczy Harry. - Teraz, idź się pożegnać. Zaraz wyruszamy.

Louis przytula Liama i obiecuje, że będzie do niego dzwonił oraz zabiera swoje torby od Nialla, dziękując ten dwójce za to, iż pozwolili mu i Harry’emu zostać na noc.

Harry jedzie z głośno włączoną muzyką, śpiewając i śmiejąc się wraz z Louisem, podczas ich podróży do spa.

\- Harry, to jest naprawdę drogie! - Jęczy Louis, patrząc na ulotkę, którą mu dano.

\- Tylko to co najlepsze dla mojej księżniczki, - Harry uśmiecha się, całując Louisa w policzek.

\- No dalej. Sprawmy żebyś był miły i zrelaksowany. I może dokończę twoją relaksację, kiedy będziemy sami później, - droczy się Harry. Policzki Louisa różowieją i całuje on Harry’ego w policzek, nim podąża za nim na kąpiel błotną.

Louis jest naprawdę podekscytowany. Weekend w spa przepełnionym wiadomościami, maseczkami i gorącym seksem z jego niesamowitym chłopakiem. Czy mogłoby być lepiej?


	17. Rozdział 17

Po dniu pełnym masaży i zabiegów skóry Louis i Harry powrócili do swojego hotelu zrelaksowani i rozluźnieni.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech i kładzie się na łóżku, mając na sobie tylko mięciutki szlafrok, który dostali od hotelu. Harry chichocze i siada obok niego, przebiegając swoimi palcami po jego włosach.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

\- Mhmm. Dziękuję tatusiu, - uśmiecha się leniwie. - Było dzisiaj naprawdę miło.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony, dziecinko. Chcesz sobie uciąć drzemkę przed kolacją czy chcesz się pobawić?

Louis mruczy, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Co byśmy robili?

\- Cóż, mogę zobaczyć ile razy pod rząd potrafisz dojść. Wziąłem wibrator ze sobą, - uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Masz jeden ze sobą? - Louis wstrzymuje oddech, podekscytowany.

\- Tak, - Harry szczerzy się, wyciągając pasek z szlafroka Louisa. - Wstań, dziecinko.

Louis wstaje szybko, policzki mu różowieją, kiedy jego szlafrok się otwiera i eksponuje jak bardzo twardy już jest dla Harry’ego.

\- Mój mały chłopiec jest dzisiaj bardzo podekscytowany, - droczy się Harry, stając za Louisem, kiedy szlafrok po nim zjechał. Ssie delikatnie malinkę na szyi Louis, podczas gdy rękami przytrzymuje jego biodra.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, - ogłasza Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami. Louis jęczy i opiera się plecami o Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu, proszę!

\- Czego chcesz sweetheart?

\- M-możesz mnie dotknąć? - Zacina się Louis.

\- Jeszcze nie księżniczko. Za chwilkę.

Louis jęczy, ale przestrzega tego, kiedy Harry wyciąga jego nadgarstki, związując je razem, więc spoczywają tuż nad jego penisem.

\- W ten sposób nie możesz się dotknąć, - Harry uśmiecha się. - Ale tatuś może dotykać cokolwiek chce.

Louis skomle, dreszcze przechodzą w dół jego kręgosłupa, kiedy Harry przebiega palcami po jego biodrach. Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla, by ucałować delikatnie Louisa.

\- Wiesz co zrobić, jeśli chcesz się zatrzymać, prawda dziecinko?

\- Tak tatusiu. Użyję moich kolorów.

\- Tak. Dobry chłopiec.

Harry prowadzi Louisa do fotela w rogu i pomaga mu się usadowić. Louis ogląda jak Harry idzie do swojej torby i wraca z masażerem i uśmiechem na swoich wargach.

\- Będziesz grzecznie siedział dla tatusia?

\- Tak tatusiu. Proszę, pospiesz się, - błaga Louis, sprawiając że Harry lekko chichocze.

\- Cierpliwości dziecinko, cierpliwości. Przed nami długa noc po tym wszystkim.

Siada pomiędzy kolanami Louisa i przykłada główkę wibratora do główki penisa Louisa bez włączania.

\- Gotowy kochanie? - Pomrukuje Harry, kiedy całuje kolano Louisa.

\- Tak tatusiu. - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie włącza to powoli, drugą rękę trzyma na biodrze Louisa, by go przytrzymać. Louis jęczy i walczy z przybliżeniem swoich rąk do swojego kutasa.

\- No dalej dziecinko, możesz to zrobić. - Louis kręci się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, kiedy próbuje dostać więcej kontaktu.

\- Tatusiu! Tatusiu… proszę. Po prostu… - przerywa sam sobie głośnym jękiem. Zaczyna dyszeć, biodra odchylają się szybko, kiedy gorąco buduje się w jego brzuchu.

\- Co to było księżniczko? - Odzywa się Harry, jego kciuk kręci kółka, by go uspokoić.

\- Tatusiu! - Kwili Louis, nim dochodzi, szarpiąc się, kiedy jęczy. Harry utrzymuje przyrząd tam gdzie był i Louis zaczyna pociągać nosem.

\- Tatusiu. Ja nie… nie mogę!

\- Tak możesz piękniutki, jest dobrze. Użyj swoich kolorów, Lou.

\- Zielony tatusiu, - szlocha Louis, zamykając swe oczy, kiedy parę łez spływa po jego policzkach.

\- Dziecinko, jest dobrze. Możesz to zrobić, kochanie. - Harry pochyla się, by zetrzeć łzy i zwiększa szybkość na przyrządzie, co sprawia, że Louis należycie zaczyna płakać, jego penis wcale nie opadł, po jego ostatnim orgaźmie.

\- Tatusiu, to boli! - Płacze Louis, wijąc się na swoim siedzeniu i wpatrując się w dół na Harry’ego.

\- Wiem dziecinko. Ale będziesz dobrym chłopcem i dojdziesz dla tatusia. Prawda?

\- Tak tatusiu.

Harry zauważa, że Louisowi jest naprawdę niekomfortowo, więc odrzuca wibrator i stawia Louisa na jego chyboczących się stopach.

\- Tatusiu… co?

\- Jest w porządku dziecinko, - uspokaja Harry, kiedy siada na krześle i sadza Louisa na swoim podołku. - Jesteś w stanie kontynuować, Lou?

\- Tak tatusiu. Dziękuję.

Louis kończy z głową położoną na ramieniu Harry’ego, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie, kiedy Harry całuje go, nim ponownie włącza wibrator.

\- Jeszcze tylko jeden raz i wtedy będziemy mogli wziąć miłą, gorącą kąpiel.

Louis odwraca swą głowę i gryzie szyję Harry’ego, dysząc i jęcząc w jego skórę. Jego plecy się wychylają i gryzie szorstko na dół, kolana unoszą się do jego klatki piersiowej i dochodzi po raz drugi, szlochając w ramię Harry’ego.

\- Hej, cholernie dobry z ciebie chłopiec, - udogadnia Harry, kiedy oddala od niego wibrator i owija swe ramiona wokół talii Louisa. Odwiązuje nadgarstki Louisa i przywraca cyrkujację z powrotem do jego rąk, kiedy szepcze słodkie słowa.

 

\- Kąpiel jest gotowa dziecinko, - woła Harry z pokoju, idąc, by znaleźć na wpół-śpiącego Louisa. Chichocze i podnosi go, zanosząc go do łazienki i wkładając go delikatnie do wody. Harry siada za nim i wciera w Louisa przyjemny olejek, który sprawia, że pachnie miło i czysto. Masuje łopatki Louisa, kiedy wciera szampon w jego włosy.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, wiesz? - Uśmiech się Harry. - Robisz wszystko tak świetnie dla mnie księżniczko.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Miałem dużo zabawy, - Louis szczerzy się, podniecony z powodu nagrody, którą odebrał. - Ale jestem głodny i śpiący.

Harry chichocze i kiwa głową.

\- Cóż załatwię jakieś jedzenia za chwilę i wtedy możemy isć spać. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Tak tatusiu, - mamrocze Louis, relaksując się nawet bardziej na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, niczym się nie przejmował, będąc w ten sposób.

Więc Harry zamawia obsługę hotelową: pizzę jak prosi Louis. Dzielą się nią, Harry próbuje sprawić, by Louis zjadł troszeczkę więcej, ponieważ chłopak jest wyczerpany i zdecydowanie potrzebuje czegoś co utrzyma go przy życiu i na chodzi. Kiedy kończą, Harry gasi światło i włącza dźwięki deszczu na swoim telefonie, podczas gdy okrywa siebie i Louisa kołdrą.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. Zdmuchujesz mnie.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Dobranoc tatusiu! - Wykrzykuje Louis, ostatecznie zużywając swoją ostatnią dawkę energii, ponieważ zaraz po powiedzeniu tego, zasypia, marszcząc swój nosek.

\- Branoc dziecinko, - śmieje się Harry i całuje czoło Louisa, nim pozwala sobie również zasnąć.


	18. Rozdział 18

Przez resztę weekendu Harry i Louis są przymocowani do siebie biodrami, przytulaśni i romantycznie dla każdego, kto ich widzi. Louis jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, nie przejmując się światem, kiedy jest ze swoim tatusiem.

\- Tatusiu? - Mamrocze Louis, kiedy wracają do domu.

\- Tak, dziecinko?

\- Spróbujemy ponownie z pasem czystości?

\- Może. Lubię ideę ciebie po prostu muszącego się samokontrolować, aby nie dojść. Ale dochodzisz tak niesamowicie szybko, - chichocze Harry.

\- Hej, - skomle Louis, uderzając Harry’ego w ramię.

\- I kocham, kiedy to robisz, - wynagradza Harry, uśmiechając się czule do swojego chłopaka.

\- Naprawdę lubię ten weekend, tatusiu. Dziękuję.

\- Mi też się podobał, dziecinko, - Harry uśmiecha się, całując czoło Louisa. - Liam pisał do mnie wcześniej.

\- Co powiedział? - Louis ziewa, zamykając swe oczy.

\- Powiedział, iż ma nadzieję, że dobrze spędziliśmy weekend i chce abyśmy wyszli z nim i Niallem.

\- Gdzie?

\- Moja dziecinka jest dzisiaj śpiąca, - grucha Harry. - Chcą iść na zakupy.

\- W porządku, - mamrocze Louis, wtulając się w koc, który ma na siedzeniu.

Idą na zakupy, Harry kupuje Louisowi mnóstwo ubrań, które ma nadzieję, że będzie dla niego nosił w przyszłości. Louis podskakuje w górę i w dół, trzepocząc, kiedy widzi miękkie onesie pluszowego misia, które kupuje Harry.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Nie musiałeś wydawać swoich pieniędzy. - Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa i podnosi go, więc jego nogi otaczają talię Harry’ego.

\- Tatuś lubi rozpieszczać swojego małego chłopczyka. Jest też prezent do domu.

Przez resztę popołudnia Louis napastował pozostałą trójkę, by poszli do domu, nim Harry wziął go na bok i zagroził klapsami.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu. Po prostu jestem bardzo podekscytowany moją niespodzianką.

\- Wiem dziecinko. Tylko bądź cierpliwy.

 

Louis biegnie do swojego pokoju, kiedy on i Harry docierają do domu, ręce ma pełne torb z zakupami, które rzuca na łóżko.

\- Gdzie jest moja niespodzianka tatusiu?

\- Kupiłem ci klapkę, - oznajmia Harry, wchodząc do pokoju z pejczem w swoich dłoniach.

Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę i gramoli się tam, gdzie stoi jego tatuś.

\- Mogę to potrzymać? - Szepcze Louis. Harry wręcza to Louisowi, oglądając jak jego chłopiec przeprowadza inspekcję.

\- Jest bardzo ładna.

\- To ci będzie mnie przypominać, - uśmiecha się Harry. Staje zza Louisem i otacza swoim ramionami jego talię, podczas gdy on kładzie swój podbródek na jego ramieniu.

Louis przebiega palcem po drewnianym ‘H’ wygrawerowanym na klapce.

\- Jeśli mnie uderzysz wystarczająco mocno, będę miał siniaka w kształcie tego?

Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi i całuje delikatnie szyję Harry’ego.

\- Wow.

Louis odwraca się, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego i stając na palcach, by złapać jego wargi w pocałunku.

\- Bardzo dobrze się zachowywałeś, dziecinko. Nie chcę cię teraz zlać. Chociaż chciałbym abyś usiadł na mojej twarzy.

Louis z trudem łapie powietrze na niegrzeczne słowa, kiwając swoją głową szybko, pomimo zdenerwowania. Harry szybka zdziera ubrania z Louisa, wykorzystując chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu pięknemu chłopakowi.

\- Tatusiu, - skomle Louis, kiedy różowieje po dokładniejsze analizie.

\- Mój piękny chłopczyk, - szepcze Harry, trzymając Louisa bliżej, kiedy ich wargi ponownie się poruszały, powoli. Louis szarpie za koszulkę Harry’ego i skomle z powodu, iż tylko on jest nagi.

Harry odsuwa się od Louisa i szybko pozbawia się swoich spodni i koszulki, pozostawiając tylko bokserki. Kładzie się na łóżku i oblizuje wargi, wyciągając się dla Louisa, który patrzy na każdy jego ruch.

\- Dalej dziecinko, - skomle Harry, kiedy Louisowi zabiera to zbyt długo. - Chcę sprawić byś poczuł się dobrze. Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?

\- Mhm. Jestem tylko trochę zdenerwowany, tatusiu. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, - mamrocze Louis, wślizgując się obok swojego tatusia na łóżku.

Harry posyła mu delikatny uśmiech i wciąga go, by usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, rozkoszując się pocieraniem tyłka Louisa o jego krocze.

\- Po prostu przesuwaj się powoli, weź tyle czasu ile chcesz, ale nie możesz dojść, póki mój język nie wyląduję w twoim tyłku.

Louis rumieni się na jasny czerwony na te słowa i kładzie swe ręce na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, więc może poruszać swoim tyłkiem w przód i w tył.

\- Taki dobry dla tatusia, - jęczy Harry, palcami masując biodra Louisa. - Absolutnie piękny.

To zachęca Louisa do przesunięcia się w górę klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, ślizgając swymi rękami po jego tatuażach.

\- Lubię te, - Louis uśmiecha się, przechodząc swymi dłońmi z powrotem do liści laurowych.

\- A ja lubię ciebie, - szczerzy się Harry, całując udo Louisa, które jest obok jego twarzy.

\- Nie chcę cię zgnieść, - Louis wydyma wargi. - Co jeśli cię uduszę?

\- Lou… dziecinko, - uspokaja go Harry, kładąc dłonie na jego pośladkach.

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę. Może pewnego dnia, ale dzisiaj nie czuję się z tym dobrze, - skomle Louis, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie. Harry chwyta jego ręce, by pozyskać jego uwagę.

\- I to jest w porządku. Chcesz zejść i się poprzytulać?

\- Chcę Teda, - Louis pociąga nosem, wtulając się już w Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze, dziecinko. To nie problem. Damy ci Teda i butelkę i omotamy się miło, ciepło i blisko, póki nie zaśniesz.

Z tą obietnicą, Louis pozwala swojemu tatusiowi zrobić to wszystko, poprzez nakarmienie Louisa do śpiewania mu paru kołysanek. Wtula swą twarz w futro Teda i uśmiecha się delikatnie zza swojego misia do swojego tatusia. Harry uśmiecha się i macha do niego swoim palcami, kiedy czeka aż mleko się zagrzeje.

\- Moja dziecinka, - mamrocze Harry, przebiegając palcami po kościach policzkowych Louisa, kiedy karmi go butelką.

\- Moja mała, piękna dziecinka.

Harry wykorzystuje okazje, by ubrać Louisa w duże, puszyste onesie, które wcześniej kupili, wysyłając zdjęcie Louisa Liamowi i Niallowi. Louis ssie swojego kciuka, spowiany futerkiem i puszystością, wyglądając podobnie do swojego misia.

Harry czuje jak jego serce puchnie, oddech zatrzymuje w gardle i kieruje czuły uśmiech do swojego chłopca. Louis odmachuje mu, szczęśliwy u swojego tatusia.

\- Masz się dobrze, sweetheart? - Chce wiedzieć Harry.

\- Przytulanie? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją.

\- Dużo przytulania dla mojego maluszka. Idź spać, dziecinko.


	19. Rozdział 19

Po kilku tygodniach Louis wciąż nie ma wystarczająco odwagi, by ‘usiąść na twarzy Harry’ego’, kiedy Harry cierpliwie go tam umieszcza.

Harry zabiera Louisa na randkę przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, więc mogą razem spędzać czas. Harry był zajęty w pracy, ale upewniał się, że rozmawia z Louisem każdego dnia, nieważne czy przez telefon czy twarzą w twarz.

\- Hej, sweetheart, - uśmiecha się Harry, machając swojemu chłopakowi do kamerki.

\- Cześć tatusiu. Tęsknię za tobą, - Louis wydyma swe wargi, przyciągając Teda do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Czujesz się jak bardzo mały chłopiec? - Pyta Harry zaniepokojony. Jeśli jego chłopiec go potrzebuje to on tam będzie.

\- Nie. Ted jest dobry w dotrzymywaniu mi towarzystwa, kiedy cię nie ma.

\- Dziecinko? - Louis mruczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie do swojego tatusia. - Zrobisz coś dla tatusia?

\- Oczywiście tatusiu.

\- Po prostu rób wszystko co powiem,? I zawsze możesz się wysłowić, dobrze?

\- Tak tatusiu.

\- Dobrze. Połóż swój telefon na końcu swojego łóżka, więc tatuś będzie mógł cię widzieć całego, kiedy usiądziesz na poduszkach.

Louis robi to i macha szczęśliwie do swojego tatusia.

\- Masz obok siebie swój lubrykant?

\- Trzymam go w mojej komodzie, - Louis rumieni się, wyciągając go.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Niegrzeczny chłopiec, - tchnie Harry. Louis chichocze i kiwa głową. - Zdejmiesz swoje spodnie dla tatusia?

Policzki Louisa robią się jasnoczerwone, świadomy wszystkiego co Harry może zobaczyć na swoim telefonie. Ma lubrykant w swojej dłoni, a duży t-shirt Harry’ego okala jego tors.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie, dziecinko. Teraz chcę abyś…

 

Po długiem video-rozmowie, która uwzględniała Louisa płaczącego z desperacji, aby dojść i ponieważ własnych palców nie odczuwa się tak dobrze jak tych tatusia, Harry śpiewa Louisowi do snu.

Następnego poranka Louis budzi się zmieszany i bardzo zgrzany. Skomle i próbuje poruszyć się pod ciężkim ciężarem na jego torsie. Ale kiedy otwiera oczy, spotyka burzę loków i chrapiącego Harry’ego.

\- Tatuś! - woła Louis. Harry jęczy, uśmiechając się śpiąco z tylko jednym okiem otwartym, by spojrzeć na swoją dziecinkę.

\- Dobry Lou, - Harry uśmiecha się, a Louis rzuca się na niego, pokrywając każdy cal jego skóry, który jest w stanie dosięgnąć pocałunkami.

Dobry tatusiu, - mruczy Louis, kładąc się na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i słuchając bicia jego serca. - Myślałem, że masz dzisiaj pracę.

\- Nie dzisiaj, dziecinko. Więc chciałem to spędzić z tobą.

Louis nie przestaje się uśmiechać, wciąż absurdalnie szczęśliwy, widząc Harry’ego.

\- Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? - Pyta Harry, kiedy przynosi Louisowi ubrania do łazienki.

\- Chcę spędzić ten dzień z moim pięknym chłopakiem i może później go ujeżdżać? - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Hm, sądzę, iż to brzmi wspaniale. Co chcesz robić przed ujeżdżaniem go?

\- Nie wiem. Możemy iść na spacer wzdłuż plaży? Popływać? Pograć w mini golfa?

\- Podoba mi się ta idea z mini golfem. A potem pójdziemy na lody?

\- Brzmi cudownie, tatusiu.

 

Więc poszli na mini golfa, chichocząc i rumieniąc się podczas kursu. Louis dąsa się, kiedy Harry go pokonuje, ale Harry całuje go, by go pocieszyć co dzieła lepiej niż dobrze. Dostają kilka zabawnych spojrzeń, kiedy Harry podnosi Louisa i wrzeszczy głośne ‘tatusiu!!’. Ale Harry próbuje rozpraszać go od osądzających oczu.

\- Chcesz trochę moich lodów? - Louis szczerzy się, kiedy idą za rękę przez park. Harry liże lody, uśmiechając się do Louisa przez cały czas.

\- Jaki masz smak?

\- Pralinek. A ty?

Harry trąca loda pomiędzy wargi Louisa, oblizując je po całych jego wargach, sprawiając że wyglądają lśniąco. Nim Louis może to zlizać, Harry przyciąga jego usta do swoich, smakując swoich własnych lodów z warg swojego chłopaka.

\- Nawet ich nie posmakowałem, - jęczy Louis, kiedy podciąga się, by jeszcze raz pocałować Harry’ego.

Harry chichocze, dając chłopcowi naprawdę posmakować lodów.

\- To grecki jogurt i miód. Lubisz to?

\- Bardziej lubię cię całować, - Louis uśmiecha się. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, kiedy dotrzemy do domu.

\- Mm, nie mogę się doczekać.

Na lunch jedzą małą porcję frytek i chipsów, nim wracają do domu.

\- Ugh! Jestem wypchany, - jęczy Louis, opadając na kanapę.

\- Ja też. Możemy odpocząć, a potem chcę moją niespodziankę.

\- Dobrze tatusiu.

Siedzą w salonie, Harry czyta książkę, podczas gdy Louis ogląda Futuramę od blisko dwóch godzin. Louis wstaje, by udać się do toalety, chwytając po drodze swoją niespodziankę.

\- Tatusiu! - Woła Louis z dołu schodów.

\- Tak dziecinko?

Louis oczyszcza swe gardło, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, kiedy Harry na niego patrzy. Jego oczy się rozszerzają, a szczęka opada.

\- Dziecinko… wow! Wyglądasz… - Harry przerywa sam sobie jękiem, biorąc długie kroki w kierunku chłopca.

\- Dobrze? - Sugeruje Louis, stając na palcach, by złapać Harry’ego w powolnym pocałunku.

\- Zapiera dech w piersiach, - Harry’emu brakuje tchu, pozwalając swoim palcom ślizgać się po pasku stringów Louisa. Louis wypycha swoją pupę do tyłu w stronę ręki Harry’ego, jęcząc.

\- Haz, - skomle. - Tatusiu. Łóżko?

Harry podnosi go i praktycznie wbiega po schodach, kładąc Louisa na łóżku.

\- Połóż się płasko, tatusiu.

Harry ściąga swoją bluzkę i jeansy, kładąc je na prześcieradle. Uśmiecha się do Louisa i klepie go po biodrach.

\- Wciąż mnie pragniesz? - Pyta cicho Harrym, wskazuje na głowę Louisa, kiedy siada delikatnie na jego biodrach.

\- Bardzo by mi się to spodobało, - szczerzy się Harry, pochylając Louisa po pocałunek.

\- Gotowy? - Uśmiecha się Harry zachęcająco.

\- Jakbym kiedykolwiek miał być.


	20. Rozdział 20

Louis uśmiecha się nerwowo do Harry’ego, złączając ich palce obok głowy Harry’ego. Druga ręką Harry’ego znajduje się na plecach Louisa, używając przymusu, by popchnąć go do przodu, dopóki jest wystarczająco blisko, aby Harry mógł ugryźć jego pośladek. To jest to co robi.

Louis wyje, bolą go plecy, kiedy Harry się w nie wbija swoim zębami. Mokry język łagodzi ślad po zębach, gdzie na pewno będzie ślad.

\- Tatusiu, tatusiu, - skomle Harry, pchając swe biodra w dół, by spotkały usta Harry’ego.

\- Dobry chłopiec, - mruczy Harry, upewniając się, że jego wargi plamią Louisa, kiedy mówi, jego głos wibruje na przeciw niego.

Louis chwyta Harry’ego ciasno za włosy w swoje małe pięści, kiedy Harry liże niechlujnie jego dziurkę, pozwalając Louisowi, by sam się pieprzył na jego języku. Mruczy delikatnie, wiedząc co to robi chłopakowi nad nim, jego zęby łapią jego skórę, kiedy daje sobie parę sekund na oddychanie, nim ponownie wtula swą twarz pomiędzy pośladki Louisa. Louis jest bałaganem - jego skóra świeci się od potu, a usta są surowo pogryzione w próbie bycie cicho, chociaż dźwięki wciąż wychodzą, głośne i czyste jak słońce. Harry kocha dźwięki jakie wydaje z siebie Louis, lubi jego smak, zapach, widok, uczucie Louisa - chce się zatopić w swoim chłopaku.

Louis zaczyna dyszeć, jego usta otwierają się, kiedy jego ciało powoli zaczyna się poruszać w przód i w tył, zachęcanym przez dłonie swojego chłopaka na swoich biodrach.

\- Tatusiu! - Jęczy, patrząc błagająco na Harry’ego, kiedy ten wycofuje swój język.

\- Co dziecinko? - Pyta niewinnie Harry.

\- Proszę, - Louis pociąga nosem, wyciągając swoje ręce z włosów Harry’ego, by wytrzeć swe oczy.

\- Nie wiem czego chcesz.

Louis mruczy i lekko wydyma wargi.

\- Rób to co robiłeś wcześniej?

\- Nie wydaje mi się bym pamiętam, - Harry szczerzy się.

\- Tatusiu… wyliż mnie, użyj swojego języka i swoich zębów i pomóż mi się ruszać!

\- Oh, oczywiście dziecinko, - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

Louis szybko jest zatracony w poczuciu , kiedy Harry ponownie zaczyna. Porusza swą ręką, by dotknąć samego siebie, tylko po to, by Harry chwycił jego nadgarstki i przytrzymał je za jego plecami.

\- Potrzebuję dojść, - mruczy, marszcząc brwi na Harry’ego.

\- Dojdziesz od języka tatusia i niczego więcej, prezesie.

\- Proszę, - płacze Louis, próbując mrugać, aby pozbyć się tych łez. Wija swoje ramiona, chcąc ukryć swoją twarz.

\- Kochanie, jest w porządku, - uspokaja go Harry, puszczając ręce Louisa. Jego ręce spoczywają na pośladkach Louisa, rozprzestrzeniając je od siebie, sprawiając że Louis się rumieni. - Myślisz, iż możesz teraz ujeżdżać tatusia?

Louis mruczy, wysoko i głęboko, nim chwyta lubrykant z nocnego stolika i wręcza go Harry’emu. Klęczy, tyłkiem wypchniętym w stronę twarzy Harry’ego, a jego klatka piersiowa pozostaje spłaszczona na łóżku.

\- Nie potrzebujemy wiele rozciągania, kochanie, - Harry szczerzy się - cały mokry i stracony dla tatusia jedzącego cię od tak dawna.

Louis jęczy i pcha w tył na przeciw palcom Harry’ego, okrążających jego dziurkę.

\- Proszę, tatusiu.

\- Dobrze, dziecinko. Uspokój się.

Harry rozciąga go delikatnie i powoli trzema palcami, ssąc malinkę na jego skórze, gdziekolwiek może dosięgnąć. Louis skomle, chwytając prześcieradło w swoje małe pięści.

Harry rozciera na sobie lubrykant i pomaga Louisowi usiąść okrakiem na jego talii, jego penis pcha w wejście Louisa.

\- Masz swoje własne tempo, sweetheart.

Louis z łatwością ślizga się w dół, oczy ciasno zaciśnięte, skomlące, małe oddechy przechodzą przez jego dyszące usta.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie, dziecinko. Tak dobrze dla tatusia.

Obydwoje byli spoceni i brakowało im tchu, jęczenie wypełniło pokój, kiedy Louis odbijał się w górę i w dół.

\- Tatusiu! - jęczy Louis, kiedy znajduje kąt, którego potrzebował. - Tatusiu, to, to jest, - jęczy ponownie, przerywając sam sobie, ale odbija się dalej, zdeterminowany, by dojść.

\- To jest to dziecinko, robisz to tak dobrze.

\- Mogę dojść tatusiu? Proszę? - Błaga Louis, krążąc swoimi biodrami, kiedy wbija paznokcie w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Mm, naprzód Lou. Dojdź dla tatusia jak dobry chłopiec, - jęczy Harry. Louis wychyla się do tyłu, dochodząc na Harry’ego i swój własny brzuch.

Louis ponownie upada na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, jestem z ciebie dumny, dziecinko, - nagradza Harry, całując głowę Louisa. Przebiega swoimi rękami powoli po plecach Louisa i stacza go ze swojego torsu, sprawiając że Louis jęczy w proteście. - Jest dobrze. Idę tylko po ręcznik, by to wyczyścić.

Więc Harry bierze dwie wilgotne ściereczki i zabiera je do łóżka, Louis zwija się przy jego boku.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Było naprawdę miło, - mamrocze Louis z różowymi policzkami i zmęczonym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, dziecinko. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Zrobiłeś to niesamowicie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć jak dobrze to zrobiłeś , mruczy Harry i Louis pozytywnie się rozpromienia. Uśmiecha się szeroko o Harry’ego i wtedy marszy swe usta po buziaka.

\- Prze-pię-kny - sylabuje Harry pomiędzy buziakami, sprawiając iż Louis chichocze.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Chcesz iść spać, kochanie? - Pyta uprzejmie Harry, kiedy osiedla się prawidłowo obok Louisa, luźno owijając swe ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu. Wyczerpałeś mnie, - żartuje.

\- Nigdy nie chcę byś był zmęczony po czymkolwiek poza seksem, - uśmiecha się Harry, będąc zabawny, ale jest prawda w jego słowach. - Wyglądasz tak pięknie, kiedy jesteś cały spocony i zrelaksowany oraz po orgazmie.

\- Czy to prawdziwy świat? - Louis śmieje się, nawet jeśli jego oczy są zamknięte.

\- To się teraz dzieje. Branoc dziecinko.

\- Branoc tatusiu, - Louis uśmiecha się, zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy.


	21. Rozdział 21

Kiedy Harry się budzi Louis jest skulony przy jego boku z Tedem w swoich ramionach i smoczkiem w swojej buzi. Przeczesuje swoimi palcami włosy Louisa i całuje jego czoło.

\- Dobry dziecinko, - uśmiecha się.

\- Dobry tatusiu, - mamrocze Louis, uśmiechają się głupkowato do Harry’ego.

\- Skąd to wziąłeś prezesie? - Droczy się Harry i pociąga za kółeczko smoczka.

\- Komoda, - rumieni się Louis, ‘D’ zamienia się w ‘T’.

\- Jest dobrze dziecinko. Tatuś dzisiaj pracuje, ale możesz iść ze mną, dobrze?

\- Ok, tatusiu. Snadane? - Pyta Louis.

\- Śniadanie, - potwierdza Harry.

 

Obydwoje jedzą miskę czekoladowych kuleczek i Harry pakuje Louisowi torbę na ten dzień: jego kocyk, zapasowy smoczek, wiele butelek mlek, mokre chusteczki, Sudocrem i parę pieluszek na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wiesz jak mały może być, a Harry nigdy nie był na zewnątrz z Louisem, gdy jest mały.

\- No dalej, kochanie, możesz dzisiaj spotkać parę przyjaciół tatusia. Chodźmy cię ubrać.

Rozebrał Louisa i pocałował każdą jego część, kochając to jak Louis różowieje, gdy on całuje jego ‘niegrzeczne kawałki’.

\- Tatuś zamierza ci to założyć tylko na wszelki wypadek dziecinko, dobrze? - Mówi delikatnie Harry, kiedy trzyma pieluszkę, by pokazać ją Louisowi. Louis jęczy z wydętymi wargami, ale jego tatuś wślizguje to pod jego nóżki.

\- Żenujące, - szepcze cicho Louis z różowymi policzkami z załzawionymi oczami.

\- To tylko ja dziecinko. Moją pracą jest opieka nad tobą, prawda? Więc jeśli musisz siusiu możesz spróbować powiedzieć tatusiowi, a on cię zaniesie do toalety. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobimy będzie z tobą dobrze. Nie możesz zrobić numeru dwa, dobrze?

\- Tak tatusiu.

Harry uśmiecha się dumnie i całuje wargi Louisa, nim ubiera go w elastyczną parę legginsów i kremową bluzkę z długim rękawem.

\- Jest ci komfortowo? - Pyta Harry, kiedy podnosi Louisa w swoich rękach i chwyta jego rzeczy.

Louis kiwa głową, wtulając się w szyję Harry’ego, szczęśliwie ssając swojego smoczka. Harry wkłada cały ich dobytek do samochodu obok Louisa i zapina go na środkowym siedzeniu. Louis okrywa swoje nogi kocykiem i sadza Teda na swoich kolanach.

Harry dzwoni do Liama, kiedy przyjeżdżają do pracy Harry’ego, ponieważ Louis jest śpiący i potrzebuje wiedzieć czy Liam myśli, że bycie w korporacji jest akceptowalne dla Louisa. Liam mówi mu, iż to w porządku tak długo jak wie, że Harry tam jest i prawidłowo będzie się nim zajmował. Liam wierzy, iż Harry będzie się opiekował jego Louisem.

\- Tatusiu, - skomle śpiąco Louis, kiedy Harry wysadza go z samochodu, by zaprowadzić go do wnętrza budynku.

\- Jest dobrze, dziecinko. Jeszcze chwila.

Harry zostawia ich rzeczy w pracowni i kładzie Louisa na kanapie, przykrywając go ponownie kocem.

\- Masz się dobrze słoneczko?

\- Tak tatusiu. Komfortowo, - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry całuje jego czoło i siada na krześle obok niego.

\- Dobrze. Pierwsze spotkanie mam za jakieś piętnaście minut. Więc możesz iść spać lub mogę ci przynieść twoją butelkę, nim go wytatuuję?

\- Butelkę proszę, - uśmiecha się Louis.

Więc Harry kładzie się razem z nim i daje mu wypić tak dużo z butelki ile jest w stanie, nim zasypia. Układa go ostrożnie, nie chcąc go obudzić i kładzie jego smoczek obok niego.

Harry ucisza Andy’ego, kiedy ten przekracza próg salonu. Andy unosi swe brwi, ale kiedy Harry wskazuje w kierunku Louisa, uśmiecha się ciepło i cicho siada.

\- Biorę to za to, że wciąż robisz tą rzecz z ‘udawanym dzieckiem’?

\- Tak, robimy. To jest naprawdę dobre dla nas obydwu. Ma swoją butelkę, więc powinienem być w stanie dać mu jeszcze jedną razem z lunchem po wytatuowaniu Toma. Chociaż nie wiem jak długo będzie spał.

\- W takim razie dobrze będzie go poznać? Czy to będzie w porządku, kiedy sam się przedstawię, podczas gdy on jest… jak ty to nazwałeś?

\- Po prostu mówimy mały. Kiedy jest mały, - oświadcza Harry.

\- Czy to dobre dla nas, by się spotkać, kiedy jest mały? - Pyta Andy, kiedy ustawia swoje tubki i atrament.

\- Powinno być dobrze. Po prostu bądź miły i cichy przy nim. Tak jakbyś był z prawdziwym dzieckiem.

Zaczęli rozmawiać o tatuażach, które zrobią dzisiaj, kiedy Tom wszedł do środka, witając się z obydwójką tatuażystów uściskiem. Harry ustawił szablon z głową tygrysa na jego bicepsie, a wolną ręką zaznaczył jego ciało markerem.

\- Myślisz, że to wygląda dobrze? - Pyta Harry Toma, kiedy ten patrzy w lustro.

\- Wygląda wspaniale, - Tom kiwa głową, sytuując się na krześle.

Harry patrzy na Louisa, kiedy zaczyna brzęczeć, sprawdzając czy się obudzi, ale tak nie jest, jedynie marszczy delikatnie swe brwi i czoło. Usatysfakcjonowany, że z jego dziecinką wszystko w porządku, wraca do swojej pracy i kontynuuje konwersację z Tomem.

 

Tatuaż jest wielki, więc Harry robi kontury w tej sesji, następnie go pokoloruje, a zacieniuje osobno. Louis budzi się w trzy czwarte drogi jego tatuowania i zaczyna delikatnie pociągać nosem, ale to zdobywa uwagę Harry’ego.

\- Cześć kochanie. W porządku? - Pyta delikatnie, odkładając pistolet do tatuażu i siadając obok swojego chłopca. Tom może użyć przerwy tak czy inaczej, zadecydował Harry.

\- Tatusiu, - Louis napręża się, cicho patrząc wokół na nowych ludzi otaczających go, wcześniej był zbyt zmęczony, by na nich spojrzeć. - Kto?

\- To jest Tom, - Harry uśmiecha się, wskazując na Toma, który macha lekko do Louisa. - A to jest Andy. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Andy uśmiecha się dumnie i również macha do Louisa.

\- Cześć, ty jesteś Louis, jeśli Harry powiedział mi prawdę, - Tom śmieje się.

\- Harry, - szepcze Louis. Jest coś ze słowem, którego nie może rozpoznać.

\- Oh. Umm, - błądzi Tom, patrząc na Harry’ego w chęci uzyskania pomocy.

\- Miał na myśli tatusia. Twojego tatusia, Lou, - uspokaja go Harry. - Czy mój chłopiec będzie grzeczny, dopóki tatuś skończy tatuaż?

Louis kiwa głową, ignorując ciśnienie w swoim pęcherzu, ponieważ tatuś chce go prowadzić.

Ale w chwili, gdy igła zaczęła wibrować ponownie, Louis wyskakuje ze swojej skóry i odbiega, zalewa go ciepła powódź i przesiąka jego spodnie. Zaczyna płakać, uzyskując uwagę każdego w pomieszczeniu.

\- Oh, dziecinko. Jest w porządku… chodźmy… - gaworzy Harry, zatrzymując swoje słowa.

\- Wyczyśćmy go. Kupię parę spodni i pieluszki w ASDA, - interweniuje Tom.

Harry pochopnie kiwa głową, biegnąc, by zanieść Louisa do łazienki. Ściąga z niego pieluszkę z rozmokłych spodni i wyciera go mokrą chusteczką. Louis wciąż płacze.

\- Jest dobrze dziecinko, - uspokaja go Harry, siadając na podłodze i przyciągając Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Co cię tak zasmuciło, hej?

\- Dźwięk, - płacze Louis.

\- Dobrze. Nie lubisz tego dźwięku. To w porządku, nie usłyszymy go przez resztę dnia. Nie ma problemu.

Chociaż Harry wie, że to to. Musiało to być coś więcej niż tylko dźwięk, sądząc po reakcji Louisa. I pracą Louisa jest sprawianie tego dźwięku. Potrzebuje tego.

Więc - jak dobry tatuś - uspokaja Louisa, dopóki Tom przyjeżdża z paczką pampersów i parą joggersów.

Harry kładzie Louisa na podłodze, dziękując, iż utrzymują ją czystą i owija ramiączka pieluszki wokół jego bioder.

\- Nie chcę! - Louis marszczy czoła i kopie.

\- Nie kop tatusia, to nie jest miłe, - Harry wzdycha, kiedy Louis kopie jego klatkę piersiową ponownie w dobrym założeniu. - Potrzebujesz tego na wypadek kolejnego incydentu. Teraz bądź dobry dla tatusia. Wyjdziemy teraz na lunch, a potem wrócimy tutaj i tatuś dokończy swoją pracę. Następnie wrócimy do domu i wypijemy ciepłą herbatę i poprzytulamy się w łóżku. Dobrze, prezesie?

\- Tak tatusiu, - Louis wzdycha poddańczo.

\- Dobrze, - Harry uśmiecha się, składając buziaka na nosie Louisa.

 

Louis i Harry idą do McDonalda na lunch i Louis bawi się szczęśliwie swoją zabawką, nikt nawet nie daje mu drugiego spojrzenia. Następnie wracają do salon i Harry wkłada swoje słuchawki do uszu Louisa i puszcza w nich kołysanki. Jest tam dużo piosenek Bena Howarda i parę audio klipów deszczu.

\- Dobrze? - Pyta Harry z nadzieją. Louis kiwa głową i całuje noc Harry’ego, sprawiając że Harry chichocze.

Louis nie może teraz usłyszeć brzęczenia z powodu swojej muzyki i jego głowa zakopuje się w poduszkę i okrywa się kocem z Tedem pod jego skórą. Harry wpatruje się w niego z uwielbieniem co parę minut i dziękuję Andy’emu cały czas za pomoc.

 

Louis kończy swój sen, budząc się, kiedy Harry i Andy czyszczą swój sprzęt bez Toma w pomieszczeniu. Cmoka swoimi wargami, dopóki jego tatuś nie siada i karmi go jego butelką, podczas gdy on leży na podołku swojego tatusia, szczęśliwy z bycia tu.

\- Nie było tak źle, prawda pączusiu? - Harry uśmiecha się, umieszczając Louisa w siedzisku i przypinając Teda do jego własnego, kiedy Louis próbuje to zrobić, a jedynym jego sukcesem jest uderzenie się o sprzączkę.

Śpiewają do piosenek aktualnie lecących w radiu, kiedy Harry jedzie do domy Louisa. Poza tym przez co wszystko przeszli dzisiaj z Louisem i pudełkiem pieluszek. I Harry czuje się jakby zrobił krok do przodu, ale wcale nie miał nic przeciwko, właściwie rozkoszował się tym.

\- Tatuś ma teraz szczęśliwą dziecinkę, prawda? - Harry chichocze i składa malinki na jego brzuszku, kiedy rozbiera go, przygotowując na kąpiel. Louis poskarżył się na bycie lepkim i śmierdzącym, więc Harry szybko pobiegł zrobić mu kąpiel.

Kiedy się umyty i wysuszony Harry przepudrował pupcię Louisa i pozwolił mu poczłapać z samą pieluszką na sobie.

\- Mój piękny mały chłopczyk! - Krzyczy Harry, kiedy zabiera Louisa w swoje ramiona. Louis wydaje pisk, chichocząc głośno. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Taki piękny. Cholernie dobry chłopiec dla swojego tatusia.

 

Louis zasypia tej nocy, marząc o swoim tatusiu co szybko zamienia się w koszmary o jego byłym tatusiu. Budzi się spocony i trzęsie się od płaczu, Harry oferuje mu wypicie wody.

\- Dziecinko, co się stało?

\- Tatusiu! - Pociąga nosem.

\- Wiem dziecinko. Złe sny ssą. Może jeśli przytulisz się bliżej nie będziesz miał żadnych.

Więc Louis to robi, bierze każde słowo, które wyjdzie z ust Harry’ego, kiedy Harry opisuje z wszystkimi detalami sen, który złapał go jak był w swojej sypialni jak myślał, iż Louis może używać jej również. Louis kładzie się na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, kończynami owijając bok Harry’ego z Tedem wciśniętym pomiędzy ich torsy.

\- Idź spać dziecinko, jestem tutaj. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Louis rzuca się i odwraca i nie może znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, więc Harry karmi go ciepłą butelką, kiedy chodzi po całym salonie, ostatecznie kołysząc Louisa do snu. Wzdycha z ulgą i kładzie Louisa pod kocem, modląc się, że będzie spał już bez żadnych złych snów… nie może znieść widoku swojej dziecinki tak przestraszonej.

 

Ale szczęście nie jest po stronie Harry’ego i Louis ma kolejny zły sen, tym razem jest 4:57 rano i nie może przestać płakać przez cały czas do 7:03. Harry wstaje z nim i pozwala mu czuć się bezpiecznie w ramionach tatusia. Dzwoni do Andy’ego i mówi mu, by odwołał jego wszystkie klientów na ten dzień i decyduje, że dzisiaj będzie dzień tatusiailouisa. Prawdziwy, z niczym po drodze.

Pomimo swoich niechęci dzień wcześniej, Louis jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, by biegać nago poza swoją pieluszką. Robią naleśniki z płatkami czekoladowymi na brunch, grają w policjantów i złodziei; ukrywając się i szukając oraz w nową grę, którą wymyślił Louis. Próbuje podkradać buziaki swojemu tatusiowi bez zauważenia. To zabawne dla każdego.

Obydwoje wciąż byli dręczeni przez wypadek w salonie i nocne koszmary. Jakkolwiek to może poczekać na inny dzień, ponieważ Harry jest zbyt przerażony, by zrujnować coś tak perfekcyjnego.


	22. Rozdział 22

Liam przychodzi, by sprawdzić co u Louisa, kiedy Harry pisze mu o koszmarach. Wie o czym głównie są.

\- Cześć robaczku, masz się dobrze? - Pyta delikatnie Liam, kiedy widzi jak Louis siada na kanapie. Louis piszczy i podskakuje w górę i w dół na swoim siedzeniu, czekając aż Liam go podniesie.

\- Li! - Wykrzykuje.

\- Pozwoliłeś tatusiowi założyć na siebie pieluszkę? Musisz być naprawdę dobrym chłopcem! - Nagradza go Liam, szczypiąc brzuszek Louisa. Harry wpatruje się w to szczęśliwy, oglądając jak jego chłopak uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy co wydaje się dniami, ale tak naprawdę to parę minut.

Kiedy Louis nie chichocze, zawsze marszczy brwi, wygląda na przerażonego lub smutnego. Relaksuje się w rękach Harry’ego, kiedy Liam oferuje, że zrobi mu butelkę. Harry całuje jego czoło i zagrzebuje swoją rękę w włosach Louisa. Ale Louis widocznie tego nie lubi, ponieważ jęczy i trzęsie głową, póki nie leży na klatce piersiowej swojego tatusia, a zamiast tego na podłodze. Szarpie za swoje własne włosy i zaczyna głośno płakać.

Liam wbiega do pokoju i siada obok Louisa, próbując wyplątać jego malutkie paluszki z jego włosów.

\- Lou, nie, - wzdycha Liam, - jest dobrze, to wygląda wspaniale. Wszystkie te piękne włosy na twojej głowie. Twój tatuś kocha twoje włosy.

Spogląda na Harry’ego z pomocą, więc Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło i delikatnie kładzie swoją dłoń na wierzchu tej Louisa. Wciąż jest w jego włosach, ale nie ciągnie za nie.

\- Twoje włosy są takie miękkie i śliczne, Lou. Uwielbiam się nimi bawić, kiedy się przytulamy lub kiedy idziesz spać. Tak miło opadają na twoje czoło, sprawiając że wyglądasz tak delikatnie i słodko. Jest świetnie, nie ma rzeczy, którą był zmienił, dobrze dziecinko?

\- Widzisz. Twoje włosy są cudowne. Ty jesteś cudowny. Uspokój się, - mówi Liam z przekonaniem.

To pomaga Louisowi i relaksuje się w jego klatce piersiowej, zamykając swe oczy z wyczerpania.

\- Chcesz butelkę dziecinko? - Pyta Harry i chwyta butelkę, którą Liam przyniósł ze sobą.

\- Tak, proszę tatusiu - mówi cicho, pozwalając Harry’emu się podnieść i usadzić na kanapie wraz ze sobą. Otwiera swe usta, a pozostała dwójka daje mu pić w ciszy.

Nie jest komfortowo. Jest niesamowicie, dźwięk do którego nie przywykli. Napięcie w pokoju jest ogromne, ale to nie jest coś adresowanego do Louisa, kiedy jest mały, więc Liam i Harry ignorują to, dopóki Louis nie bierze drzemki.

\- Co to było? - Pyta chrapliwie Harry, przecierając ręką po swojej twarzy.

\- Pracujesz w salonie tatuażu, prawda?

\- Tak. Dlaczego?

\- Tatuowałeś, gdy on tam był?

\- Tak. Musiałem.

\- Nie, wiem, wiem. Tylko… Louis kocha swoje włosy. Przynajmniej tak było. Zayn się denerwował, kiedy awanturował się o swoje włosy. Kochał, kiedy Zayn bawił się jego włosami, ale Zayn powiedział, iż jest zbyt potrzebujący i że byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie miał żadnych. Więc zgolił je całkowicie. Louis nie wziął tego za dobrze jak możesz zobaczyć.

Harry położył swoje łokcie na swoich kolanach i położył swoją głowę na dłoniach.

\- Zgaduję, że igła brzmi dla niego podobnie jak golarka? - Wzdycha Harry.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Co mogę zrobić?

\- Baw się miło jego włosami, upewnij się, że on wie, iż to lubisz. Po prostu rób to co robiłeś. Będzie się z tego cieszył.

\- Dobra. Mogę to zrobić, - Harry uśmiecha się dziękczynnie, ponieważ wie, że może się opiekować swoim chłopcem po tym wszystkim.

\- Lou! - Harry śpiewa głośno, by obudzić Louisa. - Dziecinko! - Śpiewa jeszcze głośniej, chichocząc, kiedy Louis zarzuca ramię na swoją twarz. - Czujesz się lepiej?

\- Mhm, - mruczy Louis, uśmiechając się śpiąco do swojego tatusia.

\- To dobrze, kochanie. Chcesz teraz iść i zjeść coś na lunch? Zrobiłem zapiekankę z kurczakiem.

\- Tak proszę tatusiu, - ziewa, rozciągając się, nim siada. - Poniesiesz mnie?

Harry szczęśliwie podnosi Louisa, trzymając go za biodra, kiedy idą na dół. Louis otacza swoim rękami szyję Harry’ego i zagrzebuje swoją twarz w jego ramieniu.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie, kiedy twoje włosy są rozczochrane od snu. Tak przytulaśnie i perfekcyjnie. Jak mój własny mały, pluszowy miś, - droczy się Harry, przeczesując włosy Louisa.

Liam wita Louisa uściskiem i buziakiem w policzek, podczas gdy Harry bierze ich lunch. Nakłada Lilo i im podaje. Kiedy jedzą, Louis mówi do ich dwójki z buzią pełną jedzenia, ale nie mają nic przeciwko.

Liam dzwoni do Nialla i decydują się piżama party. Kładą parę kołder na podłodze w salonie wraz z kilkoma poduszkami i kocami. Niall przynosi popcorn i chipsy, a Harry robi z Louisem ciasteczka.

\- Jaki smak?

\- Masła orzechowego. Z czekoladą.

Harry odsuwa Teda i koc, którzy byli z nim przez cały dzień, na bok, by powstrzymać ich przed bałaganem i podwija rękawy Louisa.

\- Nie potrzebujemy bałaganu, prawda? - Mówi Harry z głupim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, wyjmując składniki z przeróżnych szafek. Louis kręci swą głową, chichocząc oraz szukając cukru.

 

Harry i Louis miksują, wycierając kawałki ciasta z siebie nawzajem. Harry wyciera wargi Louisa i całuje go, liżąc go powoli.

\- Tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis.

\- Co dziecinko? - Mruczy Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę Louisa.

\- Czuję mrowienie, - mamrocze nieśmiało Louis, ręce wędrują na jego pieluszkę, mimo iż jest za gruba, by ukazać jak twardy jest.

\- Teraz? - Uśmiecha się Harry, pocierając swą ręką nad pieluszką, sprawiając że Louis jęczy.

\- Proszę, - skomle, pochylając się w kierunku klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. - Tatusiu, więcej.

\- Nie ruszaj się dla tatusia, dziecinko, - szepcze Harry. - Musisz zostać cicho. Nie chcemy żeby Liam i Niall nas usłyszeli, prawda?

Louis kręci szybko swą głową, ssąc szyję swojego tatusia. Ręka Harry’ego porusza się szybciej, pcha mocniej i sprawia, iż Louis jest głośniejszy. Obydwoje przestają się martwić o to czy pozostała dwójka może ich usłyszeć. Jedyną rzeczą, która ma znaczenie jest jest Harry wpasowany pomiędzy rozwarte kolana Louisa z ręką w jego pieluszce i Louis dyszący w jego szyję. Harry trzyma go blisko z ręką w jego włosach, palce masują jego głowę.

\- Taka piękna dziecinka. No dalej. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić. Dojdź dla tatusia, księżniczko, - zachęca Harry, kiedy Louis podciąga się i chwyta mocno Harry’ego. Louis wypuszcza z siebie jeden głośny dźwięk, piskliwy jęk, nim dochodzi w swoją pieluszkę, wciąż mieląc szyję swojego tatusia.

\- Zrobiłeś to tak dobrze, Lou. Tatuś jest dumny.

 

Bierze Louisa na górę, by zmienić mu pieluszkę i usadawia go na dole z Liamem i Niallem. Harry kończy piec ciasteczka sam i przynosi je na talerzu. Niall zamienia się miejscem z Harrym, wstając, aby zrobić gorącą czekoladę dla ich dwójki, kiedy Liam ustawia DVD.

\- Oglądanie? - Pyta cicho Louis z miejsca gdzie przytula się do boku Harry’ego.

\- Wielka szóstka. Jest naprawdę dobry, kochanie. Spodoba ci się.

Piją gorącą czekoladę i maczają w niej ciasteczka oraz chichoczą i droczą się podczas filmu i zasypiają ze splątanymi kończynami i niechlujnymi pocałunkami.

I nie chcieli by mieć tego w żaden inny sposób.


	23. Rozdział 23

Louis staje się znów sobą następnego dnia, chociaż skarży się na ból brzucha.

\- Jadłeś coś niedobrego? - Liam marszczy brwi, kiedy ogląda jak Harry masuje brzuch Louisa.

\- Nic co mógłby zwymiotować.

Rozmawiają o wszystkim i o niczym, kanał muzyczny leci w tle. Niall zrobił burgery na lunch, Louis tylko skubie, dopóki Harry nie zachęca go do zjedzenia tego.

\- Myślę, że wiem co to jest, - Zaczyna Harry, kiedy są z Louisem na osobności. Poszedł na górę po skarpetki, więc Harry pobiegł za nim. - Kiedy byłeś mały nie robiłeś numeru dwa. Wcale. To mogło spowodować u ciebie ból brzucha.

Policzki Louisa się rumienią, a na wspomnienie tego ruszają mu się jelita, patrzy na swoje dłonie. Harry chwyta je, by zyskać jego uwagę.

\- Wiem, że rozmowa o tym może być trochę krępująca, ale powinieneś się dobrze czuć, mówiąc mi o tym. Może nawet zrobiłeś numer dwa do swojej pieluszki, kiedy byłeś mały.

\- Nie… - zaprotestował Louis. - Nigdy.

\- Cóż, jeśli uda ci się to robić regularnie i jak będziesz małym tak długo jak ostatnim razem, możesz mieć problem z nierobieniem numeru drugiego. A ja nie miałbym z tym problemu. Nie znajdę cię klejącego się, - obiecuje Harry.

Louis kręci swoją głową, wydymając wargi. Harry wzdycha, akceptując fakt, iż Louis nie chce dłużej o tym rozmawiać, więc owija swe ręce wokół niego i trzyma go blisko, schylając się, tak że leży na łóżku, a Louis na jego piersi.

\- Chcę abyś był zdrowy. A niecodzienne chodzenie do łazienki oznacza, że musisz jeść lepiej.

Louis zaczyna wykręcać się z jego uścisku, więc Harry trzyma go ciaśniej.

\- Jest kilka opcji. Możemy poczekać, aż to się stanie co może być bardzo bolesne. Użyć jakichś środków zaradczych i zobaczyć czy działają. Możemy dać ci środki przeczyszczające lub czopki. Lub mogę ci zrobić lewatywę.

Cisza płynie w powietrzu, kiedy dwójka chłopców leży.

\- Pomyślisz o tym, Lou? Dla mnie, tylko pomyśl o tych wszystkich opcjach jakie ci daję. - Louis kiwa głową i całuje ramię Harry’ego. - Możemy to również zamienić w zabawę. Użycie środków przeczyszczających albo czopki mogą zadziałać dobrze, kiedy będziesz mały, a lewatywa może być dobra do niegrzecznych rzeczy. Oczywiście, jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Możemy przestać o tym rozmawiać? - Wzdycha Louis.

\- Musisz zdecydować. Nie chcę żebyś zwijał się w bólu.

\- To grubiańskie.

\- Nie, nieprawda. To normalne, kochanie. Za którą opcją jesteś?

\- Środki przeczyszczające. Czopki mogą zadziałać jak będę mały, - przyznaje nieśmiało Louis.

\- Dobrze. Poszukam tego, kiedy później pójdę do ASDA.

Harry idzie na zakupy po jedzenie i bierze pudełko środków przeczyszczających i czopków z działu medycznego. Kasjerka patrzy na niego przez chwilę, nim skanuje leki.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to powiem ci, że sok z suszonych śliwek działa bardzo dobrze, - mamrocze kasjerka, kiedy wręcza mu paragon. - Działa na wszystkie moje dzieci.

Była wystarczająco uprzejma, by pozwolić odbiec Harry’emu i wziąć butelkę.

\- Kochanie, jestem w domu! - Woła Harry, śmiejąc się do samego siebie. Louis przychodzi i pomaga z torbami, całując Harry’ego w policzek. - Mam kilka rzeczy.

Louis tylko głową.

\- Środki przeczyszczające. Czopki i sok z suszonych śliwek. Którego z nich chcesz spróbować?

\- Myślisz, iż którego powinienem spróbować?

\- Najpierw spróbujmy soku z suszonych śliwek, dobrze? Póki co utrzymajmy to naturalnym.

Więc Harry wkłada je wszystkie do szafki na leki, dając Louisowi łyżkę soku z suszonych śliwek. Louis protestuje, nalegając że może zrobić to sam, lecz Harry ucisza go i trzyma łyżkę przed jego wargami, dopóki ich nie otwiera. Louis jęczy na smak leku, drżąc, kiedy to przełknął.

Harry zamyka go w uścisku i szepcze w jego włosy, że zawsze tu będzie i iż jest dumny jak dobrze się z tym obchodzi. Louis od razu szczęśliwie do niego przylega, wtulając swoją twarz w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, stłumiony przez klatę Harry’ego.

\- Tak dziecinko?

\- Mogę wziąć ciasteczko?

Harry śmieje się i uśmiecha do Louisa. Kręci przecząco głową i całuje delikatnie nos Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie. Nie z takich stanem twojego brzucha, to może to tylko pogorszyć.

\- Ale tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis.

\- Żadnych ale, prezesie. Teraz będziesz się kłócił czy pójdziemy kolorować słodkie obrazki razem?

\- Kolorowanie, - grymasi Louis, ciągnąć swojego tatusia za rękę w stronę salonu.

\- Cześć, Li, zobacz co narysowałem! - Louis żąda uwagi. Cała trójka ogląda obrazek Louisa, który zdał sobie sprawę, iż znów był mały, ssąc swój kciuk i nieustannie się wiercąc.

\- Wow, pchełko, to naprawdę dobre! - Liam uśmiecha się, kiedy bada obrazek. Narysoował Harry’ego i Louisa oraz Liama i Nialla. Różowe serca pływają nad ich głowami i są oznakowane ‘Tatuś i Lou. Li i Ni!

Harry przywiesza go na lodówce, całując policzek Louis, kiedy mówi mu jak dobrze to zrobił i jaki piękny to obrazek. Niall wyjmuje pieniądze w nagrodę, sprawiając że policzki Louisa różowieją na piękny różowy kolor.

\- Louis, no dalej, czas do łóżka.

Louis kręci swą głową i wspina się na nogi Nialla.

\- Nie odchodź Ni!

Niall patrzy bezradnie na Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Harry wzdycha i podnosi Louisa, zabierając go z daleka od Nialla.

\- Nie tatusiu! - Wrzeszczy Louis.

\- Louisie Williamie! - Krzyczy Harry. Louis się przestraszył i patrzy się na swojego tatusia z chybotliwą dolną wargą.

\- Idź do swojego pokoju. Teraz.

Zaczyna płakać, kiedy dochodzi do dołu schodów, ale Harry tylko żegna się z Liamem i Niallem oraz czeka aż Louis sam się uspokoi. Przynosi na górę butelkę mleka i sok z suszonych śliwek. Kiedy wchodzi do sypialni, znajduje Louisa nagiego na łóżku z pieluszką i swoim piżamami obok siede.

\- Oh, więc zdecydowałeś się być teraz dobry? - Mruczy Harry, unosząc swoją brew.

\- Tak tatusiu.

\- Wciąż było bardzo niegrzecznym z twojej strony krzyczeć na tatusia w ten sposób. A potem być tak dobrym również, - Harry wzdycha, Louis zaczyna pociągać nosem, patrząc w dół na swoje ręce.

\- Klapsy?

\- Nie, nie. Myślę, że mój maluszek jest zmęczony. Śpij dobrze księżniczko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie zrównaliśmy się z oryginałem, co oznacza, iż od teraz rozdziały będą się pojawiać nieco rzadziej.


	24. Rozdział 24

Louis budzi się z bolącym brzuchem, jęcząc i kopiąc swojego tatusia w bok.

\- Dziecinko? Co się stało? - Mruczy Harry, całując jego policzek.

\- Brzuszek! - Chlipie Louis. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i kładzie swe ręce na brzuchu Louis, pocierając na nim delikatne kółka.

\- Jest w porządku dziecinko, jest w porządku. Po prostu leż. - Harry uspokaja go, próbując myśleć o rzeczach, które mogą go uspokoić.

\- Tatusiu - płacze Louis. - Co?

\- Musisz skorzystać z toalety, dziecinko. Jest w porządku, tylko się zrelaksuj.

Louis unosi swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej, ściskając mocno mięśnie swojego brzucha. To zajmuje trochę czasu, ale w końcu się uwalnia.

Płacze mocniej, kiedy idzie, trzymając się mocniej Harry’ego. Harry ucisz go i wyciera go szybko, szukając czegoś do pocieszenia swojej dziecinki, po tym gdy jest tak zasmucony. Louis przylega desperacko do swojego tatusia, kiedy Harry daje mu butelkę i czyta mu historyjkę na dobranoc przed jego drzemką.

Kiedy Louis się budzi, Harry włóczy się z kubkiem soku jabłkowego i kładzie go z boku w kuchni.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy zrobić trochę ciasteczek. - Harry uśmiecha się, wciąż ciasno trzymając swojego chłopca.

\- Ryżowe, chrupiące ciastka? - Pyta Louis z nadzieją.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, księżniczko.

Louis nieśmiało miesza w misce stopioną czekoladę, kiedy ssie nerwowo swojego smoczka z koncentracją. Harry ogląda go czule, po prostu doceniając to jak piękna jest jego dziecinka. Pomimo swojej determinacji, Louis kończy z czekoladą rozsmarowaną na całych jego palcach i policzkach. Harry chichocze i liże Louisa.

\- Taki smaczny - mruczy. - Mogę to powiedzieć wam wszystkim! - Wykrzykuje Harry, chwytając Louisa i okręcając go wokół. Louis wrzeszczy, śmiejąc się i odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu oraz uśmiechając się do swojego tatusia.

\- Liam zaprosił nas do swojego domu na lunch. Chcesz iść zobaczyć Li i Ni?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu.

Harry pakuje do torby kilka pieluszek oraz krem, kolorowankę i kredki Louisa, butelkę, ubrania na zmianę, pudełko ryżowych ciastek i jedną zabawkę Louisa w kształcie pociągu.

\- Gotowy? - Harry uśmiecha się i podciąga Louisa na swoje biodro. Louis uśmiecha się i oddaje uśmiech.

\- Chodźmy! - Krzyczy, sprawiając że Harry się śmieje.

~*~

\- Witaj kochanie, Niall właśnie jest w salonie - mówi Liam Louisowi po przytuleniu go. Ogląda go zataczającego się do pokoju, krzyczącego imię Nialla całą siła swoich płuc.

\- Dzięki za przyjęcie nas, chcieliśmy wyjść na chwilę z domy. Myślę, że możemy pójść później na spacer.

\- Brzmi miło. Chodź, jedzenie jest gotowe.

Oglądają Wojownicze Żółwia Ninja podczas jedzenia lunchu. Louis pozwala swojemu tatusiowi się karmić jego jajecznicą i chrupie szczęśliwie swoim tostem. Rozmazuje masło na całych swoich policzkach, sprawiając że jest cały tłusty i lepki.

\- Louis, pozwól mi wytrzeć swoją twarz - żąda Harry, kiedy Louis odsuwa się od mokrej chusteczki. - Wróć tutaj prezesie albo nie dostaniesz żadnego ryżowego ciasteczka.

Jest chwila ciszy, kiedy Louisa siada i zastanawia się co jest jego najlepszą opcją, nim przełamuje się i powoli wraca do Harry’ego. Harry chwyta go za talię i sprawia, iż ten siada okrakiem na jego podołku. - Zostań tak.

Louis jęczy, kiedy morka chusteczka zmywa z niego masło, ale pozwala to zrobić swojemu tatusiowi, ponieważ wie, że dostanie po tym buziaczki i porządne przytulenie. A dla Louisa, przytulenie i buziaczki o jego tatusia są najlepsze.

 

Po podziękowaniu im za lunch i pokolorowaniu razem obrazka, Harry i Louis opuszczają dom Liama.

\- Chcesz iść na spacer, kwiatuszku? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, kiedy przytula Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Może moglibyśmy pograć w twoje play-doh. Co wolisz?

\- Spacer, a potem play-doh! - Piszczy Louis. Harry chichocze i przewraca oczami.

\- Wiesz co brzmi jak dobra zabawa?

\- Co, tatusiu?

\- Przejażdżka rowerowa. Tak?

\- Jej! - Krzyczy Louis, kompletnie zapominając o innych opcjach.

\- W takim razie, chodźmy założyć na ciebie płaszcz, dziecinko.

Louis pozwala swojemu tatusiowi się zapiąć i uśmiecha się podekscytowanie do niego. Harry wyprowadza rower dla Louisa i upewnia się, że wszystko jest takie jakie powinno być.

\- Tatuś jedzie na rowerze? - Pyta niecierpliwie.

\- Tatuś chce mieć na ciebie oko, dziecinko.

Louis dostaje pomoc w wspięciu się na siedzisko, ale kiedy zaczyna jest w porządku. Harry podąża za nim, pokazując mu w którą stronę skręcą i pomaga mu unikać ludzi.

\- Zostań na ścieżce kochanie, trudno się jeździ po trawie. - Louis kiwa głową, ma wytknięty koniuszek języka w koncentracji.

Telefon Harry’ego zaczyna dzwonić, rozpraszając go. Kiedy gmera, by go sięgnąć, odwraca się i słyszy wypadek. Szybko obraca się z powrotem, oczy ma rozszerzone, kiedy słyszy jak Louis piszczy i widzi jak leży na ziemi z rowerem na sobie. Podnosi rowem i odkłada go, pieszcząc policzek Louisa.

\- Gdzie cię boli dziecinko?

\- Ręka! Noga! Tatusiu, spraw żeby przestało boleć! - Szlocha. Harry panikuje, wykręcając numer pogotowia.

\- Jest w porządku kochanie. Tatuś jest tutaj, wszystko będzie w porządku. - Porusza swą ręką w dół, ku nodze Louisa.

\- Gdzie boli? Na dole, w środku czy u góry?

\- Dół - chlipie Louis.

Boli go to nie podnoszenie i nie pocieszenie swoje chłopca, ale nie może tego zrobić, na wypadek gdyby zranił go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Witam? Jaki jest wypadek?

\- Mój chłopak spadł z roweru, naprawdę zranił swoje ramię i kolano..

\- Możesz określić waszą lokalizację?

Harry siada obok Louis, próbując uspokoić go, kiedy ten płacze.

\- Tatusiu… boli - czka.

\- Wiem, dziecinko, wiem. Ale wszystko zaraz naprawimy. Będzie w porządku. Obiecuję.

Karetka przyjeżdża po dziesięciu minutach, ratownicy podnoszą go ostrożnie na noszach na tyle ambulansu. Harry wspina się tam razem z nimi i zaczynają jechać. Ratownik podaje Louisowi tlen, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ale to tylko sprawia, że bardziej panikuje.

\- Tatusiu… co? - Płacze. Ratownik posyła Harry’emu dziwną minę, ale ten go ucisza.

\- W porządku. To tylko, by upewnić się, że wszystko dobrze z twoim oddechem. Tak jak tatuś sprawia, że się uspokajasz?

\- Spokój?

Harry kiwa głową i trzyma zdrową rękę Louis, kontynuując oddychanie wraz z nim.

\- Dobry z ciebie chłopiec, Lou. Jesteś taki dzielny - nagradza go Harry.

Kiedy dostali się do szpitala, Louis od razu został zabrany na rentgen. Jest ekstremalnie zdezorientowany, rozglądając się szeroko za swoim tatusiem, podczas gdy wielka maszyna wznosi się ponad nim. Harry woła do niego, mówiąc by się nie ruszał, podczas gdy robią zdjęcia jego ręki i nogi.

Kiedy skończyli, Harry’emu i Louisowi pokazano otwarty, jasny, biały pokój.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis.

\- Będziesz miał gips na swojej stopie i na swoim ramieniu, Louis. - Odpowiada lekarz. - I możesz również wybrać ich kolor!

Louis jęczy, patrząc z ekscytacją, ale wciąż podenerwowanie na swojego tatusia.

\- Jaki kolor chcesz na swojej ręce, Lou? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, całując jego czoło. Louis marszczy na niego brwi.

\- Gipsu?

\- Dużego bandaża, który będzie wokół twojej ręki i nogi, by wszystko było dobrze. I możesz dostać taki kolor jaki tylko chcesz.

\- Różowy! - Wykrzykuje Louis. Harry chichocze i kiwa swoją głową.

\- Oczywiście, że różowy. Czy to w porządku? - Pyta doktora.

\- Tak, doskonale. Po prostu musi się nie ruszać, kiedy będę zakładał gips.

Harry siada obok Louisa, owijając swoje ręce wokół jego talii.

\- Będziesz grzecznie siedział dla doktora, dziecinko?

\- Tak tatusiu. - Louis wydyma wargi. Lekarz unosi brwi i zaczyna owijać ramię Louisa.

\- Ten gips będzie od jego knykci do łokcia. A ten na nodze będzie od palców do połowy łydki. Będzie miał problemy z robieniem prawie wszystkiego, więc czy będzie ktoś kto zawsze będzie mógł się nim zająć?

\- Będę tam prawie zawsze, ale dwójka jego przyjaciół może tam być, gdy będę pracował.

\- To świetnie.

Louis pociąga nosem, kiedy lekarz porusza jego ręką, by owinąć wokół niej bandaż i próbuje odejść, ale Harry wciąż go przytrzymuje, przygryza swoją wargę, by nie płakać nad swoją dziecinką. Louis płacze głośno, kiedy doktor bandażuje go, wypluwając smoczka, który został wepchnięty mu do buzi. Lekarz uśmiecha się smutno do tej dwójki i przeprasza, ale kontynuuje swoją pracę.

\- Zalecam dużo czasu spędzonego w łóżku i leki przeciwbólowe. Od teraz będziesz miał wizyty tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak ci idzie i czy wszystko się goi, ale to powinno pójść gładko. Z każdym problemem oczywiście przyjedźcie do szpitala. Teraz, muszę owinąć twoją nogę i dodać kolor na obydwu z nich.

Louis jest trochę senny, gdy szok po wypadku z niego schodzi, tylko czeka na to aż ból zelży i pojedzie do domu, by iść wraz ze swoim tatusiem.

 

Kiedy wszystko jest skończone lekarz mówi Louisowi, że bardzo cierpliwie siedział, a Harry również go pochwala.

Harry dzwoni do Liama.

\- Li możesz przyjechać i nas zabrać?

\- Skąd?

\- Ze szpitala. Ja i Lou zrobiliśmy sobie przejażdżkę rowerową, a on spadł i złamał sobie rękę i kostkę. Ma teraz założony gips, a nie mamy podwózki.

\- Tak, tak pewnie. Będę tam za dziesięć minut.

\- Li i Ni przyjadą nas odebrać, dziecinko - szepcze Harry do ucha Louisa. Głowa Louisa spoczywa na ramieniu Harry’ego, jego ręce zwisając przy boku.

\- Przepraszam dziecinko. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Nie twoja wina - wdycha lekko Louis, całując jego ramię. Harry nic nie mówi, wiedząc że rozmowa będzie lepsza z dużym Louisem, a nie z małym.

Liam wkłada wózek i kule, które dał mu szpital do samochodu, kiedy Harry sytuuję siebie i Louisa na tylnych siedzeniach.

\- Hej, Lou. - Niall uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Boli - skarży się Louis.

\- Aw kochanie - wzdycha Liam i zapina swój pas. - Wszyscy się tobą dobrze zaopiekujemy w porządku?

Louis kiwa głową i wpatruje się w dół, zastanawiając się nad swoim gipsem.

\- To naprawdę bardzo ładny kolor, kochanie. Dobry wybór - komplementuje Harry, całując jego czoło.

\- Różowy. - Louis uśmiecha się. Przechodząc swoimi zdrowymi palcami po gipsie.

\- Byłeś taki dzielny dla tatusia. Cholernie dzielny chłopiec. Tatuś jest z ciebie dumny. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Możemy zostać u ciebie? - Pyta Liam. - Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że zawsze ma kogoś kto z nim zostanie.

Harry’ego kusi, by nalegać, że on to sam udźwignie, ale wie jakby się czuł, gdyby nie mógł mieć na oko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Jasne.

Dają Louisowi jego leki i zabierając go do łóżka, wszyscy są skuleni wokół, kiedy zasypia.

Liam jest przerażony, wiedząc że jeśli Louis obudzi się jako duży chłopiec i zda sobie sprawę z tego co się stało to będzie świrował.

Niall jest po prostu zaniepokojony dobrym samopoczuciem biednego Louisa.

Louis chce tylko swojego misia i swojego tatusia.

A Harry? Harry czuje się winny jak cholera.


	25. Rozdział 25

Louis śpi przez długi czas. Harry nigdy nie opuszcza jego boku, decydując się sikać z otwartymi drzwiami, więc może zobaczyć Louisa, kiedy naprawdę musi iść.

Liam robi i przynosi mu śniadanie, nalegając aby Harry zjadł wszystko do końca, aby być w stanie opiekować się Louisem. I tak, Harry może się z tym zgodzić.

Jest pora lunchu, kiedy Niall wpycha Harry’ego pod prysznic i siada, oglądając ostrożnie Louisa kiedy jęczy. Louis pociąga nosem i skomle, próbując się przewrócić, nim Niall delikatnie go zatrzymuje. Otwiera jedno oko, a jego dolna warga zaczyna się trząść.

\- Boli! - Szlocha, rozglądając się gorączkowo po swoich ranach i pokoju. - Tatusiu?

Po usłyszeniu swojego imienia Harry wyskakuje spod prysznica i owija ręcznik wokół swoich bioder. Siada na końcu łóżka.

\- Kochanie, zrelaksuj się. Proszę, spróbuj dla mnie nie zasypiać. Pamiętasz co się stało, prawda? - Pyta delikatnie Harry.

\- Tak, tatusiu. Spadłem z roweru? - Przypomina sobie.

\- Tak, dziecinko. Zraniłeś rękę i nogę, kochanie.

~*~

Harry karmi go sałatką owocową i pomaga mu usiąść, nim wręcza mu smoothie.

\- Pycha, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry oddaje uśmiech i całuje go w głowę.

\- To dobrze, dziecinko. Będziesz tu grzecznie siedział, kiedy będę się ubierał, więc się nie zranisz?

\- Tak, tatusiu. - Louis łatwo kiwa głową, podnosząc swojego misia, aby usiadł na jego podołku, kiedy on ogląda jak Harry się ubiera.

Harry rzuca ręczniki i idzie wzdłuż pokoju, aby znaleźć swoje ubrania, decydując się na pozostawienie koszulki i zarzucenie spodni z dziurami na kolanach.

\- Góra tatusiu?

\- Chcę być w stanie czuć cię prawidłowo dziecinko - mamrocze Harry, kiedy wślizguje się do łóżka obok Louisa.

Z wielką ostrożnością, Harry podnosi Louisa i kładzie go na sobie, klatka przy klatce. Skóra przy skórze, kontakt uspokaja ich obydwu i Harry mamrocze delikatnie słówka do Louisa, kiedy tak leżą, ręką ugniatając bolące mięśnie na jego plecach.

\- Tatusiu, muszę siusiu - szepcze Louis i zaczyna się wiercić.

\- Masz na sobie pieluszkę. Śmiało, a potem cię przebiorę - odszeptuje Harry, przeczesując włosy Louisa z jego oczu.

Louis wzdycha i zamyka oczy, chowając swoją twarz w ramieniu swojego tatusia, kiedy to robi, krzycząc Harry, kiedy kończy.

Przewinięcie go jest ciężkie, ale udaje im się to zrobić bez zbytniego ruszania gipsem. Harry zanosi Louisa z powrotem na łóżko, jego kończyny zwisają luźno z martwą siłą.

\- Tatusiu - skomle Louis. - Chcę iść na dół!

\- Nie możesz dziecinko. Nie chcemy abyś się zranił, prawda? - Mruczy Harry.

\- Nie zrobię tego. - Louis wydyma wargi. - Obiecuję.

\- Nie. Zostajesz w łóżku, przynajmniej dzisiaj.

Dolna warga Louisa zaczyna się trząść, a jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, nim wije się w uścisku Harry’ego.

\- Tatuś mnie nie kocha! - Krzyczy próbuje wyplątać się z ramion Harry’ego. Harry podtrzymuje tył jego szyi tak samo jak jego udo, aby przytrzymać go blisko.

Liam przybiega, aby mu pomóc, chwytając Louisa ostrożnie w swoje własne ramiona z pomocą Harry’ego. Louis kontynuuje wrzeszczenie i krzyczenie jaki to jego tatuś jest niedobry i że go nienawidzi i jakby to chciał, żeby on nie był jego tatusiem. I nawet jeżeli Harry wie, że jest po prostu zdenerwowany, to boli.

Liam przynosi Louisa do sypialni i sadza go na krześle zamiast na łóżku. Nie przestanie płakać i to rozwala głowę Harry’ego, ale klatka piersiowa Harry’ego boli bardziej, przez to jak smutny i zraniony Louis jest oraz przez słowa, które wypowiedział.

Liam krzyczy do Nialla, aby przyszedł i zabrał Harry’ego. Niall otacza swoimi rękami jego barki i pcha go w kierunku schodów.

Słuchają w napięciu jak Louis kontynuuje krzyczenie, dopóki się nie zużywa. Liam kładzie go z powrotem do łóżka i siada obok niego.

\- Lou. To nie było potrzebne, prawda? - Karci go Liam. Louis pociąga nosem i kręci głową.

\- Musisz przeprosić swojego tatusia. Jest bardzo smutny.

\- Jest zły?

\- Nie zły, ale smutny przez to co powiedziałeś. Będziesz dobry i miły, jeśli go tutaj zawołam?

\- Tak, Li.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

Całuje Louisa w policzek, nim woła Harry’ego z półpiętra.

Harry dziękuje mu, nim idzie usiąść obok Louisa.

\- Uspokoiłeś się już? - Pyta chłodno Harry. Louis skomle.

\- Tak tatusiu. Przepraszam.

\- Powinieneś. To co powiedziałeś było bardzo podłe Louis.

Louis patrzy w dół ze wstydu i kiwa głową.

\- Wiem tatusiu. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Kocham cię. I tak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że jesteś moim tatusiem.

\- Ja też bardzo mocno kocham, Louis. Cieszę się, że jestem twoim tatusiem, ale kiedy powiedziałeś, że ty nie, to mnie przeraziło, tak? Również bardzo zasmuciło. I powinienem cię ukarać, ale tak naprawdę nie mogę i wiem, że kiepsko się czujesz i rozumiesz co zrobiłeś źle.

\- Bardzo przepraszam tatusiu. Mogę dać ci buziaka? - Zacina się, patrząc z nadzieją na Harry’ego. Jak mógłby odmówić?

Pochyla się wystarczająco, by Louis mógł złączyć razem ich wargi, nim ponownie się odsuwa.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu. Dziękuję za opiekowanie się mną. Możemy się poprzytulać, kiedy będę kolorował?

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, księżniczko. Czy tatuś może ci pomóc w kolorowaniu?

\- Tylko jeśli będziesz kolorował ładnie, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Postaram się jak najlepiej, słoneczko.

Niall i Liam siedzieli razem na krześle i patrzyli na interakcję pomiędzy parą.

~*~

\- Wszystko dobrze, pchełko? - Pyta Niall, kiedy siada obok Louisa, pochylając się, aby spojrzeć na rysunek. Louis mruczy w zgodzie, uśmiechając się krótko do Nialla, nim powraca do wybierania kolorów.

Harry i Liam poszli zrobić zakupy. Liam po jedzenie, a Harry po zaopatrzenie dla dzieci. Niall dotrzymuje towarzystwa Louisowi, dając mu jedno z ryżowych ciastek, które wczoraj zrobił. Louis kuli się wraz z Tedem i prosi Nialla o trochę przytulania. Dostaje swój smoczek i Teda, i przytulanie, i jest szczęśliwy.

\- Co jest Lou? - Szepcze Niall, kiedy Louis pociąga nosem. - Hej, co się stało?

\- Jestem smutny - skomle Louis.

\- Dlaczego, Lou?

\- Nie wiem. - Louis marszczy brwi, wzdychając kiedy patrzy w sufit.

\- Hej, co może cię rozweselić? - Pyta delikatnie Niall. - Chcesz abym zrobił ci kubek herbaty i pomalował twoje paznokcie?

\- Tak, proszę.

 

Louis szybuje pomiędzy przytomnością, a snem, kiedy czeka na Nialla, żadne myśli nie przepływają przez jego umysł. Uspokaja się, nim Niall wraca i uśmiecha się do niego dziękczynnie.

\- Jaki kolor?

\- Różowy! - Krzyczy Louis, stukając w swój gips, pokazując że będą pasować.

\- Dobry wybór. - Niall uśmiecha się i idzie do miejsca, w którym Louis trzyma lakiery do paznokci. Wie, że ma on dokładnie taki kolor.

~*~

Kiedy Harry i Liam wracają, Louis jest już uradowany, a jego paznokcie są suche i piękne. Harry całuje go w policzek i mówi mu, że wyglądanie ślicznie, nim pyta go co chce na obiad.

\- Pizza?

\- Pizza brzmi dobrze dla mnie - zgadza się Liam, stojąc w progu sypialni Louisa. - Nie sądzę, że którykolwiek z nas chce się przejmować gotowaniem.

Wszyscy się zgadzają, więc zamawiają swoje pizze, każda z innymi składnikami, nim wszyscy siadają obok Louisa.

\- Pozwolę ci jutro siedzieć na dole, Lou. I w przeciągu kilku dni cała nasza czwórka pójdzie do zoo. Będzie zabawnie, prawda? - Harry uśmiecha się zmęczenie.

\- Tatuś spać! - Louis sepleni wokół swojego smoczka.

\- Tatuś pójdzie spać, kiedy ty to zrobisz po obiedzie. A Liam kupił twoje ulubione lody, więc możesz je również dostać wieczorem.

Po zjedzeniu pizzy, Harry karmił Louisa, nawet jeśli ten wciąż ma jedną sprawną rękę, jedzą ich lody, nim zwijają się razem na łóżku. Louis i Harry leżą w środku, a Liam i Niall po bokach, Liam obok Louisa i Niall obok Harry’ego.

\- Najlepszy tatuś na świecie - szepcze Louis i całuje policzek swojego tatusia.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko.

\- Kocham cię bardziej tatusiu. Teraz śpij. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- I czy ty mnie kopiujesz? - Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis cytuje to co on zazwyczaj mówi w porze snu.

\- Nie - chichocze Louis.

 

Louisowi pozwolono zejść na dół następnego dnia. Jest szczęśliwy z tego, że może, ale jednocześnie smutny, ponieważ musi zostać na kanapie lub siedzieć na swoim wózku.

\- Nie chcę siedzieć na tym głupim krześle! - Mruczy Louis we we frustracji.

\- Wiem, że nie księżniczko, ale tego potrzebujesz, prawda?

\- Tak - wzdycha Louis. - Wiem.

 

W dniu po tym, Louis nie jest mały, ale to co się stało mocno w niego uderza i leży w ramionach Louisa, płacząc przez cały dzień nad tym jakie to jego życie będzie teraz gówniane i że jest całkowicie bezradny. Harry nie ucisza go, po prostu go trzyma i słucha. Kiedy Louis jest cały zapłakany, Harry uspokaja go, mówiąc że wszystko będzie dobrze, że pomoże mu na każdym kroku, że nie ma nic o co musi się martwić, że będą to brali krok po kroku.

Louis uderza go za to w klatkę piersiową. Ale śmieje się mokro, pociągając nosem i wycierając go w koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- Śmierdzę - skarży się Louis.

\- Wiem - zgadza się Harry.

\- Miałeś mi powiedzieć, że wcale tak nie jest - skomle Louis.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Pachniesz uroczo i jak róże. - Harry naprawia to.

\- Tak lepiej.

\- Zuchwały chłopiec. - Louis rumieni się, spoglądając w dół.

 

Więc z torbą owiniętą wokół jego gipsów, Harry pomaga mu pod prysznicem, myjąc go i trzymając, nim upadłby na ścianę. Louis musi pozwolić, nie ma innej opcji, jak pozwolić ręce Harry’ego ześlizgnąć się na jego kutasa.

\- Kiedy po raz ostatni raz doszedłeś?

\- Uhm… - Louis zatrzymuje się, aby nad tym pomyśleć, kiedy Harry owija swoją rękę wokół niego. - Zbyt dawno temu?

\- To nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem, Lou. I dobrze to wiesz. - Harry karci go. Woda uderza w jego plecy, szerokie ramiona chronią Louisa przed strumieniem.

\- Tydzień temu. - Przypomina sobie Louis. - Pocierałeś mnie przez pieluszkę, kiedy robiliśmy ciasteczka.

\- To było zabawne. - Harry uśmiecha się, a Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie. - Będę miły i powolny oraz delikatny z tobą dzisiejszej nocy, Nie muszę ci sprawiać więcej dyskomfortu, prawda?

\- Nie, tatusiu - mruczy Louis, pozwalając Harry’emu odchylić swoją głowę na bok, kiedy zagrzebuje swoją twarz w szyi Louisa. Jego język przeciąga się wzdłuż jego skóry, sprawiając że powstaje na niej gęsia skórka.

\- Kocham twoje usta, tatusiu - skomle Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać malinkę pomiędzy jego obojczykami.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze Harry.

\- Powiedzieliśmy to sobie po raz pierwszy parę dni temu - powiedział Louis. - To mój pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszę to jako duży chłopiec.

Pozostaje dziwnie cichy.

\- Czy ty nie… czy myślałeś, że to tylko dlatego, ponieważ byłeś mały? To w porządku, jeśli tak. Ale… - Gardło Harry’ego zaczyna boleć, kiedy walczy ze łzami, a Louis chwyta za tył jego szyi.

\- Tatusiu, zamknij się. - Harry jest zmieszany. - Kocham cię. Bardzo. Teraz mnie pocałuj.

 

Harry całuje go go z tak wielką dozą miłości jaką może zgromadzić, nim wyłącza wodę i wyciąga ich dwójkę spod prysznica. Wyciera ich i usuwa z Louisa worki. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry przeciąga jeden ze swoich własnych t-shirtów prze jego głowę, Louis tonie w tkaninie, a z drugiej strony był goły. Dręczy Harry’ego, póki Harry niechętnie zakłada na niego parę bokserek.

\- Lubię cię nago.

\- Wiem, że tak tatusiu. - Louis rumieni się. - Ale jestem pewien, że Liam i Niall doceniliby to, że trzymamy na sobie swoje spodnie wokół nich.

Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezgody i odmowy. Louis śmieje.

Harry zakłada na siebie bokserki, ale nic poza tym, kiedy zanosi Louisa z powrotem na dół.

\- Wiesz jaka jest najgorsza rzecz w byciu teraz dużym? - Mruczy Louis.

\- Jaka kochanie? - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Nie mogę po prostu nasikać do pieluszki. Będziesz musiał ciągnąć mnie w górę i w dół za każdym razem kiedy będę musiał siku.

\- I powinienem to zrobić bez skarżenia się. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Skoro mam szansę żeby trzymać cię na rękach, wykorzystam ją.

\- Słodki jesteś.

 

Liam i Niall grają w pokera na stoliku do kawy. Harry siada z Louisem na kanapie i podpiera jego nogę i rękę poduszkami, nim włącza telewizor.

\- Możemy obejrzeć program o Chester Zoo? - Pyta Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Idziemy tam za trzy dni - przypomina mu Harry.

\- Co jeśli będę mały?

\- Co z tego? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Wciąż będziemy się dobrze bawić, pokochasz to. Tak czy inaczej będziemy pchać cię na wózku przez cały dzień.

\- Nie cierpię tego - grymasi Louis.

\- Wiem, że tak, kochanie. Ale nie możesz użyć swoich kul. Nie wiem dlaczego szpital ci je dał z twoją ręką.

Louis wzrusza ramionami.

 

Ma swoją ostatnią porcję lodów po zjedzeniu obiadu. Reszta jest po prostu szczęśliwa, widząc go szczęśliwego.


	26. Rozdział 26

Louis kocha zoo. Podziwia zwierzęta ze swojego wózka i rumieni się, kiedy musi powiedzieć swojemu tatusiowi, aby go przebrał. Harry uspokaja go i całuję w głowę, nim pcha go w kierunku toalet.

Louis zasypia, kiedy malują jego twarz, a następnie budzi się ku jego rozkoszy jako motyl. Harry uśmiecha się i robi zdjęcie, za każdym razem, kiedy Louis krzyczy ‘aparat!’ Wszyscy mają zdjęcie z Louisem oraz jedno gdzie są wszyscy razem kupując lody. Pomimo tego, że Louis kocha lody, głownie trafiają one na jego twarz, niż do ust i awanturuje się, kiedy Harry próbuje je zetrzeć.

Louis szlocha głośno, kiedy Harry oznajmia, że czas iść do domu, więc Liam schyla się do jego poziomu i obiecuje, że niedługo tu wrócą. Niall przebiega ręką przez jego włosy i wręcza mu jego smoczek, nim Harry kontynuuje pchanie jego wózka.

~*~

Kilka tygodni później, Harry buduje fort z koców, aby spróbować i rozpromienić szczególnie ponurego Louisa. Fałduje prześcieradła i zwija koce oraz wiesza bajkowe lampki oraz rozrzuca poduszki po całym salonie, układając je, dopóki nie są miękkim, ślicznym i bezpiecznym niebem dla Louisa. Muzyka gra cicho w tle. Robi herbatę dla ich dwójki i idzie na górę, tam gdzie jego chłopak rozwiązuje w łóżku sudoku.

\- Wszystko w porządku,dziecinko?

Louis mruczy, poprawiając swoje okulary na koniuszku swojego nosa.

\- Po prostu walczę z tym. - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go w policzek.

\- Chodź, kochanie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Louis unosi swoje ręce, aby pozwolić Harry’emu się podnieść, po tym jak odłożył swoją książkę z sudoku. Harry całuje go delikatnie, kiedy ma go na swoim biodrze, szczypiąc jego wargi i oddala się, kiedy Louisa za bardzo się w to wciąga. Louis skomle głośno, głęboki dźwięk, który jest muzyką dla uszu Harry’ego.

Idą na dół i Louis jęczy, kiedy widzi stan salonu.

\- Tatusiu, to jest wspaniałe!

\- Pomyślałem, że to będzie trochę zabawy dla ciebie, która jest bezpieczna.

Harry układa go wewnątrz legowiska i kładzie się obok niego, przebiegając swoimi palcami delikatnie po małym brzuszku Louisa.

Louis wpatruje się w piękne lampki prze kilka minut, nim odwraca głowę do swojego Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu.

Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla, całując powoli Louis, kiedy kontynuuje pieszczenie jego brzuszka. Louis zamyka swoje oczy i wzdycha ciągle, a Harry ustawia się nad nim.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochanie. Wyglądasz tak pięknie w mojej koszulce i swoich małych figach.

Louis rumieni się i spogląda na wargi Harry’ego.

\- Nie figi, tatusiu - wydyma swoją wargę.

\- W porządku, to nie są figi - zgadza się Harry, pomimo iż oboje wiedzą, że on faktycznie nosi damską bieliznę. - Wciąż wyglądasz w nich pięknie, księżniczko.

Louis mruczy i przebiega swoim kciukiem po obojczyku Harry’ego, przebiegając do miejsca pomiędzy nimi.

\- Przybliż się, proszę - szepcze. Harry spełnia to i pochyla się, więc Louis może pocałować skórę, którą wcześniej pieścił.

Jego skóra jest różowa i fioletowa, kiedy Louis się odciąga, poza tym sam Harry był jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, która kiedykolwiek widział. Uwielbia oznaczać skórę Harry’ego, zaznaczając swojego tatusia jak osobistą własność. Harry kocha robić to samo Louisowi, więc to jest dokładnie tym co robi.

Harry porusza się w dół, dopóki nie może pocałować pępka Louisa, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopca. Jego zęby gryzą lekko jego biodro, zatrzymując się, aby wyssać malinkę na bledszej skórze, która była zakryta poprzez figi, a Louis jęczy delikatnie. Harry porusza swoimi wargami po miękkiej bawełnie bielizny Louisa, póki nie dociera do wypukłości, która szybko staje się coraz większa i większa pod tkaniną. Louis jęczy, kiedy język Harry’ego tam wpada i powoli liże wzdłuż linii penisa Louisa.

Louis skomle, niezdolny do ruchu, aby dostać od Harry’ego więcej tego czego pragnie. Pragnie Harry’ego. I wie, że wszystko co musi zrobić to poprosić.

\- Tatusiu proszę - jęczy, marszcząc swój we frustracji.

\- Co jest, Lou?

\- Więcej, proszę - błaga. - Potrzebuję więcej…

Harry ściska jego twardość, uciszając go, nim ściąga z niego bieliznę. - Zaopiekuję się tobą, dziecinko. Jest w porządku. Tatuś cię ma. Po prostu się zrelaksuj i korzystaj.

Pluje na swój palec i wciska go do dziurki Louisa, dodając więcej przyjemności, kiedy czuje skurcze mięśni pod swoim dotykiem. - Perfekcyjnie dziecinko - mruczy, kiedy pracuje w środku swoimi palcami. - Taki wspaniały i śliczny.

Louis trzęsie się i jęczy, kiedy Harry dodaje kolejny palec, przygryzając swoją wagę i wpatrując się w prowizoryczny sufit fortu z koców.

\- Czuję się dobrze, tatusiu - szepcze, prawie wyjękując słodkie słowa.

\- Cieszę się dziecinko. Chcę abyś czuł się dobrze.

\- Jeszcze jeden? - Pyta Louis.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie - mówi Harry, kiedy dodaje trzeci palec do pozostałej dwójki, całując go wzdłuż malinki, którą zrobił wcześniej.

Kiedy Louis prawie płacze o więcej niż rozciąganie. Harry zaczyna kręcić swoimi palcami w taki sposób, że Louis krzyczy. Louis chrząka i ściska swoje zamknięte oczy, dysząc kiedy usta Harry’ego otaczają główkę jego penisa, język oblizuje napletek a następnie zagłębia się w szczelinie.

\- Kurwa… o mój Boże! - Krzyczy nagle Louis.

Harry odchyla się, aby podziwiać swojego chłopaka. Jest błysk na skórze Louisa, który przychodzi wraz z potem i sprawia, że wygląda jeszcze bardziej promiennie niż zazwyczaj. Jego opalona skóra wygląda rozkosznie pod bajkowym światłem i Harry myśli, że mógłby go takim utrzymać na zawsze: ledwie ubranym, jeszcze miękko rozczochranym, proszącym o więcej, błagającym o Harry’ego, leżącym tuż przed nim, aby spełnił wszystkie prośby.

Louis wydyma wargi na tą utratę, dopóki Harry nie pozwala swoim wargom spotkać koniuszka jego penisa, opuszczając swoją głowę przez cały czas i próbując sprawić, aby Louis doszedł. Harry wątpi w to, że zajmie to więcej niż dwie minuty.

Porusza swoimi palcami i językiem w sposobie w jaki wie, że Louis lubi i zachęca go poprzez delikatny dotyk i potwierdzenie, że może dojść, dopóki nie robi tego w jego buzi. Harry chętnie to przełyka i powoli wyciąga swoje palce.

\- Podobało ci się, dziecinko?

\- Bardzo, tatusiu. Dziękuję. Teraz, chodź się ze mną położyć.

Harry spełnia jego prośbę i zarzuca na ich dwójkę koc. Całuje głowę Louisa i dostaje w odpowiedzi buziaka w policzek.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze Harry we włosy Louisa.

\- Ja też cię kocham, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się i składa ostatni pocałunek na siniaku na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, nim pozwala sobie zasnąć.


	27. Rozdział 27

Utrzymują legowisko przez kilka dni, Harry zauważa, że to bardzo uspokaja Louisa, a on cieszy się, że Louis jest szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany. Liam i Niall zostają z Louisem, kiedy Harry jest w pracy i choć dla Louisa wydaje się to być wiecznością, w ciągu kilku tygodni wracają do lekarza, aby zdjął jego gipsy.

Louis jest złośliwy, przywiązując się z niepokojem do swojego tatusia, ssąc swojego smoczka i rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Harry głaszcze jego włosy i masuje jego plecy oraz mruczy delikatnie dla swojego chłopca, aby go uspokoić. Niall ma rękę na jego niezabezpieczonej kostce jako oznakę komfortu. Liam siedzi tam, przygryzając swoją wargę i kręcąc młynka kciukami.

\- Lou, będzie w porządku. Wszyscy tutaj wiedzą co robią, robili to wiele razy wcześniej. I tatuś będzie tu obok ciebie, nigdzie się nie wybieram - obiecuje Harry, mamrocząc swoje słowa do ucha Louisa.

\- To przerażające, tatusiu! - Powtarza Louis poraz siódmy, ponieważ Harry po prostu tego nie załapał.

\- Wiem, że tak, dziecinko, ale jesteś moim dzielny chłopcem, prawda? Zawsze jesteś taki dobry i silny dla tatusia. Możesz to zrobić teraz, co nie? Dla tatusia.

\- Mogę spróbować. - Louis pociąga nosem, a następnie wyciera go w ramię Harry’ego.

\- A po skończeniu udamy się na lody.

~*~

To się dzieje i Louis tego nienawidzi. Płacze i krzyczy oraz zostaje przypięty do stołu, aby przestał ranić samego siebie, ale wtedy to się kończy. Właśnie tak, jest skończone. Louis zostaje wypuszczony i Harry zwija go i całuje nieustannie.

\- Tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś, mój mały, dzielny chłopczyku. - Harry uspokaja go. - Taki dumny, tatuś jest z ciebie taki dumny. Pójdziemy odebrać od lekarza twoje leki i twoje ćwiczenia. A następnie kupimy ci jakieś lody.

Wciąż zostawiają wózek, powiedziano Harry’emu, że Louis wciąż może w przyszłości mieć problemy ze swoją nogą.

Udają się na lody. A następnie jadą do domu Louisa. Liam i Niall posprzątali wszystko od góry do dołu, zaopatrzyli lodówkę i kupili parę filmów, które Louis chciał obejrzeć.

Liam i Niall zostają, kiedy oglądają film, ale idą, gdy nadchodzi czas spania Louisa, pozostawiając buziaka na jego czole i przytulając Harry’ego.

\- Dziecinko, czas spać- krzyczy Harry z łazienki.

\- Chcę czasu z tatusiem! - Oznajmia Louis, eksperymentalnie kręcąc swoimi palcami u stóp.

\- Możemy mieć trochę czasu tatusia i Lou, kochanie. Ale niedługo musisz iść do łóżka.

Harry kładzie się razem z nim w łóżku i ściąga jego ubrania, za wyjątkiem jego pieluszki. Louis chichocze, będąc nagi i całuje podbródek swojego tatusia, nim zaczyna skomleć o prawdziwy pocałunek.

\- Tatusiu! - Mruczy. - Buziaczek?

\- Chcesz buziaka, słoneczko? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Cóż, księżniczka dostanie to czego chce.

Pochyla się i całuje powoli Louisa, podtrzymując dłońmi jego twarz.

\- Podobały ci się twoje lody?

\- Ciebie lubię bardziej tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

\- Bardzo cię lubię, kochanie.

Louis całuje szyję Harry’ego, dłonie nieświadomie biegną tam gdzie nie powinny. Harry podnosi się i całuje delikatnie jego policzek, dłonie Louisa wędrują za jego pasek.

\- Co robisz, Lou?

\- Tu jest gorąco, tatusiu - odpowiada niewinne z sarnimi oczami i wydętą wargą.

Harry kiwa głową i uśmiecha się ciasno, skłaniając samego siebie, by nie stwardnieć. Louis zakopuje swój nos w jego gołej klatce piersiowej, wijąc swoimi palcami, by szybciej je ogrzać. Harry zaciska swoje oczy i czuje jak zaczyna twardnieć. Louis również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i chwyta podstawę jego penisa.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta cicho.

\- Tak, słoneczko?

\- Dlaczego twój siusiak jest twardy?

Harry myśli, że nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak gorącego i w dodatku ujmującego. To wydaje się być niegrzeczne, tak jakby to było od ‘dziecka’, ale jest od Louisa. I Harry nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Ponieważ, sądzę że jesteś bardzo śliczny i lubię twoje ręce na nim - odpowiada Harry z czerwonymi policzkami.

Usta Louisa delikatnie się rozwierają w zrozumieniu i kiwa głową, wyciągając kutasa Harry’ego spod jego bielizny.

\- Co robisz, Lou? - Jęczy Harry, kiedy Louis pociera swoimi kciukiem jego główkę.

\- Bawię się.

\- Wow, to dobrze dziecinko. Dobrze się bawisz? - Chrząka Harry. Głos ma napięty, kiedy Louis ostrożnie go trzyma, wpatrując się z fascynacją. Jego język wystawia się w konsternacji, kiedy wędruje swoim palcem wskazującym po żyle, która biegnie pod spodem.

\- Chciałbym coś zrobić - skarży się Louis. - Jest zabawnie, ale lepiej by było, gdybym coś zrobił.

\- Pobaw się nim bardziej w takim razie , aby zobaczyć co się później stanie, dziecinko.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Louis szarpie go delikatnie i zostaje nagrodzony, kiedy kropelka białego płynu wydostaje się z główki.

\- Co to jest tatusiu? - Pyta, kiedy ściera to na swoje palce.

\- Cóż, to oznacza, że dobrze się bawisz, że sprawiasz, iż tatuś czuje się dobrze. Jesteś dobrym chłopcem.

\- Co to robi? - Pyta Louis, zdezorientowany.

\- Możesz to nanieść na mojego siusiaka i to pomoże twojej ręce lepiej się poruszać. Albo możesz to zjeść.

Marszczy brwi i wpatruje się w białą maź na swoich palcach, nim trwożnie oblizuje jednego z nich. Jego nos marszczy się, ale kontynuuje lizanie, oblizując swoje wargi, kiedy palce są czyste.

\- Czy to miłe, Lou?

\- Smakuje zabawnie. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Ale lubię to.

\- To dobrze, kochanie. Jeśli będziesz pocierał to w górę i w dół, dostaniesz tego więcej.

\- Naprawdę? - Jęczy Louis z podekscytowaniem.

\- Tak, księżniczko.

Wtedy Louis zaczyna go entuzjastycznie pocierać, mała ręka porusza się w górę i w dół ponownie, ponownie i jeszcze raz oraz wypływa coraz więcej słonego preejakulatu. Harry jęczy i pcha w mocny uścisk Louisa.

\- Użyj jednej ręki, by potrzeć tutaj, proszę - prosi Harry, wskazując na główkę swojego kutasa, wiedząc że jeżeli będzie miał tam ręce Louisa, dojdzie bardzo szybko.

Louis usuwa jedną dłoń i kładzie ją wokół główki penisa Harry’ego, palce lekko się zakopują i to jest niezdarne i oryginalne, ale dla Harry’ego najlepsze.

Louis czeka niecierpliwe na tą rzecz i kiedy nadchodzi, jego tatuś poci się i krzyczy oraz pieprzy jego rękę. Biała ciecz kończy na brzuchu tatusia, więc puszcza jego siusiaka i siada na swoich udach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, tatusiu? - Pyta cicho.

\- Mam się świetnie, dziecinko. Odwaliłeś cholernie dobrą robotę, kochanie.

Louis siada i zbiera spermę oraz je ją, póki nic nie zostaje i Harry prawie ponownie jest twardy. Louis schodzi ze swojego tatusia, kiedy ten mówi, że musi iść do toalety.

Jego tatuś wraca i przytula go do swojego boku, całując go na dobranoc oraz mówiąc mu, że jest piękny.

\- Tatusiu?

\- Tak, dziecinko? - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Mój siusiak jest twardy...


	28. Rozdział 28

\- Tatusiu, jeśli miałbyś super moc, co by to było? - Pyta Louis, leżąc nago na swoim łóżku, kiedy czeka aż Harry się rozbierze.

\- Chciałbym latać. - Harry uśmiecha się, ciesząc się, że ma rozmowę taką jak ta ze swoim chłopcem.

\- Gdybyś latał, gdzie byś poleciał?

Harry zastanawia się nad tym, kiedy szuka specyficznego tematu, którego Louisa wymaga i mruczy.

\- Gdybym potrafił latać… nie wiem, chciałbym być obok ciebie. Chciałbym zabrać cię daleko na jakieś miłe wakacje. Więc może poleciałbym gdzieś gdzie jest słonecznie i miło.

\- To kochane, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, zadowolony z odpowiedzi swojego tatusia.

\- A jaką super moc ty byś miał? - Pyta Harry.

\- Chciałbym być niewidzialny.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mógłbym cię szpiegować, kiedy byłbyś nagi. - Louis chichocze, a jego policzki stają się różowe.

\- Zawsze szczęśliwie jestem nagi, jeśli chcesz żebym taki był. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Możesz zrobić dzień nagości pewnego dnia?

\- Tak, możemy, Lou. Sądzę, że to brzmi jak wspaniały pomysł.

\- O której godzinie wychodzimy? - Pyta Louis, przeciągając koszulkę przez swoją głowę i wygładzając ją na swoim torsie.

\- Idziemy na garncarstwo o pierwszej, więc przed tym możemy iść na lunch, a po tym wszystkim pójdziemy na obiad i będziemy mieć cudowny dzień na zewnątrz.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję za wyciąganie mnie.

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go delikatnie, dwukrotnie w usta.

\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie mi na to. Powinno być zabawnie i jestem podekscytowany możliwością spędzenia z tobą czasu, kiedy możesz już prawidłowo chodzić. - Harry uśmiech się.

\- Czy jest dzisiaj zimno na zewnątrz? - Pyta Louis.

\- Troszeczkę tak.

\- Mogę wziąć moje kule tylko na wszelki wypadek - decyduje Louis.

Jedzą lunch w małej restauracji, zamawiając jedynie coś lekkiego, więc mogą wziąć coś bardziej napełniającego w porze obiadu.

Louis jest zdumiony, kiedy wchodzą do sklepu garncarskiego. Jest tak wiele rzeczy do wyboru. Harry znajduje coś prostego, decydując się na duży kubek. Wybiera kolory, których chce użyć do pokolorowania kubka, a następnie idzie odebrać fartuchy dla siebie i Louisa.

\- Proszę bardzo, Lou - mówi delikatnie Harry i wiąże go z tyłu, kiedy Louis prześlizguje swój przez głowę.

\- Dzięki. Wybrałeś kubek?

\- Tak. Pomożesz mi z tym, w porządku? - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- W porządku.

\- Po prostu rób co ci mówię - mruczy, kładąc ręce na biodrach Louisa.

\- Zawsze tak robię, tatusiu - mówi słodko Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego przez swoje ramię.

\- Jasne - chichocze Harry. - Co zamierzasz wybrać?

\- Myślałem o zrobieniu świecznika.

Louis w końcu dostaje to czego chce, kopułę do której można włożyć świeczki, aby dziury w obsadzie płomieni oświetlały pomieszczenie. Myśli, że będzie do wyglądać wspaniale w jego salonie, na stoliku do kawy. Lub na stoliczku nocnym Harry’ego.

Harry ściąga farby z wysokiej póki, kiedy Louis decyduje się na konkretne kolory. Siadają obok siebie i zaczynają malować. Obydwoje wybiera całkowicie inne podejścia: Louis bierze duża miskę pełną wody i wyciska razem turkusowy i fioletowy, nim nie nakłada ich na swój świecznik.

To tworzy piękny marmurowy efekt, kolory pięknie się ze sobą łączą. Odwraca się do Harry’ego, aby poczekać aż to wyschnie, nim zacznie dodawać detale. Harry uśmiecha się i całuję jego szczękę, powracając do zadania, na którym był skoncentrowany.

Ma pomalowaną dłoń na czarno i trzyma jedną część kubka, aby zostawić tam swój odcisk. Po wyczyszczeniu swojej lewej ręki, robi to samo z prawą ręką po prawej stronie.

\- Kiedy to wyschnie, chcę abyś pomalował swoje na biało, aby zetknęły się z moimi w taki sposób - wyjaśnia Harry, biorąc dłoń Louisa i trzymając ją w swojej, wysokości wewnętrznej strony ich dłoni są wyrównane, więc możesz zobaczyć różnicę.

\- Dobrze, mogę to zrobić.

\- Twoja praca jest bardzo ładna. Musimy kupić trochę miłych świeczek, by je tutaj dodać.

~*~

Asystentka przychodzi i odstawia ich prace na bok oraz zaprasza ich do stworzenia swojej własnej rzeźby. Louis siada na stołku, Harry podchodzi i staje za nim, kiedy zaczyna kręcić, ręce ma schowane pomiędzy rękami i torsem Louisa. Louis śmieje się i przewraca oczami, ale wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy Harry całuje jego szyje i przykrywa jego dłonie swoimi własnymi, więc mogą to robić razem.

Jest bałagan i pełno śmiechu oraz oryginalnie miała być to waza, ale odrażająco zniekształcona gdzieś w połowie, kiedy Harry ściska dłonie Louisa, a to odbija się na wazie.

Kończą z miską na owoce, którą planują razem udekorować. Więc kontynuują swój własne dekoracyjne projekty, podczas gdy asystentka szykuje do dekorowania miskę.

Louis odciska swoje dłonie na kubku Harry’ego, a potem dodaje kilka czarnych zakrętasów do swojego świecznika.

Harry daje je asystentce, więc może je przygotować do zabrania do domu, a ona im daje do udekorowania miskę na owoce.

\- Myślałem, że użyjemy różowego, zielonego, niebieskiego, żółtego i pomarańczowego i pomoczymy ją trochę od spodu. Następnie zrobimy kółka na misce, nasuniemy kilka ich i to będzie wyglądało jak barwiona szklanka albo jak mozaika. Masz jakieś pomysły? - Wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Nie, ale zdecydowanie zgadzam się z twoim. Idź po farby, a ja wezmę wodę? - Zakłada Louis.

\- Stoi. - Harry uśmiecha się.

~*~

Miska robi się lepsza, niż ich dwójka mogła to przewidzieć. Louis całuje Harry’ego, kiedy dziękuje ma za cholernie wspaniały dzień.

Myją się trochę i płacą za swoje rzeźby, nim Harry zawozi ich do włoskiej knajpki blisko domu Louisa.

Kiedy usiedli i złożyli zamówienie, Harry uśmiecha się głupkowato ponad stołem do Louisa, który oddaje uśmiech.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak. Jest świetnie. - Harry rozpromienia się. - Chociaż nie podoba mi się to krążenie pomiędzy domami. To byłoby wystarczająco sprawiedliwe skoro duża ilość ludzie mieszka we dwoje w swoich własnych domach, więc wciąż są w użytku, podczas gdy my jesteśmy daleko, a oni nie.

\- Co próbujesz powiedzieć?

\- Przeprowadzisz się ze mną? - Mamrocze Harry, nerwowo zerkając zza obrusa.

\- Louis?! - Słyszy czyjeś sapnięcie odwraca się szybko, aby zobaczyć kto to jest. Młoda dziewczyna, która wydaje się być nastolatką. Ma długie blond włosy i wygląda na bardzo zszokowaną.

\- Lottie. Co, co ty tutaj robisz? - Louis zacina się, próbując zrozumieć pytanie, które właśnie zadał Harry i pojawienie się swojej siostry.

\- Zatrzymałam się w domu kolegów. O mój Boże, nie widziałam cię od tak dawna.

Louis kiwa głową oraz wstaje, aby ją przytulić, Harry wstaje, by być za nim z ręką na jego biodrze. Wtedy Lottie zerka na Harry’ego, wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Jestem Lottie, siostra Louis. A ty?

\- Jestem Harry - odpowiada prosto, potrząsając uprzejmie jej dłonią. - Chłopak Louisa.

\- Oh, myślałam, że to był Zayn?

Harry odwraca się do Louisa, ściskając delikatnie jego biodro w ramach komfortu.

\- Nie. On już od dawna nie jest moim chłopakiem - mamrocze Louis, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Harry’ego.

\- Oh. Cóż, miło mi cię poznać Harry. Jak długo wasza dwójka jest razem?

\- Prawie pięć miesięcy - odpowiada Louis, pochylając się do boku Harry’ego. - Kiedy jedziesz do domu?

\- Za kilka dni, minęła dopiero połowa. - Lottie uśmiecha się. Następnie wydaje się być smutna. - Chciałabym, żebyś przyjeżdżał do domu i zobaczył nas czasem.

\- Obydwoje wiemy, że to się nie stanie, Lot - mówi smutno Louis.

\- Muszę iść, ale możemy wymienić numerami, więc pozostaniemy w kontakcie?

Więc wymieniają się numerami i Lottie wychodzi. Louis całuje podbródek Harry’ego i wraca na swoje siedzenie. Harry pociera swoje oczy i przebiega ręką przez swoje włosy, nim siada na przeciwko Louisa.

\- Więc… - wzdycha Louis, trzymając swoją głowę w swoich rękach. - Przepraszam za to. To nie jest najbardziej idealny sposób na poznanie rodziny.

\- Bardziej się martwię tym co chciałeś powiedzieć, nim nam przerwano - mamrocze nerwowo Harry. Pstryk swoimi palcami przygryza swoją wargę.

\- Chciałbym. I Niall z Liamem szukają dla siebie nowego domu. To po prostu duży krok.

\- Wiem, że tak, ale jeśli przeniesiesz się ze mną, Liam i Niall będą mogli się wprowadzić do twojego domu i zawsze będziesz mógł tam wrócić gdybyś chciał.

\- W porządku - mówi nerwowo Louis. - Tak, wprowadzę się z tobą - powtarza bardziej pewnie.

Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego twarzy grozi załamanie i pochyla się nad stołem, by wygłodniale pocałować Louisa. Ściska jego rękę i nie ściera uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się, całkowicie nucąc.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, słoneczko.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis powiadamia o tym Liama, leżąc na swojej stronie łóżka, kiedy pozwala powietrzu wysuszyć go po prysznicu. Harry wchodzi, siada obok niego i całuje mały fragment skóry na jego plecach, po tym robi mu kubek herbaty.

Louis uśmiecha się ponad swoim ramieniem do Harry’ego i wzdycha cicho, kiedy Harry zaczyna masować jego plecy. Harry podziwia jego tyłek, pocierając go i chwytając go swoimi dłońmi oraz ogląda jak Louis boryka się z utrzymaniem spokojnego głosu przez wzgląd na Liama.

Louis skamle, kiedy czuje jak Harry rozdziela jego pośladki i wbija swój język powoli w jego dziurkę. Odwraca się, aby posłać Harry’emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Harry tylko się szczerzy, ściskając mocniej tyłek Louisa, nim zakopuje swoją twarz pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

Louis kaszle, mówiąc Liamowi, że właśnie uderzył się w palec. Jego głos jest chwiejny i wyżej rozbity, niż był wcześniej.

Skręca się, ale Harry przytrzymuje go w miejscu, kontynuując ruchy swoim językiem. Zakłopotanie na twarzy Louisa sprawia go twardszym, razem z językiem w jego tyłku. Harry pociera swoimi kłykciami o jądra Louisa, naciskając na nie lekko, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć czy może wydobyć z niego jakąś reakcję. Jego nogi ściskają się, a tyłek wypina się, dysząc.

\- Nie dochodź. Nie dojdziesz, póki nie skończysz połączenia telefonicznego. I nie zakończ go szybko.

Harry mógł to łatwo powiedzieć, jedząc teraz Louisa co jest jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy do robienia w tym momencie, wkłada w to wszystko co ma. Przelotne dotyki sprawiają Louis fantastycznie potrzebującego, próbując wbić się w jego usta. Ale bezpośrednie, szybkie i szorstkie ruchy, sprawiają że skręca się, ponieważ łzy dochodzą mu do oczu.

\- W porządku, Lou, ja i Ni przyjdziemy później i zobaczymy się z waszą dwójką.

\- Pa, Li - skomle i czeka, aż Liam się rozłączy.

Kiedy połączenie się kończy, Louis szlocha w swoją poduszkę.

\- Tatusiu? Mogę dojść? Proszę pozwól mi dojść! Proszę, tatusiu.

\- Nie wiem, księżniczko, możesz? - Harry mruczy, sprawiając że Louis płacze nawet głośniej. - Jaki jest twój kolor?

\- Zielony, tatusiu. Mogę dojść?

\- Od jak dawna to robię? - Pyta Harry.

\- Godzina i siedemnaście minut - skomle Louis.

\- Za trzynaście minut będzie koniec.

Te trzynaście minut jest torturą dla Louisa i kiedy jego czas mija i ponownie pyta o zgodę, Harry łatwo się odsuwa i klapie go w tyłek.

\- Nie dzisiaj, księżniczko.

Louis kuli się, utrzymując swoje ręce z dala od niedotkniętego kutasa. Jest wygięty przy jego brzuchu, prawie fioletowy i bolesny. Harry kładzie się przy jego plecach, całując jego ramię i szepcząc pochwały do jego ucha.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, dziecinko, taki dobry dla swojego tatusia. Będziesz dobry i utrzymasz swoje ręce z daleka?

\- Tal, tatusiu. - Louis pociąga nosem.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

Louis leniwie kiwa głową i odwraca się, by leżeć na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Ale to przyciska jego kutasa do biodra Harry’ego, stwarzając tarcie, bez którego naprawdę mógłby żyć. Harry gładzie jego włosy i uspokaja go, całując go, nim jest wystarczająco zrelaksowany, aby przestać się wiercić.

\- Teraz tatuś będzie się masturbował, kochanie. Dobrze?

\- Mogę popatrzeć? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak. Idź i usiądź na krześle, nogi rozchylone, a ręce za oparciem.

Louisa siada tak jak mu poinstruowano i ogląda desperacko jak Harry pociera swojego kutasa, jak jego tatuś dochodzi, kiedy mu nikt na to nie pozwolił.

Harry gasi światło i otwiera okno, nim zgarnia Louisa w swoje ramiona.

\- Wiem, że to bolało, ale byłeś taki dobry! Absolutnie wspaniały, kochanie. Tatuś jest z ciebie dumny. Tatuś bardzo cię kocha.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu - mamrocze Louis, po pocałowaniu lekko Harry’ego.

Liam znajduje ich tak, kiedy się pokazuje, nagich i splątanych razem ze sobą w pościeli jak śpią i decyduje, że z całą pewnością coś musiało się dziać, kiedy był na telefonie.


	29. Rozdział 29

Nie zajmuje długo, nim Louis się przeprowadza. Liam i Niall sprzedają swój dom łatwo i bez komplikacji, a Louis jest chętny do zamieszkania ze swoim tatusiem.

On i jego tatuś spędzają dzień na wypakowywaniu jego ciuchów i książek oraz innych własności.

Lottie i Louis okazjonalnie piszą ze sobą, aby sprawdzić co u siebie, ale pozostaje to w tajemnicy przed ich matką, Louis nie chcę się z nią spotkać.

\- Mój tatuś chce iść na zakupy po kilka rzeczy do naszego domu. - Louis uśmiecha się, trzymając telefon przy swoim uchu.

\- Cóż, możesz oszczędzić mi detali jakie to zakupy - żartuje Liam. - Tak się cieszę z tego, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Ja też. Pozdrów Ni ode mnie.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - zgadza się Liam. - Zobaczymy się niedługo, baw się dobrze ze swoim tatusiem.

\- Będę. - Louis chichocze, poruszając brwiami, chociaż Liam nie może go zobaczyć. - Pa, Lou.

\- Pa, Li, kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

Louis podskakuje, kiedy czuje ręce wokół swojej talii, ale pochyla się do tyłu, przytulając się do torsu Harry’ego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, księżniczko? - Mruczy Harry, jego klatka piersiowa wibruje na jego słowa. Louis kiwa głową, zginając ją, więc wargi Harry’ego mogą musnąć delikatną skórę jego szyi.

\- Tak, tatusiu. A ty?

\- Mam się fantastycznie. - Harry uśmiecha. - Kocham być w stanie dotykać mojego chłopca.

Louis przygryza swoją wargę, trzymając ręce na przedramionach Harry’ego.

\- Lubię być dotykanym przez mojego tatusiu - ripostuje. Jęczy, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać delikatnie jego bark. - Tatusiu.

Harry gryzie go ostrożnie.

\- Cóż - chichocze. - W takim razie będzie miał później wiele zabawy.

\- D-dlaczego?

\- Idziemy do niegrzecznego sklepu - szepcze Harry przy uchu Louisa. Louis jęczy i drży.

\- I kupimy… sprośne rzeczy? - Pyta cicho.

\- Hmm. Może, jeśli będzie dobry.

\- Będę dobry tatusiu, obiecuję - mówi szybko Louis.

\- Jestem pewny, że tak. Teraz chodź, położę twoje ciuchy na grzejnik, więc będzie ci cieplutko, kiedy wyjdziesz spod prysznica. I zjemy lunch, kiedy wyjdziemy.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, odwracając głowę, by zaakceptować buziaka od swojego tatusia. Harry gryzie złośliwie wargę Louisa i odsuwa się.

\- Żaden problem, księżniczko.

I kiedy Harry klapie Louisa w tyłek po drodze, Louis definitywnie nie skomle i nie wraca po gorący pocałunek. Oprócz tego, że dokładnie to robi.

Kiedy wraca, pozwala Harry’emu pomóc mu w ubraniu płaszcza i wtedy z podekscytowaniem wskakuje do samochodu. Harry czule kręci głową i zamyka drzwi za sobą, siadając na miejscu kierowcy.

\- Podekscytowany, Lou? - Drażni się Harry. - Louis kiwa swoją głową i uśmiecha się nieśmiało do Harry’ego. - To dobrze dziecinko. Bo ja też.

~*~

Kiedy Harry parkuje samochód Louis piszczy i wyskakuje. Harry wychodzi i trzaska swoimi drzwiami, dłonią otaczając szyję Louisa. Louis zastyga, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

\- Uspokój się, bądź grzeczny - mówi ostro.

\- D-dobrze. Przepraszam, tatusiu. Będę. Obiecuję. Będę…

\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. Po prostu potrzebujesz czasem małego upomnienia. - Harry zgadza się, puszczając jego szyję i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Louis trzyma mocno koszulkę Harry’ego, stając na palcach, by łatwiej dostać się do jego warg.

Wchodzą do sklepu ze złączonymi dłońmi, ponieważ Harry nie chce, aby Louis chodził bez niego. Louis mówi mu, że nie będzie, że zawsze chce być ze swoim tatusiem. Ale z drugiej strony, chłopak korzysta z kontaktu i tkliwość jaką to zapewnia.

\- Obydwoje wybierzemy jedną rzecz, a potem zgodzimy się razem na kolejną. Więc będziemy mieć trzy nowe zabawki, dziecinko.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać tatusiu.

\- Możesz pomyśleć o czymkolwiek co chciałbyś mieć?

\- Możemy się po prostu rozejrzeć, więc zobaczę to wszystko? - Pyta nieśmiało Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy księżniczko.

Louis jęczy, kiedy idzie do sekcji age-play. Bierze w dłonie jasnoróżowe tutu i patrzy z nadzieją na Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu?

\- To może być twoją opcją, kochanie. Rozejrzyj się i jeśli wciąż będziesz chciał jedno z tych, wrócimy tutaj i je weźmiemy - mówi Harry, a Louis kiwa swoją głowę.

Louis nie wybiera czegoś na czas, kiedy jest mały, chociaż myśli, że mógłby to wykorzystać o każdym czasie. Wyrywa się ręce Harry’ego z jękiem i biegnie w kierunku póki, chwytając opakowany produkt, który przykuł jego uwagę.

Harry zaczyna go upominać, ale zamiera, kiedy widzi co trzyma Louis.

\- Jesteś poważny? - Szepcze Harry, stając za Louisa oraz, aby spojrzeć ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Bardzo. To będzie wspaniałe! - Wpatrując się w pudełko jak na cud.

\- Jesteś pewny? Nie chcesz się rozejrzeć za czymś innym? - Pyta Harry.

\- Nie. Jestem pewny na 1000%. W dodatku - uśmiecha się - wciąż musimy wziąć coś dla ciebie i coś co razem wybierzemy.

Harry bierze pudełko, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć.

‘CLONE A WILLY’* jest wydrukowane jasnymi, nieznośnymi literami.

\- Dlaczego pragniesz tego tak cholernie mocno?

\- Cóż, jeśli będziesz w pracy, będę mógł tego użyć. Mogę to ssać, kiedy będziesz mnie pieprzył lub kiedykolwiek będę chciał drugą rundę, ale nie możesz tego odłożyć to jest poręczne.

\- Polubisz ten wibrator bardziej niż mnie - mamrocze Harry.

\- Nigdy nic będę lubił czegoś bardziej niż ciebie, tatusiu - mówi szybko Louis, zagłębiając swoją szyję w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, by się do niego przytulić. - Kocham cię. I twojego kutasa. Ale głównie ciebie.

\- Też cię kocham, Lou. Teraz, niech ja czegoś poszukam! - Harry uśmiecha się, niespokojny, aby wrócić do domu.

~*~

\- Myślę, że znalazłem to czego chcę - mówi Harry do Louisa, który przebiega swoimi palcami po zatyczce, która jest na półce.

\- Co to jest tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy odwraca się i widzi co trzyma Harry.

Harry pokazuje to Louisowi i Louis jest zarówno smutny jak i podekscytowany.

\- Dlaczego bierzesz więcej niż ja? - Dąsa się, Harry unosi swoją brew, kiedy Louis gniewnie krzyżuje swoje ramiona.

\- Dlaczego jesteś małym bachorem? - Ripostuje Harry. - Powiedziałem, że kupimy to, jeśli będziesz grzeczny. Jeśli będziesz zły, odłożę to wszystko. - Louis patrzy na podłogę i kiwa głową.

Harry kontynuuje rozglądanie się, kiedy Louis dźga go w ramię.

\- C-co wybrałeś? - Pyta nerwowo z głosem jakby bał się odezwać.

\- Dzięki temu możesz się ubrać dla tatusia jak kotek. Mając długi ogon, uszka i rękawice.

\- Chciałem długi ogon od tak dawna! - Woła Louis. - Dziękuję tatusiu. Przepraszam za złe zachowanie.

Harry całuje jego włosy i ponownie przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej, wiedząc że jego chłopiec potrzebuje komfortu, kiedy czuje się źle. Ponieważ, kiedy Louis był zły, zgania sam siebie za to, jest rozczarowany sobą za rozczarowanie swojego tatusia. Więc Harry go zgani, ale zawsze się będzie troszczył o swojego Louisa.

\- Jest w porządku kochanie, ale to to. Żadnych więcej szans. A wciąż musimy wybrać prezent dla nas dwojga.

\- Myślę, że wszystkie te prezenty są dla naszej dwójki - mówi Louis.

\- Są, ale wybraliśmy je niezależnie, teraz możemy wybrać go razem. Coś co obydwoje lubimy, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie próbowaliśmy?

\- Uhm… - Policzki Louisa różowieją po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do sklepu. - Maszyna do pieprzenia? - Szepcze.

\- To brzmi wspaniale, Lou, bardzo dobrze. Mądry z ciebie chłopak, prawda? - Nagradza go Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się i trzyma dłoń swojego tatusia, kiedy idą poszukać jednej rzeczy, której chcą.

Dostają maszynę, ‘seksowne siodło’ (w sekcji mediów), które jest razem z pilotem, więc Harry może kontrolować jak Louis będzie pieprzony. I to również używa doczepianych dildo, Louis mówi Harry’emu, że może użyje ‘clone a willy’ Harry’ego, więc może pieprzyć jego i jego usta w tym samym czasie. Harry całuje go z pasją na środku przejścia.

Płacą, idą do subwaya na lunch i siadają w rogu, aby przedyskutować swoje niedawne zakupy. Louis rumieni się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę jak potrzebująco brzmiał, błagając o kolejnego kutasa Harry’ego. Ale Harry wydawał się być tylko chętny na to, więc było w porządku, podekscytowany, by użyć ich wszystkich.

~*~

Kiedy dostają się do domu z krzykiem prowadzi Louisa na górę i zakrywa jego oczy, kiedy stoją w progu ich sypialni.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Wciągając go do sypialni. - Otwórz!

Louis otwiera swoje oczy, stojąc przy boku łóżka. Na nim leży różowe tutu, które podziwiał w sklepie, szklana zatyczka z różowym klejnotem przy podstawie, para różowych majtek, różowe pończochy, różowa klatka na penisa oraz tiara.

\- Teraz możesz się ubrać jak prawdziwa księżniczka tatusia - mamrocze Harry przy jego gardle. - Lubisz to?

\- Kocham tatusiu! - Krzyczy Louis, podskakując, aby owinąć siebie wokół Harry’ego. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, tatusiu. Jesteś najlepszym tatusiem kiedykolwiek.

Harry chichocze i całuje powoli Louisa, kiedy Louis pozwala swoim wargom wędrować do tych jego.

\- Proszę bardzo, dziecinko. Myślałem, że to będzie miły prezent dla nas obydwu.

Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie, ale kontynuuje wygłodniałe całowanie Harry’ego, odpychając się i kładąc głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, więc wciąż może całować jego skórę.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, tatusiu.

\- Ja ciebie też bardzo kocham, księżniczko.

* ‘sklonuj penisa’ wytłumaczę wam wszystko jak będą tego używać.


	30. Rozdział 30

Harry i Louis używają jednej z rzeczy po raz pierwszy kilka dni później. Louis jest skulony na podołku Harry’ego, a długie palce Harry’ego bawią się jego włosami.

\- Chcesz wypróbować mój prezent? - Pyta delikatnie Harry wprost do jego ucha. Louis wtedy dochodzi do siebie, nie śpiąc jak to prawie przed chwilą robił. Szybko kiwa głową, odwracając się, aby powoli pocałować Harry’ego, relaksując się przy tym.

Harry jęczy, kiedy Louis skubie jego żuchwę, podczas gdy on niesie go na górę. Nogi Louisa są owiniętego wokół jego bioder, ich języki tańczą razem, a palce Louisa znajdują się we włosach Harry’ego. Harry kładzie Louisa na łóżku, schylając się nad nim, kiedy kontynuują całowanie, dzieląc się dźwiękami oraz dysząc sobie nawzajem w usta jakby nie mogli oddychać bez tego drugiego.

Louis odrywa się i pozwala wargom Harry’ego tworzyć galaktyki na swojej szyi, które chce aby pozostały tam na zawsze. - Prezent? - Pyta. Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, pozwalając sobie na jeszcze jeden pocałunek, nim wstaje, aby przynieść potrzebne rzeczy. Louis leży rozwalony na łóżku z opuchniętymi i pięknie różowymi wargami od całowania. Jego oczy podążają tęsknie wokół pokoju za jego tatusiem. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie do niego z miejsca, w którym stoi przed komodą.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dziecinko?

\- Mam się świetnie tatusiu, podekscytowany. A ty?

\- Jestem bardzo podekscytowany, kochanie. - Harry kiwa głową, podchodząc z powrotem do łóżka. - Chcesz ubrać stringi?

\- Uhm, mogę zadecydować za minutę? - Pyta Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że tak kochanie.

Więc Harry wślizguje ciasne, wysoki i czarne podkolanówki na jego nogi, całując skórę, nim zostaje ona przykryta przez tkaninę.

\- Jesteś taki piękny, dziecinko.

Louis pyta czy może pozostawić swoją cienką, czarną bluzę na sobie, ponieważ naprawdę może zmarznąć. Oczywiście Harry się zgadza, zrobiłby wszystko dla swojej dziecinki. Louis wyciąga swoje ręce i pozwala Harry’emu założyć na swoje ręce mitynki. Sprawiają, że całkowicie nie jest w stanie poruszyć swoimi dłońmi i absolutnie je kocha. Harry odwraca go, masując delikatnie jego tyłek, kiedy ssie malinki w dołeczkach jego pleców.

\- Czujesz się w porządku, kochanie? - Pyta słodko Harry, kiedy rozsmarowuje lubrykant na swoich dwóch palcach. - Słowa, dziecinko - zachęca Harry, kiedy Louis tylko kiwa głową.

\- Dobrze. Trochę zdenerwowany, bo to jest nowa rzecz.

\- To normalne, słoneczko. Ale wszystko jest w porządku, tak? Ponieważ tatuś jest tutaj. I tatuś cię ma - uspokaja go. - Mogę już zacząć?

\- Tak tatusiu, dziękuję.

Harry robi powolne kółka wokół dziurki Louisa koniuszkiem swojego kciuka, naciskając na nią, nim się odsuwa.

\- Mój piękny, piękny chłopiec - szepcze delikatnie, kiedy powoli wślizguje jeden palec w Louisa, tak aby go nie zranić. Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, uśmiechając się tam gdzie jego twarz jest wetknięta w kołdrę.

Harry wyciąga swój palec, a kiedy wkłada go z powrotem, jego palec wskazujący również się tam znajduje. Louis skomle i wygina plecy jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wyglądasz tak kochanie w ten sposób, dziecinko. Uwielbiam cię widzieć otwartego dla mnie.

\- Tatusiu - dyszy Louis. - Czuję się dobrze.

\- To dobrze, Lou. Zawsze chcę abyś czuł się dobrze. Włożę teraz w ciebie zatyczkę, dobrze?

\- Proszę, tatusiu.

Louisa przechodzi dreszcz, kiedy czuje miękkie, czarne futro na swoich udach i czarną zatyczkę wkładaną wewnątrz niego.

\- Robisz to wspaniale, Lou. Prawie skończone.

Kiedy zatyczka jest w Louisie, bluza zostaje podniesiona przez ogon i ukazuje miło jego tyłek. Ogon przesuwa się pomiędzy jego udami, łaskocząc jego delikatną skórę. Przygryza swoją wargę, wyginając swoje plecy, kiedy Harry go prowadzi.

Wpatruje się w swojego tatusia, fenomenalnie zaczerwieniony z lśniącymi oczami. Harry całuje go delikatnie, kochająco, nim przypina kocie uszy do włosów Louisa.

\- Oszałamiający - szepcze, palcami czule pocierając kości policzkowe Louisa, kiedy patrzą się nawzajem w swoje oczy.

\- Tylko czołganie dla ciebie, dziecinko. Zaniosę cię w dół schodów - wyjaśnia Harry, nim ostrożnie podnosi swojego chłopca. Louis panikuje lekko, kiedy nie może się niczego chwycić w celu zapewnienia sobie bezpieczeństwa, ale Harry mówi mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, a on ufa mu i się relaksuje. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Lou. - Louis wydaje z siebie lekki dźwięk miauczenia i uśmiecha się nieśmiało do Harry’ego. - Dobry chłopiec.

Harry kładzie go na podłogę na dole schodów i głaszcze się dwa razy po głowie, nim porusza się, aby usiąść na kanapie.

Ogląda rozszerzonymi oczami jak Louis się czołga, ręka w mitynce przebiega po jego włosach w bardzo kocim geście. Jego biodra kręcą się i ogon porusza się powoli po krzywiźnie tyłka Louisa, kiedy kieruje się on do swojego tatusia.

Kiedy dostaje się do Harry’ego, ociera się o jego nogę, uderzając w nią swoim ‘pazurem’. Harry klepie kanapę obok siebie, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis skacze, by usiąść razem z nim na sofie.

\- Dobry, mały, kotek - komplementuje, drapiąc pomiędzy ‘uszkami’ Louisa, kiedy Louis kuli się przy jego boku. Louis mruczy ciągle, kładąc swoją głowę na udzie Harry’ego.

Harry wychodzi z pokoju po coś do picia i wraca z małą miską mleka, kładąc ją blisko swoich stóp. Louis wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale niepewnie czołga się, unosząc swój tyłek, kiedy Harry pociera jego plecy, ciało goni za jego dotykiem. Nerwowo krąży nad mlekiem, Harry przez cały czas głaszcze go lub bawi się jego ogonem.

\- Dobry chłopiec, pije całe swoje mleko. Cholernie dobry kotek - nagradza go Harry, kładąc się obok Louisa na podłodze. Wędruje delikatnie swoimi palcami po udach Louisa, a Louis chichocze, uderzając w swoje dłonie swoimi pazurami. Harry również się śmieje, pozwalając swoim dłoniom zajść za bluzę, aby podrapać brzuszek Louisa. Mruczy cicho i prezentuje swój brzuch Harry’emu, kręcąc się, kiedy to łaskocze.

Bawi się swoim własnym ogonem, skomląc cicho, kiedy pociąga on za jego obręcz, Harry ogląda to szczęśliwie. Louis przewraca się na brzuch i rozciąga się, póki jego ogon nie jest wysoko w powietrzu, a jego twarz na podłodze. Harry okręca jego ogon na swój palec, obserwując Louisa jak zaczyna raczkować po całym pokoju.

Znajduje pudełko, to w którym są schowane ich nowe zabawki i porusza się do niego, wystrzelając swoją głowę i wyciągając pazurki, by wyciąć dziurę. Harry uśmiecha się, szurając się po podłodze, aby otworzyć karton, więc Louis może kontynuować zabawę. Zostaje tam, aby bałaganić trochę z Louisem, nim Louis wyskakuje z pudełka, rzucając Harry’ego na podłogę. Drapie klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, parę razy tworząc kółka, nim siada na jego brzuchu.

Harry delikatnie poprawia jego włosy, zaciągając je za jego uszy, aby odsłonić jego podbródek.

\- Dobry kotek. Śpiący koteczek? - Pyta miękko.

\- Tak, tatusiu - szepcze Louis, pocierając swoje oczy pazurkami.

Zanosi Louisa na górę i ściąga klipsy, mitenki oraz wykłada zatyczkę. Ale zostawia bluzę i skarpetki, chcąc aby Louisowi było ciepło.

\- Zrobiłeś to wspaniale, dziecinko. O wiele lepiej niż myślałem, że będzie. Tatuś cię kocha.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu. Było zabawnie.

\- Kochasz? - Harry uśmiecha się. - To dobrze. Teraz śpij dziecinko albo tatuś będzie miał marudnego Lou w swoich rękach.

\- Dobranoc kotku.


	31. Rozdział 31

Louis jest mały przez parę następnych dni. Ale jest dalej w swojej przestrzeni niż zazwyczaj. Harry opiekuje się nim tak jak zawsze to robi.

\- Gdzie jest mój mały chłopczyk? - Harry uśmiecha się, trzymając dłonie na swoich oczach. Uwalniając je zaczyna łaskotać Louisa. - Tutaj jest! Peekaboo!

Louis chichocze i wierci się z daleka od palców swojego tatusia, łapiąc jeden swoją malutką rączką. Harry ogląda go, zmieszany tym jak bardzo jest zainteresowany kciukiem, nim Louis otwiera swoją buzię i wkłada kciuka do swoich warg. Zasysa lekko kciuka Harry’ego, Harry całuje go w czoło i podnosi go bez wyciągania palca z jego ust.

Louis trzyma się ciasno dłoni Harry’ego, aby się upewnić, że jego tatuś nie zabierze mu nowej zabawki.

~*~

Harry kładzie go na łóżku, odpinając powoli jego onesie, nim ssie malinki na jego brzuszku. Louis piszczy i pociąga Harry’ego za włosy, aby go zatrzymać.

\- Czy to łaskocze, dziecinko? - Harry chichocze, ściągając cały kombinezon. - Myślę, że nadszedł czas kąpieli dla Lou.

Ściąga mokrą pieluszkę i podnosi go, zanosząc go do łazienki, gdzie już przygotował kąpiel dla swojego chłopca. Nie jest wysoko, więc pozwala Louisowi w niej siedzieć, jedną rękę ma na jego plecach, aby utrzymać go w pozycji pionowej, a drugą myje Louisa. Kiedy Harry musi polać wodą włosy Louisa, Louis zaczyna płakać, kopać i krzyczeć. A Harry po prostu go trzyma, myjąc jego włosy, mówiąc mu, że wszystko jest w porządku i że to tylko woda. Kiedy Harry zaczyna masować łopatkę Louisa, Louis uspokaja się, topiąc się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Dobry chłopiec, Lou, robisz to świetnie. Wiem, czas kąpieli nie jest przyjemny - zgadza się Harry, kiedy Louis patrzy na niego z załzawionymi oczami i trzęsącą się wargą. Louis skomle, kiedy Harry powraca dłonią do jego włosów i próbuje je zaczesać. Harry chichocze, przechylając głowę Louisa tak, aby mydło nie dostało się do jego oczu.

Kiedy jest cały czysty, Harry wyciera go ręcznikiem i owija go ciasno, zanosząc go z powrotem do ich sypialni. Zabiera talk ze sobą i każe Louisowi się odwrócić, więc może popudrować jego pupę.

Następnie zakłada czystą pieluszkę na biodra Louisa i bierze dziecięce body, bez nogawek i bez rękawów, ponieważ Louis się przegrzewa, kiedy śpi w pieluszce. Całuje głowę Louisa i przykrywa go kocem.

\- Zostajesz tutaj, a tatuś pójdzie po butelkę.

Szybko przyszykowuje mu butelkę i wraca do Louisa, który wciąż leży na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- W porządku, prezesie, chodź tu.

Ustawia Louisa tak, by leżał na jego podołku, podtrzymując jego głowę ramieniem. Harry testuje zawartość butelki przy jego wargach. Louis łapczywie bierze to w swoje usta, ssąc szybko, aby dostać ciepłe mleko.

\- Hej - chichocze Harry. - Zwolnij dziecinko. Albo będziesz miał chory brzuszek.

Louis zwalnia, oczy ma na wpół zamknięte i jest nieskupiony, kiedy zaczyna przysypiać. Skomle, pokazując chciwe rączki. Harry uśmiecha się i wręcza mu misia. Louis uśmiecha się, trochę mleka wypływa z kącika jego ust. Harry wyciera kroplę swoim kciukiem.

\- W porządku, kochanie - mówi delikatnie Harry. - Bardzo ładnie skończyłeś swoją butelkę. Teraz możemy iść spać, tak?

Louis kiwa głową, ale wtedy jego mała, dolna warga zaczyna się trząść, kiedy Harry wyciąga butelkę. Wypuszcza z siebie głośny płacz, łzy spływają po jego policzkach.

\- Hej, jest w porządku, shh, dziecinko, wszystko jest dobrze - szepcze szybko Harry, podnosząc Louisa do góry i wstają wraz z nim. Głowa Louisa jest na jego ramieniu. Harry ma rękę na jego plecach, a drugą na jego pupie, powtarzając uderzanie o jego pieluszkę, kiedy chodzi wokół.

\- Jest w porządku? - Szepcze słodko Harry do jego ucha. - Tatuś cię ma, po prostu śpij. Shh.

Harry całuje jego skroń i zaczyna delikatnie śpiewać pierwszą piosenkę jaka przychodzi mu na myśl, po tym jak oglądali Małą Syrenkę dzień wcześniej.

Spójrz na ten zbiór  
To jasna rzecz,  
Że więcej już chyba nie da się mieć  
Można zazdrościć mi, że  
Wszystko mam, czego chcę  
Czy widzisz ten cudowny blask?  
Tych skarbów dotąd nie widział nikt z was  
Do szczęścia mało mi brak  
Wiem,  
Że uważasz tak  
Mam przydasiów pokłady niemałe  
I cotosie w kolekcji są mej  
Chcesz, to mogę ci dać  
Są wspaniałe  
Ale cóż, kiedy ja więcej chcę?

Chciałabym być tam, gdzie ludzie są  
Zobaczyć ich najprawdziwszy taniec  
Jak płyną lekko tak  
Przy pomocy, ach, nóg  
Płetwy na ziemi nie sprawdzą się, bo  
Stopy mieć trzeba, by stanąć na nich  
I po ulicach móc...  
Jak oni mówią to?  
Iść

Chcę mieszkać tam, kiedy jest cień  
Lub w słońcu brodzić dzień cały  
Wśród ludzi żyć  
W ich świecie być  
Naprawdę chcę

Marzę, by stąd uciec na ląd nazwany Ziemią  
Śnię o tym, że przytuli mnie nadmorski piach  
Na ziemi tej, dzieciom jest lżej  
Ojcowie córki rozumieją  
Bez zmuszania do pływania  
Mija tam czas!

Chcę poznać już, co z nich każdy wie  
Chcę na pytania me odpowiedzi  
Co to ogień i czemu on rozprasza cień?  
Gdy przyjdzie czas  
Chciałabym raz  
Wreszcie zobaczyć świat wspaniały!  
W tym świecie żyć  
Wolną już być  
Naprawdę chcę!

Pod koniec piosenki Louis śpi. Harry uśmiecha się dam do siebie, kręcąc swoją głową i całuje policzek Louisa. Zanosi go z powrotem do łóżka.

Pisze do Liama, poprosił on go, aby Harry informował go jak się mas Louis. Liam dzwoni do Harry’ego, dając go na głośnik, więc Niall również może go usłyszeć.

\- Jak się ma? - Pyta zmartwiony Liam.

\- Wciąż jest bardzo mały i trochę kapryśny. Myślę, że to stres związany z przeprowadzką, widzenie swojej siostry. Oczywiście miał się w porządku zostając w moim mieszkaniu, ale teraz to pełen czas, więc sądzę że to trochę przytłaczające.

\- Cóż, kiedy nie jest taki mały możemy przyjść i go zobaczyć. Chyba, że chcesz żebyśmy go popilnowali jak będziesz wychodził - oferuje Niall.

\- Nie sądzę, że mógłby go takiego zostawić, ale byłoby miło spędzić czas z waszą dwójką.

\- Jasne. Odwiedzimy was jutro popołudniu - mówi Liam. - Branoc, Haz.

\- Branoc Li, branoc Ni.


	32. Rozdział 32

Louis wychodzi ze swojej umysłowej przestrzeni kilka dni później, będąc codziennie odwiedzanym przez Liama i Nialla oraz jego tatuś zawsze jest przy jego boku.

Harry sadza go i całuje jego głowę, trzymając jego rękę.

\- Wszystko było w porządku? Wszystko co zrobiliśmy? - Pyta Harry. Louis kiwa głową.

\- Tak naprawdę byłem troszeczkę przestraszony, idąc tak daleko - mówi cicho Louis. - Czułem jakbym nie mógł się właściwie dostać do ciebie. Ale opiekowałeś się mną, więc wszystko było w porządku.

Ma mały uśmiech na swoich wargach, kiedy całuje knykcie Harry’ego.

\- Zawszę się tobą zaopiekuję - mówi prawdomównie Harry. - Teraz, muszę iść do pracy, więc ty idziesz teraz do domu Liama. W porządku?

\- Okej, tatusiu. Będę tęsknić - mówi miękko Louis.

\- A ja za tobą. Ale wtedy wrócę oraz cię odbiorę i trochę się pobawimy. Dobrze?

\- Lepiej niż dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Obydwoje zakładają swoje płaszcze, Louis wciąż w swojej piżamie z kubusiem puchatkiem i idą do samochodu. Harry jedzie do Liama, wręczając Niallowi plecak, który przygotował na wypadek gdyby Louis zaczął ponownie czuć się małym. Całuje szybko Louisa w wargi i mówi mu, aby był grzeczny, nim jedzie do pracy.

Louis dobrze się bawi z Niallem i Liamem, Niall maluje jego paznokcie, a Liam piecze z nim babeczki. Louis uśmiecha się za każdym razem kiedy widzi jak Niall i Liam się całują, szepcząc prywatne słowa do siebie nawzajem.

Harry jakkolwiek ma jak w mordę strzelił bardziej niepokojący dzień. Kiedy pyta kto jest jego pierwszym klientem, dostaje odpowiedź, że jeden i jedyny: Zayn Malik.

\- Cześć Harry - uśmiecha się Zayn, trzęsąc Harry’m, nim przyciąga go do uścisku. - Trochę minęło.

\- Tak, co robimy?

\- Węża na moim prawym ramieniu - odpowiada, ściągając z siebie koszulkę przed głowę i siadając bokiem na krześle. - Andy go naszkicował.

Harry przygotowuje swoje stanowisko i zaczyna tatuowanie, nim nie mija 10 minut od wejścia Zayna do salonu.

\- Więc, co tam u ciebie? - Pyta Zayn.

\- Mam teraz chłopaka, więc tak naprawdę tylko on i praca - mówi Harry, chociaż mówienie Zaynowi o Louisie sprawia, że czuje się Harry. - A co z tobą?

\- Pracuję nad kilkoma muzycznymi i artystycznymi projektami. Dużo czasu spędzam ze swoją rodziną.

Ograniczają pogawędkę do minimum, Harry mówi, że naprawdę musi się skoncentrować. Kiedy robota jest zrobiona, Harry owija jego ramię i daje mu pożegnalny uścisk.

\- Muszę kiedyś poznać tego chłopaka. - Zayn uśmiecha się.

\- Nie sądzę - mówi Harry. I pomimo tego, że jest kompletnie poważny, Zayn śmieje się i klapie go po ramieniu.

Siada z głową w swoich rękach, wzdychając. Wyciągając swój telefon, pisze do Louisa, pytając jak się ma i co robi, więc Louis mówi mu, że robi ciasta i że zrobił jedno specjalnie dla niego. Mówi mu, że nie może się doczekać i iż będzie tam niedługo, by zabrać go do domu.

Andy rzuca mu butelkę Coli, siadając obok niego.

\- Co jest z tobą?

\- To był znieważający były chłopak Louisa.

\- Oh. Oh cholera. Nie przyjmiemy go więcej, po prostu go odeślemy. Louis ma się w porządku Harry, ma ciebie.

\- Tak - wzdycha Harry, pocierając swoje oczy. - Mam jeszcze jeden tatuaż do zrobienia przed wyjściem. Nie masz nic przeciwko, aby zamknąć?

\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Andy uśmiecha się. - Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, jeśli tego potrzebujesz.

~*~

Drugi tatuaż nie zajmuje wiele czasu, jedynie cytat na biodrze dziewczyny i może wracać do swojego chłopca.

Louis rozpromienia się, kiedy słyszy jak ktoś puka do frontowych drzwi.

\- Tatuś! - Biegnie do drzwi, Harry łapie go w odpowiednim czasie i obraca nimi wokół, więc nie spadnie.

\- Hej, księżniczko. Jak się czujesz?

-W porządku, tatusiu. A jak z tobą? - Pyta Louis z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- M-mam się dobrze, kochanie. Miałeś dobry dzień?

\- Tak, tatusiu - mówi Louis, zwężając swoje oczy. - Coś jest źle. Powiedz mi co jest nie tak.

\- Louis, wszystko jest dobrze. Jest w porządku.

Louis sapie, zeskakując.

\- Harry - marszczy brwi. - Powiedz mi.

\- Nie sądzę, że to najlepszy pomysł.

Liam i Niall stają za Louisem, sprawiając że Harry czuje się bardzo osaczony i zastraszony.

\- Dlaczego masz przede mną sekrety, Harry? Nie ukrywamy przed sobą niczego.

\- Widziałem Zayna.

Twarz Louisa marszczy się i natychmiastowo chwyta się Harry’ego, skomląc w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Dziecinko, jest w porządku - uspokaja go Harry, przebiegając swoją ręką przez włosy Louisa.

\- Boję się ta-tatusiu.

\- Wiem, księżniczko, ale tatuś zawsze się tobą zaopiekuję. On cię nie skrzywdzi, Louis. Nie pozwolę mu.

\- Tatusiu - płacze przerywanie, Harry zamknął oczy, aby dojść do siebie.

\- No dalej księżniczko, pójdziemy do domu. Tatuś nie pozwoli ci odejść.

Louis pozwala zaprowadzić się do samochodu, płacząc w ramię Harry’ego. Harry zapina go na miejscu pasażera i kuli się obok, trzymając go za kolana, kiedy próbuje uspokoić samego siebie. - Jest w porządku, Lou. Będzie dobrze.

Jadą do domu i Harry robi Louisowi butelkę ciepłego mleka, wiedząc że nawet jeśli nie jest mały, spodoba mu się to i uspokoi się na ten gest.

\- T-tatusiu? - Jąka się Louis, patrząc załzawionymi oczami na Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz Teda, podczas picia swojej butelki? - Pyta Harry, używając odpowiedzi, aby zdać sobie sprawę czy jest mały czy nie. Louis kiwa głową, wycierając swoje oczy i nos.

\- Ubierzmy cię w pieluszkę, dziecinko. - Harry zakłada na niego pieluszkę oraz czyste, pluszowe onesie. Louis chwyta Teda i pozwala swojemu tatusiowi położyć go na jego podołek.

\- Po tym jak wypijesz swoją butelkę, możemy pooglądać film, a potem tatuś poczyta ci parę historyjek, nim zjemy obiad.

Mają spokojny wieczór, ale Harry wciąż musi trzymać Louisa, kiedy płacze sobie do spania. Harry nie sądzi, aby widział kiedykolwiek coś tak smutnego.

Próbuje go uspokoić, ale to nie działa - nic nie działa. A następnie budzi się z powodu koszmaru.

\- Tatusiu! - Krzyczy Louis.

\- Dziecinko! - Jęczy Harry, trzymając Louisa za ręce, szukając jakiegoś zranienia.

\- Zły sen, tatusiu - skomle Louis, wpadając w ramiona Harry’ego.

\- Oh, kochanie. Wszystko w porządku.

Harry opiera się o nagłówek, a Louis kładzie się na jego klatkę piersiową, Harry zgina swoje kolana, więc Louis ma podparcie za swoją pupą.

\- Co się stało? - Szepcze Harry, całując jego włosy.

\- Przyszedł, aby mnie zabrać i nie mogłem cię znaleźć!

Harry uspokaja go delikatnie, pocierając jego plecy i klepiąc jego pupę.

\- Idź spać, Lou.

\- Nie mogę - szlocha Louis. - Będę miał kolejny zły sen.

\- Dobrze, dziecinko. Zostaniemy tak przez chwilę. Chcesz coś obejrzeć?

\- Kraina Lodu? - Pyta Louis.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, księżniczko. Tylko tatuś pójdzie po coś do picia.

\- Nie - krzyczy Louis. Harry odwraca się. - Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz.

Więc Harry bierze Louisa ze sobą na swoich plecach, Louis trzyma Teda w swoich dłoniach, owiniętych wokół ramion Harry’ego. Harry odkłada Louisa ba blacie, podczas gdy robi im obojgu coś do picia i bierze dla nich jakieś jedzenie.

\- Chcesz trochę owoców? - Pyta Harry.

\- Tak, proszę tatusiu. - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje Louisa w policzek, podczas swojej drogi do lodówki.

\- Tak uprzejmy, bardzo dobry chłopiec.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu - mówi słodko Louis, machając swoimi nogami w przód i w tył.

Harry bierze miskę i kroi banana, jabłko, mango, ananasa, pomarańcz i wrzuca trochę winogron. Louis ogląda, zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki jego tatuś się porusza, w jaki jego mięśnie jego ramion się wyprostowują, kiedy sięga po coś lub jak mięśnie jego brzucha wyglądają na większe, kiedy się śmieje.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, tatusiu. Możemy pooglądać teraz Krainę Lodu?

\- Dobrze. Wskakuj na plecy. - Kiedy Louis jest usytuowany na plecach Harry’ego, Harry bierze miskę owoców i ich napoje i zaczyna wchodzić po schodach.

Odkłada miskę i napoje na stolik nocny i ostrożnie odkłada Louisa na łóżko. Louis czeka aż Harry usiądzie obok niego, nim kładzie się wygodnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dziecinko?

\- Mhm. Po prostu jestem trochę smutny - odpowiada szczerze Louis.

\- Dlaczego, księżniczko? Tatuś nigdy nie chce abyś był smutny.

\- Sen. Nie był miły.

\- Wiem, kochanie, ale to był tylko sen. To nie realne, ponieważ mogę siedzieć z tobą przez całą noc i trzymać cię bezpiecznym w ramionach. W porządku, kochanie?

\- Tak, tatusiu.

Więc oglądają Krainę Lodu i śpiewają wszystkie piosenki, dzieląc się miską owoców. Harry karmi Louisa, Louis bezczelnie ssie jego palce, za każdym razem, kiedy jego wargi dotykają kawałka owocu.

Harry zmienia Louisowi pieluszkę, kiedy jego chłopiec mówi mu, że potrzebuje przebrania i Louis zachowuje się jak najlepiej. Louis i Harry nie śpią przez resztę nocy, Louis wciąż boi się zasnąć, więc oglądają Iniemamocnych po Krainie Lodu, a następnie obydwoje schodzą na dół, aby przygotować śniadanie. Wafle z lodami i czekoladą, najbardziej komfortowe śniadanie.

Prowadzą małą, zabawną pogawędkę podczas śniadania, kłócąc się jaki jest najlepszy smak lodów.

\- Ciasteczkowe z kawałkami czekolady - upiera się Louis.

\- To sprawia, że czuję się chory, jeśli zjem za dużo. Lubię miodowe.

\- To nudne.

\- Dobrze, w porządku. Wygrałeś - przyznaje Harry, uśmiechając się z buzią pełną wafla.

Po śniadaniu idą i siadają na kanapie. Louis pyta Harry’ego czy może zdjąć swoją koszulkę, osadzając się szczęśliwie pomiędzy jego biodrami. Śledzi palcem po wszystkich gryzmołach na skórze Harry’ego.

\- Leci? - Pyta Louis, kiedy przebiega palcami po motylu na brzuchu Harry’ego.

\- Tak, piękny motyl.

\- Kto rysował na tobie? - Pyta niewinnie Louis.

\- Mój kolega Andy, pamiętasz go? Zrobił wiele moich tatuaży. One zostają na zawsze.

\- Wow. Tatuś porysuje na mnie?

\- Może, dziecinko. Mogę użyć kilku długopisów, żeby nie zostało to na zawsze.

Harry idzie i chwyta swoje długopisy, by rysować prosto na skórze i siada ponownie przy Louisie.

\- Co chcesz narysować, tatusiu? - Pyta podekscytowany Louis.

\- Poszukaj jakiegoś obrazka, dziecinko.

Harry daje Louisowi swój telefon, pozwalając mu przewijać przez różne pomysły. Louis pokazuje Harry’emu zdjęcie serca i strzały.

\- Lubię strzałę. Jak w Merida Waleczna - wyjaśnia Louis.

\- Tatuś narysuję strzałkę bez słyszenia, dziecinko. Jest w porządku - uspokaja go Harry.

~*~

Więc Harry spędza małą ilość czasu, rysując strzałkę na przedramieniu Louisa, robiąc zdjęcie, ponieważ Louis chciał, aby Liam i Niall to zobaczyli.

\- Lubisz to księżniczko?

\- Uwielbiam, tatusiu. Dziękuję.

\- Jest w porządku, dziecinko. Myślę, że wygląda uroczo.

Louis utrzymuje to przez cały dzień, zafascynowany tym, podążając za liniami opuszkiem swojego palca, kiedykolwiek przyciągnie to jego wzrok.

Przez cały dzień, Louis pyta o więcej i więcej.

\- Tatusiu, mogę mieć samolocik jak twój naszyjnik?

\- Tatusiu, mogę mieć jelenia? Jak bambi?

\- Mogę mieć ptaszka, tatusiu? Ładnego ptaszka?

\- Możesz narysować…

Przerywa mu dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Minutkę, kochanie. - Louis ogląda jak jego tatuś otwiera drzwi.

\- Dostaliśmy paczkę, dziecinko. Chcesz ją otworzyć?

\- Tak, tatusiu. Proszę.

Otwierają ją, aby znaleźć dużego, wielkiego misia. Louis jęczy i patrzy na Harry’ego.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś zrobić coś zabawiającego. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis przytula go ciasno, całując go wszędzie gdzie może.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, tatusiu!

Harry kładzie misia na kanapie, a Louis całuje go ostatni raz, nim wskakuje na misia, leżąc jakby był jego tatusiem.

\- Zostałem zastąpiony? - Chichocze Harry. Louis jęczy, siadając by objąć swoimi rękami szyję Harry’ego. Pociąga Harry’ego, aby położył się razem z nim.

\- Nigdy. Jesteś najlepszym tatusiem na świecie.


	33. Rozdział 33

Louis ma koszmary każdej nocy przez dwa tygodnie po tym jak Harry wspomniał Zayna. Wchodzi i wychodzi w swoją małą przestrzeń przez kilka dni w tygodniu i Harry się z tym zmaga, ale bierze jeden krok na czas.

Ma sposób na załatwienie tego, uspokojenie Louisa po koszmarze zajmuje teraz około pięciu minut, jego ostatni ‘czas bycia małym’ był tak długi jak zazwyczaj, ale były dalej od siebie, niż zwykły być. Kiedy Louis jest duży, spędza weekend z Niallem i Liamem, więc Harry może posprzątać dom, podczas gdy nie ma zbytnio szansy, by to zrobić.

Sprząta, zmywa naczynia, robi pranie, odkurza, wszystko. Louis dąsa się, ponieważ tęskni za Harrym, ale wie, że Harry prawdopodobnie zasługuje na trochę czasu na odpoczynek.

Więc w poniedziałek, kiedy przychodzi do domu o 3 po południu, to nie jest niespodzianką dla niego, że znajduje chrapiącego Harry’ego, rozwalonego na kanapie. Podchodzi na paluszkach do pudełka w rogu pokoju, wyciągając koc i przykrywając nim Harry’ego. Całuje jego głowę i idzie na górę wziąć prysznic.

Zakłada nic, oprócz swoich zakolanówek i pary majtek, nim idzie na dół, aby zrobić lunch. Podłącza swoje słuchawki i zaczyna gotować.

Harry budzi się około godzinę później, uśmiechając się, kiedy znajduje na sobie koc i słyszy Louisa śpiewającego w kuchni. Jęcząc, wstaje i się przeciąga.

Louis kończy, kiedy słyszy kroki Harry’ego zbliżającego się do kuchni. Odwraca się w porę z Harrym wchodzącym do pomieszczenia, aby go objąć go w talii. Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. Ich wargi poruszają się razem, dłonie Harry’ego poruszają się, aby przybliżyć twarz Louisa, gdy ten rozchylił swoje usta. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem jest mokry dźwięk ich ust, za każdym razem, gdy nimi poruszają, wszystkie ruchy są wolne i delikatne, rozchylając swoje usta nawet bardziej.

Czasomierz straszy ich dwójkę, tak że przerywają swoją krótką sesję całowania, Louis odskakuje, śmiejąc się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co to było. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego głowę, nim wyłącza czasomierz.

\- Jak minął twój weekend? - Pyta Harry, podciągając się, by usiąść z boku.

\- Było miło, tak jak, kiedy byłem po prostu ja, Niall i Liam. Ale wciąż miałem ciebie. Jeśli to ma jakikolwiek sens.

\- Wiem co masz na myśli. Co robiliście.

\- Plotkowaliśmy i wiele się przytulaliśmy. Poszli w sobotę na obiad do pizza hut. A potem poszliśmy do naleśnikarni w niedzielę rano.

\- Brzmi miło, kochanie. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- A co ty robiłeś? - Pyta Louis.

\- Porządkowałem, spałem i czyściłem. Oraz poszedłem na zakupy.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu - szepcze Louis, patrząc na ziemię. Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Za co, Lou? - Louis nie odpowiada, po prostu pociąga nosem, a Harry ogląda jak łza spływa na podłogę. - Chodź tutaj, Lou.

Harry wzdycha, kiedy Louis się nie porusza.

\- Teraz, Louis.

Louis skomle i szura, aby stanąć pomiędzy kolanami Harry’ego.

\- P-przepraszam za sprawienie ciebie zmęczonym. Byłem taki potrzebujący, że nie spałeś prawidłowo. Przepraszam.

\- Oh kochanie, nie. Chciałem się tobą opiekować. Mogłem iść spać, jeśli chciałem. Mam się dobrze, byłem po prostu troszeczkę zmęczony. W porządku? Uwielbiam opiekę nad tobą, obojętnie czy jesteś mały czy duży. Kocham cię, więc nic z tego nie jest nonsensem.

Louis kiwa głową, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję. Też cię kocham.

\- Cóż, teraz jest posprzątane, co zrobiłeś?

\- Kurczaka barbecue i prażoną kukurydzę.

\- Brzmi cudownie. Usiądź, a ja to przyniosę.

Oglądają telewizję, podczas jedzenia, Louis siedzi skulony przy boku Harry’ego.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - skarży się Louis.

\- Rozmawiałem z tobą codziennie na face time - chichocze Harry, całując czoło Louisa.

\- Wciąż za tobą tęskniłem - dąsa się Louis.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy mijały tygodnie nim się widzieliśmy?

\- Wtedy też za tobą tęskniłem. Ale teraz mieszkamy razem, więc powinienem nie musieć za tobą tęsknić.

\- W porządku dziecinko. - Harry próbuje go udobruchać z uśmiechem. - Nigdy nie będziesz musiał za mną tęsknić.

\- To dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się, pochylając się, by pocałować Harry’ego.

~*~

\- Tatusiu? - Krzyczy Louis ze swojego miejsca na łóżku.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Odkrzykuje Harry, siadając do wanny. Louis wysłał go do kąpieli, mówiąc że musi się zrelaksować i zostawił go.

\- Nie kłopocz się ubieranie! - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Zdecydowanie się do tego dostosuję. - Harry chichocze, przygryzając swoją wargę. - Boże - szepcze. - Co on zamierza zrobić?

Kiedy wychodzi z wanny, wyciera lekko swoje włosy, nim idzie zobaczyć Louisa, absolutnie i całkowicie nagiego. Louis poci się pod swoja skórą na jego widok, przepraszając, kiedy Harry unosi swoje brwi.

Louis trzyma dłonie Harry’ego i idzie do tyłu póki nie uderza w łóżku. Staje na palcach więc jego wargi pocierają ucho Harry’ego.

\- Połóż się. - Harry uśmiecha się, posłusznie, ale wie, obydwoje widzę, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Louis uśmiecha się i wspina się na łóżko pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego. Pozwala swoim rękom spocząć na udach Harry’ego, pocierając delikatnie kółka po wewnętrznej stronie.

Harry kręci trochę swoimi ramionami, aby się bardziej zrelaksować, Louis ostrożnie ogląda każdy moment. Kiedy wargi Louisa dotykają jego ud, Harry jęczy, najwidoczniej się tego nie spodziewając. Louis uśmiecha się, jedynie pocierając wargami po wrażliwą skórę, gdzie pocierał swoim kciukiem. Nogi Harry’ego są ogolone, sprawiając że jest Louisowi nawet łatwiej wyssać na nich malinkę. Mięśnie pomiędzy opuszkami jego palców bulgoczą, a on mruczy.

\- Taki piękny, tatusiu.

\- Dziękuję, dziecinko. Ale nie tak śliczny jak ty.

Louis rumieni się po raz pierwszy tego dnia, pomimo iż jest twarzą do kutasa Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się. - Dziękuję tatusiu.

Louis całuje brzuch Harry’ego, obok główki jego penisa, a następnie ponownie przenosi się do jego ud. Harry jęczy, zaciskając swoje dłonie na prześcieradle.

\- Cierpliwości, tatusiu. - Louis chichocze. Harry wyciąga swoje ramię, by spoczęła na jego głowie, wypuszczając głęboki oddech.

\- W porządku, księżniczko.

Louis całuje w górę i w dół równolegle do jego penisa,ale nie dotyka go, doprowadzając Harry’ego do szaleństwa.

\- Jasna cholera, no dalej Lou - zachęca Harry. Louis mięknie, całując główkę kutasa Harry’ego, nim obejmuje go swoją dłonią, przytrzymując Harry’ego.

Harry jęczy, Louis ssie główkę, kiedy porusza ręka w górę i w dół.

\- Dobry chłopiec - chrząka Harry, próbując jak najciężej nie pchać w usta Louisa. - Najlepszy chłopiec.

To stanowi wystarczający bodziec dla Louisa, pozawala sobie zjechać niżej, językiem przejeżdżając po delikatnej skórze ukrytej za napletkiem.

\- Doję niedługo, dziecinko.

\- Jeszcze nie tatusiu - mówi Louis, odpychając się, aby pocałować penisa Harry’ego, ale wciąż kochając go ręką. - Chcę abyś doszedł wewnątrz mnie.

\- W porządku, mogę to zrobić, jeśli przestaniesz - mamrocze Harry.

Więc Louis przestaje, zostawiając Harry’ego zdyszanego, który jest całkowitym bałaganem i całuje jego biodra, nim wchodzi do garderoby. Bierze kilka rzeczy i wbiega do łazienki.

Harry wpatruje się w sufit z oszołomieniem.

Louis powraca w swoim różowym tutu, w różowych pończochach i z tiarą na swojej głowie. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało do podłogi i odkłada zatyczkę oraz lubrykant na stoliczku nocnym.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, księżniczko. Najśliczniejsza księżniczka jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem - komplementuje go Harry, wciąż zszokowany tym jak piękny jest jego chłopiec.

Louis siada okrakiem na jego torsie, twarzą do stóp swojego tatusia. Posyła Harry’emu uśmiech ponad ramieniem, nim bierze lubrykant i rozlewa go na swoje palce.

\- Tatusiu, czy możesz podtrzymać moje tutu? Proszę - Pyta niewinnie Louis.

\- Z wielką przyjemnością, dziecinko.

Harry podciąga tył tutu, jęcząc kiedy wita go cudowny widok tyłka Louisa. Louis rozciąga się za siebie, by włożyć w siebie swój pierwszy palec, podskakując na nim, aby się rozciągnąć. Harry jęczy, drugą ręką macając tyłek Louisa. Louis jęczy i dodaje kolejny palec, rozkoszując się dawaniem małego show przed swoim tatusiem.

\- Jestem gotowy tatusiu? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak dziecinko, jesteś gotowy.

Louis uśmiecha się, podskakując i odwracając się, by siedzieć twarzą do Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś gotowy tatusiu? - Louis drażni się, ocierając się o penisa Harry’ego, ciesząc się jękami, które od niego dostaje.

\- Bardziej niż gotowy księżniczko.

Louis w końcu wślizguje się na niego, wiercąc się lekko, ponieważ jest chciwy i chce w sobie całego Harry’ego. Harry pozwala swojemu palcu wślizgnąć za tutu, by przytrzymać jego biodra.

Louis zaczyna podskakiwać, poprawiając swoją tiarę i teraz ma swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, aby to pomogło mu poruszać się jak najlepiej tylko może.

\- Zaraz dojdę, kochanie.

To sprawia, że porusza się szybciej, chętny, aby sprawić, by jego tatuś poczuł się dobrze. Kiedy Harry dochodzi, poci się i krzyczy imię Louisa, Louis pomaga ujeżdżając go. Kiedy Harry kończy, Louis ześlizguje się z niego i zastępuje go zatyczką. Całuje klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i skomli.

\- Tatusiu, mogę dojść?

\- Hmm - mruczy Harry. - Co jeśli powiem nie?

\- Wtedy nie dojdę. - Louis wydyma swoją dolną wargę. - Ale księżniczki dostają to czego chcą, prawda? - Mówi Louis, kiedy Harry nie odpowiada.

\- Księżniczki muszą być grzeczne i robić to co mówi tatuś. Ale… - Harry przerywa. Louis wygląda na pełnego nadziei i zdesperowanego. - Byłeś bardzo dobrą księżniczką.

Louisa całuje go, jedynie szybko, z minimalną ilością języka, ale to było kochane podziękowanie. - Połóż się kochanie.

Harry wstaje, myjąc się trochę w łazience i chwyta swój masażer.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że wibrator jest najlepszym przyjacielem mężczyzny - napomyka Harry, kiedy Louis pyta się go co on tam ma. Louis chichocze i kręci głową. - Stopy na łóżku, plecy oparte o zagłówek, a ręce za głową. Chcesz zdjąć swoje tutu, aby go nie zabrudzić?

\- Możemy to wyprać, prawda tatusiu?

\- Oczywiście, dziecinko. W takim razie to zostawiamy, księżniczko?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu.

Louis siada tak jak przykazał mu Harry i rumieni się, kiedy zauważa jak wyeksponowany jest. Diamencik na podstawie zatyczki jest na widoku Harry’ego. Harry wkłada wibrator do środka i układa go obok zatyczki, uśmiechając się do Louisa, nim włącza go na największe wibracje.

\- Louis jęczy, jego tyłek boli, a jęk rozkoszy wypływa z jego ust.

\- T-to naprawdę, naprawdę miłe, tatusiu.

\- To dobrze, księżniczko. - Podnosi wibrator do góry do jego jąder, przesuwając nim ponownie w górę i w dół.

\- Tatusiu! - Skomli Louis, piszcząc z powodu wibratora, kiedy Harry trąci nim zatyczkę, szkło sprawia, że wibracje mają większą siłę. To wibruje prosto do jego prostaty.

\- Możesz dojść kiedykolwiek chcesz, księżniczko - mówi Harry, kiedy zauważa znaki tego, że Louis jest blisko.

\- Tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu! - Intonuje Louis, dochodząc na swoje tutu, uginając się na łóżku, kiedy kończy.

Harry utrzymuje wibrator obok zatyczki, sprawiając że Louis skomli.

\- No dalej, Lou. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić. Zrobisz to dla tatusia, tak?

Bierze wrażliwego penisa Louisa, pocierając go delikatnie, kciukiem tworząc kółko wokół główki.

\- Tatusiu, nie mogę! - Szlocha Louis.

\- Tak, możesz, dziecinko. Jaki jest twój kolor?

\- Zielony. - Krzyczy Louis, zbyt przytłoczony przez ból i przyjemność. - To po prostu za dużo, tatusiu.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Możesz to zrobić, tatuś jest tutaj.

Louis dochodzi ponownie, zawsze jest dobrym chłopcem, kwiląc leniwie, kiedy Harry wycofuje powoli wibrator, zaabsorbowany oglądaniem swojego wspaniałego chłopca.

Harry bierze tutu oraz tiarę Louisa, układając je z boku, więc mogą je wyczyścić i zanosi Louisa do łazienki, aby on również został umyty.

\- Taki perfekcyjny, dziecinko. Cholernie dobra księżniczka dla swojego tatusia - mamrocze Harry, myjąc ostrożnie Louisa pod dyszą prysznica. - Taki wspaniały, sprawiłeś, że tatuś czuł się bardzo dobrze.

~*~

Louis całuje delikatnie Harry’ego, kiedy Harry zanosi go z powrotem do łóżka, pomagając mu wślizgnąć na siebie parę majtek prze nogi i bluzę przez głowę. Kładą się razem w łóżku, z splątanymi nogami jak i językami, a ich serca bija zsynchronizowanym rytmem.

\- Kocham cię, księżniczko. Nie jesteś dla mnie zbyt ciężki do wytrzymania, a moje zmęczenie nie jest twoją winą. Teraz, jesteś zmęczony, więc pójdziesz spać razem ze mną.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu. Dziękuję za opiekowanie się mną.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, dziecinko.

Louis śmieje się, kręcąc czule swoją głowę i całuje klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, nim pozwala sobie szczęśliwie zasnąć w ramionach mężczyzny, którego kocha.


	34. Rozdział 34

Louis upiera się, aby Harry nic nie robił przez cały dzień w ciągu kilku następnych dni, wykonując wszelkie prace domowe jakie muszą być zrobione, gotowanie, sprzątanie i bycie dodatkowo dobrym dla swojego tatusia.

Wtedy pewnego dnia dzwoni telefon Harry’ego i przerywa Louisowi, dając mu odpowiedź, że musi to odebrać, opuszczając pomieszczenie i Louisa.

Louis siada, dąsając się, ale czeka na powrót swojego tatusia, ponieważ to niegrzeczne, aby podsłuchiwać. Harry wraca wyglądając na podenerwowanego i jest o wiele cichszy niż wcześniej.

\- Co się stało tatusiu?

\- Nic, Lou. - Harry uśmiecha się, chociaż jest to niemożliwie sztuczne.

\- To kłamstwo. Wiem to. Obydwoje to wiemy.

Louis odtrąca rękę Harry’ego, kiedy ten próbuje go dotknąć. Harry wzdycha, przebiegając ręką po swoich włosach.

\- Lou, słuchaj. To nic, naprawdę.

\- Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz, Harry? - Pyta Louis, wstając.

\- Louis…

\- Nie, Harry - przerywa mu Louis. - Nie lubię tego, że chowasz przede mną pewne rzeczy, wychodzę.

\- Louis, zatrzymaj się - krzyczy Harry, łapiąc Louisa za nadgarstek, kiedy ten ma wychodzić. - Po prostu mi powiedz gdzie idziesz? Chcę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Nie czuję się bezpieczny, kiedy utrzymujesz przede mną sekrety - wypluwa Louis. - Do Liama.

Wychodzi bez żadnego więcej słowa, a Harry przeklina, kopiąc najbliższą siebie rzecz, jedno z piórowych boa Louis, nim wzdycha i odkłada je na miejsce.

Pisze do Liam, aby upewnić się, że z Louisem wszystko w porządku. A następnie zaczyna pisać list.

Drogi Louisie,

Uroczyście przepraszam za to popołudnie. To było złe z mojej strony, że ukrywałem coś przed tobą. I mam nadzieję, że zaakceptujesz moje przeprosiny, ponieważ nie mógłby tego znieść, że jesteś na mnie zły.

Osoba która do mnie dzwoniła, jest kimś z kim nie rozmawiałem od pewnego czasu, moja matka. Dzwoniła do mnie w sprawie swojego nowego narzeczonego, mojego przyszłego ojczyma. Nigdy nie miałem zbyt dobrych relacji z moim rodzicami i opuściłem dom tak szybko jak mogłem. Wciąż mam kontakt ze swoją siostrą, która męczyła mnie o zostanie w naszym domu. Chociaż żadne z nich o tobie nie wie. Nie wiedziałem czy dobrze byś się czuł z ich wiedzą i możliwością ich spotkania. Nie żebym wiedział jak wyciągnąć ten temat.

Moja mama zaprosiła mnie na swój ślub i zapytała czy zostanę na tydzień, aby spróbować naprawić jakiekolwiek połączenia między nami. I moglibyśmy spędzić rodzinnie czas. Po nie słyszeniu jej przez tak dług czas to było niepokojące dla mnie, że chciała pozostać ze mną w kontakcie.

Ostatnim razem kiedy rozmawiałem z moją mamą, była pijana i przeklinała mnie za bycie gejem. Mój tata uderzył mnie i odszedłem. Wiem, że moja mama była wściekła tylko dlatego, ponieważ mój tata taki był. Ją też uderzył. Próbowała wcześniej pozostać ze mną w kontakcie, ale zawsze ignorowałem jej próby, zbyt skupiony na przeszłości, aby spróbować i zreperować naszą relację.

Teraz czuję, że mogę odrzucić przeszłość. Że chciałbym spróbować i naprawić więź pomiędzy mną i mamą. I jeśli byłbyś skłonny wziąć w tym udział, poprzez przyjście na ślub, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny.

Jeśli nie chcesz iść, rozumiem, to spora rzecz. Więc mam nadzieję, że to wszystko wyjaśnia. Zadaj tak wiele pytań jak chcesz, odpowiem na nie najlepiej jak potrafię.

Przepraszam, Louis. Kocham cię.

Tatuś xoxo

Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło, wycierając swoje oczy i zakładając swój płaszcz.

Kupuje kwiaty. I czekoladę. Oraz ulubione słodycze Louisa. I pierścionek.

~*~

Ustawia wszystko na kanapie, oprócz pierścionka, a następnie idzie do łóżka, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, ze list zajął o wiele więcej, niż myślał, że napisze.

Ze zmarszczeniem na twarzy, decyduje, że jest zbyt cicho bez Louisa i włącza dźwięki deszczu, tak jakby to zrobił dla tego mniejszego. Podnosi swój telefon, dzwoniąc do Liama.

\- Jak się ma?

\- Wściekły. Zasmucony. Śpi. - Recytuje Liam.

\- Mam coś dla niego. Naprawdę chcę go w domu - mówi desperacko Harry.

\- Obudzę go, zobaczę czy dobrze się czuje z powrotem.

Harry dziękuje i czeka. Słyszy jak Louis skomle i trochę mamrocze, nim ktoś przeczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Cześć.

\- O mój Boże, Lou - jęczy Harry. - Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Proszę wróć do domu.

\- Harry naprawdę nie jestem z tobą szczęśliwy. - Louis wzdycha.

\- Wiem. I chcę to naprawić. Będę spał na kanapie, jeśli nie chcesz być blisko mnie. Po prostu przyjdź do domu. Nie mogę mieć cię z dala w dodatku wściekłego.

\- Liam odwiezie mnie do domu. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

I rozłącza się.

Kiedy Louis przechodzi przez drzwi Harry zbiega na dół i ściska go.

\- Harry - wzdycha Louis, przytulając go szybko, nim go odpycha.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Lou. Tutaj, przejrzyj to wszystko, kiedy ja zrobię nam coś do picia.

Całuje Louisa w policzek i nie daje mu szansy na odpowiedź, nim idzie do kuchni.

Kiedy przygotowuje herbatę, próbuje nie dać swoim myślom płynąć, przestraszony zbytnim analizowaniem.

Kilka minut później Harry przynosi napoje i znajduje Louisa siedzącego na kanapie, czytającego list. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, siada obok Louisa i czeka aż on przełamie ciszę.

\- Harry, nie musiałeś się bać tego, by mi o tym powiedzieć - zaczyna Louis, chwytając dłonie Harry’ego. - Ale rozumiem dlaczego tak było. Również nie jestem najlepszym przyjacielem z moją przeszłością. Jeśli planujesz iść na ślub, z chęcią będę ci towarzyszył.

\- Oh, wielkie dzięki - wzdycha Harry. - To za trzy tygodnie. Powiem jej jutro. I zadzwonię również do mojej siostry, aby powiedzieć jej o tobie.

Louis kiwa głową i wskakuje na podołek Harry’ego, rękami obejmuje jego szyję, kiedy pochyla się do pocałunku.

\- Cóż, przejdziemy przez to. Razem. Jak zazwyczaj. Teraz, chodźmy na górę i się wykąpmy? - Sugeruje Louis. - Wyglądasz na bardzo zestresowanego. A ja nie lubię mojego tatusia w każdej innej postaci, niż wtedy kiedy jest szczęśliwy.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Lou.

\- Też cię kocham.

~*~

Idą do łazienki, serce Harry’ego łomocze ciężko w jego klatce piersiowej z tym jak wielką ulgę on czuje. Louis karmi go czekoladkami, kiedy ten zanosi go w górę schodów. Całują się co parę sekund, uśmiechając się ustami, które smakują jak czekolada.

Louis rozbiera Harry’ego, jęcząc kiedy małe pudełko upada na podłogę prosto ze spodni Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu… c-co to jest? - Jąka się Louis. Harry panikuje, podnosząc to i kręcąc głową.

\- To nic, przysięgam.

\- Właśnie ustaliliśmy, że nie ukrywamy przed sobą sekretów - wzdycha Louis.

Harry przygryza swoją wargę i wyciąga pudełeczko zza swoich pleców, prezentując je przed Louisem. Otwiera je ostrożnie i czeka z zapartym tchem na rekację.

\- C-czy to… Harry czy ty…

\- Nie oświadczam się. Jeszcze. To obrączka obietnicy. Obiecuję, że zawsze się będę tobą opiekował. I zawsze będę cię kochał.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry. Boże, kocham cię. - Louis pociąga nosem, przyciągając swoją twarz do nagiej klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że aż czasami mnie to przeraża. To przytłaczające. To tak jakby moja klatka piersiowa bolała za każdym razem, kiedy patrzę na ciebie.

Harry trzyma go ciasno, kiwając głową.

\- Wiem. Ale kiedy cię tu nie ma jest jeszcze gorzej. Jak… jest powolne palenie w moim sercu, którego nie mogę się pozbyć. To uspokajające, kiedy mam cię w swoich ramionach, kiedy wiem, że jesteś bezpieczny. Nie mogę cię stracić. Więc, jeśli zgodzisz się dołączyć do mnie na ślubie mojej mamy i zaakceptujesz tą obrączkę jako symbol naszej miłości, będę ci niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Obydwoje, Louis i Harry kończą ze zasmarkanymi nosami oraz czerwonymi oczami. Pocałunek, który dzielą jest słony, mokry, ale i wypełniony czystymi emocjami.

Myją się i Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiedy słyszy odgłosy deszczu. Pozwala Harry’emu wślizgnąć obrączkę na swój mały palec po prysznicu.

Kiedy są skuleni razem, Louis bawi się pierścionkiem na swoim palcu, Harry mówi - Znasz ten ból, o którym rozmawialiśmy? Ten głęboko w twojej klatce piersiowej?

\- Tak. Ten, który zarówno sprawia, że czujesz się lżejszy od powietrza? - Szepcze Louis.

\- Tak, dokładnie ten. Mam go teraz.

\- Ja też - zgadza się Louis. - Kocham cię Harry.

\- Kocham cię, Lou.


	35. Rozdział 35

Następnego dnia Louis i Harry idą kupić garnitury.

\- C-czy możesz wybrać dla mnie garnitur, tatusiu? - Szepcze Louis.

\- Dlaczego kochanie? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, ręka wokół talii Louisa przyciąga go bliżej. Louis rumieni się i patrzy na wargi Harry’ego, kiedy mówi.

\- To kolejny sposób, abyś mnie kontrolował - wyjaśniał, oczy ma zamknięte, aby uchronić się od zażenowania.

Harry uspokaja go, mierzwiąc jego włosy i całując go w głowę.

\- Tak? To definitywnie coś co możemy zrobić, Lou. To w porządku, musimy być otwarci z tym co lubimy.

\- Mhm - mruczy Louis, składając buziaka na szczęce Harry’ego.

\- W takim razie chodź kochanie, zobaczmy w czym cie chcę - uśmiecha się Harry.

~*~

Harry bardzo cieszy się z oglądania jak Louis przymierza garnitury, które on wybiera, siedząc razem z nim w dużej przebieralni. Pochyla się, kiedy ma na przeciwko siebie nagiego Louisa, wysysa malinkę na jego biodrze, zaraz nad linią jego majtek. Louis wplata swoje palce we włosy Harry’ego, wielki dłonie Harry’ego obejmują jego tyłek, trzymając go blisko, więc jego wargi mogą podróżować na jego błagania.

\- Jesteś taki piękny - szepcze Harry. Louis uśmiecha się, pociągając za włosy Harry’ego, aby poruszył swoją głową do tyłu.

Pochyla się, by pocałować Harry’ego, kręcąc się, kiedy czuje jak ciasno się zrobiło w jego majtkach w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut.

\- Teraz, teraz - mówi Harry, odciągając się. - Chcę cię zobaczyć w tym.

Louis dąsa się, ale robi to o co prosi go tatuś tak jak grzeczny chłopiec, przymierzając ostatni garnitur jaki ze sobą zabrali. Jest ciasny, granatowy i póki co jest ulubionym Harry’ego.

\- Podoba ci się ten, Lou? - Pyta Harry, pocierając szew opuszkiem swojego palca w górę uda Louisa do jego krocza i z powrotem po udzie. Louis skomle, tupiąc swoimi stopami, kiedy Harry odsuwa swoją rękę.

\- Więc jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem? - Pyta ostro Harry. - Nie kupię ci dobrego garnituru, jeśli nie będziesz dobrym chłopcem tatusia.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu. - Louis marszczy brwi, łączą swoje dłonie za plecami, schylając swoją głowę, aby patrzeć na podłogę.

\- Teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

\- Chcę żebyś ty to lubił tatusiu. Chcę nosić cokolwiek zadecydujesz - odpowiada cicho Louis.

\- Wiem, że tak, księżniczko. Ale tatuś chce wiedzieć czy czujesz się dobrze w właśnie tym. Jest tak?

\- Tak, tatusiu. Podoba mi się.

\- To dobrze. Ponieważ go bierzemy - mówi Harry, więc Louis wciąż wie, że go wybrał. Louis uśmiecha się do podłogi, patrząc ponownie na swój strój.

\- Czy nadal zostanę ukarany? - Pyta Louis, kiedy odkładają jego garnitur do samochodu.

\- Z wszystkim co się stało ostatnimi czasy, nie chcę cię zbijać - wyjaśnia Harry. - Ale myślę, że na coś zasługujesz. Możesz nosić cock cage do ślubu mojej mamy?

\- Przez trzy tygodnie? - Woła Louis, patrząc ze smutkiem na swoje krocze.

\- W takim razie nie powinieneś być niegrzeczny, prawda?

\- Nie, tatusiu.

Harry łapie podbródek Louisa pomiędzy swój kciuk a palec i unosi jego głowę, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. - Jest w porządku. Możemy to zrobić - zapewnia go, całując go delikatnie w usta, przejeżdżając swoim kciukiem po jego dolnej warce, nim łączy ich dłonie.

Idą do innego sklepi, aby znaleźć garnitur dla Harry’ego i znajduje go łatwo, z jedynie dwóch, które chciał przymierzyć.

Łatwo decyduje się na to co chce, wszystko czarne z fedorą i szalikiem. Louis szybko się zgadza, ciesząc się ilością klatki piersiowej, którą ukazuje Harry, kiedy nosi koszulę.

Idą na lunch, a następnie do domu, wieszając swoje garnitury, aby były czyste. Harry mówi Louisowi, aby rozebrał się i uklęknął na łóżku.

Louis łatwo podąża za jego instrukcjami, z rękami za swoimi plecami oraz rozłożonymi nogami, z pupą spoczywającą na piętach. Harry kręci się przez chwilę obok komody, dopóki nie wraca z plastikową klatką, którą podarował Louisowi, kiedy po raz pierwszy byli razem. Louis przełyka i zamyka oczy, nie chcąc być świadkiem tego jak Harry zamyka jego penisa.

Harry całuje go, gdy kończy i kładzie ich, aby mogli się przytulać.

\- Jesteś dla mnie takim cholernie dobrym chłopcem. Zdejmę to, nim pojedziemy do mojej mamy. Albo wcześniej, jeśli będziesz naprawdę grzeczny - obiecuje Harry.

~*~

Louis ma to przez półtora tygodnia, nim ponownie jest mały, drepcząc wokół ze swoją pieluszką w miękkich skarpetkach, wołając swoje tatusia, nawet jeżeli bawią się w chowanego. Harry uśmiecha się. - Chodź i znajdź mnie, dziecinko.

Louis piszczy, klaszcząc w dłonie i biegnie na tyły pokoju. Znajduje swojego tatusia ukrytego za krzesłem, śpiewając na pełen głos. - Znalazłem cię!!!

Harry unosi go i wyrzuca go w powietrze, następnie go łapiąc i łaskocząc jego brzuszek. Louis śmieje się i trzyma się kołnierza Harry’ego.

Po tym jak zjedli lunch, a Harry myje naczynia, Louis zaczyna płakać. Harry rusza do stołu, gdzie siedzi Louis ze swoją kolorowanką.

\- Co się stało, dziecinko?

\- Czuję się zabawnie - pociąga nosem - w mojej pieluszce.

\- W porządku dziecinko, chodźmy zmienić ci pieluszkę, zobaczymy co to - mówi delikatnie Harry, nie chcąc bardziej alarmować swojego chłopca.

Harry kładzie go i ściąga z niego pieluszkę, mierzwiąc jego włosy i pocierając jego brzuszek. Louis ssie nerwowo swój smoczek i trzyma ciasno Teda w swoich ramionach.

Harry podnosi penisa Louisa przysłoniętego plastikiem i porusza nim trochę wokół, by sprawdzić czy nic się nie dzieje tam gdzie nie powinno. Louis unosi swoją głowę do góry, wpatrując się z ciekawością w swojego siusiaka.

\- Tatusiu? - Mówi cicho. Harry uspokaja się i bierze klucz, ściągając klatkę z jego krocza i całując jego klatkę piersiową.

Harry siada obok twarzy Louisa, pozwalając mu ułożyć swoją głowę na jego podołku, palcami bawiąc się jego grzywką. Louis zamyka swoje oczy i wtula się w udo Harry’ego.

\- Czy teraz czujesz się lepiej, dziecinko?

\- Tak, tatusiu. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, opierając się na podołku swojego tatusia. - Dziękuję.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Idziesz spać, księżniczko?

\- Tak.

Harry ogląda Louis, dopóki ten się nie budzi, studiując wszystko. Każdy. Detal. Twarzy Louisa. Sposób w jaki jego rzęsy spoczywają na jego policzkach, jak trzepoczą i jak mruczy w swoim śnie, kiedy ma dobry sen. Ale kiedy ma zły sen jego brwi marszczą si, a jego usta otwierają się, kiedy oddycha ciężko. Jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści, a jego nos marszczy się i drga.

Na szczęście jedyna rzeczą, którą teraz robi jest trzymanie się nóg Harry’ego i zakopywanie swojej twarzy w wewnętrznej części jego uda. Harry uśmiecha się i zabiera mu włosy z oczu, oglądając jak Louis bezwiednie podąża za swoimi ruchami.

~*~

Harry nie nakłada na Louisa ponownie blokady, nawet kiedy jest duży z powodu tego jak dobry jest. Louis całuje go ciepło, kiedy mu to mówi.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie musisz tego nosić. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że możesz dojść - drażni się Harry, chociaż ma pełną intencje, aby poddać się swojej księżniczce.

\- Oh - wzdycha Louis, patrząc smutno na podłogę.

Harry obejmuje swoimi rękami ramiona Louisa i całuje jego szyję.

\- Tylko się drażnię, dziecinko. Będziesz mógł dzisiaj dojść. Jakkolwiek będziesz chciał.

I cóż, Louis wie, że to będzie długie, zabawne i ekscytujące. Ale nie wie czego chce. Harry nie naciska na niego, po prostu pozwala mu myśleć, aby był to całkowicie jego pomysł.

\- Po prostu chcę, abyś mnie kochał. Bez pejczy i kajdanek. Tylko nasza dwójka, słodko i romantycznie.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Z przyjemnością, dziecinko. Poczekaj tutaj, a ja przyjdę po ciebie za sekundkę.

Harry robi kąpiel z bąbelkami, zapala świeczki i puszcza wolną muzykę, ściągając z siebie swój top, nim idzie z powrotem na dół do Louisa. Podnosi Louisa, by ustał prze nim, dłońmi muskając jego delikatne boki, kiedy ściąga z niego bluzkę przez głowę.

~*~

Idą na górę jedynie w bieliźnie, spodnie zostały dawno zapomniane w przedpokoju. Harry powoli prowadzi Louisa do ich pokoju, pchając ich w stronę łazienki.

\- Chcę abyś był tak zrelaksowany jak tylko możesz.

Wspina się za Louisa całego w bąbelkach, oblewając wodą jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy Louis opiera się o Harry’ego. Louis obraca swoją głowę i całuje Harry’ego powoli, leniwie, intymnie. Trzyma policzek Harry’ego w swojej dłoni, kciukiem delikatnie przejeżdżając po jego skórze.

Nie kłopoczą myciem się, ponieważ i tak mają być z powrotem brudni i zamiast tego cieszą się wzajemnym ciepłem siebie i wody.

Następnie kładą się razem, na swoich bokach, obok drugiego na łóżku. Ich dłonie wędrują leniwie, wędrując po skórze, której znają wszystkie sekrety, usta podążają ścieżkami, które już zrobili. Znajomość tego sprawia, że jest to bardziej prawdziwe dla ich dwójki. Wiedzą co odczuwają dobrze, a co nie, wiedzą że mały kawałek skóry Louisa pomiędzy jego pępkiem, a penisem jest niezwykle wrażliwy. Obydwoje znają po rozciągnięte blizny po tylnej stronie ud Harry;ego, chociaż są ledwie widoczne, ale z całego serca kochane przez Louisa.

Harry wykorzystuje swój czas na rozciągnięcie Louisa, używając również swojego języka, aby sprawić to o wiele lepszym dla Louisa. Kiedy wślizguje się w niego, Louis odwraca się na plecy i sięga do szyi Harry’ego, przyciągając go do powolnego, znaczącego pocałunku. Harry pcha podczas ich pocałunku z jedną ręką na szczęce Louisa, a z drugą na jego biodrze. Nie przerywa póki nie jest w całości, biodra stykają się z tyłkiem Louisa, kiedy są obok siebie.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham? - Chrząka Harry. - Z najbardziej niedorzeczną ilością.

\- Tak tatusiu, wiem. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Też cię kocham.

Kiedy Harry zaczyna nieustannie pchać, nie zajmuje im długo nim dochodzą, szepcząc do siebie słodkie słówka, które na zawsze pozostaną sekretami pomiędzy ich pościelą.

Harry całuje głowę Louisa, kiedy ponownie leżą obok siebie, obydwoje czyści i są fanami tego, aby było im chłodno. Louis uśmiecha się i całuje to samo miejsce na Harrym.

\- Idź spać - szepcze Louis.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie przedrzeźniać? - Śmieje się Harry.

\- Nigdy - mówi słodko Louis, chociaż chichocze i brzdęka na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

Jego palce poruszają się spiralnie po jego skórze, centymetr po centymetrze, póki nie docierając do centrum jest klatki piersiowej. Rysuje serce, a następnie całuje środek obrysowanego kształtu.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham księżniczko.


	36. Rozdział 36

Ślub zbliża się o wiele szybciej, niż oczekiwano. Harry jest na skraju dni prowadzących do tego, wypełniając swój czas pakowanie i spędzaniem czasu ze swoim chłopakiem.

Kilka dni przed dzwoni do Gemmy, Louis zaczął płakać, kiedy dzwonili do niej w dniu, kiedy poszli na zakupy. Kiedy Harry go przytulał i pytał co się stało Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami z czerwonymi policzkami.

(- Nie, Lou , powiedz mi - mówi Harry tonem domagającym się odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu spanikowałem. Co jeśli powiem coś źle i znienawidzi mnie nim nawet się spotkamy? - Denerwuje się Louis, przywierając swoim kciukiem do swoich ust dla komfortu. Harry mierzwi jego włosy, całując kącik jego oka oraz kręcąc głową.

\- To niemożliwe, aby ktoś cię nienawidził. Moja siostra cię pokocha. A nawet jeśli nie, nie musi, ponieważ ja cię kocham. A tylko to ma znaczenie, prawda?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Ale wciąż chcę, aby twoja rodzina mnie polubiła.

Harry przewraca oczami, akceptując pocałunek, który Louisa składa na jego wargach, nim obydwoje tulą się do siebie jeszcze bardziej.)

Kiedy dzwonią do niej na Facetime poraz drugi, wychodzi to o wiele lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem.

\- Cześć Gemma. - Harry uśmiecha się, siedząc z Louisem na swoim podołku. Obydwoje są delikatni i śpiący, obudzeni po ‘drzemce po seksie’.

\- Cześć Harry. A ty musisz być Louis - mówi, uśmiechając się bardzo podobnie do Harry’ego. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, przejeżdżając paznokciem kciuka po swoim nadgarstku. Harry natychmiastowo to zauważa i chwyta obydwie dłonie Louisa w jedną swoją, wyłączając jego szkodliwe ruchy.

\- Jeśli ja jestem Louis, a to jest Harry, to ty musisz być Gemmą. - Gemma śmieje się, dzięki czemu Louis koi swoje nerwy. - Miło jest dostosować imię do twarzy.

\- Cóż, czekałam sześć miesięcy na to, by cię spotkać - mówi Gemma, unosząc swoją brew i patrząc na Harry’ego. - Obydwoje przyjeżdżacie na ślub?

Louis i Harry kiwają zgodnie głową, uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Więc…

Rozmawiają przez około pół godziny, nim Harry ogłasza, że muszą kończyć, ponieważ Louis czuje się śpiący. Żegnają się, a Louis ześlizguje się, by położyć się na poduszkach, obejmując swoimi ramionami talię Harry’ego.

\- Widzisz? - Harry uśmiecha się. - Lubi cię.

\- To dobrze. A tatuś mnie lubi? - Pyta śpiąco Louis.

\- Tatuś cię kocha - poprawia go Harry, kładąc się obok Louisa i całując jego policzek.

\- Louis kocha tatusia.

Jadą do domu mamy Harry’ego, Louis ma na sobie jedną z koszulek Harry’ego oraz ciasną parę jeansów, a Harry nosi chustę na włosach oraz luźną koszulę. Ich garnitury znajdują się na tylnych siedzeniach, a ich są torby w bagażniku. Palce Harry’ego bębnią nerwowo o udo Louisa, dopóki Louis nie przytrzymuje jego dłoni, całując jego knykcie, aby go uspokoić.

\- Będzie w porządku. I nawet jeśli nie chcesz czegoś zrobić albo być w jakieś sytuacji po prostu się wycofaj. Chcę abyś cieszył się tym weekendem i bawił się ze swoją rodziną, nie sprawiał złych wspomnień.

Harry wpatruje się w Louisa i ściska jego dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, Lou. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, że wiem, iż mam twoje wsparcie w tym tygodniu.

\- Masz moje wsparcie przez cały czas tatusiu.

\- Mówiąc o tatusiu. - Harry wzdycha. - Nie wiem co moja mama i siostra by na to powiedziały.

\- Mogę do ciebie mówić Harry. Albo Haz. Lub jakieś nazwy zwiezątek. Możemy do zrobić. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Jesteś taki silny. Co musiałbym zrobić, aby na ciebie zasłużyć? - Pyta, głaszcząc swoim kciukiem dłoń Louisa.

\- Coś wspaniałego. - Louis uśmiecha się bezczelnie, wytykając język do Harry’ego.

~*~

\- Co jeśli poczuję się mały?

\- Wtedy moim głównym priorytetem będzie zaopiekowanie się moim małym chłopcem bez względu na moją rodzinę - odpowiada łatwo Harry.

\- Nie chcę przerywać twojego tygodnia z rodziną. Zrujnuję to… mój boże. Nie powinienem z tobą jechać.

Harry zjeżdża na pobocze oraz ignorując deszcze wychodzi, podchodząc do strony Louisa i również wyprowadza go z samochodu. Louis przestał mówić, gdy Harry zatrzymał samochód.

Louis przytrzymuje się bicepsa Harry’ego, kiedy ten wbija go w bok samochodu, ich nosy są zaraz obok siebie. Harry może usłyszeć jak serce Louisa bije szybko w jego klatce piersiowej, jego usta są otwarte w panice i zdezorientowaniu.

\- Tatusiu.

\- Nie. Louis nie myśl ani nie mówi o sobie w taki sposób. Jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, jestem tu dla ciebie. Dla mnie, to nie zrujnuje tego tygodnia. Nie chcę gdziekolwiek jechać, jeśli ciebie tam nie będzie. Cholernie kocham się tobą opiekować. I powiem to tak bardzo jak mnie potrzebujesz. Kocham każdą pojedynczą cząstkę ciebie. Dużego chłopca Lou. Oraz małego Lou. Jestem kompletnie w tobie zakochany i to boli, że czasem nie potrafisz tego dostrzec. Ale spędzę całe moje życie, próbując ci to udowodnić, jeśli to jest tym co da los.

Teraz, co zrobię jeśli będziesz mały?

Louis pochlipuje, łzy spływają po jego policzkach.

\- Zaopiekujesz się mną - mówi słabo Louis, krztuszącym głosem.

\- Dokładnie. Co zrobię, jeśli będziesz dużym chłopcem?

\- Zaopiekujesz się mną - mówi bardziej pewnie, zarabiając zadowolony uśmiech od Harry’ego.

\- Dobry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry, przyciągając Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej do długiego, potrzebującego uścisku. Wciskają swoje twarze pomiędzy szyję tego drugiego i stoją w ciszy pozwalając temu co się właśnie stało, spłynąć.

~*~

Aby przełamać ciszę Louis szepcze do ucha Harry’ego, najpierw ścierając łzy z jego ramienia. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Dziękuję.

Obydwoje drżą, ubrania przylegając do ich skór, kiedy Harry pochyla się, sine wargi ocierają sine wargi, równie zimne.

\- Jeśli będziemy kontynuować całowanie może to się przerodzić w coś co bardziej nas ogrzeje - chichocze Harry, wciąż go całując.

\- Tatusiu?

\- Tak, księżniczko?

\- Z-zimno mi. - Louis trzęsie się. Harry uśmiecha się, całując jego głowę.

Wracają do samochodu, Harry zarzuca na Louisa koc i włącza ogrzewanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Harry, kiedy pochyla się nad Louisem.

\- Mam się dobrze, dziękuję, tatusiu - odpowiada Louis. Harry kiwa głową i całuje go jeszcze raz. Dwa. Trzy razy, nim zamyka jego drzwi, udając się na miejsce kierowcy.

Zatrzymują się na stacji benzynowej po jakieś ciepłe napoje i dla odpoczynku Harry’ego.

Louis idzie do toalety i kiedy wraca Harry stoi z książką i misiem. Uśmiecha się podchodząc do Harry’ego i obejmuje go. Staje na palcach, by powoli go pocałować.

\- Chciałem cię rozweselić - wyjaśnia Harry. Książka ma bladoróżową okładkę i czarnymi literami jest napisane ‘szczęśliwe myśli i szczęśliwe wiersze’. Miś ma na sobie garnitur i uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Jesteś taki miły.

I pomyśleć, że to miała być tylko jazda...


	37. Rozdział 37

Louis zasypia na godzinę, nim dojeżdżają do domu Harry’ego. Harry budzi go słodkimi słówkami oraz delikatnymi dotykami, całując go co jakiś czas dopóki nie zaczyna odpowiadać.

Harry uśmiecha się, przebiega palcami po policzku Louisa, kiedy ten się budzi.

\- Witaj piękny - mówi szczęśliwie.

\- Cześć tatusiu. Jesteśmy na miejscu? - Louis ziewa, pocierając swoje oczy.

\- Tak, księżniczko, jesteśmy. W porządku?

\- Mhm. Buziaka?

Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla, aby powoli go pocałować.

\- Jesteś gotowy na poznanie mojej rodziny?

\- Bardziej nie będę - odpowiada śpiąco Louis, skupiając się na Harrym, tak aby go zaniósł. Harry chichocze i całuje policzek Louisa, odkładając go przed drzwiami domu.

~*~

Młodo wyglądająca dziewczyna otwiera drzwi na kilka chwil, po tym jak zapukali, piszcząc kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę kto to jest. Podskakuje i klaszcze w dłonie, przyciągając Harry’ego do uścisku. Kiedy się od niego odciąga, chwyta Louisa i go również ciasno przytula.

\- Cześć Gemma - chichocze, ściskając jej plecy. - W porządku?

\- O mój Boże! - Krzyczy. - Jesteś nawet jeszcze bardziej uroczy jako osoba.

Harry uśmiecha się i przyciąga Louisa z powrotem w swoje ramiona, całując jego włosy.

\- Tak, jest. Możemy wejść.

\- Tak oczywiście. Mama jest w kuchni ze swoim przyszłym mężem.

Harry ściska dłoń Louisa i idą razem do kuchni.

Anne jęczy, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

\- Spójrz na siebie! - krzyczy.

Louis zerka na Harry’ego, nic nie może na to poradzić, ale uśmiecha się do niego. Jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- A ty! - Mówi podekscytowana Anne, kiedy oddala swoje ręce od miejsca gdzie studiowała twarz Harry’ego. Odwraca się do Louisa. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że się spotykamy.

\- Jestem Louis - mówi podenerwowany. - Chłopak Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś śliczniutki. - Uśmiecha się.

\- Taki mi mówiono - mamrocze Louis. Anne śmieje się i kiwa głową.

\- Pozwólcie mi przedstawić się Robinowi - uśmiecha się. - Robin, to Harry i jego chłopak Louis.

Wysoki mężczyzna, ale nie wyższy niż Harry, podchodzi do nich ze swojego miejsca gdzie robił herbatę i potrząsa ich dłońmi.

\- Miło was poznać. Naprawdę się cieszę, że udało wam się dotrzeć w tym czasie.

\- Nie moglibyśmy tego przegapić, prawda Haz? - Louis uśmiecha się, wciąż pocierając swoim kciukiem po knykciach Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się sztucznie i kiwa głową.

\- Dalej, Lou. Pokażę ci nasz pokój na najbliższy tydzień.

Louis zatrzymuje się, kiedy czuje szarpnięcie na swoim ramieniu. Harry przystaje.

\- Dziękuję - mówi delikatnie Anne, tak aby tylko Louis to usłyszał. - Wiem, że gdyby to nie było dla ciebie, ob by nie przyjechał.

\- Zasługuje na to, aby być szczęśliwym. - Louis uśmiecha się i tak to zostawia. Trąca delikatnie Harry’ego, łaskocząc jego boki. Harry wypuszcza z siebie śmiech i chwyta Louisa za biodra. Podnosi go i zanosi w górę schodów, Louis chichocze przez cały czas.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się, ręce ma na barkach Harry’ego, kiedy miękko go całuje.

\- A ja kocham ciebie.

Siedzą obok siebie na łóżku Harry’ego, ich walizki są przy ich stopach.

\- To twój stary pokój? - Pyta Louis z miejsca gdzie jest wtulony do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Tak. Sam go udekorowałem jak miałem jakieś piętnaście lat, tak sądzę.

\- Wow. To kochane. Mój pokój był stanowiskiem/

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje głowę Louisa.

\- Oni wszyscy cię kochają. Jestem taki dumny, byłeś taki dzielny.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, ściskając Harry’ego w połowie. - Też ich lubię.

\- Bardziej niż mnie? - Żartuje Harry.

\- To niemożliwe - chichocze Louis.

\- Wychodzimy dzisiaj na obiad. Tylko ty i ja, do mojej ulubionej restauracji. Potem jutro wyjdziemy z moją rodziną. A następnie będzie ślub.

\- Możesz wybrać mój strój? - Pyta Louis.

\- Oczywiście księżniczko. A Gemma prawdopodobnie będzie chciała coś zrobić, nim wyjdziemy. Może obejrzymy film.

\- Byłoby miło, tatusiu.

Leżą razem przez chwilę, składając miłosne pocałunki na swojej skórze, kiedy oznaczają wszystko co uznają za piękne w tym drugim. Kończy się to złączonymi policzkami, napuchniętymi wargami i chichotem. Louis zgania Harry’ego, kiedy ten próbuje wyssać malinkę na jego szyi.

\- Tatusiu spędzamy czas z twoją rodziną!

\- Tatuś chcę oznaczyć swoją dziecinkę, czy to problem?

\- Zrób to gdzie indziej. W ukryciu, więc tylko my będziemy mogli to widzieć, nasz sekret.

Harry uśmiecha się i niechętnie tego przestrzega, poruszając się w dół łóżka, wędrując wargami w dół, dopóki nie sięgają do bioder Louisa. Całuje jego brzuch, skrobiąc swoimi zębami po delikatnej skórze. Louis plącze swoje palce z włosami Harry’ego, kiedy Harry ssie ciemny znak pod jego pępkiem oraz następny obok jego kości biodrowej.

\- Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, księżniczko. Boże, piętnastoletni ja zabiłby kogoś, aby mieć w łóżku kogoś takiego jak ty. - Harry uśmiecha się, absolutnie czcząc chłopaka przed sobą. -Rozbierz się, tatuś chce cię dotknąć nim się przebierzemy.

Harry opuszcza łóżko, zamykając drzwi na klucz, nim sam zaczyna pozbierać się swoich ubrań.

Klęka przed prawie nagim Louisem, kiedy ten jest jedynie w bokserkach, pieszcząc swoje piękne, małe ciało. - Przyniosłem twoją wibrującą zatyczkę. Wiesz ten, który mogę kontrolować swoim telefonem - mamrocze Harry w szyję Harry’ego, kiedy całuje ją i ssie. - Możesz ją ubrać, kiedy będziemy wychodzić. Tylko dlatego, że nie jesteśmy w domu, nie oznacza, że nie możemy się bawić.

Oczy Louisa są zamknięte, kiedy jedynie zanurza swoją uwagę, relaksując się pod wpływem działań Harry’ego.

\- To brzmi dobrze księżniczko?

\- Brzmi wspaniale. - Louis uśmiecha się, przyciągając Harry’ego do góry, więc może go pocałować. Jedna z dłoni Harry’ego trzyma twarz Louisa, natomiast druga pociera jego brzuch. Ich wargi poruszają się razem powoli, Harry garbi się nad Louisem niemal opiekuńczo, używając swojego ciał, by ochronić swoje chłopca przed całym światem.

Harry pociera o biodra Louisa, dłońmi go drażniąc, palcami przejeżdżając po jego penisie, ale nie tworząc wystarczającego tarcia, by cokolwiek zrobić. Louis skomle prosto w usta Harry’ego, unosząc swoje biodra, ale zarabia pacnięcie w uda, niż przyjemność.

\- Proszę tatusiu? - Jęczy Louis.

\- Żadnego dotykania. Cholernie niegrzeczny chłopiec. - Harry uśmiecha się, jego ton jest żartobliwy. - Taki twardy i razem z moją rodziną! Boże, Lou, taki potrzebujący!

Louis marszczy brwi, a Harry natychmiast się wycofuje.

\- Nie jesteś potrzebujący. Nie jesteś chciwy. Zasługujesz na wszystko co dostajesz. I na więcej.

Louis wpatruje się cicho w sufit, próbując myśleć o tym co Harry mu powiedział w samochodzie. Harry wzdycha i kładzie się na klatce piersiowej Louisa. - Zabiłem nastrój, prawda?

Louis mruczy w potwierdzeniu. Harry całuje jego sutek najbliżej swoich ust, sturlając się z Louisa, aby leżeć obok niego. Razem wpatrują się w sufit.

\- Przepraszam - mówi cicho Harry. - Nie miałem tego na myśli. Chodził mi o to, że potrzebujesz dojść i bycia dotkniętym. To nie było negatywne. Lub raczej nie miało być. Kocham cię, kiedy mnie potrzebujesz, jestem szczęśliwy tu będąc.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze Louis.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Lou. Jestem jedynym, który to powiedział.

Zostają cicho.

\- Idę pod prysznic. Myślisz, że mogę sobie zrobić filiżankę herbaty, nim wyjdę? - Pyta Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz księżniczko. Wciąż chcesz, abym wybrał twoje ubrania?

\- Nie - mówi za szybko Louis, tak że brzmi niegrzecznie. - Dzi-dziękuję.

Harry bierze go w ramiona.

\- Wiem, że próbujesz się ode mnie zdystansować, aby udowodnić, że nie jesteś potrzebujący. Ale nie musisz mi nic udowadniać. Jeśli jesteś potrzebujący to dobrze. Cieszę się, że chcesz abym coś zrobił. Lubię opiekować się tobą. Jeśli nie jesteś potrzebujący też dobrze. Masz się w porządku, jesteś szczęśliwy. Chcę abyś podejmował własne decyzje bez czucia się osądzanym. Rób co chcesz.  
Teraz. Pytam ponownie i chcę szczerej odpowiedzi. Czy wciąż chcesz abym wybrał twój strój?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu - mówi w końcu Louis, po kilku minutach ciszy. Relaksuje się ponownie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i całuje jego bladą skórę. - Dziękuję za bycie takim cierpliwym i uprzejmym.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochanie. Teraz idź, twoje ubrania i herbata będą gotowe nim skończysz.

Kiedy Anne widzi Harry’ego w swoich bokserkach, odwraca swoje oczy i wpatruje się w Gemmę. Gemma wzrusza ramionami, ale wstaje z kanapy, aby dołączyć do swojego brata.

\- Co robisz? - Pyta, kiedy podskakuje, aby usiąść na ladzie.

\- Robię Lou filiżankę herbaty - mówi głęboko Harry.

\- Chcesz mi też jedną zrobić? - Gemma uśmiecha się. Harry przygryza swoją wargę i kręci głową, ale wciąż bierze kolejną filiżankę.

\- Więc? - Pyta Gemma, kiedy czajnik się ucisza. - Ty i Louis dobrze się bawicie?

\- Nie - mówi spokojnie Harry, marszczy brwi na myśl o swojej wcześniejszej pomyłce. - I docenię to, jeśli nie będziesz wspominała takich rzeczy przy nim.

Gemma chcę o tym zażartować, ale widzi powagę na jego twarzy.

\- W porządku. Mogę to zrobić. Gdzie on jest?

\- Jest pod prysznicem, więc robię mu herbatę, aby ją miał gdy wyjdzie. - Harry sprawdza swój telefon.

\- Co powinno być za 8 minut.

\- Mierzysz ile się myje? - Drwi sobie Gemma.

\- Nie, ale żyjąc razem, po prostu się do tego przyzwyczajasz. Wiesz co robią i kiedy.

\- Oh. Życie razem jest niesamowicie wielkim zaangażowanie. Czy to jest aż takie poważne?

\- Kocham go - mówi prosto Harry z małym uśmiechem na swoich wargach.

\- Kiedy zakupiliśmy ten kubek? - Pyta Gemma, na chwilę nim Harry wychodzi.

\- To ulubiony Louisa. Po prostu by poczuł się trochę bardziej jak w domu.

Gemma uśmiecha się. Jej brat jest zakochany.

Przynosi herbatę do swojego pokoju, zostawia ją na stoliku nocnym i podchodzi do walizki. Jest trochę ciepło na zewnątrz, więc wyciąga białą, bawełnianą koszulkę z długim rękawem, ponieważ wie, że ręce Louisa łatwo marzną. Następnie wygląda piękną parę jasnoniebieskich majtek i jakieś ciemne jeansy.

Puka do drzwi łazienki, nim wchodzi, kładąc ubrania Louisa na grzejniku, aby były ciepłe.

Louis wyciąga swoją głowę zza zasłony prysznicowej i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. Chcesz wskoczyć?

\- Poczekam kochanie. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Twoja herbata będzie zimna. Poczekam w sypialni, w porządku?

Louis dąsa się, ale kiwa głową.

\- Chociaż dziękuję za zaoferowanie tego, księżniczko. To było bardzo słodkie.

Louis uśmiecha się sam do siebie i zaczyna zmywać mydło ze swojego ciała.

~*~

Kiedy wychodzi, uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, który jest teraz ubrany i usadawia się obok niego na łóżku. Akceptuje swój kubek z herbatą i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Jesteś taki kochany - szepcze Louis, całując ramię Harry’ego.

\- Zasługujesz na całą miłość świata.

Piją swoją herbatę, przytulając się, zerkając na telefon Harry’ego, kiedy przewija przez swojego Facebooka.

\- Gemma chce wejść - mówi nagle Harry. - To w porządku?

\- Umm, tak.

Harry woła Gemmę, by przyszła, a Gemma natychmiastowo wychyla swoją głowę zza drzwi, uśmiechając się do przytulającej się dwójki.

\- Wychodzicie?

\- Idziemy do Al. - Harry kiwa głową, całując głowę Louisa, kiedy ten przyszpila się do boku Harry’ego.

\- Oh, pokochasz to Louis. Po prostu chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na temat ślubu.

Harry unosi brew.

\- Mama chce abyś wygłosił przemowę. I zaprowadził ją do ołtarza.

\- Oh, pierdolcie się - spluwa Harry. Louis wzdryga się i delikatnie się odsuwa. - Idę na jej ślub. Czy to nie wystarczające? O czym mam mówić? Jak bardzo gównianą matką była? - Krzyczy. Louis skomle i gramoli się, by odejść, zasłaniając swoje uszy.

\- Oh, kochanie - uspokaja się Harry, sięgając po niego. - Nie jestem zły na ciebie Louis. Na ciebie nigdy.

Louis kuli się i pozwala Harry’emu się podnieść, szepcząc uspokajające słówka do jego ucha, kiedy Gemma obserwuje. Całuje włosy Louisa i skroń naprzemiennie, dłoń pociera jego plecy dla uspokojenia. Louis trzęsie się pod ramieniem Harry’ego, ściskając desperacko jego koszulkę.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Jestem tutaj, mam cię. To tylko Harry. Twój Harry. Przepraszam za krzyki, księżniczko.

Louis szepcze coś czego Gemma nie może usłyszeć, coś co sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha, pozwalając swoim wargom pozostać dłużej na skórze Louisa.

\- Mam cię, wszystko w porządku. Kocham cię.

Louis ponownie coś szepcze do ucha Harry’ego, nim kładzie swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry uśmiecha się i dopasowuje Louisa, więc jego nogi są owinięte wokół jego talii.

\- Wciąż chcesz iść na obiad czy wolisz po prostu iść na spacer?

\- Możemy zrobić obydwa? - Chichocze Louis, bawiąc się kłębkiem włosów Harry’ego.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko. No dalej, musimy zyskać trochę świeżego powietrza, pokażę ci ogród.

Louis macha nieśmiało do Gemmy, kiedy opuszczają pokój. Ona uśmiecha się i kręci głową. Boże, jest taka dumna z Harry’ego.

~*~

Harry i Louis siedzą na ławce w ogrodzie, Louis chwyta, każdy detal tego miejsca. Jego głowa znajduje się na podołku Harry’ego, palce Harry’ego bawią się jego włosami, kiedy on podziwia piękno swojego tatusia.

\- Dziękuję. Za to. Było naprawdę miło. Ale sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym dlaczego się zdenerwowałeś.

\- Lou, nie rozumiesz. - Harry wzdycha, pocierając swoją dłonią udo Louisa. - Nie chcę o tym mówić. Jestem tu po to, aby się pokazać i to wszystko.

\- Nie mów mi, że nie rozumiem - dogryza Louis, siadając ze swojego komfortowego miejsca na podołku Harry’ego. - Dokładnie wiem jak to jest być znienawidzonym przez swoich rodziców. Nie masz pojęcia co przeszedłem jako dziecko, więc nie waż się mówić, że nie rozumiem.

Harry zamyka swoje oczy.

\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia co ci się stało, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Tak, ale nie.

Harry uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę przed Louisem. Pociąga go z ławki i idzie z nim na tył ogrodu.

\- Tam na górze jest mój stary domek na drzewie. Zwykłem się tam chować, kiedy byłem przerażony. Gemma przynosiła herbatę i koce. Ustawiliśmy tam również światełka. Czułem się tam bezpieczniej, niż w moim własnym domu.

\- Zostałem wykopany. Kiedy miałem czternaście lat. Pamiętam chodzenie wokół z plecakiem ze swoimi rzeczami. Podszedłem do najbliższego dworca i po prostu uciekłem. Policja mnie w końcu znalazła i dostałem opiekę zastępczą. Moje siostry mnie odwiedzały, ale moja mama nigdy. Powiedziała mi, że jestem obrzydliwy za lubienie chłopców.

Louis płacze cicho pod koniec opowieści, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry mierzwi jego włosy.

\- To w porządku, księżniczko. To było wtedy, a my żyjemy teraz. Mam cię, w porządku? Tatuś jest tutaj. Tatuś nigdy cię nie wygoni, Lou. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś kochany.

Kończą spacer i ponownie się kładą, delikatna muzyka gra, gdy leżą razem. Harry leniwie przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Louisa, obydwoje są bez koszulek dla komfortu. Powoli zasypiają, wymieniają się leniwymi uśmiechami i ruchami, kiedy wygrzewają się na południowym słońcu. Świeci zza chmur i sprawia, że błyszczą lekko, zaburzając linię i sprawiając, że wszystko jest płynne. Spokojne.

~*~

Przesypiają swój obiad i budzą się później wieczorem, z jedną stopą Louisa na brzuchu Harry’ego i dłonią Harry’ego na jego szyi. Louis chichocze, kiedy widzi jak leżeli i przewraca się, dopóki nie jest małą łyżeczką dla Harry’ego, większy chłopak zakopuje swoją twarz w szyi Louisa. Mamrocze coś i przyciąga swoje wargi do skóry Louisa, trzymając go ciasno za talię. Louis uśmiecha się i wkłada jedną ze swoich nóg pomiędzy te Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, tatusiu?

\- Mam się dobrze, dziękuję, dziecinko. Jak się masz?

\- Wspaniale. Troszeczkę głodny.

\- Tak? W takim razie zdobędziemy trochę jedzenia. Chcesz się przebrać w piżamki, Lou?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu.

Harry podnosi się i zakłada Louisowi parę szarych joggersów, biorąc dla siebie czarną parę.

\- Na barana? - Sugeruje Harry i pochyla się nad Louisem, nie kłopocząc się ubieraniem czegoś na górę.

\- Na barana! - Louis rozpromienia się, całując ramię Harry’ego, nim na niego wskakuje.

Harry trzyma go za uda i staje prawidłowo, zanosząc go w dół schodów. Wychyla swoją głowę do salonu, uśmiechając się do Gemmy, kiedy ta do niego macha.

\- Co oglądasz?

\- Great British bake off. Chcesz obejrzeć? - Pyta.

\- Ja i Lou idziemy coś zjeść. Chcesz pooglądać to z Gem, podczas gdy będziemy pić herbatę?

\- Tak, proszę.

\- Okie dokie. - Harry uśmiecha się, zawracając do kuchni.

Sadza Louisa na ladę i podchodzi do szafki.

\- Warzywa na patelni brzmią dobrze dla ciebie? - Pyta Harry.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Zapytaj czy Gemma chce trochę.

Więc Harry wraca do salonu, aby uniknąć ponownego krzyczenia i pyta Gemmy czy chcę trochę warzyw, nim wraca do Louisa.

\- To było bardzo troskliwe z twojej strony. Co zrobiłem, że dostałem tak strasznie kochaną dziecinkę? - Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. Louis uśmiecha się i wbija palec w brzuch Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś taki wspaniały. Teraz wracaj do gotowania!

Harry chichocze i kręci głową, nim właściwie zaczyna gotować.

Ich warzywa na patelni są szybkie do zrobienia, Louis utrzymuje rozbawienie Harry’ego, kiedy ten je przygotowuje. Gemma wyjaśnia wszystkich ludzi Louisowi i Harry’emu, kto jest jej faworytem oraz kogo nie lubi. Śmieją się i rozmawiają oraz oglądają, gdy noc mija.

\- Haz? - Pyta Gemma, na chwilę nim opuszczają pokój. Louis jest w ramionach Harry’ego, śpiący, więc rozmawiają cicho. - Mógłbyś proszę o tym pomyśleć? To by tak wiele znaczyło dla mamy.

Harry wpatruje się w dół na śpiącego aniołka, którego trzyma i potakuje głową. - W porządku. Pomyślę o tym.

Następnego dnia wychodzą na śniadanie, Louis skupia się na Harrym i uśmiecha się marzycielsko do niego ponad stołem. Dobrze się bawią, spędzając ze sobą czas bez żadnych zmartwień. Następnie później wieczorem idą na kolację, wszyscy, do ulubionej restauracji Harry’ego. Rzeczy są odrobinę napięte, ale przez to przechodzą, Harry i Louis decydują się raczej rozmawiać ze sobą, niż z resztą.

Harry zamawia dla Louisa coś co wie, że polubi. Tak jest i Louis mu dziękuję w kółko i w kółko za tak cudowny dzień.

Kąpią się razem i żaden z nich nie czuje potrzeby robienia tego seksownym, zamiast tego cieszą się intymnością tych wszystkich delikatnych dotyków i słodkich słówek, które marszczą wodę.

Harry i Louis łatwo razem zasypiają, skuleni obok siebie z cienką kołdrą, by utrzymać zimno. Z miłosnymi słówkami wyszeptanymi przy sobie, szybko się kładą.

~*~

Pomimo ich szybkiego pójścia spać, Louis budzi się rzucając i przewracając się oraz skomląc, kiedy jest zaplątany w pościeli łóżka. Harry szybko się budzi, siadając oraz odplątując Louisa, również pomagając mu usiąść.

\- Jest w porządku Lou, to tylko zły sen, tak?

Zmęczony Louis pociera swoje oczy i opada na Harry’ego, trzymając go ciasno, kiedy Harry pociera jego plecy.

\- Jest w porządku, księżniczko. Tatuś cię ma. Wszystko jest w porządku. Głęboki wdech. Proszę bardzo, dobry chłopiec.

Jego słowa szybko pomagają uspokoić Louisa, chłopak relaksuje się pod nim.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu. Zgaduję, że to po prostu za dużo, wiesz? Spotkanie twojej rodziny i pierwszy dzień tutaj był strasznie intensywny. Zgaduję, że to po prostu stresujące. Ale czuję się źle, ponieważ to złe dla ciebie, a ja śnię. I spotkamy więcej ludzi na ślubie…

\- Lou - zaznacza Harry, przyciągając jego czoło do swojego. - Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie przepraszaj więcej za rzeczy, na które nie możesz nic poradzić. I zgadzam się, to dla mnie również trochę stresujące. Ale to w porządku, że również jesteś trochę przerażony. Tylko dlatego, że mam problemy, które wydają się być gorsze, nie sprawia, że twoje są mniej problematyczne. Więc, weź głęboki wdech, kocham cię tak bardzo i pamiętaj o tym.

\- Też cię kocham tatusiu - mówi Louis po minucie, całując jego obojczyk.

\- Jesteś gotowy do powrotu do spania?

\- Możesz proszę włączyć moje odgłosy deszczu? - Prosi Louis, kiedy Harry kładzie go z powrotem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, dziecinko.

Kładą się ponownie, okno jest otwarte, by utrzymać chłód, a Harry całuje głowę Louisa. Następnie jego oczy oraz nos. I jego usta.

\- Kocham cię. Idź spać, piękny. Wszystko będzie w porządku, tatuś jest dla ciebie. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Louis wpatruje się w swojego tatusia z grozą.

\- Jestem całkowicie w tobie zakochany - szepcze. Harry uśmiecha się, pieszcząc ponownie policzek Louisa.

\- Ja też, kochanie, ja też. Teraz zamknij oczy. I policz do dziesięciu. Oddychaj miło i głęboko. Dobry chłopiec. Dobry chłopiec tatusia.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu.

~*~

Rano budzą się wcześnie, a Harry masuje ramiona Louisa pod prysznicem, by utrzymać go spokojnym. Następnie się ubierają, stoją naprzeciw lustra, aby obserwować jak wyglądają.

\- Wow. - Harry odwraca Louisa wokół, aby zobaczyć jego tyłek i klepie go, przygryzając dolną wargę Louisa. - Cholernie śliczna księżniczka. Mamy weselne śniadanie. Następnie będzie właściwy ślub z ceremonią i tym wszystkim. A potem przyjęcie.

Louis przyciąga Harry’ego do powolnego, znaczącego pocałunku, ściskając jego tyłek i odsuwając się.

\- Robię to co tatuś powiedział, nie co tatuś robi. - Harry chichocze, wyprowadzając Louisa z pomieszczenia. Louis chichocze, jęcząc kiedy jest przyciągnięty do ściany. Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się, by ponownie go pocałować.

\- Bezpieczny - uśmiecha się na przeciw warg Louisa, pozwalając sobie na kilka więcej pocałunków. Dopóki coś im nie przerywa.

\- Wow! - Klaszcze Gemma, przestraszając oboje, Harry’ego i Louisa. - Boże, wyobraźcie sobie co będzie robić w waszym dniu ślubu.

Louis rumieni się na myśl o poślubieniu Harry’ego, a Harry modli się do Pana, aby miał taką możliwość.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, Gem. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Dzięki, Haz. No dalej, lepiej zejdźmy na dół. Samochody czekają, a mama zabije nas, jeśli się spóźnimy.

Louis zatrzymuje się, nim dostają się do samochodu i klepie pośladek Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze się wyczyść, Harry.

\- Ponownie bezczelny.


	38. Rozdział 38

Miejsce jest piękne, wszystko jest śnieżnobiałe z wzrokami oraz są ciemnoniebieskie kokardki na krzesłach, ciemnoniebieskie chusteczki oraz kawałki stołu.

Louis siada obok Harry’ego, uśmiechają się, kiedy duża dłoń spoczywa na jego udzie.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumny - szepcze do ucha Harry’ego, całując jego policzek.

Harry uśmiecha się i otwiera swoją dłoń, aby Louis ją złapał. Louis łączy swoje palce z Harrym, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Nic nie pijesz aż do wieczora, w porządku? - Mówi Harry.

\- Tak, panie. - Louis zabawnie salutuje, ale wie, że dla nich oznacz to więcej niż żart. Harry przygryza swoją wargę i kiwa głową.

\- Dobry chłopiec - szepcze, przygryzając ucho Louisa, nim się odsuwa i wyprostowuje swoją serwetę. Louis wydyma wargi, ale porusza swoimi rękami, kiedy kelner kładzie przed nim talerz.

\- Co dla mnie zamówiłeś? - Pyta Louis.

\- Naleśniki z miodem i owocami. Masz tam również nutellę. - Harry uśmiecha się, wskazując na małą miskę nutelli, owoce oraz miód po bokach naleśników.

\- Dziękuję, wygląda bardzo pysznie. Następne są owocowe szaszłyki, które dostaniemy po tym.

Wykorzystują swój czas jedząc, szczęśliwi, że nie ma żadnego pośpiechu. Ludzie zaczynając się przemielać, idąc od stolika do stolika, by porozmawiać z członkami rodziny.

Ciocia Harry’ego podchodzi do ich stołu, przytulając Gemmę i Harry’ego oraz potrząsając dłonią Louisa, kiedy się wita.

Przychodzi jedna z przyjaciółek Gemmy i przytula Louisa, zaskakując go, niemniej jednak oddaje uścisk. Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis zaczyna rozmawiać z jego rodziną, jedynie oglądając swojego pięknego chłopca. Ma naprawdę bardzo dobre oko na każdego kogo spotyka i kuzynostwo Harry’ego obiecuje, że weźmie Louisa później na parkiet, chichocząc, kiedy Harry obiecuje, że to się nie stanie.

Kiedy śniadanie wszyscy udają się do pomieszczenia, gdzie wszystko się odbędzie. Są usadowieni, a Robin staje przy przejściu, Harry niechętnie stoi przy jego boku. Louis siedzi obok Harry’ego w przednim rzędzie z kapeluszem Harry’ego na swoim podołku. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy ktoś za nim się przedstawia i komplementuje jego garnitur.

Muzyka się zaczyna, więc kończą swoją rozmowę i oglądają jak Anne podchodzi powoli w ich stronę. Jej suknia wygląda przepięknie, płynąc, gdy idzie, aby spotkać Robina na przedzie. Gemma idzie za nią, granatowa sukienka pięknie pasuje do jej ciała. Anne i Gemma stoją podobnie do Robina i Harry’ego.

Uroczystość jest krótka, a Anne wypuszcza łzę lub dwie, kiedy zakłada obrączkę na palec Robina, uśmiechając się, kiedy bardzo ostrożnie je ściera. Wszyscy goście przerywają z oklaskami, kiedy się całują, a Harry pochyla się, by również skraść buziaka Louisowi.

Następnie impreza się rozpoczyna.

Jest tutaj wystawiony bufet z jedzeniem oraz parkiet, gdzie każdy się garnie, aby zobaczyć ich pierwszy taniec.

Harry i Louis następnie do nich dołączają, Harry pcha Louisa na parkiet i trzyma go blisko, kiedy się poruszają. Jego ręka spoczywa na tyle pleców Louisa, a Louis obejmuję swoje ręce wokół szyi Harry’ego, całując go delikatnie, kiedy zaczynają się bujać.

\- Pewnego dnia to będziemy my - szepcze słodko na przeciw ucha Louisa, wargi ma przyciśnięte do jego skroni. Louis unosi swoją głowę, aby ponownie pocałować Harry’ego, obydwoje uśmiechają się, kiedy tańczą, utrzymując pocałunek normalnym, kiedy są wokół rodziny.

Odsuwają się od siebie, łącząc swoje czoła, kiedy szepczą ‘kocham cię’. Obydwoje szeroko się uśmiechają, tandetnie i miłośnie, kiedy wpatrują się w swoje oczy. Harry porusza dłonią, by chwycić tę Louisa, kiedy piosenka się zmienia. Wypycha ich obydwie ręce na bok. Louis wykręca swoją głowę na bok, a Harry puszcza mu oczko, nim odciąga się i prowadzi Louisa w fantazyjnym tańcu, tym którego oczekiwano by na balu.

Louis zaczyna się śmiać, kręcąc się na przeciwko Harry’ego, kiedy jego oczy wilgotnieją pod wpływem łez szczęścia. Harry rozpromienia się, całując delikatnie głowę Louisa, pozwalając swoim wargom się ociągać.

Kiedy piosenka się zatrzymuje, Louis łapie Anne uśmiechającą się do nich czuje i oddaje uśmiech, nim Harry pcha go w kierunku baru.

\- Wspomniałem, że cię kocham? - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Może. Ale możesz to powiedzieć ponownie - chichocze Louis, zatapiając się w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Jego plecy dotykają jego torsu, kiedy Harry trzyma się baru, gotowy by zamówić drinki.

\- Chcesz trochę alkoholu? - Pyta Louisa, ciesząc się czuciem swojego chłopca obok siebie.

\- Nie dziękuję. - Louis uśmiecha się, całując szczękę Harry’ego najlepiej jak może, kochając zarost, który zaczyna tam wyrastać.

Harry zamawia wiśniową colę dla Louisa i whiskey dla siebie. Kiedy rozmawia z barmanką, Louis odwraca się i zaczyna składać pocałunki na całej jego klatce piersiowej, ssąc malinki, gdzie mogą być one przykryte przez jego koszulkę. Harry pozwala jednej ze swoich dłoni zjechać na tyłek Louisa, schowany za barem i wślizguję ją za gumkę jego spodni. Louis skomle i kładzie swoją głowę na Harrym, muskając leniwie wargami jego skórę, kiedy Harry go dotyka.

\- Niegrzeczny chłopiec - warczy Harry do ucha Louisa, przygryzając jego gardło. - Robisz się twardy, ponieważ tatuś dotyka cię przed innymi ludźmi. Okazuje się, że księżniczka tatusia jest fleją, hmm? Kto by pomyślał.

Dziękuje barmance za ich drinki i wyciąga rękę ze spodni Louisa, aby je chwycić.

\- Idź znaleźć nam stolik, dziecinko - mówi delikatnie do Louisa.

\- Je-jestem twardy - jęczy z desperacją.

\- Wiem. Nie miałeś nic przeciwko. Myślałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko również teraz - drażni się Harry.

\- Jesteś skąpy - dąsa się Louis, ściągając z siebie marynarkę i trzymając ją przed sobą.

Harry podąża blisko za nim, by ukryć swoją własną erekcję, siadając obok Louisa, kiedy znajdują stolik.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Taki dobry dla swojego tatusia - mówi cicho, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Louis uśmiecha się i pozwala swojej marynarce leżeć na swoim podołku oraz trzyma dłoń Harry’ego, kciukiem przejeżdżając po jego pierścionkach.

\- Czy miałeś na myśli to co powiedziałeś, kiedy tańczyliśmy? - Pyta cicho Louis, jego głos troszeczkę się trzęsie.

\- Że pewnego dnia weźmiemy ślub lub to, że cię kocham? - Mówi Harry z małym uśmiechem na swoich wargach, zachęcając Louisa, by powiedział co chce.

\- Nie… wiem, że mnie kochasz. - Louis uśmiecha z zadowoleniem, wpatrując się nieśmiało w Harry’ego. Harry jest wniebowzięty słysząc to. - Czy byłeś poważny, mówiąc że to kiedyś będziemy my?

Jego głos jest cienki ze łzami i spogląda na Harry’ego nieśmiałymi oczami, mrugając szybko, by rozegnać łzy.

\- Oh, kochanie - uspokaja go Harry. - Chciałbym cię kiedyś poślubić. Nie ma nikogo innego z kim chciałbym spędzić resztę swojego życia.

Rzuca się na Harry’ego, przytrzymując się go ciasno, kiedy płacze w jego ramię.

\- Wiem. I zamierzam przekląć, ale kurwa cię kocham - skomle Louis.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, słoneczko. I mam dla ciebie później niespodziankę.

\- Czy to coś seksownego? - Louis pociąga nosem, odpychając się, by wytrzeć swoje oczy.

\- Nie, ale mogę ci sprawić również seksowną niespodziankę? - Chichocze.

\- Tak, pokochałbym to.

\- Myślę, że obydwoje to zrobimy. - Harry uśmiecha się, obejmują swoimi ramionami barki Louisa.

Sączą swoje napoje, relaksując się obok siebie, kiedy patrzą jak inni tańczą i się zachowują. Większość członków rodziny przychodzi i również się przedstawia. Harry wstaje, całując Louisa i nalega, aby ten poszedł razem z nim.

\- Nie sprawiaj ponownie abym był twardy, bo… - Harry ucisz go i przyciąga go na parkiet, gdzie jest DJ. Bierze mikrofon i stuka nim lekko o głowę Louisa, uśmiechając się, kiedy Lou chichocze. Jego tatuś jest głupiutki.

\- Więc jeśli chcielibyście przestać tańczyć lub cokolwiek to jest - żartuje Harry, wskazując na wujka Stew. Każdy przerywa mu śmiechem i skupiają się wokół, aby zobaczyć co ma do powiedzenia. Anne i Robin stają z boku wraz z Gemmą.

\- Chciałbym pogratulować mojej mamie i Robinowi ich ślubu. To wspaniały dzień dla wszystkich nas jak i dla nich. Moja matka i ja nie mieliśmy najlepszych stosunków, odkąd byłem nastolatkiem. Ale wtedy poprosiła mnie, abym przyjechał na ślub i ten mały tutaj - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa. - Przekonał mnie abym przyjechał i pogodził się ze swoją przeszłością. Co się stało to się stało i jestem gotowy ruszyć i żyć swoim życiem. Cieszę się, że moja mama jest teraz szczęśliwa, ponieważ ja też jestem.

Więc wznoszę za miłość mojego życia oraz moją rodzinę, która na całe szczęście świata.

Każdy klaszcze i rozpromienia się, ronią łzy, a Anne przychodzi, by przytulić mocno Harry’ego, poklepując swoje policzki, więc nie zrujnuje swojego make-upu.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry - płacze, ostrożnie wycierając swoje oczy. Louis staje z boku, aby być świadkiem relacji. Gemma podchodzi, by stanąć obok niego i kiwa głową.

\- Jesteś dla niego dobry.

\- Lubię tak myśleć - chichocze Louis.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteście razem - dodaje Gemma, kładąc swoją głowę delikatnie na ramieniu Louisa.

\- Ja też, dzięki Gem.

\- Żaden problem - uśmiecha się. - Jesteś teraz częścią rodziny.

Kiedy Anne się wypłakuje, Harry prowadzi ją z powrotem do Robina i podchodzi do Louisa. Uśmiecha się z różowymi policzkami.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli to było dziwne lub…

\- Oh, zamknij się Harry. - Louis uśmiecha się. - To było kochane.

Staje na palcach, aby złożyć buziaka na wargach Harry’ego i obejmuje go.

\- Naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumny i kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, słoneczko. Teraz pójdziesz i przyniesiesz nam talerz jedzenia, kiedy ja porozmawiam z Gem?

\- W porządku.

Całuje go ostatni raz, nim odsuwa się i idzie przynieść im coś do jedzenia. Uśmiecha się i kiwa głową w zgodzie, kiedy ludzie mówią jak słodka była przemowa Harry’ego.

Z pełnym talerzem jedzenia, powraca do stołu do Harry’ego i kolejnego drinka.

\- Mam dla ciebie dissirano (likier) i colę, jeśli to w porządku? Kupiłem też J2O na wszelki wypadek - mówi Harry.

\- Wezmę obydwa. Jeden drink mi nie zaszkodzi.

Kładzie jedzenie pomiędzy nimi, a Harry pochyla się, więc może wyszeptać do jego ucha. - Będę cię dzisiaj brał tak mocno - zatrzymuje się i ssie skórę za jego uchem. Nim ma szansę coś powiedzieć, Harry chwyta za tył jego szyi i łączy swoje usta z tymi Louisa. - Jesteś cholernie wspaniały - mamrocze, językiem przytłaczając ten Louisa. Louis jęczy, dłonie układa delikatnie na szczęce Harry’ego, żarliwie poruszając przy tym wargami.

Louis odsuwa się z małym wydęciem warg, liżąc swoje wargi, kiedy wpatruje się w Harry’ego.

\- Rodzinne spotkanie - przypomina mu, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry mamrocze ‘pieprzyć to’ i całuje go ponownie.

~*~

Tańczą razem do kilku ostatnich piosenek, nim wychodzą i żegnają się z każdym, ich rodzina wymienia się z nimi numerami telefonu, by pozostać w kontakcie.

Anne, Robin oraz Gemma ściskają dwójkę, nim wychodzą, mówiąc że zobaczą się jutro i zaopiekują się domem.

Gemma, Anne i Robin zostają w hotelu, by uniknąć późnego powrotu do domu, więc Harry i Louis wykorzystują tak wiele możliwości na głośny seks jak tylko mogą.

~*~

Dostają się do domu i zostawiają zgaszone światło, potykając się w drodze na górę, kiedy biegną, by dostać się do sypialni. Harry zapala światła w swoim pokoju i pcha Louisa na łóżko.

\- Zatrzymaj się. Chcę ci zrobić zdjęcie - woła Harry, kiedy Louisa zaczyna ściągać swoją koszulkę. Louis zatrzymuje się, jego policzki mają różowy kolor, kiedy czeka aż Harry dostanie się na łóżko. Jego koszula jest odpięta, pasek również jest rozpięty. Nie ma na sobie butów, ale jego czarne stopki kontrastują z kolorem jego skóry, jego nogi są rozpostarte i zgięte w kolanach. W jego spodniach znajduje się namiot, a jego włosy są bałaganem od bawiących w się w nich palców Harry’ego.

Harry wyciąga swój telefon i robi zdjęcie Louisowi, skłaniając się do robienia ich o wiele częściej. Szybko wyłącza swój telefon i sam ściąga z siebie swój własny blezer, wieszając go na tyle łóżka, kładąc swój kapelusz na jego czubku.

\- Nie jesteś po prostu kochany? - Mówi do Louisa, uśmiechając się, kiedy rozpina swoje spodnie i wydostaje się z nich, skopując je na bok.

\- Mogę wciąż cię ujeżdżać, tatusiu? - Pyta z nadzieją Louis. Harry uśmiecha się i ustawia Louisa pomiędzy swoimi kolanami.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Harry układa się pod Louisem i całuje go niechlujnie. Ich wargi poruszając się szybko, ich odgłosy zostają nawzajem połknięte, kiedy Harry szlifuje swoimi biodrami do dołu, języki spotykają się tańczą razem, kiedy Louis i Harry robili to wcześniej.

\- Biorę to za tak - dyszy Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna całować niżej, mokro, gorące wargi poruszają się po jego szyi. Jęczy, kiedy Harry ssie znak pomiędzy jego obojczykami, kolejny gdzie jego ramię łączy się z szyją, zaraz pod obojczykiem. Oraz kolejny na jego szczęce. Tworzą ścieżkę od opuchniętych warg Louisa do jego pępka, dodając do znaków, które Harry zrobił wcześniej w tym tygodniu.

\- Uwielbiam widzieć moje znaki na tobie - mamrocze Harry na przeciw jego brzucha, zębami przygryzając małe wybrzuszenie na brzuszku Louisa, który Harry tak bardzo kocha. Mógłby go wielbić przez cały dzień, gdyby Louis mu na to pozwolił. Mógłby uwielbiam całego Louisa i koniec kropka.

Kiedy obydwoje są rozebrani, ściskają się desperacko, kiedy jęczą i sapią oraz skomlą i całują oraz po prostu trzymają siebie nawzajem tak kochająco, pomimo wszechogarniającej żądzy.

\- No dalej - zachęca Louis. - Chcę cię ujeżdżać.

Harry szybko się kula, pociągając Louisa razem z sobą, aby rozkraczył swoje biodra.

\- Jesteś absolutnym aniołem. Najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. - Louis uśmiecha się i chwyta z stoliczka nocnego, gdzie go zostawili.

\- Chcesz mnie rozciągnąć czy chcesz popatrzeć jak ja to robię? - Pyta Louis.

\- Chcę to zrobić. Wykorzystam każdą szansę, aby być wewnątrz siebie. - Harry uśmiecha się, biorąc lubrykant i rozprowadza go po swoich palcach. - Chodź tutaj, kochanie, chce cię nimi pieprzyć - mówi, czystymi palcami bawiąc się koronkowym wykończeniem majtek Louisa.

\- Chcesz abym się odwrócił? - Mówi delikatnie Louis, z dłońmi obok twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Nie, lubię oglądać twoją twarz, widzieć jak sprawiam, że czujesz się dobrze.

Harry spycha majtki Louisa na bok, środkowym palcem pocierając delikatnie jego dziurkę, nim wpycha go pewnie, nie ustępując dopóki jego cały palec nie jest w Louisie. Ogląda jego twarz, kiedy jęczy, oczy ma zamknięte, gdy wychyla swoją głowę do tyłu, wargi są grzesznie rozdzielone, kiedy dyszy, pchając w rękę Harry’ego.

Harry pozwala Louisowi podskakiwać na swoim palcu, nim wyciąga go i wkłada z powrotem z palcem wskazującym obok.

\- Cz tatuś może dostać buziaka, dziecinko? - Pyta miękko Harry, kiedy oczy Louisa ciasno się zamykają. Louis kiwa głową i pochyla się zniżając swoją głowę, pozwalając swoim wargom wstąpić pomiędzy te Harry’ego, kręconowłosy mężczyzna wślizguje swoją czystą dłoń w jego włosy.

Trzyma twarz Harry’ego i przyciąga ją do siebie, skomląc, kiedy Harry naciska na jego prostatę. Harry liże wzdłuż dolnej wargi Louisa, jęcząc kiedy Louis uśmiecha się do niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Louis jęczy, kiedy język Harry’ego wchodzi do jego własnej buzi, wycofując się, nim wchodzi jeszcze głębiej.

Pośród pocałunków, Harry uznaje Louisa za wystarczająco rozciągniętego i wyciąga z niego swoje palce, wycierając je o ręcznik z tyłu łóżka.

Louis odchyla się i uśmiecha, całując jeszcze szybko Harry’ego, nim ściąga jego bokserki.

\- Kocham twojego kutasa - mówi niewinnie Louis, pocierając go powoli jedną ręką. - Jest taki duży, tak doskonale mnie wypełnia. Taki śliczny. Uwielbiam go mieć w swoich ustach, jest smaczny.

\- O mój boże, Lou - jęczy Harry. - Jesteś cholernie grzeszny.

Louis uśmiecha się i rozprowadza lubrykant po penisie Harry’ego, odrzucając na bok jego bokserki i opuszczając się powoli. Uchwyt Harry’ego na jego biodrach powoduje siniaki, jego palce się zakopują. Jego głowa jest odchylona do tyłu, loki okalają jego piękną twarz. Z tym pięknem w środku i na przeciw niego, Louis po prostu nie może uwierzyć w swoje życie.

Pochyla się, kiedy dostosowuje się do rozmiaru Harry’ego, ssąc piękne malinki na całej jego szyi oraz zaczynając delikatnie kołysać swoimi biodrami. Harry pcha mocno w Louisa, wypuszczając głośne chrząknięcie, kiedy Louis siada ponownie i zaczyna podskakiwać, paznokcie tworzą czerwone linie wzdłuż brzucha Harry’ego.

\- Kurwa, dziecinko, dobry chłopiec, dobry chłopiec tatusia - mamrocze Harry, unosząc biodra, by spotkać Louisa, kiedy zbliżają się do swoich orgazmów. Louis uśmiecha się, kręcąc swoimi biodrami, nim unosi się i ponownie opada, powtarzając to w kółko i w kółko.

\- Boże, tatusiu, tak dobrze mnie pieprzysz - sapie Louis, wciąż się odbijając. - Cały twój tatusiu, cały twój.

\- Cały mój - zgadza się szorstko Harry, poruszając swoimi biodrami, by podkreślić każde słowa. - Mój piękny chłopiec, tylko ja mogę cię widzieć w ten sposób, hmm?

\- Tylko ty - skomle Louis, opuszczając się na dół, kiedy w końcu znajduje swoją prostatę. - Cholera, tatusiu!

Louis drapie boki Harry’ego, ściska mocno jego udo oraz wygina swoje plecy.

\- Proszę tatusiu, mogę dojść? Proszę?

\- Dojdź, księżniczko.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu! - Krzyczy Louis, nim dochodzi, brudząc swoje kochane majteczki. Opada na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, wyczerpany.

Harry odwraca się wtedy i całuje jego głowę.

\- To w porządku, aby tatuś kontynuował? - Pyta delikatnie, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się śpiąco, z dłońmi na karku Harry’ego.

Harry pieprzy Louisa szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zakopując swoją twarz, kiedy przyszpila jego biodra do łóżka. Louis jęczy głośno, jego paznokcie wbijają się obecnie w ramiona Harry’ego, kiedy Harry naciera na niego swoim biodrami. Z głośnym jękiem i kilkoma szczególnie mocnymi pchnięciami, Harry dochodzi wewnątrz Louisa, wgryzając się szorstko w jego szyję, a jego paznokcie wbijają się w jego plecy, jedynie prowadząc go dalej.

Harry chwyta zatyczkę Louisa i łatwo ją wślizguję, aby utrzymać swoją spermę wewnątrz, nim opada na łóżku obok Louisa.

\- W porządku, księżniczko? - Pyta, jego głos jest chrypiący i głęboki. Louis mdleje i kiwa głową, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- To było wspaniałe, tatusiu. Nie kłamałem, kiedy mówiłem, że kocham twojego kutasa.

\- Cóż, to dobrze, ponieważ to trochę tak jak ja lubię twój tyłek - chichocze Harry, ponownie całując Louisa tylko dlatego, że może.

\- Tatusiu - skomli Louis. - Jestem lepki, ale zmęczony.

\- Weźmiemy kąpiel, będziesz po tym obolały. Chcesz bąbelki?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę bąbelki. - Louis uśmiecha się, toczy się, więc Harry może pobiec przygotować kąpiel.

Myją się nawzajem wraz z miękkimi pocałunkami i delikatnymi uśmiechami, Louis relaksuje się poprzez klatkę piersiową Harry’ego oraz ciepłą wodę.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo. - Louis ziewa, całując pierś Harry’ego.

\- Za co słoneczko? - Pyta z ciekawością Harry, przebiegając swoimi palcami po wilgotnych włosach Louisa.

\- Za bycie takim kochanym oraz dobrym dla mnie - szepcze Louis.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, ze stratą jak powinien odpowiedzieć na wyjaśnienie Louisa.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, tatusiu. Tak bardzo.

\- Tak bardzo - powtarza Harry.

Kulą się w łóżku razem z filmem oraz ich filiżanką herbaty po seksie. Louis jest schowany pod ramieniem Harry’ego, dłoń Harry’ego spoczywa na pupie Louisa, pocierając delikatne kółka. Pomimo stresu poprzedniego dnia, było wspaniale i Louis oraz Harry nie mogliby być szczęśliwsi.

Louis i Harry obydwoje myślą, że mogliby, ale nie wspominają tego. Obydwoje marzą o obrączkach, garniturach oraz ich pierwszym tańcu.


	39. Rozdział 39

O poranku Louis i Harry siedzą w salonie w samej bieliźnie, Louis kuśtyka, kiedy chodzi po poprzedniej nocy. Jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy mając Harry’ego niosącego go wszędzie. Są pokryci znakami czy to zadrapania czy malinki. Są wszędzie.

Wkładają na siebie jakieś ubrania, nim Anne, Robin i Gemma wracają wdzięczni do domu. Harry nie sądzi, że jego mama dobrze by na to zareagowała.

Louis i Gemma przygotowują lunch razem, pozostawiając Harry’ego, by oglądał telewizję i porozmawiał z Anne i Robinem.

\- Więc wydaje się, że ty i Harry dobrze spędziliście noc - uśmiecha się, patrząc na jego szyję. Louis zamiera i patrzy na podłogę. - No dalej - chichocze. - Mogę zobaczyć siniaki.

Zayn karał go, jeśli ktoś zobaczył znaki, które on zostawił. Co jeśli Harry tego nie lubi? Pamięta te same słowa wychodzące z ust Liama, nim Liam poszedł porozmawiać z Zaynem. To nie skończyło się dobrze dla Louisa.

Czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej, a jego płuca zaczynają płonąć, świszcząc z każdym oddechem. Łzy moczą jego policzki, kiedy próbuje zawołać Harry’ego, ale nie może.

Czuje ramiona owijające się wokół niego, ale boryka się, walczy przeciwko ich uściskowi. Nie chce ich. Chce swojego tatusia.

~*~

Kiedy się budzi, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje i panikuje.

\- H-Harry? - Woła. Chce swojego tatusia i próbuje z całych swoich sił nie płakać.

\- Hej - mówi delikatny głos, Harry wychodzi zza drzwi z rogu. - Tatuś jest tutaj.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Zostajemy w hotelu, dziecinko. Tylko na teraz. Wszystko w porządku?

Harry siada na łóżku obok niego i trzyma jego twarz, odwracając ją w lewo i w prawo, ostrożnie ją badając.

\- Mam się dobrze.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - Harry wzdycha, otwierając swoje ramiona, aby Louis w nie wpadł.

\- Gemma powiedziała, że widziała siniaki - szepcze Louis, płacząc.

\- Mogę cię zapytać dlaczego masz z tym problem? I proszę nie nazywaj ich siniakami, ugryzienia miłości, tym właśnie są. - Louis kiwa głową i całuje klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Nazwała je siniakami. Liam powiedział o moich siniakach Zaynowi pewnego dnia.

Obydwoje wzdrygają się na imię. Harry mierzi delikatnie włosy Louisa, pozwalając mu wziąć swój czas na powiedzeniu mu.

\- Próbował wypytać o to Zayna i Zayn naprawdę ostro mnie sprał. Zamknął mnie w sypialni i nie jadłem przez dni. I ponieważ byłem zbyt słaby on… wykorzystał okazję.

Harry pozwala wypłynąć swoim własnym łzom, szybko je ścierając, więc może uspokoić swoją dziecinkę.

\- Jeśli nie chciałbym, aby ludzie je widzieli - mówi Harry, kiedy przebiera swoimi palcami po malinkach na jego szyi. - Nie robiłbym ci ich. Robię to, ponieważ cie kocham i wyglądają tak pięknie. Czy odczuwasz je miło?

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Lubisz je?

Ponownie kiwnięcie.

\- Czy zrobiłem to, aby cię zranić?

Louis szybko kręci głową.

\- W takim razie to w porządku, prawda?

Kiwa.

~*~

\- Tatusiu, czy mamy Teda? - Pyta Louis po tym jak budzi się z popołudniowej drzemki. Harry uśmiecha się i wyjmuje Teda z miejsca gdzie był gotowy na kanapie.

\- Proszę, maleńki. Chcesz obejrzeć film?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, trzymając się ramienia swojego tatusia, aby się podciągnąć.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy obejrzeć Kubusia Puchatka, nie oglądaliśmy go ostatnimi czasy. Czy to w porządku, pchełko? - Pyta Harry, pochylając się, by być równo z wzrostem Louisa, gdzie siedzi na kanapie.

\- Puchatkowe piżamki? - Pyta z nadzieją Louis.

\- Tak, tatuś wziął twoją piżamę.

Kładzie Louisa na łóżku i rozbiera go, uspokajając go i całując jego brzuszek, kiedy skarży się, że mu zimno.

\- Proszę bardzo! - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis ma na sobie swoją pieluszkę oraz piżamy z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Louis również się uśmiecha i przytula swojego tatusia, kiedy wracają na kanapę.

Harry rozrzuca koc na ich dwójkę i kładzie Louisa na swoim podołku.

\- Chcesz butelkę, dziecinko?

Louis odpowiada poprzez wyplucie smoczka ze swojej buzi i szerokie otworzenie ust. Harry chichocze i całuje go.

\- W porządku, dziecinka chce swoją butelkę.

Harry przyciąga wylot butelki do warg Louisa i zabiera jego włosy z oczu, kiedy pije. Siedzą cicho, oglądając szczęśliwie filmy z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Telefon Harry’ego wibruje nieustannie podczas filmu, sprawiając że Louis jest niepewny, więc go wyłącza i przysięga swoje dziecince, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zamawiają coś z nocnej obsługi hotelowej i zasypiają przy dźwiękach deszczu z Louisem wtulony tak blisko klatki piersiowej swojego tatusia jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy się budzą, Louis po prostu wpatruje się w sufit, wijąc się za każdym razem, a następnie ssąc swojego smoczka. Uśmiecha się nieco, kiedy jego tatuś przykłada swoją twarz do jego brzuszka. Mały chichot ucieka z jego warg, kiedy bawi się włosami Harry’ego, którą są rozprzestrzenione na całym jego brzuszku, palce okręcają i zawijają jego loki.

To nie zajmuje długo Harry’emu, aby się obudzić, jęcząc i wtulając się bardziej w ciepły brzuch Louisa. To wprawia go w głośny śmiech, który sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha.

\- Tatusiu! - Promienieje Louis, pociągając za włosy Harry’ego.

\- Tatuś śpi - upiera się Harry, kiedy udaje, że wciąż śpi na Louisie.

\- Tatuś wstaje! - Chichocze Louis, smoczek wypada z jego ust z całym śmiechem. Harry otwiera jedno oko, uśmiechając się do swojej dziecinki.

\- Dobry księżniczko - mamrocze, całując brzuszek chłopaka.

\- Dobry tatusiu.

\- Co moja dziecinka chce na śniadanie? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wstaje, pociągając Louisa swoimi nogami na koniec łóżka.

\- Owsiankę? - Mówi Louis, sięgając po swojego smoczka i skomląc, kiedy nie może go dosięgnąć.

Harry chichocze i wkłada smoczek pomiędzy wargi Louisa.

\- Tak, kochanie, możesz zjeść owsiankę.

Ściąga z niego spodnie oraz top, ssąc malinki na jego mały brzuszku oraz całując jego nogi, nim zmienia mu pieluszkę.

\- Swędzi cię? - Pyta Harry, kiedy przebiega po wysypce pojawiającej się na wewnętrznej stronie ud Louisa.

\- Troszeczkę. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się Tedem, który spoczywa na jego brzuchu.

Harry wciera w podrażnioną skórę krem i używa posypki, zapinając wokół niego czystą pieluszkę.

\- Po prostu zostań w swojej pieluszce - mówi Harry. - Powinno być dzisiaj ciepło.

\- Tatuś w bokserkach? - Mówi niewinnie Louis.

\- Tatuś zostanie w swoich bokserkach, jeśli tak chcesz. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując smoczek Louisa, nim go podnosi.

~*~

Obydwoje jedzą owsiankę z plamę miodu na środku, Louis rozsmarowuje wszystko po swoich policzkach i liże swoje wargi, jakby nic się nie stało. Robi małe zamieszanie, kiedy Harry wyciera jego twarz, skomląc i piszcząc, ale pozwala mu to zrobić, mimo chłody na jego skórze.

Kładą się prawie nadzy na łóżku, piosenki Disneya grają cicho, a Louis szczęśliwie do nich mruczy. Louis losowo składa pocałunki na skórze Harry’ego, mamrocząc że kocha swojego tatusia. Harry składa pocałunki na malinkach na Louisie, mówiąc mu, że nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. Na lunch Harry niechętnie ponownie zamawia coś z obsługi hotelowej, chcąc samego ugotować coś dla Louisa.

Telefon Harry dzwoni, kiedy Louis odbywa swoją drzemkę po lunchu, ponieważ byciem dziecinką jest takie męczące. Odbiera, przenosząc się na kanapę, więc nie przeszkodzi swojemu chłopcu.

\- Co Gemma? - Warczy.

\- Harry, nie chciałam sprawić żeby płakał, przepraszam!

\- Jestem pewny, że tak, ale staram się z tym uporać, więc zostaw mnie. Nie potrzebuje nikogo innego, by mu przeszkadzał.

\- Mama chce cię zobaczyć nim wyjedziesz.

\- Może. Słuchaj, Gem. - Harry wzdycha. - Kocham cię, mamę też. Ale moim głównym priorytetem jest Louis.

\- Ja… w porządku. To w porządku. Mam nadzieję, że ma się dobrze. Upewnij się, że powiesz mu, iż przepraszam.

\- Zrobię to. Pa.

Louis skomle i marszy swój nos podczas snu, kiedy sięga po Harry’ego i nie może go znaleźć.

\- Hej, jestem tutaj księżniczko - uspokaja go Harry i wślizguje się pod koc obok niego, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis również to robi. Louis obejmuje Harry’ego, jedną dłonią wciąż trzymając Teda.

\- Mój piękny mały chłopczyk.

Louis budzi się jako duży chłopiec, na dwa dni nim muszą wyjechać, zostając stłoczeni w hotelowym pokoju.

Harry całuje go delikatnie, nim prowadzi go pod prysznic, mając dla niego przygotowane ubrania, kiedy wyjdzie.

\- Gdzie idziemy, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy widzi ich walizki obok drzwi.

\- Idziemy się pożegnać z moją rodziną. Następnie zabieram cię na obiad. A moja niespodzianka z dnia ślubu zostanie ci dana dzisiaj, nim odjedziemy.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis marszczy brwi. - Zrujnowałem ślub twojej mamy. I twój czas z rodziną.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech, trzymając twarz Louisa, by upewnić że ten na niego patrzy.

\- Louis. Możesz powiedzieć, kiedy kłamię. Prawda?

\- Tak - szepcze Louis, kiwając najlepiej jak potrafi. - Twoje oczy wyglądają inaczej.

\- Teraz powiedz mi, jeśli kłamię.

Harry zamyka na chwilę swoje oczy, wpatrując się prosto w Louisa, kiedy je otwiera.

\- Nie zrujnowałeś tego. Ty jesteś moim życiem, nie oni. To czego ty potrzebujesz znaczy dla mnie o wiele więcej, niż spędzanie z nimi czasu. Nie mam zamiaru cię zaniedbywać, tylko dlatego, ponieważ jestem wokół rodziny. Jestem w tobie zakochany.

Louis zamyka swoje oczy, Harry ściera wszystkie łzy, które pojawiły się na jego policzkach.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

\- Kocham cię. Tak bardzo. Nie mogę tego opisać słowami. - Louis pociąga nosem, przytulając sie do Harry’ego, aby schować twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. Możemy iść?

\- Tak. - Louis kiwa głową.

Kiedy dojeżdżają do domu mamy Harry’ego, Louis ściska dłoń Harry’ego, nim wydostają się z samochodu.

Robin wpuszcza ich do środka, mówiąc że wstawi wodę w czajniku, ale Harry myśli, że chce po prostu uniknąć niezręcznej konwersacji.

\- Louis, tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie miałam zamiaru cię zasmu…

\- Gem -Louis uśmiecha się. - Jest w porządku. To nie twoja wina, mam obawę, która pojawia się czasami. To po prostu zdarzyło się w złym czasie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta, oczami studiując jego ciała, jakby szukała u niego fizycznych uszkodzeń.

\- Mam się dobrze, Gemma. Harry się mną zaopiekował. - Louis kiwa, wyciągając swoją rękę do Harry’ego, który bierze ją z uśmiechem. Łączy swoje palce z Louisem i podchodzi, by stanąć za nim.

\- Jedziemy do domu wcześniej - oznajmia Harry. - Louis i ja idziemy na obiad, a potem odjeżdżamy.

\- Oh Harry. - Anne marszczy brwi. - Nie możesz zostać na jeszcze jedną noc? Tak miło było mieć cię tutaj…

\- Mamo, podjąłem decyzję. Cieszę się, że przybyłem na ślub, naprawdę. Ale ja i Louis jedziemy do domu.

\- Dziękuję Anne - mówi delikatnie Louis. Bardzo dobrze się bawiłem na ślubie i zostając tutaj. Naprawdę bardzo miło było cię poznać. Naprawdę się cieszę z twojego powodu i Robina. Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy trochę czasu niedługo, ale teraz po prostu chcę być w domu z Harrym.

Anne przytula go, gorączkowo wycierając swoje oczy.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Louis. Przyniosłeś mojego syna z powrotem do mnie. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze cię traktuje.

Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Oczywiście, że to robi, jest wspaniały. - Louis chichocze, przytulając ją i Gemmę po raz ostatni, nim poszedł pożegnać się z Robinem. Słyszy jak Harry niezręcznie się żegna.

\- Robin, gratuluję ślubu. Zobaczymy się wkrótce. - Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy go przytula. - Dziękuję za pozwolenie mi zostania tutaj.

\- Sama przyjemność. - Robin uśmiecha się.

Harry żegna się z Robinem, wymieniając z nim grzeczny uścisk dłoni, nim wychodzą z ostatnim kiwnięciem.

~*~

Obiad jest bardzo ekstrawagancki, na zewnątrz na balkonie, gdzie jest ciemniej. Stoliki są oświetlone świeczkami i kwiaty są na każdym z nich, fantazyjne światełka są powieszone za nimi.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Louisa. - Chcesz teraz swoją niespodziankę?

\- Tak, proszę. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Harry podaje mu kawałek papieru. Louis jęczy, kiedy czyta notatkę, wpatrują się w Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę? - Pyta. Mówisz poważnie, Harry, o mój boże! Tak!


	40. Rozdział 40

“Jeśli powiesz tak, będziesz mi towarzyszył w Paryżu od 25 lutego do 4 marca. Gotowy na przygodę?”

Tak szybko jak Louis to czyta jego serce bije szybciej niż wcześniej. Będą we Francji w swoją rocznicę, 26 lutego. Robi małą scenę, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Przytula ciasno Harry’ego, próbując nie być zbyt emocjonalnym.

Po krótkiej sesji przytulania wraca na swoje siedzenie i nie może przestać co chwilę czytać notkę.

W drodze powrotnej Louis dzwoni do Liama i Niall, podekscytowany wyjaśnieniem, kiedy jedyne co mówią to to, że już wiedzą, ponieważ Harry im powiedział. Gawędzi o tym jak bardzo kocha swojego tatusia, dopóki nie zasypia, okazjonalnie mamrocząc ‘tatuś’ lub ‘kochanie’.

~*~

Mają tydzień dla siebie, kiedy są w domu u Louis nieustannie przypomina Harry’emu o tym ile dni zostało do ich wycieczki do Paryża. Harry tak bardzo się cieszy z tego, że Louis powiedział tak. To naprawdę rozweseliło Louisa, żadnych więcej ataków paniki ani koszmarów.

Rozmawiają z Liamem o całym incydencie z siniakami. Jest tak bardzo wyrozumiały i wspierający jak zawsze. Niall pyta Louisa co zamierza ubrać w Paryżu, co myśli, że będą robić, ale Louis po prostu mówi, że to jego tatuś zadecyduje.

Pewnego dnia Harry przychodzi do domu z racy ze świeżym tatuażem na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi, że go zrobisz - mówi Louis, kiedy go odwija.

\- Chciałem cię zaskoczyć.

To statek na jego bicepsie/ramieniu.

\- Czy Andy to zrobił?

\- Tak. Podoba ci się?

\- Tak. Bardzo piękny. - Louis uśmiecha się i całuje go delikatnie. - Nawet piękniejszy, ponieważ jest na tobie.

Wciera krem w jego skórę, aby upewnić się, że ma się w porządku, chociaż Louis jest przekonany, że to i tak trochę boli Harry’ego.

Kiedy Louis to już oczyścił, Harry pieprzy go na kanapie, a następnie przytulają się, podczas gdy Louis opowiada mu fakty, które wyczytał o Paryżu.

\- Wiesz, myślałem o zrobieniu sobie tatuażu - mówi Louis po obiedzie. Harry upuszcza swoje sztućce, wpatrując się w Louisa.

\- Oh naprawdę? Jakieś pomysły?

\- Przejrzałem zdjęcia, które przyniosłeś, kiedy byłem mały. Lubię samolocik. Jest mały, więc nie będzie zbyt zły.

\- Mogę cię zapisać o każdej porze - mówi Harry.

\- Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby było to dzisiaj.

\- Tak?

Więc jadą do pracy Harry’ego, Andy jest zaskoczony ich pojawieniem się.

\- Co wasza dwójka tu robi? - Pyta.

\- Lou robi sobie swój pierwszy tatuaż . - Harry uśmiecha się, poklepując krzesło. - Chcesz swoje słuchawki? Aby zatrzymać hałas?

\- Tak proszę. - Louis uśmiecha się nerwowo, biorąc je o Harry’ego i podłączając je do telefonu.

\- Wiesz czego chcę, tak?

\- Tak, dziecinko. Mały samolocik na twoim przedramieniu.

Andy siedzi obok nich i ogląda co się dzieje. Harry ostrzega Louisa poprzez pocieranie swoim kciukiem, gdzie zamierza zrobić tatuaż, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Louis kiwa głową i zamyka oczy. Jego paznokcie wbijają się w poręcz fotela, kiedy Harry rysuje pierwszą linię i Harry się zatrzymuje, klepiąc jego nogę, nim kontynuuje. Louis skomle co sprawia, że Harry przestaje i wyciąga słuchawkę z ucha Louisa.

\- W porządku, słoneczko? - Pyta, całując jego knykcie.

\- Tak, po prostu muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić, tak? - Louis uśmiecha się, oferując swoje ramię ponownie Harry’emu.

To wcale nie zajmuje długo, jedynie mały tatuaż, więc kiedy Harry kończy, wyciąga słuchawki Louisa i całuje jego policzek.

\- Czy to w porządku, kochanie? - Pyta Harry. Louis patrzy na swoje ramię i uśmiecha się.

\- Jest świetny, dziękuję.

Owijają go i żegnają się z Andym, nim jadą do domu.

\- Więc odczuwasz to miło? - Pyta Louis, kiedy wylegują się na kanapie.

\- Uhm, zgaduję, że to po prostu endorfiny. Nie wiem tak naprawdę, ale zawsze czuję się zdenerwowany.

\- Ale to boli - jęczy Louis, dąsają się do Harry’ego.

Harry chichocze i całuje go.

\- Przepraszam księżniczko. Ale było tego warte, prawda?

\- Tak tatusiu. Możesz wysłać Liamowi zdjęcie?

\- Oczywiście kwiatuszku.

~*~

Liam jest zszokowany oraz zmartwiony, kiedy dostaje zdjęcie, natychmiastowo dzwoni do Louisa. Włącza głośnik i kładzie telefon na udzie Harry’ego.

\- Czy to podróbka, Louis.

\- Nie, Liam. To prawdziwy tatuaż. - Louis wzdycha, osiedlając się na podołku Harry’ego. Harry kładzie swoje dłonie na biodrach Louisa, całując jego czoło.

\- Dlaczego? - Pyta Liam. Louis może powiedzieć, że jest on zestresowany.

\- Chciałem jeden, a tak się składa, że mój chłopak jest bardzo dobrym tatuażystą. - Harry klepie go w pupę za to.

\- Louis musisz się zastanowić nad takimi rzeczami.

\- Zrobiłem to. Liam, oczywiście że to zrobiłem.

\- Porozmawiam z tobą później, Louis.

Louis czuje ciężar w swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Jest zażenowany mną - pociąga nosem. - Tatusiu, Liam jest mną zażenowany!

Zaczyna płakać, obejmując Harry’ego oraz delikatnie skomląc. Harry pociera kojąco jego plecy, dłoń wciąż klepie jego pupę, by go uspokoić.

\- Jest w porządku, dziecinko, wszystko będzie w porządku. Porozmawiam o tym z Liamem. On cię kocha, Lou. Obydwoje cię kochamy.

Louis płacze, dopóki nie zasypia na ramieniu Harry’ego. Harry zanosi go na górę i ściąga z niego spodnie, pozostawiając top i stringi.

Pamięta kiedy Louis po raz pierwszy założył majteczki. Kupił je dla niego nie tak dawno temu, jako prezent przez bycie daleko przez tak długo, będąc w pracy przez większość tygodnia. Louis szczególnie się dąsał na FaceTime, więc pomyślał, że to go rozweseli.

(Harry przyniósł stringi do domu Louisa razem z sobą, a policzki Louisa pięknie zaróżowiły. Louis mamrotał coś o nich będących w dziewczyńskiej bieliźnie. Harry pocałował go i zapytał czy naprawdę tego nie lubi.)

\- Lubię to. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Czuję się niegrzeczny, ponieważ nie powinienem ich nosić, ale…

\- Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, kochanie. Włóż swoją ulubioną parę i może tatuś cię później wyliżę.)

Wspina się obok Louisa na łóżku i obejmuje go.

Harry budzi się w mokrym łóżku, pocierając swoje oczy, kiedy siada. Przyciąga koc z powrotem i marszczy brwi na wielką plamę.

\- Lou - mówi. - Louis, obudź się.

Louis jęczy i przewraca się, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, siadając, kiedy również czuje mokrość. Patrzy na Harry’ego czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Dziecinko, zmoczyłeś łóżko. To w porządku - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis zaczyna płakać. - Po prostu muszę zmienić pościel i sprawimy, że będziesz miły i czysty. Żaden problem, maleństwo.

Podnosi Louisa i zanosi go do łazienki, odkręcając wodę i ściągając z Louisa mokre ubrania.

\- Jest w porządku dziecinko, tatuś cię ma.

Harry zostawia Louisa, by zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, podczas gdy szybko zmienia pościel, przynosząc kilka pieluszek dla Louisa. Ściąga swoje własne ubrania, siadając na przeciw Louisa w wannie i zakręcając wodę.

\- Chodź tutaj księżniczko - mówi Harry, rozwierając swoje nogi, aby Louis usiadł pomiędzy nimi. Louis porusza się, by oprzeć się o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, oczy ma zamknięte, gdy dotyka jego skóry.

\- Czy tatuś ma małego chłopca?

\- Chłopiec tatusia chce być mały - mówi Louis. - To trudne. Nigdy nie uważałem bycia małym za trudne, tatusiu.

\- Słuchaj, nałożymy na ciebie pieluszkę, damy ci butelkę, będziesz mógł mieć Teda i swój smoczek. Możemy przytulać się w łózku i mogę przynieść ci prezent, który zatrzymałem na specjalne okazje. Ale sądzę, że to powinno pomóc. Rób co chcesz. W porządku, księżniczko?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. Dziękuję.

Wydostają się z kąpieli, po tym jak Harry myje ich oboje. Harry zakłada Louisowi pieluszkę, decydując się pozostawić na sobie jedynie parę bokserek. Zanosi go do kuchni, sadzając go z boku.

\- Jest jakaś piąta rano. Więc nie wiem czy chcesz iść jeszcze spać czy nie. Ale sądzę, że możemy mieć miły dzień tatusia i Lou z dużą ilością drzemek, jeśli będziesz zmęczony.

Podgrzewa mleko i bierze butelkę oraz Louisa ze sobą na górę. Zabiera Teda oraz jego smoczek i kładzie je obok Louisa. Louis leży na udach Harry’ego, pozwalając Harry’emu trzymać jego całą wagę, kiedy karmi go butelką. Otwiera swoją buzię i pozwala kropli spłynąć po swoich wargach, kuląc się przy Harrym, kiedy pije. Ssie powoli, pozwalając swoim oczom się zamknąć, kiedy ciepłe mleko go relaksuje.

Druga dłoń Harry’ego pociera jego brzuszek, jego ramię jest wokół barków Louisa. Ogląda jak Louis powoli coraz bardziej się relaksuje, przyciągając smoczek do swojej buzi, kiedy kończy butelkę.

\- Tatuś pójdzie po twoją niespodziankę, dobrze kochanie?

Louis kiwa głową, przytulając się bardziej do miejsca, w którym jego twarz jest przyciśnięta do futra Teda. Czeka niecierpliwie aż Harry wróci, małymi nóżkami kopiąc pościel. Kiedy Harry wraca, Louis macha do niego i Harry odmachuje mu z uśmiechem.

\- Co tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Harry bawi się z czymś na suficie.

\- Tatuś ma dla ciebie specjalną dekorację. Nazywa się baldachim - mówi Harry, kiedy wiesza na małym haku na suficie, który dodał kilka tygodni temu.

Są białe, fantazyjne światełka w tym, piękne zasłony wokół Harry’ego i Louisa, otaczając ich w ich własnym, małym świecie. Louis jęczy, smoczek spada na jego podołek, kiedy się rozgląda.

\- Ślicznie - tchnie, patrząc z podziwem na Harry’ego.

\- Tak jak moja dziecinka.

Harry siada obok niego i przyciemnia światło, dziękując za swój ciemniejszy przełącznik, kiedy Louis nie lubi całkowitej ciemności. Następnie włącza fantazyjne światełka, a Louis jest taki szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu - mówi Louis, przewracając się, więc leży na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, dziecinko. Idziemy spać czy tatuś powininen przeczytać ci historyjkę?

\- Historyjkę. - Louis rozpromienia się.

Więc Harry bierze jedną z książek Louisa, które ten trzyma na stoliczku nocnym. Jego ramię jest owinięte wokół Louisa, więc może otworzyć książkę tak, by obydwoje ją widzieli.

Czyta ją cicho, jego głos jest powolny i komfortowy. Louis wtula się bardziej w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, podciągając koc do swojego podbródka. Ted jest skulony pod jego nosem, relaksując go z każdym oddechem. Ted zwykł pachnieć płynem po goleniu Liama, ponieważ to on się opiekował Louisem. Ale teraz pachnie jak Harry, czyste bezpieczeńswo i dom dla Louisa.

Do czasu, nim Harry kończy czytać książkę, Louis szybko zasypia. Harry chichocze i całuje jego włosy. Odkłada książkę na bok, kiedy pochyla się i zamyka swoje własne oczy, aby również spróbować zasnąć, więc będzie mógł się jutro zaopiekować swoją dziecinką.

~*~

Budzą się blisko pory lunchu, Harry zmienia pieluszkę Louisa i robi im trochę tostów z dżemem, nim ubiera ich dwójkę.

\- Czy moja dziecinka chce obejrzeć film z tatusiem? - Pyta Harry, kiedy buja Louisa na swoim kolanie.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu!

Więc zakładają swoje kurtki, ponieważ jest trochę ciepło na zewnątrz, a Harry zawozi ich do kina.

\- Louis popcorn? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak, moja dziecinka, możesz też dostać gazowany napój.

Harry kupuje im Colę na spółkę oraz popcorn i smarties. Louis siada na podołku Harry’ego z Tedem na swoim własnych kolanach. Kiedy chce smarties, wydyma na niego swoje wargi, a Harry zamierza wyjąć jego smoczek, ale Louis przykrywa go swoją własną ręką.

\- Księżniczko, musisz wyjąć swój smoczek, aby dostać swoje słodyczy. Oddam ci go, obiecuję.

W drodze do domu, Louis podąża za liniami na jego ramieniu.

\- Rysunki tatusia? - Pyta.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiecha się, biorąc dłoń Louisa w swoją. - Tatuś narysował bardzo śliczny, mały samolocik na tobie, Lou.

\- Samolot leci?

\- Tak, kochanie, samoloty latają. Teraz, kiedy dojedziemy do domu, możemy pobawić się twoim play-doh. To brzmi jak zabawa?

\- Jej! - Louis rozpromienia się, chichocząc, kiedy Harry również się śmieje.

~*~

Kiedy dostają się do domu i Louis się bawi, Harry sprawdza telefon Louisa, trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Liama. Oddzwania do niego i staje w drzwiach salonu, więc może oglądać Louisa, ale nie przeszkasza mu on w rozmowie.

\- Hej, Lou - mówi Liam tak szybko jak odbiera.

\- Tu Harry. Lou jest teraz mały.

\- Oh. - Liam marszczy twarz. Wie, że to dlatego, iż był zażenowany jego zachowaniem. - Czy...czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Był naprawdę zasmucony, Liam. Dużo myślał o tym tatuażu, jest malutki i był naprawdę podekscytowany tym, aby ci go pokazać. Więc kiedy zareagowałeś w ten sposób, czuł jakbyś był nim rozczarowany. I obydwoje wiemy, że tego nienawidzi. Kiedy będzie duży, przygotujemy obiad i zaprosimy ciebie oraz Nialla, więc wasza dwójka będzie mogła to wyprostować.

\- Przepraszam, Haz. Ufam ci. Nie zostawiłbym cię z Louisem, gdyby tak nie było. Louis po prostu nigdy nie chcaił tatuaży i chciałem się upewnić, że nie zrobił tego z twojego powodu.

\- Pa. Liam.

~*~

Louis jest mały przez resztę tygodnia co jest miłe. Spędzają dużą ilość czasu w ogrodzie, szukając zwierząt. Harry zawsze dobrze się nim opiekuje.

Kiedy nie jest już mały Harry mówi mu, że Liam przyjdzie na obiad. Louis dąsa się i idzie założył koszulkę z długim rękawem. Harry zatrzymuje go i rozprasza go pocałunkiem.

\- Chce to wyprostować. Był po prostu zmartwiony. Nie bądź zły na niego - prosi Harry.

\- Więc teraz jesteś po jego stronie? - Krzy Louis, wyrywając się z uścisku Harry’ego.

\- Nie ma żadnych stron, Louis! I wiesz, że gdyby były wybrałbym twoją za każdym razem.

\- Mówisz tak, ale…

\- Już rozmawiałem z Liamem. Dałem mu duży wykład. Czuje się źle i chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Louis dąsa się, ale podchodzi z powrotem do Harry’ego, by go przytulić.

~*~

To wszystko działa i mają się dobrze, Liam pyta czy może być tym, który to pokoloruje, czym wprawia Louisa w śmiech. Harry przybija piątkę Niallowi, kiedy patrzą jak ich chłopacy dobrze się ze sobą dogadują.

\- Bycie zakochanym jest zabawne - wzdycha szczęśliwie Niall.

\- Tak. Czasami.

~*~

To uspokajające płynięcie dla nich przez następnych kilka miesięcy, Louis każdego dnia robi się coraz bardziej podekscytowany swoimi nadchodzącymi wakacjami. Związek Harry’ego i Louisa staje się jedynie silniejszy, Louis posiada kilka więcej bazgrołów na swojej ręce. Robi duży tstuaż po wielu rozważaniach.

To gra w kółko i krzyżyk, w którą on i Harry grali pierwszego dnia, kiedy powiedzieli sobie nawzajem ‘kocham cię’. Wyrażnie pamięta malowanie serduszek zamiast kółeczek oraz dzielenie się słodkimi pocałunkami z Harrym pomiędzy rysunkami.

Głównie utrzymują kontakt z Gemmą, dzwoniąc do siebie, kiedy mogą pod koniec tygodnia. Louis i Harry obydwoje są szczęśliwsi niż kiedykolwiek byli i naprawdę mogą poczuć swoje wspólne nadchodzące życie.

Harry myśli, że Paryż będzie brakującym kawałkiem układanki.


	41. Rozdział 41

Wycieczka do Paryża spływa na nich, Louis mówi Harry’emu w każdy poniedziałek, że zostało 8 tygodni, 5 tygodni, 2 tygodnie.

Jest pozytywnie oszołomiony, zawsze się porusza i uśmiecha. Rano Louis budzi Harry’ego pocałunkami oraz przytulasami, mówiąc mu, że go kocha. Harry całuje go i odwzajemnia jego uczucia.

\- Lou, dziecinko idziemy dzisiaj na zakupy - krzyczy Harry. Louis biegnie do góry i chichocze, kiedy widzi gołego Harry’ego, gotowego, by się ubrać.

Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla swoją głowę na bok.

\- Na co patrzysz kochanie?

\- Coś pysznego. - Louis uśmiecha się i biegnie do Harry’ego, zwalając go na łóżko.

Louis ląduje pomiędzy jego norami, z dłońmi Harry’ego na swoich udach.

\- Hmm, co zamierza chłopiec tatusia? - Mruczy Harry, mierzwiąc swoim dłońmi włosy Louisa. Louis zamiast odpowiedzieć, bierze główkę penisa Harry’ego w swoje usta. Harry wypuszcza zaskoczony dźwięk.

\- Boże, Lou. - Harry chichocze, zamykając swoje oczy. - Niegrzeczny mały chłopiec.

\- Chcesz abym się zatrzymał, tatusiu? - Pyta niewinnie Louis, mała rączką wciąż pociera go w górę i wdół.

\- Nie księżniczko, oby tak dalej.

\- Właściwie tatusiu - mówi Louis, odsuwając się od niego. - Chcę abyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

\- Co to kochanie? - Mówi Harry, próbując uniknąć pchanie w kierunku twarzy Louisa.

\- Chcę abyś pieprzył moje usta. I gardło.

\- Tatusiu? - Mówi nerwowo Louis, kiedy Harry nie odpowiada. - Tatusiu, co…

\- Jasna cholera, Lou. - Harry siada i przyciąga Louisa do siebie, ich wargi pasują do siebie, kiedy niechlujnie się całują.

\- Na plecy, teraz - instruuje Harry. Louisa przechodzi dreszcz. Tęsknił za bawieniem się ze swoim tatusiem w taki sposób.

\- Uderzysz mnie, jeśli będziesz chciał przestać.

\- Nie chcę bić…

\- Nie zranisz mnie, Lou. Ale ja mogę cię zranić, jeśli będę kontynuował coś czego nie możesz wziąć. Obiecaj, że mnie uderzysz.

Louis prycha, ale patrzy mu w oczy.

\- Obiecuję, że uderzę cię, jeśli będę potrzebował oddechu, tatusiu. Proszę - błaga Louis, niebieskie oczy patrzą się błagalnie w Harry’ego.

Nim Louis się porusza, Harry ściąga koszulkę przez swoją głowę i całuje go. Louis leży centralnie na łóżku z głową ochronnie na poduszce. Harry kuca okrakiem przy jego klatce piersiowej, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie, kiedy podciąga się, póki jego kolana nie dotykają jego głowy.

\- Gotowy księżniczko? - Mówi Harry, palcami przebiegając przez włosy Louisa wpadające mu do oczu. Louis oddaje uśmiech i zamyka swoje oczy, otwierając swoją buzię. Harry pcha w ich kierunku, powoli prowadząc swojego penisa poprzez wargi Louisa, pozwalając mu się do tego przyzwyczaić. Louis przytrzymuje kostki Harry’ego, ściskając je lekko palcami, kiedy czuje jak Harry uderza w tył jego gardła. Oddycha głęboko przez nos i unosi swoje gardło dla relaksu.

Harry jęczy, pchając ponownie swoimi biodrami w przód i w tył. Louis skomle i łzy wypływają z jego oczu, kiedy Harry stoi tam, dla terapii Louisa przez kilka sekund, nim się odsuwa.

\- Kurwa - chrząka Harry, biodra zaczynają przyspieszać, kiedy pieprzy usta Louisa. Jego dłoni kołyszą głowę Louisa, odchylając ją lekko do tyłu, więc może widzieć jego gardło.

\- Mogę zobaczyć siebie w twoim gardle - mówi Harry, jedna z jego dłoni schodzi na jego gardło, czując zarys swojego penisa. - Cholernie dobry chłopiec.

Odsuwa się, pozwalając Louisowi złapać oddech. Louis jęczy, liżąc swoje wargi i wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Jego oczy są wilgotne i czerwone i Harry sądzi, że wygląda pięknie.

\- Proszę - błaga Louis. - Proszę tatusiu. Nie martw się, po prostu pieprz moje gardło, proszę.

\- Nie chcę cię zranić, księżniczko.

\- Rób to. Po prostu się boisz. Proszę nie wycofuj się.

Więc Harry tego nie robi. Pozwala sobie pieprzyć gardło Louisa, nos Louisa jest przyciśnięty do jego kości łonowej i zatrzymuje się tam przez parę sekund. Louis jęczy, skomle i płacze, ale kocha to tak bardzo, ponieważ jest dobry i sprawia, że jego tatuś jest szczęśliwy.

Harry dochodzi z imieniem Louisa na ustach, zaciskając palce w jego włosach, kiedy dochodzi do jego ust. Dyszy głośno, odsuwając się oraz oglądając jak Louis przełyka każdą, pojedynczą kropelkę jego spermy jakby był głodny. Louis wyciąga swoje ręce do Harry’ego.

\- Potrzebujesz picia, kochanie. Wszytko w porządku? - Pyta, poruszając się, by przy nim usiąść. Louis odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak, mam… mam się dobrze.

\- Aww kochanie - grucha Harry, mierzwiąc palcami jego włosy. - Twój głos brzmi okropnie. Zrobię ci trochę herbaty.

Wychodzi z buziakiem na czole Louisa i Louis zakopuje się pod kołdrą, by się ogrzać. Kiedy Harry wraca, siada obok Louisa i włącza telewizję, podając Louisowi jego filiżankę herbaty, kiedy się przytulają.

Dzień przed wyjazdem do Paryża Louis mówi Harry’emu, że idzie do Liama. Harry mówi Louisowi, że będzie gotowy przed obiadem, ale chce wysprzątać dom zanim wyjadą.

Louis dzwoni do Liama.

\- Li możesz przyjechać i mnie podwieźć? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak jasne, dlaczego?

\- Idę zrobić tatuaż, ale Harry nic nie wie. - Louis gryzie swoją wargę. Ukrywa coś przed swoim tatusiem i nie wie czy Liam mu w tym pomoże.

\- Czy Harry to polubi?

\- Tak - mówi Louis. - To niespodzianka. A wtedy chcę spędzić trochę czasu z tobą i Ni, nim wyjedziemy. Harry przyjdzie na herbatę.

\- W porządku. Prawie już jestem.

Liam zawozi Louisa do salonu, przedstawiając się Andy’emu. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Andy pokazuje mu końcowy rysunek.

\- Boże, Andy, kocham to. Myślisz, że Harry’emu się spodoba? - Tryska Louis, siadając na krześle.

\- Rozglądał się za kompasem, kiedy robił ten statek. Uwierz mi, spodoba mu się. Słuchawki? - Pyta Andy.

Louis rozpromienia się i wkłada swoje słuchawki, grając głośno muzykę. Liam przyciąga krzesło i siada obok niego. Uśmiechają się do siebie i łączą razem swoje palce.

Liam całuje głowę Louisa, kiedy ten ściska jego dłoń zauważalnie mocno. Andy daje mu chwilę wytchnienia, ponieważ to jest jego największy tatuaż do tej pory i wie, że to go boli. Więc siedzi i wyjaśnia Liamowi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, że zamierza mu to pokazać w ich rocznicę.

Andy kończy to tak szybko jak może i śmieje się, kiedy Louis ciasno go przytula.

\- Owińmy to i jestem pewien, że masz wystarczająco chroniących rzeczy w domu?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się, wycierając swoje wilgotne oczy. - Z pewnością stały stos.

Kiedy Andy owija jego tatuaż, pociąga swój rękaw na dół, by zakryć to i dziękuje mu, nim zaciąga Liama z powrotem do samochodu.

Niall przyciąga Louisa na swój podołek, kiedy się pokazuje.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Harry cię nam ukradł - dąsa się, nieustannie całując jego policzek. - Ukradnę cię i zatrzymam na zawsze.

\- Nie! Zostaję z moim tatusiem! - Louis chichocze. Niall śmieje się i klepie go po głowie.

\- W porządku. Ale mamy nocowanie, kiedy wrócicie i pokażesz mi wszystko swoje zdjęcia i opowiesz wszystko co się stało.

\- Mam się z tym dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu Niall. - Będę tęsknić za waszą dwójką.

\- My też będziemy tęsknić, Louis. Ale będziesz się świetnie bawił w Paryżu.

\- Wiem. Jestem taki podekscytowany.

~*~

Więc oglądają telewizję, dopóki nie przyjeżdża Harry, Louis zeskakuje z podołka Niall i wskakuje na swojego tatusia.

Kiedy jedzą obiad, Harry mówi Louisowi, aby podwinął rękawy, ponieważ mają krawędzie, a on nie chce, by bluzka była brudna. Louis odmawia. Liam patrzy na Louisa, który wpatruje się w swój talerz. Harry mówi do niego ponownie, jego głos jest stanowczy i troskliwy.

\- Louis sam je za minutę podwinę. Podnieś je do góry. Teraz.

\- Tatusiu. - Louis pociąga nosem, głos mu się trzęsie. - Tatusiu, nie chcę.

\- Lou. - Harry wzdycha. - Po prostu powiedz mi co się dzieje.

\- To sekret. - Louis dąsa się.

\- Nie mamy przed sobą sekretów. Lecimy jutro do Paryża czy będziemy się kłócić się czy nie, więc lepiej powiedz mi teraz.

\- Harry - przerywa Liam. - Louis naprawdę nie chce podwinąć swoich rękawów. Po prostu o zostaw, będzie się dobrze miał.

Harry mruczy i powoli porusza się zdala od Louisa.

\- Wciąż nie jestem z tego zadowolony.

\- Tatusiu, obiecuję, że niedługo ci powiem. Nie chcę ci teraz powiedzieć, ponieważ to jest specjalne - mówi nerwowo Louis. Chce zrobić coś miłego dla swojego tatusia, ale nie chce, aby on był na niego złym.

\- Czy to złe? - Pyta Harry.

\- Nie, tatusiu, nie jest złe - mówi Louis.

\- W porządku, księżniczko. Ufam ci.

\- Dobrze. Powinieneś.

~*~

Wstają wcześnie rano, by pojechać na lotnisko. Louis odmawia chodzenia, dopóki nie muszą wsiąść na pokład samolotu, ale Harry jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby trzymać go w tym czasie. Louis trzyma Teda ze sobą, pomimo tego, iż nie czuje się mały.

Tak szybko jak znajdują się na pokładzie, Harry zarzuca koc na Louisa, a on wtula się ramię swojego tatusia i idzie spać.

Harry budzi go, kiedy lot się kończy i podnosi go tak szybko jak ich nogi znajdują się na stabilnym gruncie. Całuje go słodko i i stawia go ponownie na ziemi.

\- Witam w Paryżu, kochanie.

Louis rozpromienia się i całuje z powrotem Harry’ego, nim idą za rękę w kierunku lotniska, by odebrać swoje bagaże.

To nie zajmuje długo, nim biorą swoje torby i łapią taksówkę do ich hotelu. Louis mówi Harry’emu, że idzie wziąć kąpiel i że nie może on dołączyć. Harry dąsa się, ale wciąż całuje Louisa i obiecuje mu filiżankę herbaty, kiedy wyjdzie.

Gdy Louis bierze kąpiel, Harry odpakowuje ich rzeczy, włącznie z ‘clone a willy’, który stworzył, kiedy Louis wyszedł poprzedniego dnia. Jest bardzo podekscytowany użyciem tego.

Harry jest również bardzo podekscytowany tym, by dojść do tego dlaczego Louis odmawia w jego obecności ubrania czegokolwiek innego niż bluzki z długim rękawem. Ale chce być cierpliwy i pozwolić Louisowi na niespodziankę. Więc pozwala mu mieć swoją prywatność.

Do czasu nim Louis wychodzi z kąpieli jest pora lunchu. Więc Harry mówi mu, by ubrał kurtkę i że wychodzą na lunch.

Idą do tej kochanej taniej restauracji, bardzo schowanej i ślicznej. Harry próbuje zamówić swoim łamanym francuskim, on i Louis próbowali się nauczyć, ale pod koniec chichotali tak bardzo, że po prostu musiał zamówić po angielsku.

Kiedy zjedli, spacerowali ulicami, dopóki słońce nie zaczęło zachodzić, usiedli na ławce blisko rzeki, kiedy oglądali jak inni ich mijają.

\- Kocham cię - mówi cicho Louis.

\- Też cię kocham. - Harry uśmiecha się. I każda rzecz jest spokojna, pogodna i wspaniała.

I w każdym innym świecie to by się stało w taki sam sposób. Nie ważne do jakiego świata byś podróżował, Louis i Harry są zakochani.


	42. Rozdział 42

Następnego dnia Louis budzi się przez Harry’ego grającego delikatną muzykę, tańczącego w ich hotelowej kuchni. Uśmiecha się i podchodzi, całując jego nagie ramiona.

\- Szczęśliwej rocznicy, Haz.

Harry odwraca się z uśmiechem i całuje go słodko, dłońmi przyciskając jego policzki.

\- Szczęśliwej rocznicy, kochanie. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. Co robisz? - Pyta, wpatrując się czule w Harry’ego. Harry odgarnia pasmo włosów Louisa za ucho.

\- Gotuje śniadanie dla mojego pięknego chłopaka, nim wyjdziemy, aby spędzić naszą rocznicę w Paryżu - wyjaśnia Harry, całując słodko Louisa.

Louis rozpromienia się, mówiąc Harry’emu, że idzie wziąć prysznic i się ubrać. Harry dąsa się, ponieważ nie jest zaproszony, ale odwraca się z powrotem do śniadania, które przygotowuje.

Kiedy Louis wychodzi wciąż ma na sobie kurtkę z długim rękawem, ale ma t-shirt i szorty, które Harry dla niego spakował. Harry całuje go i mówi ponownie, że wygląda pięknie, nim serwuje ich śniadanie. Wykorzystują swój czas na śniadanie, krojąc naleśniki na małe kawałki. Louis mówi Harry’emu, że ma dla niego prezent, a Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Tatusiu, nie możesz zabierać mnie do Paryżu bez oczekiwania prezentu w zamian - dąsa się Louis.

\- Mogę księżniczko - upiera się Harry. - I myślałem dzisiaj, że moglibyśmy się trochę pobawić. Nic zbyt ciężkiego, po prostu mała zabawa. A następnie wyjdziemy na kolację.

\- Tak? - Louis uśmiecha się. - To brzmi miło tatusiu. Przyniosłeś jakieś zabawki?

\- To sekret. - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie. - Ale możemy poprzytulać się po jedzeniu, ponieważ nie chcemy się rozchorować. Następnie się pobawimy, może przerwa na lunch i będziemy to kontynuować albo lunch będzie po wszystkim. A później przyszykujemy się na kolację.

~*~

Kiedy Harry skomle, że chce się przytulać ze swoim chłopcem, Louis ściąga swoje ubrania, poza bielizną i szybko przeciąga jedną z koszul Harry’ego przez głowę. Jest jedną z tych dziwnych, jedną z tych prawie prześwitujących koszulek, które Harry lubi nosić i jakoś zdejmować. Zapina kilka guzików, a następnie wraca do Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodnie wspaniały - mówi Harry i przyciąga Louisa na swój podołek. Louis całuje jego szczękę i przechyla swoją głowę pod podbródkiem Harry’ego.

Louis kocha ich pokój hotelowy. Wszystko jest delikatnie kremowe i beżowe, a kanapy i zasłony są czerwone. Pościel łóżka jest biała z czerwonymi poduszkami i kołdrą. Harry całuje włosy Louisa i wślizguje swoje palce pomiędzy te Louisa, kciukiem pocierając jego knykcie.

\- Kochanie, chcesz się położyć na łóżku? Tatuś tam będzie za minutkę.

Louis kiwa głową i zaspanie idzie do sypialni. Kładzie się z przodu, twarzą do miękkich poduszek, kiedy czeka na Harry’ego. Harry bierze kilka rzeczy, a następnie kieruje się do sypialni.

\- Będziesz dobry, księżniczko? - Pyta Harry, siadając pomiędzy nogami Louisa.

\- Dobry dla ciebie tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, relaksując się na łóżku, kiedy czuje jak dłonie Harry’ego masują jego uda, poruszając się w górę, aby chwycić jego tyłek, ubijając kciukami oraz drapiąc paznokciami.

Troszeczkę jęczy i piszczy.

\- Tatuś przyniósł twój padel. Więc kiedy pójdziemy na kolację, będzie miał piękne, małe H na swojej pupie. I tylko my będziemy wiedzieć.

\- Tatusiu. - Louis drży, wyciągając swoją pupę w powietrze. - Proszę.

\- O co prosisz? - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

\- Proszę, zbij mnie - błaga Louis.

Harry składa szybkiego klapsa na jego pośladku, pocierając szybko ścierając kłujące uczucie swoją drugą dłonią.

Powtarza to, upewniając się, że drewniane H uderza go za każdym razem w to samo miejsce. Jego wargi koją ból, nim ponownie porusza padlem w dół. Louis to kocha. Relaksuje się coraz bardziej i bardziej z każdym uderzeniem, pozwalając swoim myślom lekko dryfować, kiedy Harry ssie malinkę na jego drugim pośladku. Harry bierze małą przerwę, przebiegając delikatnie swoimi dłońmi po tyłku Louisa.

\- Jak się masz, księżniczko? - Pyta, całując jego uda.

\- Świetnie. - Louis uśmiecha się i czeka cierpliwie aż Harry ponownie zacznie używać padla.

Jest miło, nie musząc myśleć. Kiedy grają w ten sposób, Louis może odpłynąć i dryfować, czując ciepło i niewyraźność, dopóki Harry nie ściąga go z powrotem uściskami i pocałunkami.

Harry po małej chwili przenosi się na drugi pośladek, ciesząc się małymi jękami wychodzącymi z Louisa.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, Lou? - Pyta Harry i pozwala swoim dłoniom spocząć na jego tyłki, ciepło pochodzące ze skóry Louisa ogrzewa jego ręce.

\- Bardzo zielony, tatusiu - jęczy Louis i przyciska plecy do dłoni Harry’ego.

\- To dobrze księżniczko. Taki dobry chłopiec.

Kiedy Harry jest usatysfakcjonowany, że Louis będzie miał H na każdym pośladku jak obiecał, pcha Louisa, aby się odwrócił. Louis uśmiecha się i wpatruje w Harry’ego, lekko rozchylając nogi. Harry porusza się, aby się unieść na Louisem i całuje go powoli i z pasją.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu - szepcze Louis. Harry uśmiecha się i ponownie całuje go miękko.

\- Tatuś przyniósł ci piękne, różowe kajdanki. Chcesz ich użyć?

\- Tak proszę. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Tatuś również przyniesie ci następną niespodziankę, której chce użyć.

Zakuwa nadgarstki Louisa razem i zawiązuje łańcuch wokół zagłówka, aby utrzymać jego ramiona za jego głową. Louis jęczy, kiedy widzi domowej roboty dildo Harry’ego. (dla chętnych: wpiszcie sb w YT “clone a willy”)

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta podekscytowany.

\- Tak kochanie, to twój prezent sprzed pewnego czasu. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

\- Kocham to. - Louis uśmiecha się, rozwierając swoje nogi oraz zginając swoje kolana. Harry całuje uda Louisa oraz rozlewa lubrykant na swoje palce.

Zaczyna od dwóch palców, ciesząc się głośnością jęków, które Louis wydaje, kiedy on wpycha je i kuli je. Louis zamyka swoje oczy i piszczy. Dyszy, oddycha skomląc, rozwierając swoje wargi przy każdym wydechu. Harry wysysa malinki po wewnętrznej stronie ud Louisa, zęby ociągały się trochę zbyt wolno, aby sprawić, by oddech Louisa się szarpnął. Naciska swoimi opuszkami palców na jego prostatę i utrzymuje je tam.

Louis wije się i jęczy oraz łzy zaczynają wypływać z jego oczu, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać główkę jego penisa. Harry zanurza swój język w jego szczelinie, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis próbuje chce się wbić do jego buzi.

\- Gotowe, księżniczko.

Pociera dildo lubrykantem, wpychając je do dziurki. Louis prosi i błaga o to, płacze, by Harry go wypełnił. Harry spełnia to i wsuwa dildo do rękojeści, kciukiem pocierając malinkę Louisa.

\- Więc tatuś będzie się z tobą bawił, a ty nie możesz dojść póki ci nie powiem. W porządku?

Louis skomli i unosi swoje biodra.

\- Odpowiedz mi. - Warczy Harry, uderzając uda Louisa.

\- T-tak tatusiu.

Harry opuszcza pokój, ale uspokaja Louisa, że po prostu czegoś zapomniał. Kiedy wraca siada pomiędzy kolanami Louisa.

Louis jęczy, kiedy czuje zimno na swojej klatce piersiowej. Harry uśmiecha się i robi kółka lodem wokół sutków Louisa, koszulka Harry’ego nie zapewnia mu dużej ochrony.

Skomle i miota się, ale nie może się odsunąć, kiedy Harry przykrywa jego wcześniej zmrożonego sutka swoimi ustami. Kiedy wargi Harry’ego przykrywają jeden sutek, lód jest na drugimi, doprowadzając Louisa do szaleństwa doznań. Harry chwyta następną pięść lodu i kładzie ją na jądrach Louisa.

\- Tatusiu! - Lamentuje Louis, szlochając, kiedy Harry ponownie zaczyna ssać jego penisa. Lód sprawia, że zmiękczał, ale Harry jest tam, więc jest twardy i to boli.

\- Nie dochodź - mówi twardo Harry, pozwalając swoim zębom muskać obszar trochę bliżej penisa Louisa. Louis unosi swoje biodra, aby odsunąć się od zimna.

Harry odsuwa się i wyciąga również dildo. Louis wydaje smutny dźwięk, kiedy zostawia go kompletnego, a następnie jęczy, kiedy Harry wpycha w niego kilka kawałków lodu, dildo podąża za, by lód dotarł wszędzie. To sprawia, że się trzęsie i zaciska się oraz jęczy i płacze.

Kiedy cały lód roztopił się, kiedy Harry robił nim wzorki na skórze Louisa, wstaje on z łóżka i rozciąga plecy. Louis jest zaczerwieniony, jego kutas jest twardy i cieknie na jego brzuszek. Jego dziurka jest rozciągnięta wokół imitacji penisa Harry’ego, ciało jako doskonały widok, kiedy był wrażliwy podczas powściągliwości wokół jego nadgarstków. Jego tyłek piecze, siniaki formułują się w literę H, nie może się doczekać, aby to zobaczyć. Pot sprawia, że jego włosy przylegają mu do czoła, Harry odpycha je z słodkim pocałunkiem na jego policzku.

Harry bierze butelkę wody i słomkę, podczas gdy sprawdza czas, decydując że mogą skończyć oraz zjeść lunch o czasie. Kładzie napój na stoliczku nocnym i ponownie wspina się na łóżko.

\- Mów do tatusia, kochanie. Jak się czujesz? - Pyta, kiedy pociera dłońmi w górę i w dół ud Louisa.

\- Kochany? - Mówi Louis chociaż to brzmi jak pytanie. Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, nawet chociaż Louis nie może tego zobaczyć, gdyż ma zamknięte oczy przez cały czas.

\- Tak, tatuś cię kocha, księżniczko - uspokaja go Harry, kciuki zatrzymują się na biodrach Louisa, aby potrzeć jego jądra, nim pozwala im wrócić do jego kolan. - Dobry chłopiec, Lou. Cholernie dobry chłopiec.

Harry wie co się stało i wie jak sobie z tym poradzić, chwytając Louisa tak dobrze. Louis uciekł do subspace, o swojego specjalnego miejsce, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać. Obydwoje kochają prawidłowo wykorzystywać swój czas oraz bawić się tak jak lubią.

Harry odwraca Louisa tak, że jest na swoich kolanach, ręce ma teraz skrzyżowane za głową z sterczącym tyłkiem.

Jest zdumiony z siniakami, które zaczęły się tworzyć, ostre, dwie, fioletowe linię tworzące H. Louis skomle i trzęsie swoimi biodrami, dopóki Harry nie dotyka go ponownie.

Harry klęczy za Louisem i w końcu pozwala sobie dotknąć swojego własnego kutasa. Jęczy i porusza szybko swoją ręką, mokre odgłosy od nadmiaru lubrykantu i nierówny oddech to jedyne dźwięki w pokoju. Louis skomle, ponieważ chce, aby jego tatuś doszedł, chce aby jego tatuś go pieprzył i chce być jedynym, który zaspokoi tatusia.

\- Tatuś cię ma, księżniczko - mówi Harry, nim chrząka i dochodzi na tyłek Louisa, dekorując jego już powstałe siniaki.

Harry wyczołguje się z łóżka i szuka swojego telefonu na trzęsących nogach. Używa swojej czystej ręki do zrobienia kilku zdjęć Louisowi, włączając jacuzzi, kiedy Louis chce wejść do środka.

Rozpina Louisa, wyjmuje dildo i łyżeczkuje go, zmuszając go, by położył się na jego boku. Trzyma go blisko swojej klatki piersiowej i składa buziaki wszędzie gdzie może. Harry’emu udaje się nakłonić Louisa, by wypił trochę wody i wziął trochę leków na ból głowy, ponieważ zawsze po dotarciu do tego stanu boli go głowa.

\- Tatuś jest taki szczęśliwy, księżniczko, tak bardzo cię kocham - mamrocze w szyję Louisa, palcami przebiegając po jego penisie. Louis skomli, ale zostaje w miejscu i pozwala Harry’emu dotknąć się jak prosi.

\- No dalej kochanie, czas kąpieli.

Harry ostrożnie go podnosi, pomny na wszystkie miejsca, które są obolałe. Ustawia Louisa na swoją klatkę piersiową, kiedy zanurza ich dwójkę do wody, zamykając swoje oczy, kiedy całuje włosy Louisa. Zostawia koszulkę na Louisie, rozpinając ją i wciąż go myjąc, troszcząc się o wiele bardziej o Louisa, niż o bluzkę. Louis radzi sobie powoli, odpowiada krótko na pytania Harry’ego, kiedy pozwala ciepłej wodzie ulżyć jego mięśniom.

Składa buziaka na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i po kilku miłych dotknięciach i zachęcających słowach, unosi swoją głowę, by pocałować wargi Harry’ego.

\- Tu jest moja kochana księżniczka. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując go nieustannie. - W porządku, kochanie?

\- Tak tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, dodając ‘dziękuję’ po małej przerwie.

\- To dobrze, dziecinko. Teraz, zamówiłem nam coś na lunch, więc zaraz stąd wyjdziemy.

Wychodzą i Louis sprawia, że Harry zamyka swoje oczy, podczas gdy się wysusza i wsuwa na siebie puszysty szlafrok, w które zaopatrzony jest hotel. Harry natychmiastowo podnosi go i całuje, zanosząc go na kanapę oraz okrywając go kocami.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham - mówi Louis, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Też cię kocham, dziecinko. Nasza kolacja zarezerwowana jest na siódmą, więc musi wyjść w pół do to bądź gotowy na szóstą.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi kiedy i co mam zrobić. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Zawsze jestem trochę bardziej odurzony po zejściu głębiej.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Podobało ci się to co robiliśmy?

\- O mój boże, kocham to. Dildo jest wspaniałe i kocham kajdanki oraz o boże, lód… - zatrzymuje swoje własne mamrotanie poprzez połączenie swoich warg mocno z tymi Harry’ego. Harry chichocze i rozchyla swoje usta, ssąc dolną wargę Louisa.

\- To dobrze. Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia? Zrobimy więcej twojej pupie, kiedy siniaki dobrze się uformują.

Przeglądają zdjęcia, Louis uśmiecha się i rumieni, kiedy je widzi.

\- Wygląda bardzo ładnie - szepcze, wpatrując się zdumiony w ekran. - Dziękuję tatusiu.

\- Szczęśliwej rocznicy, skarbie. - Harry uśmiecha się ponownie go słodko całując.

~*~

Więc po lunchu oraz po dużej ilość ciepłego przytulania, pocałunków i miłych słów zaczynają się przygotowywać. Louis wciąż jest nieugięty, tak że Harry wciąż nie może zobaczyć go bez rękawów, więc Harry pozwala mu przebrać się w innym pokoju.

Ubiera ciuchy, które Harry dla niego wybrał, miły, czarny, przylegający garnitur z białą koszulą z krótkim rękawem.

Harry ma rozpuszczone włosy, loki magicznie okalają jego twarz oraz również ma na sobie garnitur. Koszula ma odcień bardzo jasnego niebieskiego, a marynarka i spodnie są czarne, dobrze na nim leżą i jedyne o czym Louis myśleć to to jak bardzo jest w nim zakochany.

Kiedy się tam dostają, Harry płaci kierowcy i pomaga Louisowi wyjść z samochodu.

\- Tatusiu - jęczy Louis. - O mój boże!

To wieża Eiffla. Jest oświetlona, sprawiając że oczy Louisa się świecą. Harry uśmiecha się. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Usta Louisa są prawie przez cały czas otwarte od momentu, kiedy wysiedli z taksówki do czasu gdy dotarli do ich stolika, widok miasta jest absolutnie hipnotyzujący. Harry myśli, że jego widok jest lepszy, kiedy wpatruje się tęsknie w Louisa.

Są tutaj świeczki i róże na stole, Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie do Harry’ego.

\- Haz, to… to jest wspaniałe, odebrało mi mowę. - Harry całuje go i wystawia dla niego krzesło. - Chcę ci teraz dać twoją niespodziankę czy to w porządku?

\- Oczywiście, Lou. Czekałem od wieków.

\- To tylko trzy dni - chichocze Louis.

Ale ściąga swoją marynarkę i zarzuca ją o tył krzesła, wyciągając ramię do Harry’ego. Harry bierze jego dłoń i podchodzi bliżej, a Louis przełyka nerwowo.

\- Harry - mówi drżąco Louis. - Powiedz co…

\- Jasna cholera, Lou. Kocham to tak bardzo, bardzo mocno - wykrztusza Harry, oczy ma pełne łez. - Pozwoliłeś Andy’emu to zrobić?

\- Tak, ja- ja myślałem, że będzie pasować do twojego statku. Wiem, że zazwyczaj są ze sobą w parze i pomyślałem, że może… - zacina się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mówi chaotycznie, wzrusza ramionami i chichocze, kiedy Harry całuje go z pasją.

\- O mój boże, daj mi to ponownie zobaczyć - mówi podekscytowany Harry i przyciąga dłoń Louisa do swojej strony stołu. Louis śmieje się i ogląda twarz Harry’ego, kiedy Harry obrysowuje linie koniuszkiem swojego palca, wargami pocierając wciąż delikatną skórę.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się, zabierając swoje ramię z powrotem, ale utrzymując swoje palce złączonymi z tymi Harry’ego.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham dziecinko.

Zamawiają wino i dla każdego inny makaron, kiedy przychodzi kelner i pyta ich co by chcieli.

Jest cicha gra skrzypiec, światła są przyciemnione i delikatne. Jest to całkowicie romantyczne i Louis myśli, że rozerwie się ze szczęścia. Kiedy ich jedzenie się pojawia, jedzą powoli, wspominając to co się zdarzyło w ciągu ostatniego roku, jeżeli chodzi o nich i o ich związku.

Rozmawiają o czasie, kiedy mieli wojnę na wodę i byli całkowicie ubłoceni w ogrodzie tylko dlatego, ponieważ było słonecznie i głupawo.

I o czasie kiedy wyprawiali przyjęcie niespodziankę na urodziny Liama z Nialla pomocą.

Oraz o czasie gdy Louis był mały i nieugięty, myśląc że był wróżką. Harry włożył na niego jego tutu i parę skrzydeł oraz nosił go przez cały dzień, symulując latanie.

Rozmawiają o niezliczonych randkach na których byli, o śpiących porankach, które dzielili oraz o leniwych weekendach, które zapamiętają na zawsze.

\- Więc Lou - zaczyna Harry, obydwiema dłońmi przykrywając te Louisa na stole. - Spędziliśmy już wiele czasu razem. I nie mogę się doczekać aż te wspomnienia będą pewne w przyszłości. Dla nas.

Harry unosi kieliszek wina, a Louis uśmiecha się mokro, zderzając swój kieliszek z tym Harry’ego, nim obydwoje biorą łyk.

\- Dałeś mi jako niespodziankę tatuaż. Ja też mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Louis ogląda z ciekawieniem jak Harry wstaje. Kiedy Harry przesuwa się na przód niego i przyciąga go do wstania, obydwoje zerkają za okno.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, mogąc doświadczać tego z tobą - szepcze, nim odwraca się, by być twarzą w twarz z Louisem.

Klęka na jedno kolano, a serce Louisa podskakuje do jego gardła.

\- Louis, jestem całkowicie, bezwzględnie w tobie zakochany. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą i moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oraz chcę dzielić z tobą każdy moment swojego życia. Wiem, że niektórzy by powiedzieli, że to wcześnie - wzdycha Harry, próbując powstrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem. - Ale czuję, że to odpowiednie Louis. Ja i ty, jesteśmy dla siebie odpowiedni.

\- Harry - skomle Louis, wycierając swoje policzki.

\- Louisie Tomlinson - mówi Harry i wyciąga obrączkę z pudełeczka, oferując ją Louisowi . - Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?


	43. Rozdział 43

Louis zamyka swoje oczy i wyciera swoje łzy.

\- Tak, o mój boże, tak! - Wykrzykuje, pozwalając Harry’emu wślizgnąć obrączkę na swój palec. Harry wstaje, obejmując Louisa w ramionach, kiedy łączy razem ich wargi.

Pocałunek jest mokry, łzy są na policzkach ich obydwu. To intensywne, pełne emocji. Louis chichocze, kiedy słyszy jak inni ludzie w restauracji klaszczą i łapie Harry’ego ciaśniej.

\- Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham - skomle, przyciągając go z powrotem tak, że ich czoła opierają się o siebie, podczas gdy łapią swoje oddechy.

\- Też cię kocham, Lou. Boże, kocham cię - tchnie Harry, chichocząc jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje.

Harry przesuwa swoje krzesło, więc mogą siedzieć i oglądać zachodzące słońce nad Paryżem.

Kiedy kończą swój posiłek, Louis jest bardziej niż chętny, by wyjść. Harry całuje jego włosy i bierze jego rękę, kiedy idą z powrotem do hotelu.

Louis nie może przestać wpatrywać się w swój palec, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, dopóki Harry nie mówi mu, aby przestał, mały klejnot świeci jasno.

\- Harry, jest piękny - szepcze Louis.

\- Tak samo jak ty, kochanie. Teraz chcę, abyś poszedł do naszego pokoju, dobrze?

\- Nie idziesz ze mną? - Louis wydyma wargi.

\- Zobaczymy się za sekundkę, dobrze. Wchodź, słoneczko.

Louis idzie do pokoju, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, kiedy zauważa kwiaty na łóżku. Wchodzi głębiej i podnosi je, czytając notkę przywiązaną do nich.

‘Z niczym więcej niż ręcznikiem na sobie, przyjdź nad basen. Będę czekał xx’

Na odwrocie napisane jest, że jeśli chce kolorować wszystko co musi zrobić to zadzwonić do Harry’ego, ale kręci swoją głową, wkładając kwiaty do wazy stojącej na stoliczku nocnym, nim idzie się przebrać. Jego policzki robią się ciemniejsze za każdym razem, kiedy mija kogoś na korytarzu, ale oni jedynie uśmiechają się miło, jedynie myśląc, że idzie na basen i nie zwracają zbytniej uwagi.

Kiedy dostaje się nad basen jest ciemno. Jedynym światłem, które jest na basenie to jasność z jednego z pomieszczeń. Uśmiecha się i macha, kiedy widzi Harry’ego stojącego nad brzegiem basenu, odmachującego mu. Światło rzuca cień na jego ciało, sprawiając że mięśnie na jego klatce piersiowej są nawet jeszcze bardziej oczywiste. Louis próbuje nie stwardnieć pod swoich ręcznikiem, kiedy podchodzi do Harry’ego.

\- Wszedłeś na pływalnię, kiedy ja zamykałem drzwi - szepcze Harry jest przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej, wargami muskając jego obojczyki. - W porządku, kochanie?

\- W porządku, tatusiu - mamrocze Louis, kradnąc buziaka, kiedy podchodzi do krzesła obok basenu. Zrzuca swój ręcznik, kiedy zerka za swoje ramię na Harry’ego, który pomimo bycia zajętym, wpatruje się uważnie w Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się i podchodzi powoli do rogu. Siada, ostrożnie się zsuwając, dopóki nie stoi w wodzie, która sięga do jego sutków. Drży lekko i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Boże, jesteś piękny - mówi cicho Harry, ściągając swój własny ręcznik, nim wczołguje się obok Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się i odwraca do boku Harry’ego. Całuje go powoli, głęboko, ciągnąc za włosy Harry’ego. Harry trzyma go za biodra, podnosząc go, nim nie owija on swoich nóg wokół talii Harry’ego.

\- Kocham cię - mamrocze w usta Louisa.

\- Też cię kocham Haz. - Louis kiwa głową, podróżując swoimi ustami w dół jego szyi. Zatrzymuje się by wyssać znak na boku jego szyi, kiedy jego palce wślizgują się do włosów Harry’ego. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się z ud Louisa na jego tyłek, ściskając i masując go, kiedy pozwala Louisowi oznaczać swoją szyję. Louis jęczy i unosi swoją głowę, aby pocałować Harry’ego. Przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę Harry’ego, chichocząc kiedy Harry udaje warczenie. Harry śmieje się i całuje delikatnie głowę Louisa.

\- Nie rozumiesz jak bardzo szczęśliwy jestem - mówi miękko, akceptując szybkiego buziaka, którego Louis składa na jego wargach.

\- Myślę, że rozumiem. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Jestem ponad niebem. Czuję jakby moje serce mogło wybuchnąć.

\- Moje też, księżniczko - zgadza się Harry i chowa swoją twarz w szyi Louisa.

Louis kręci się, pocierając swoim kutasem o brzuch Harry’ego. Jest w pół twardy od wcześniejszego całowania, ale Harry nic z tym nie robi.

\- Masz śliczne, małe sutki, dziecinko - komplementuje Harry, kiedy przechodzi przez wodę, opierając Louisa o ścianę.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. - Louis rumienie się, przebiegając swoją dłonią przez włosy Harry’ego. Harry mruczy i wącha kawałek delikatnej skóry na szyi Louisa.

Kiedy Harry puszcza Louisa, Louis skomle, patrząc ze smutkiem na Harry’ego.

\- Ne bądź smutny, księżniczko. Tatuś jedynie chce popływać.

Pływają wokół, chlapiąc się i goniąc się nawzajem, kradnąc pocałunki i delikatne dotyki, kiedy się łapią. Louis zaczyna pryskać lekko, kiedy połyka trochę wody, próbując podnieść się do wykorzystywanej strony. Zaczyna łapać powietrze i kopać na wszystkie strony.

Harry podpływa za niego, podnosząc go, by usiadł na boku i podnosząc się, aby stać pomiędzy nogami Louisa. Klepie plecy Louisa i całuje jego uda, kiedy się uspokaja. Policzki Louisa są czerwone, a jego oddech się trzęsie, kiedy przeciera swoje oczy.

\- W porządku, piękny? - Mówi delikatnie Harry, kiedy obejmuje swoim ramieniem talię Louisa, więc siedzi całkiem na brzegu basenu.

\- Nie podobało mi się to, tatusiu - sapie Louis, dąsając się, kiedy patrzy w dół na Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, że nie, księżniczko. Uspokoimy się teraz, dobrze?

Louis kiwa głową i delikatnie pociąga nosem. Zrobił się miękki od tych ich wszystkich głupot, ale nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

\- Chcesz wrócić do naszego pokoju? - Pyta Harry, kiedy całuje boczki na brzuszku Louisa. Kocha je. Kocha całego Louisa.

\- Tak proszę. Dziękuję, tatusiu, za te wakacje, za dzisiaj, za oświadczenie mi się. - Louis szczerzy się, nie będąc w stanie ukryć swojego uśmiechu. - Jesteś najlepszy. Najlepszy tatuś, byłeś najlepszym chłopakiem, teraz jesteś najlepszym narzeczonym. O mój boże, jesteś moim narzeczonym.

Harry chichocze i kiwa głową.

\- Tak, kochanie, a ty jesteś moim. Teraz, dalej, wrócimy do pokoju.

Wstają i z powrotem owijają ręczniki wokół swoich talii. Harry bierze ich ubrania, a drugą ręką chwyta Louisa, składając buziaka na jego knykciach, nim idą do ich pokoju.

Kiedy przechodzą przez drzwi, zrzucają swoje ręczniki, a Louis natychmiastowo wślizguje swój pierścionek.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jestem zaręczony - mówi cicho Louis, kiedy Harry staje za nim. Harry całuje jego ramię, kładąc dłonie na jego talii.

\- Ja mogę. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis chichocze i odwraca swoją głowę, więc może pocałować Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś gotowy, by iść do łóżka, słoneczko? - Pyta Harry, kiedy gmera się po salonie.

\- Tak, tatusiu.

Louis wychodzi z łazienki w bladoróżowych majteczkach i jednym z t-shirtów Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się i podchodzi do niego, obejmując go swoim rękami w ramionach. Ręce Louisa owijają się wokół talii Harry’ego, kiedy słucha bicia jego serca. Całuje klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i chichocze, kiedy zaczynają się kołysać z boku na bok.

\- Co robisz tatusiu?

\- Tańczę z moją dziecinką - mówi powoli Harry, całując włosy Louisa. Louis pozwala swoim dłoniom spocząć na tyłku Harry’ego, bezczelnie szczypiąc jego pośladek. Harry piszczy i chichocze, kręcąc czule głową.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem gejem, byłem zbyt przerażony by być na górze - mówi cicho Harry. - Więc zawsze byłem na dole, chociaż mi to wiele nie robi, po prostu nie byłem wystarczająco pewny siebie. I wtedy ktoś zapytał mnie o zmianę. Myślałem, że będę musiał dać temu szansę i Boże, nigdy się nie odwróciłem. Czułem się wspaniale. Ale kiedy dostałem to z tobą, czułem się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej komfortowo z samym sobą jak i z kimś innym. Jestem całkowicie w tobie zakochany.

\- A ja jestem zakochany w tobie, Harry. I weźmiemy razem ślub. Ogromnie zmieniłeś moje życie. Dziękuję.

\- To dla mnie przyjemność. - Harry uśmiecha się. - No dalej, kochanie, możemy iść do łóżka.

Kiedy kulą się pod cienką pościelą, ponieważ jest ciepło, Harry całuje powieki Louisa, a następnie jego nos, a potem wargi. Louis uśmiecha się, mając wciąż zamknięte oczy.

\- Śnij o tym co nadchodzi. Nasz ślub, jak się tam dostaniemy, założenie rodziny…

Oddech Louisa szarpie się i trzyma Harry’ego mocniej jakby nigdy nie chciał go puścić. I nie chce.


	44. Rozdział 44

Louis budzi się przed Harrym, przewracając się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Harry marszczy brwi, kiedy czuje, że Louis się od niego odsuwa i jego dłonie sięgają po niego. Louis chichocze i porusza się na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, nogi wpasowują się pomiędzy niego, kiedy Harry ściska go mocno.

Zasłony są lekko odsłonięte, oświetlając Harry’ego i Louisa. Ich skóra wygląda na delikatną i opaloną, kiedy światło wyciąga każdy detal. Louis podąża za tatuażami na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, składając wzdłuż nich pocałunki. Jego lewa noga jest zgięta, spoczywając na talii Harry’ego, kiedy Louis przytula się do jego boku.

Harry otwiera jedno oko, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, ale nie daje po sobie poznać, że się obudził. Ogląda jak Louis ostrożnie bada jego tatuaże, mamrocząc do siebie o swoim ślicznym tatusiu.

Pozwala swojej ręce zjechać na dół, by uszczypnąć tyłek Louisa, utrzymując swoje oczy zamkniętymi, więc Louis myśli, że śpi. Louis jęczy, jego policzki się rumienią, kiedy próbuje pozostać cicho. Nie chce obudzić Harry’ego, więc zagryza swoją wargę i zakopuje swoją głowę w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

Kiedy Louis zamyka swoje oczy, Harry delikatnie przeciera palcem jego dziurkę. Może poczuć jak Louis staje się twardy przy jego boku, kiedy wkłada koniuszek swojego palca do środka i wyciąga go. Jego knykcie pocierają o skazę Louisa, sprawiając że mniejszy chłopak jęczy cicho. Louis dyszy w skórę Harry’ego, sapiąc kiedy palec Harry’ego się odsuwa.

Harry próbuje się nie uśmiechać. Może poczuć jak Louis wydyma wargi, gdzie jego twarz jest przyciśnięta do jego żeber. Więc porusza ponownie swoim palcem, wkładając swój środkowy palec jednym powolnym pchnięciem. Louis jęczy, próbując nie dochodzić na Harry’ego. Harry wciąż utrzymuje swój palec w środku, okazjonalnie kręcąc nim lub podkurczając go, aby słyszeć jak Louis próbuje tłamsić swoje jęki.

Utrzymuje skulenie swoich palców, robiąc kółka wokół jego prostaty, kiedy Louis jęczy z każdym oddechem. Louis pociąga nosem, potrzebuje zgody na dojście i teraz jej nie ma, ale nic nie może na to poradzić i…

Dochodzi na brzuch/bok Harry’ego, zaczynając płakać, kiedy myśli o tym w jak wielkich tarapatach będzie.

Harry otwiera swoje oczy, przewracając ich, więc jest nad Louisem. Louis jęczy, kiedy czuje Harry’ego poruszającego się. Spogląda na niego ze smutkiem, mokrymi oczami oraz zmieszaniem.

\- Hej, księżniczko, jest w porządku, tatuś cię ma - uspokaja go Harry, całując delikatnie Louisa. Louis wydaje mały dźwięk.

\- Prze-przepraszam tatusiu - chlipie.

\- Nie, dziecinko, tatuś nie spał. Chciałem, abyś doszedł, zrobiłeś dokładnie to co chciałem, tak? Byłeś taki dobry dla tatusia. - Harry uspokaja go, zgarniając włosy Louisa z jego oczu.

\- Naprawdę? Nie jestem zły?

\- Nie, kochanie, jesteś najlepszy - poprawia go Harry, całując jego głowę. - W porządku? Tatuś zrobi ci jakieś śniadanie. Co chcesz do picia?

\- Cz-czy mogę dostać butelkę mleka? Proszę, tatusiu. - Pyta nerwowo Louis. Nie chce zrujnować ich wakacji.

\- Oh, czy tatuś ma dzisiaj małego Louisa? - Harry uśmiecha się, nie zmieszany. Louis kiwa nieśmiało głową, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego. - Cóż, przebierzemy cię, a następnie możemy zjeść razem śniadanie.

\- W porządku, tatusiu - Louis uśmiecha się. Ogląda jak Harry idzie do łazienki i wraca czysty. Harry idzie do ich walizek i kładzie kilka rzeczy na łóżku.

Chwyta kostki Louisa i przyciąga go do nóg łóżka, uśmiechają się, kiedy Louis szczęśliwie chichocze.

\- Ted? - Pyta Louis. Harry kiwa głową i wręcza Louisowi jego misia.

\- Proszę bardzo kochanie.

Zakłada mu pieluszkę, całując jego nagi brzuszek oraz wysysając na nim malinkę co sprawia, że Louis głośno się śmieje.

\- Chcesz abym założył teraz na ciebie ubrania - pyta Harry.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, pocierając swój brzuszek, kiedy bulgocze.

\- Czy moja dziecinka jest głodna? - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis kiwa głową i pozwala Harry’emu się podnieść. Siada na stole, kiedy Harry robi mu tosta z dżemem.

\- Co dzisiaj robimy tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy je, rozmazując dżem na całej długości swoich policzków. Harry chichocze, biorąc gryz swojego własnego tosta.

\- Do miejsca nazywanego Ogrodami Luksemburskimi.

\- Co to?

\- Miejsce wypełnione ślicznymi kwiatami.

\- Czy są bardzo śliczne, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis. Serce Harry’ego nagrzewa się.

\- Są bardzo śliczne dziecinko.

Wargi Louisa rozwierając się, jakby nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak dobrego.

\- Yay! Śliczne kwiatki!

\- Żadne nie są tak śliczne jak ty. - Harry uśmiecha się, podziwiając swoją dziecinkę po drugiej stronie stołu.

Kiedy Louis skończył jeść swojego tosta, Harry zanosi go do łazienki, by umyć jego twarz. Louis wydyma wargi.

\- Tatusiu, nie chcę - jęczy, mając nadzieję, że namówi Harry’ego na to, by pozwolił mu odejść.

\- Tatuś nie chce byś pozostał lepki - mówi spokojnie Harry, biorąc myjkę i pocierając buzię oraz twarz Louisa.

Louis mruczy i niezręcznie krzyżuje swoje ramiona.

\- Co jest, dziecinko? Czy tak nie jest lepiej?

\- Nie rozmawiasz z tatusiem? - Harry chichocze, kiedy Louis ignoruje jego pytanie. Louis kręci swoją głową, chmurząc się. Harry pomaga zeskoczyć Louisowi z miejsca, na którym stał na w toalecie i wychodzą z łazienki.

Słyszy jak Louis wydaje mały, smutny dźwięk i szybko stawia swoje stopy. Louis obejmuje swoim ramionami Harry’ego od tyłu, całując jego kark.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta. Harry uśmiecha się i kładzie swoje dłonie na tych Louisa.

\- Tak dziecinko?

\- Kocham cię - szepcze Louis. Harry odwraca się, podnosząc swoje chłopca. Całuje go delikatnie.

\- Też cię kocham, księżniczko. Chcesz teraz swoją butelkę?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, zakopując swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego.

~*~

Harry trzyma go, kiedy robi jego butelkę, dając Louisowi smoczek, kiedy czeka. Louis kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, oczy ma zamknięte, kiedy Harry cicho mruczy piosenkę.

\- Księżniczko, obudź się - mówi delikatnie Harry, klepiąc jego pieluszkę.

\- Zmęczony - mamrocze Louis, pocierając swoje oczy.

\- Wiem, dziecinko. Po tym jak będziesz miał swoją butelkę możesz się trochę zdrzemnąć, wcześnie wstaliśmy.

\- W porządku.

Wracają do łóżka, Louis jest na podołku Harry’ego, kiedy kuli się przy jego klatce piersiowej. Harry obejmuje swoimi ramionami plecy Louisa, aby go podeprzeć i przyciąga butelkę do jego warg. Louis ssie na próbę do swojej buzi, zamykając oczy, kiedy ssie ciągle. Mruczy cicho, kiedy pije, Ted jest przytulony do jego brzucha. Harry całuje delikatnie jego policzek, kiedy ten kończy swoją butelkę.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Idziesz teraz spać?

\- Tak. Branoc tatusiu. Kocham się - mamrocze Louis, wtulając się bardziej w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Kocham cię dziecinko - mówi Harry i całuje jego głowę, wślizgując smoczek w jego usta.

~*~

Kiedy Louis śpi, Harry się ubiera i wybiera Louisowi strój na dzisiejszy dzień. Przytula się blisko do Louisa, kiedy ten zaczyna skomleć przez sen. Louis ciągnie za koszulkę Harry’ego, kiedy ten jest wystarczająco blisko, przyciągając do niej swoją twarz.

Harry uspokaja go delikatnie, koi miękkimi dotykami na jego plecach. Przygryza swoją wargę i uśmiecha się. - Boże, jesteś wspaniały.

\- Tatusiu - jęczy Louis, kiedy się budzi. Harry mruczy, komfortowo układając jego włosy. Louis podnosi się, by zerknąć na Harry’ego, marszcząc nos.

\- Co się stało, kochanie?

\- Jestem mokry - mruczy.

\- W porządku, dziecinko. Chodźmy cię przebrać - mówi łatwo Harry, biorąc Louisa w swoje ramiona.

Kładzie go w nogach łóżka, całując przyjemnie jego klatkę piersiową. Louis dąsa się dopóki Harry nie wręcza mu ponownie Teda. Ssie swój smoczek, kiedy Harry go wyciera i zakłada nową pieluszkę na jego biodra.

\- Dobry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry. - Mój dobry chłopiec.

\- Dobry! - Chichocze Louis, trzymając ciasno dłoń Harry’ego.

Harry ubiera również Louisa, całując jego skórę, nim zakłada na niego ubrania. Wkłada na niego szorty i t-shirt, ponieważ jest ciepło na zewnątrz.

\- Kochanie, chcesz aby tatuś przeczytał ci historyjkę zanim wyjdziemy? - Pyta Harry.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu! - Mówi podekscytowany Louis. Wspina się na podołek Harry’ego, kuląc się przy jego boku, kiedy przyciąga Teda do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Więc Harry czyta historyjkę, jego głos jest powolny i uspokajający, kiedy Louis relaksuje się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Louis chichocze i jęczy we wszystkich odpowiednich momentach, składając buziaka na policzku tatusiu, kiedy się kończy.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu.

\- Jest w porządku, dziecinko - mówi delikatnie Harry, całując jego nos.

\- Najlepszy tatuś na świecie - mamrocze Louis, kiedy przyciąga swoją twarz do szyi Harry’ego. Harry wstaje i wsiadają do samochodu, gotowi na swój dzień.


	45. Rozdział 45

Louis siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu, chichocząc, śpiewając piosenki oraz sprawiając że Ted tańczy na jego podołku.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry, patrząc na Louisa w lusterku. Louis uśmiecha się wesoło wokół swojego smoczka i kiwa głową.

\- Tak, tatusiu.

\- To dobrze, kochanie.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Harry, kiedy parkują.

\- Tak, Lou? - Harry uśmiecha się, odwracając się do niego.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie - szepcze Louis jak sekret, sekret z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dziękuję księżniczko. - Harry uśmiecha się szelmowsko, wydostając się z samochodu i podchodzi, by wyjąć Louisa. Całuje go delikatnie i całuje Teda, gdy Louis go wyciąga.

Harry wślizguje torbę na swoje ramię i pomaga Louisowi wysiąść z samochodu.

\- Tatusiu mogę wziąć z nami Teda? Zagrzeje się i będzie samotny sam w samochodzie - pyta nerwowo Louis.

\- Oczywiście, dziecinko. Nie jesteś cholernie kochanym chłopcem? W ten sposób myślisz o innych. - Harry nagradza Louisa buziakiem w policzek. - Mój dobry, chłopiec.

Siedzą na najbliższej ławce, kiedy Harry wciera krem przeciwsłoneczny w swoje ramiona, nogi i twarz. Louis próbuje nie robić zamieszania, ale kręci się lekko, kiedy Harry rozciera to na jego twarzy.

\- Nie ruszaj się Lou, prawie skończone. - Harry uspokaja go, całując jego nos, kiedy kończy.

Louis obejmuje Harry’ego, kiedy ten go podnosi i idzie z nim w kierunku ogrodów.

Ścieżki są poryte tętniącymi życiem roślinami oraz pięknym roślinami. Motyle fruwają przed twarzą Louisa, sprawiając że jęczy ze strachu. Harry opuszcza go i łapie za dłoń.

\- Tatusiu! Na opa? - Louis dąsa się. Harry kręci przecząco głową.

\- Nie teraz. Teraz troszeczkę pochodzimy, a potem się zatrzymamy i coś zjemy. W porządku?

\- W porządku - mruczy Louis, szurając swoimi butami po ziemi. Harry kręci głową i odwraca z powrotem głowę Louisa tak by na niego patrzył.

\- Tatuś wydał dużo pieniędzy na twoje nowe nuty i nie chcę abyś je niszczył. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze. Przepraszam, tatusiu. - Louis marszczy się. - Buziaczek?

Harry uśmiecha się, składając delikatny pocałunek na wargach Louisa.

\- Lubię twoje pocałunki, tatusiu. - Louis chichocze, kiedy idą wokół kwiatowych łóżek.

\- Ja lubię twoje pocałunki bardziej, księżniczko. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kwiat?

Louis mruczy, kiedy nad tym myśli, wskazując na różowe tulipany w środku.

\- Są bardzo ładne - zgadza się Harry.

\- A jakie są twoje? - Pyta Louis, przyciągając się do boku Harry’ego.

\- Mój ulubiony to ten. - Harry uśmiecha się, odwracając się i szturchając lekko Louisa w brzuch. Louis jęczy i śmieje się.

\- Jesteś głupi, tatusiu.

\- Ale jesteś moim ulubionym - kłóci się Harry, przytulając swoje chłopca i całując jego włosy. - Mój ulubiony mały chłopiec, najulubieńsza osoba na całym świecie.

Louis uśmiecha się i wtula się pod podbródkiem Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś moim ulubionym tatusiem - mówi cicho jak na spowiedzi.

\- Dziękuję, dziecinko. Jesteś spragniony?

Kiedy Louis kiwa głową, Harry otwiera torbę i wręcza mu butelkę. Louis potrząsa nią z zaciekawieniem. Daje Harry’emu swój smoczek i kontynuuje ciekawe wpatrywanie się w napój.

\- Mleko czekoladowe, dziecinko - odpowiada Harry na niezadane pytanie.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu.

Louis zatrzymuje swój chód za każdym razem, kiedy pije, Harry czeka cierpliwie dopóki nie kończy. Harry trzyma Teda, kiedy idą, pozwalając Louisowi usiąść gdziekolwiek chce.

Siada po kilku minutach chodzenia, skarżąc się na to, że jego nogi są zmęczone. Harry uśmiecha się czule i siada obok niego. Louis opiera się o niego, zamykając swoje oczy oraz wyciągając się po Teda. Kiedy ma go w swoich ramionach, jęczy, ponieważ nie ma swojego smoczka.

\- Dziecinko, zrelaksuj się. - Harry uspokaja go, zabierając włosy z oczu Louisa. - Tutaj. Możesz mieć swój smoczek i Teda, kiedy będziemy iść.

Idą powoli, Harry robi zdjęcia kwiatom, które Louis lubi i Louisowi, ponieważ chce pamiętać to na zawsze. Prosi przechodnia, aby zrobił parę zdjęć im razem, Harry całuje policzek Louisa, a Louis bawi się włosami Harry’ego, uśmiechając się w niego z uwielbieniem.

Po ich spokojnym spacerze po ogrodach, zatrzymują się przy stole piknikowym, a Harry rozstawia jedzenie, które ze sobą przyniósł. Wręcza Louisowi butelkę wypełnioną sokiem i pudełko na lunch.

\- Słodycze? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tatuś zabrał ze sobą kilka ciastek. I kilka haribo. Możesz je dostać tylko wtedy, kiedy zjesz cały swój lunch.

Louis dostaje pomoc Harry’ego w zrobieniu małych kanapek z zawartości pudełka. Harry przygotowuje je i kładzie je przed Louisem, więc on może je zjeść.

\- Wziąłem również dla ciebie kilka truskawek.

\- Jesteś najlepszym tatusiem na świcie! - Jęczy Louis, próbując chwycić truskawki.

\- Najpierw musisz zjeść resztę swojego lunchu, dziecinko. - Harry chichocze. Louis wydyma wargę, ale robi to co powiedział jego tatuś. - Dobry chłopiec.

Kiedy Louis kończy swój lunch, pokazuje Harry’emu puste pudełko jako dowód i patrzy na niego z nadzieją.

\- Napij się, kochanie - mówi Harry i kładzie truskawki na chusteczkę, którą przesuwa obok Louisa. Louis je truskawki, ale zostawia jedną dla Harry’ego.

\- Nie chcesz swojej truskawki? - Pyta Harry, kładąc przed nim filiżankę.

\- Jest twoja, tatusiu - mówi dumnie Louis, kręcąc głową. Harry pochyla się, aby go pocałować i akceptuje truskawkę.

Louis zagłębia się w cieście, rozsmarowując krem na swojej twarzy, który Harry drażniąco się zlizuje. Jego dziecinka śmieje się i wyciera mokrą skórę, dźgając dołeczki Harry’ego.

\- Więcej kwiatków, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak. No dalej, w takim razie chodźmy obejrzeć więcej kwiatków. - Harry uśmiecha się.

Louis je swoje ciasto, kiedy idą, krzycząc kiedy pszczoła ląduje na jego ramieniu. Harry podskakuje i zrzuca ciasto Louisa na ziemię.

\- Lou, wszystko w porzą… - próbuje Harry, ale zostaje zagłuszony, kiedy Louis zaczyna głośno płakać, ponieważ pszczoła go użądliła.

\- Trzymaj się dziecinko. - Harry uspokaja go, próbują wyjąć żądło.

\- Tatusiu, to boli! - Louis szlocha, połykając swój oddech.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Po prostu usiądź tutaj, a tatuś to wyciągnie.

Louis siada, wyciągając swoje ramię dla Harry’ego i patrzy gdzie indziej, kiedy tamten wyciąga żądło. - Tutaj to mam, dobry chłopiec - mamrocze Harry, całując jego głowę. - Chodź, wracajmy.

Kiedy idą w kierunku wyjścia Louis zaczyna się drapać po swoim ramieniu i klatce piersiowej. Harry łapie jego dłoń i kręci głową. - Nie, dziecinko, nie rób tego.

Patrzy na jego ramię i szyję, jęcząc kiedy widzi wysypkę rozprzestrzeniającą się po jego skórze. Teraz jest tak blisko niego, że może usłyszeć jego oddech, świszczący oddech i porywisty dźwięk pochodzący z jego klatki piersiowej.

\- O cholera - przeklina. - Urgence! Aidez-moi urgence! (Wypadek! Nagły wypadek!) - Krzy, łapiąc uwagę większości ludzi wokół nich. Kilkoro ludzi podbiega do nich, patrząc w kierunku Harry’ego, kiedy Louis robi się coraz bardziej niespokojny.

\- Uhm… telefon? - Pyta, próbując sobie przypomnieć tą małą ilość słów jakie zna po francusku i utrzymuje Louisa spokojnego. - Ambulans?

Ktoś bierze ich telefon i zaczyna gorączkowo rozmawiać z wybranym numerem. Patrzy na niego i unosi swoje brwi. Harry nie znając słowa na pszczołę, robi bzyczący dźwięk i wskazuje na żądło w ramieniu Louisa.

Louis dyszy przy klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, widzi niewyraźnie, kiedy chwyta swój brzuch.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou, będzie z tobą dobrze - szepcze, trzymając go bliżej. - Mam cię, tatuś jest tutaj.

Kobieta która zadzwoniła po karetkę popycha Harry’ego, który trzyma Louisa, w kierunku wyjścia i czeka razem z nimi na ambulans.

Kiedy karetka przyjeżdża, kładą Louisa na nosze, a Harry wspina się, by usiąść obok niego. Trzyma dłoń Louisa, całując jej zewnętrzną część i delikatnie ją głaszcząc.

Ratownicy mówią po angielsku i łatwo oznajmiają Harry’emu, że podają epinefrynę. Zakładają maskę z tlenem na twarz Louisa i monitorują go z bliska.

Louis mruga, jego oczy leniwie się otwierają, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, jego palce drżą.

\- Hej, dziecinko, wszystko będzie w porządku, miałeś to już wcześniej. Wszystko jest dobrze. Boże… tak się cieszę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku - mówi cały zapłakany Harry, głaszcząc policzek Louisa i uśmiechając się smutno do niego.

Louis pociąga nosem i ściska dłoń Harry’ego, a ten całuje policzek Louisa.

\- Zabierzemy cię do szpitala, sprawimy, że wszystko będzie lepiej.

Kiedy dostają się do szpitala wszystko jest trochę gorączkowe, a Harry jest w panicznym nastroju, dopóki on i Louis nie siedzą w ciszy w szpitalnej sali.

\- Jak moja dziecinka się czuje? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, decydując się na potarcie jego nogi, niż na chwycenie jego dłoni, ponieważ ma kroplówkę i jedna jest pokryta welflonem.

\- Przestraszony, tatusiu. - Louis kaszle, zerkając na Harry’ego wilgotnymi oczami.

\- Oh dziecinko, nie bój się. Tatuś jest tutaj, będzie z tobą dobrze w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Chcesz zadzwonić do Li?

\- Tak, proszę.

Harry dzwoni do Liama, przygryzając z niespokojem swoją wargę. Louis ostrożnie wyciąga osłabioną dłoń i przykłada do jego podbródka.

\- Nie rań, tatusiu - mówi cicho. Harry całuje jego palce i kieruje nim, by położył się dalej.

\- Hej, Liam - mówi Harry, kiedy Liam odbiera telefon.

\- Cześć Haz. Louis jest z tobą? Jak leci? - Pyta Liam.

\- Cóż. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Jesteśmy oficjalnie zaręczeni.

\- Oh wow, gratulacje!

\- Dzięki, Li. Teraz coś się stało… Louis został dzisiaj użądlony przez pszczołę i zareagował bardzo alergicznie. Więc jesteśmy teraz w szpitalu i powinniśmy wyjść za jakieś dwa, trzy dni.

\- Jest z nim w porządku? O mój boże!

\- Jest teraz w porządku, po prostu musi być monitorowany i bierze leki, aby zredukować symptomy. Jest naprawdę dzielnym chłopcem. Tutaj, włączę cię na głośnik.

Kładzie telefon na stolik nocny i uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Cześć, Lou. Tęsknię za tobą. Mam nadzieję, że jest z tobą lepiej - wita się Liam.

\- Dzięki L-Li - jąka się Louis, kaszląc głośno.

\- Oh kochanie. - Liam wzdycha. - Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jesteś uczulony na pszczoły.

\- Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy - zgadza się Harry. Ogląda jak Louis próbuje utrzymać swoje oczy otwartymi, nędznie polegając. - Hej, jeśli jesteś zmęczony, idź spać. Pożegnaj się.

\- Pa Li. Kocham cię. Dobranoc tatusiu, ciebie też kocham - mówi powoli Louis i relaksuje się z powrotem w poduszkach.

\- Dobranoc księżniczko, kocham cię.


	46. Rozdział 46

Harry śpi na niewygodnym krześle z zarzuconym na siebie cienkim kocem. Budzi się za każdym razem, sprawdzając Louisa, który łatwo przesypia noc.

Kiedy Louis się budzi, kaszle głośno, pocierając swoje oczy.

\- Tatusiu - jęczy, wyciągając się do niego. Harry mamrocze coś, kiedy się budzi. Uśmiecha się śpiąco i całuje głowę Louisa.

\- Dzień dobry, dziecinko. Jak się czujesz? - Pyta, kiedy strzela mu coś w kręgosłupie.

\- Źle - dąsa się Louis.

\- Oh, księżniczko. - Harry wzdycha smutno. - Chcesz, abym wezwał pielęgniarkę, aby przyszła i wszystko sprawdziła?

\- Tak, proszę.

Harry dzwoni po pielęgniarkę, pocierając delikatnie nogę Louisa.

Przychodzi i majstruje przy jego kroplówce, dając mu kolejną dawkę epinefryny i mówi mu, że za chwilę przyniosą mu śniadanie.

\- Kochanie, niedługo zrobią ci test na alergię.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis.

\- Zrobią wiele małych ukuć na twoich plecach i na każde zadraśnięcie zostanie nałożona kropelka z danym produktem. Jeśli jakaś rana zacznie cię swędzieć jesteś uczulony na jedzenie. Jeśli nie to nie jesteś uczulony. To jest po to aby to się już więcej nie stało.

Louis jęczy, kręcąc przecząco swoją głową.

\- Hej, jest w porządku. Będę tutaj. Jak Ted się tutaj dostał? - Pyta Harry z chichotem, aby rozproszyć swojego chłopca, kiedy zauważa Teda na półce.

\- Pielęgniarka go przeniosła. - Louis wydyma wargi. Harry kiwa głową i wręcza mu z powrotem jego misia. Całuje delikatnie jego policzek, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis się uśmiecha.

Wygląda blado i na zmęczonego, różowa wysypka podróżuje od ramienia do jego gardła. Louis pociąga nosem i wyciera swoje oczy.

\- Przepraszam. Wakacje zrujnowane - jąka się Louis.

\- Dziecinko, nie zniszczyłeś naszych wakacji. Jesteś chory, nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Więc tatuś robi to co zawsze robi i się tobą opiekuje. Jeśli szybko ci się polepszy wciąż będziemy mieć dwa lub trzy dni tutaj. Wszystko czego chcę to to, aby się tobie polepszyło.

\- W porządku. - Louis wzdycha, zamykając swoje oczy.

Kiedy pielęgniarka przyszła po tym jak Louis zjadł śniadanie, Louis patrzy z niepokojem na Harry’ego.

\- Możesz się przewrócić na bok, Louis? - Zapytała uprzejmie pielęgniarka. Louis spogląda w kierunku Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i pomaga Louisowi się przewrócić na lewy bok, twarzą do Harry’ego. Trzyma jego dłoń w dwóch swoich i całuje jego knykcie.

\- No dalej, Lou. - Harry uspokaja go. - Bądź dzielny.

Kiedy pielęgniarka podciąga jego koszulę, Harry przytrzymuje ją z boku, kładąc swoją dłoń na talii Louisa. Jego palce poruszając się delikatnie, aby uspokoić drżącą skórę swojej dziecinki.

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy pielęgniarka kłuje jego skórę, Louis krzyczy, ciasno ściskając dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie.

\- Ow! - Lamentuje Louis, próbując uciec.

\- Louis, proszę nie kręć się - mówi cierpliwie pielęgniarka, uśmiechając się smutno do Harry’ego.

\- No dalej, dziecinko, nie kręć się. Jeśli będzie leżał w miejscu dla pielęgniarki, dam ci specjalne traktowanie, w porządku?

\- Jakie traktowanie? - Pyta Louis, rozproszony przez myśl o tym. Pielęgniarka uśmiecha się sama do siebie i kontynuuje, tym razem Louis ledwie się wzdryga.

\- Na jakiekolwiek mi pozwolisz. Kiedy wyjdziemy ze szpitala możemy iść na lody i kupimy ci specjalny prezent.

\- P-prezent? - Dyszy Louis.

\- Tak dziecinko, prezent. I powiedziałeś, że chcesz abym miał taki pierścień jak twój. To też możemy zrobić.

Louis leży spokojnie przez resztę testu, wciąż jęcząc i płacząc, kiedy trzyma się Harry’ego. Pielęgniarka mówi im, że wróci za kilka minut i wychodzi. Harry wkłada swoje palce pomiędzy włosy Louisa, całując jego nos.

Louis pozwala pielęgniarce również przejrzeć wszystkie nacięcia na jego plecach, a ona powiedziała, że nie jest uczulony na cokolwiek innego niż na żądła pszczół.

\- Taka słodka, moja dziecinka. Byłeś taki dobry i dzielny - nagradza go Harry. - Chcesz pograć w jakieś gry na telefonie tatusia, kiedy tatuś będzie zmieniał ci pieluszkę?

\- Tak, proszę. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Louis skomle, kiedy kładzie się na plecach, ale pozwala Harry’emu rozproszyć się jego telefonem.

\- Dziecinko, musisz zrobić numer dwa - mówi delikatnie Harry, kiedy wyciąga czystą pieluszkę.

\- Eee-eee - protestuje Louis.

\- Przerabialiśmy to już dziecinko. Będzie cię bolał brzuszek a tatuś będzie miał coś przeciwko. Tatuś nie chce, abyś był ponownie chory.

\- W p-porządku. Nie trzeba - mówi nieśmiało Louis, kiedy Harry siada z powrotem na jego łóżku.

\- Nie teraz, może. Ale będziesz musiał niedługo. Kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał iść, idź - mówi mu Harry.

Harry pozwala Louisowi dalej bawić się swoim telefonem, dopóki nie zauważa, że chłopak dużo mruga.

\- W porządku, czas drzemki dla mojej dziecinki - ogłasza Harry, wyciągając telefon z rąk Louisa. Louis otwiera swoje usta, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry wkłada jego smoczka do swojej własnej buzi.

\- Moje, tatusiu! - Chichocze Louis.

\- Nie. - Harry śmieje się jakby to było niedorzeczne, ciesząc się pokazem, który odstawia przed swoją dziecinką. - To mój smoczek!

\- Mój smoczek. - Louis zaczyna pociągać nosem, oczy opadając wraz z jego nastrojem.

Harry uspokaja go, zabierając mu włosy z oczu.

\- Aw, dziecinko, tatuś jedynie się bawi. Proszę bardzo. - Harry układa się wygodnie i wślizguje smoczek pomiędzy wargi mniejszego chłopaka. Louis uśmiecha się dziękczynnie i przyciąga Teda do jego twarzy, pocierając nosem jego ucho. - Kocham cię dziecinko. Śpij dobrze.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu. - Louis ziewa, kiedy wtula się bardziej w poduszkę.

~*~

Kiedy Louis się budzi, dzwonią ponownie do Liama i Nialla, więc mogą porozmawiać o ich wycieczce przez co utrzymują Louisa zajętym. Po rozmowie telefonicznej Harry naucza Louisa gry w cats cradle, a potem słuchają trochę muzyki.

Louis ściska się przy boku łóżka, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Harry uśmiecha się i kręci głową.

\- Tatuś nie chce cię zranić.

\- Muszę do toalety, tatusiu - mówi cicho Louis, bawiąc się swoją kroplówką dla rozproszenia, kiedy jego policzki się rumienią. Harry odpycha jego dłonie z daleka od kropówki i całuje je słodko.

\- W takim razie idź dziecinko, masz na sobie swoją pieluszkę - przypomina Harry. Louis kręci głową.

\- Tatusiu, blisko! - Louis skomle, pocierając swój brzuszek. Harry wydaje wzruszający dźwięk, dodając swoją własną dłoń na brzuszek Louisa.

\- W porządku, dziecinko.

Siada na łóżku i manewruje Louisem, by siedział bezpiecznie na jego podołku. Porusza nogami Louisa, więc są zgięte, kolana ma przy klatce piersiowej i pociera jego plecy. Louis wydaje zmieszany dźwięk.

\- To ci pomoże dziecinko. Wszystko w porządku. Mam cię.

Louis płacze przez kilka minut, kiwając głową, kiedy Harry pyta czy musi być przebrany.

\- Dobry chłopiec, Lou - nagradza go Harry, kiedy Louis nie robi zamieszania. - Byłeś cholernie dzielnym chłopcem dzisiaj, prawda?

Louis nieśmiało kiwa głową. Harry uśmiecha się, wyrzucając chusteczki i brudną pieluszkę na bok, aby owinąć nową wokół bioder Louisa. Całuje jego brzuszek i poprawia jego szpitalny strój.

\- Widzisz, tatuś nie sądzi, że jesteś lepki. Tatuś myśli, że jesteś piękny. - Harry uśmiecha się, okrywając Louisa ponownie kocem. - Tatuś cię kocha.

\- Louis kocha tatusia.

~*~

Louis nie jest mały przez kilka swoich kolejnych godzin w szpitalu, przepraszając Harry’ego z wilgotnymi oczami.

\- Haz, tak bardzo przepraszam - płacze Louis, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Wiem, że tak dziecinko. Ale nie powinieneś, to był wypadek. To nie twoja wina, że zostałeś użądlony jak również twoją winą nie jest to, że jesteś uczulony. Po prostu chcę, by ci się polepszyło - mówi uprzejmie Harry, pocierając swoimi palcami policzek Louisa. Louis wytyka swój język, aby złapać opuszki palców Harry’egp. Kiedy Harry widzi mały, złośliwy uśmieszek na ustach Louisa sam się uśmiecha.

Harry wpycha swój kciuk pomiędzy wargi Louisa, przygryzając swoją wargę, na mały jęk, który Louis z siebie wypuszcza. Ogląda jak jego chłopiec rumieni się na piękny, różowy kolor.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Uśmiecha się.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham księżniczko.

Wracają do hotelu, a Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy kładzie się na łóżku. Harry chichocze, kiedy widzi jak Louis ściąga z siebie ubrania. Gdy unosi swoje brwi, Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jestem gorący.

\- Tak jesteś. - Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie. Louis przygryza swoją wargę i podchodzi do niego, by objąć jego szuję. - W takim razie witaj, dziecinko.

\- Witaj, tatusiu - odpowiada Louis, całując delikatnie jego szyję, dopóki nie sięga do obojczyków. Kiedy zaczyna tam robić malinkę, Harry porusza swoją szczęka i przyciąga go, pozwalając ich wargom się spotkać. Louis rozwiera swoje wargi i odchyla głowę do tyłu, skomląc kiedy Harry przygryza jego dolną wargę.

\- Potrzebujesz kąpieli, śmierdzący tyłeczku. - Harry chichocze, łaskocząc jego bok. Louis kuli się, aby się od niego odepchnąć, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Wredny tatuś. - Louis śmieje się, zakopując swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego, kiedy ten go podnosi.

\- Mógłbym być naprawdę wredny i nie pozwoliłbym ci dojść - kpi Harry, ześlizgując swoją rękę na tyłek Louisa. Louis jęczy, kręcąc desperacko swoją głową.

\- Jesteś najlepszym tatusiem na świecie. A dobrzy tatusiowie pozwalają swoim małym chłopcom dojść - rozumuje Louis. Harry chichocze.

\- Dobrzy, mali chłopcy robią to co ich tatusiowie im mówią - mruczy Harry, usadawiając Louisa w wannie.

Harry siada za Louisem i całuje jego ramię, kładąc swój policzek na karku Louisa. - Tak się cieszę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku - szepcze. Louis kładzie swoje dłonie na tych Harry’ego, które są ułożone na jego talii i ściska je delikatnie.

Myją się dość szybko i pozostawiają nadzy, aby wysuszyło ich powietrze. Harry siada na łóżku, sprawdzając swój telefon, kiedy Louis przychodzi i kuli się przy jego klatce piersiowej. Harry chichocze i kładzie się na łóżku, wyciągając się, gdy Louis siada okrakiem na jego biodrach.

\- Kocham twój smak - mamrocze Louis, kiedy pozwala swoim wargom wędrować tam gdzie były wcześniej. Ssie malinkę pomiędzy jego obojczykami, kładąc dłonie po bokach Harry’ego. Jedną przebiega przez jego klatkę piersiową, aby dojść i trzymać jego szyję, przygryzając ją delikatnie z lewej strony gardła Harry’ego, poniżej jego żuchwy. Harry jęczy, wypychając swoimi biodrami, gdzie zaczyna być twardy pod tyłkiem Louisa. Louis ociera się o niego, skomląc cicho oraz odchylając swoją głowę do tyłu.

Harry wykorzystuje swoją okazję, aby zrobić swoje własne malinki na skórze Louisa, dłońmi schodząc w dół, by powoli pocierać penisa Louisa. Louis jęczy w jego usta i kręci swoimi biodrami.

\- Siedź spokojnie, dziecinko - instruuje Harry. - Tatuś chce cię tylko dotknąć.

\- Proszę - błaga Louis, zakopując paznokcie w ramionach Harry’ego. Harry porusza swoimi palcami, więc są one jedynie na główne penisa Louisa. Mniejszy chłopak na jego podołku dyszy i sapie, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać malinki na jego klatce piersiowej.

Harry pcha go, by położył się na plecach, poruszając się nad nim i całując słodko jego podbródek.

\- W porządku, dziecinko?

\- Proszę, tatusiu - dąsa się Louis.

\- Odpowiedz, kochanie - mówi Harry, kiedy przesuwa się, aby być twarzą w twarz z Louisem.

\- Tak, zielony, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, fałdując swoje usta do buziaka. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i całuje Louisa, czysty sposób w jakim ich wargi się spotykają jest przeciwieństwem sytuacji w jakiej się znajdują.

Biorą kilka chwil, by po prostu oddychać, aby być blisko, nim Harry ponownie zaczyna całować szyję Louisa.

\- Chcesz abym ci obciągnął? Chcesz abym cię wylizał? Zrobił ci dobrze palcami? Użył jakiś zabawek? - Rozważa Harry. Siada, rozszerzając biodra Louisa, kiedy przyszpila jego nadgarstki do boków łóżka.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i zamyka oczy. Harry chrząka i pcha swoimi biodrami do przodu, ich penisy pocierają się o siebie.

\- Taki piękny, dziecinko - sapie Harry.

\- Tatusiu - jęczy Louis, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, aby dostać więcej tarcia.

Harry całuje go powoli, kiedy ociera się o niego, jęcząc kiedy Louis dochodzi. Louis płonie, wychyla plecy tak bardzo jak może z Harrym na sobie i dochodzi na ich klatki piersiowe. Spycha Harry’ego na bok i przewraca się, by usiąść na jego udach.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Żadnego blow joba, twoje gardło dopiero przestało się zamykać - mówi twardo Harry, kiedy Louis zaczyna opuszczać swoją głowę. Wydyma wargi.

\- Ale tatu…

\- Nie ma żadnych ale, prezesie. Tatuś chce tylko rączki swojego chłopca, podczas dostawania wielu buziaków - mówi delikatnie Harry, wiedząc że buziaki zawsze go zwabiają.

\- W porządku, tatusiu. - Louis łapie nieśmiało.

Pociera penisa Harry’ego szybko, kiedy leniwie się całują, Harry jęczy i ciągnie za wargi Louisa. Czują się jak nastolatki, szybkie, gorące zakończenie z ręką i to perfekcyjne oraz Harry dochodzi na swoją klatkę piersiową, relaksując się z powrotem na łóżku.

Podskakuje delikatnie, ale pozwala Louis kontynuować, kiedy opalony chłopak zaczyna zlizywać spermę z jego skóry.

\- Cholernie wspaniały chłopiec - nagradza go Harry. - Taki piękny.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się ciepło, przytulając się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, kiedy kończy. Duże dłonie Harry’ego pocierają jego plecy, a jedna zakręca się w jego włosach.

\- Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu.

Ubierając się po wypiciu herbaty, Louis bawi się rogami plastra, który zakrywa ślad po igle na jego dłoni.

\- Przestań, księżniczko albo siebie zranisz.

Louis kiwa głową i od razu przestaje, ciesząc się, że ma Harry’ego, który powie mu co zrobić.

\- Możemy teraz iść i zdobyć twój pierścień? Oraz lody? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak, możemy. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując głowę Louisa i klepiąc jego tyłek.

~*~

Kiedy docierają do sklepu Louis odsyła Harry’go, aby zdobył im lody.

\- Ale Lou…

\- Żadnych ale, tatusiu!

\- Będziesz jasnoczerwony w minutę - narzeka Harry. Louis rumieni się na obojczykach, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

\- Zadzwonię do ciebie, jeśli będę cię potrzebował, obiecuję.

\- W porządku. Masz swój portfel?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się, stając na palcach, by delikatnie pocałować policzek Harry’ego. - Dziękuję tatusiu.

~*~

Gdy Harry poszedł, Louis szuka pierścienia, pytając o zobaczenie kilku z bliska, chociaż żaden z nich nie podoba mu się wystarczająco. Wtedy Louis znajduje jeden i zakochuje się w nim, wie że Harry pokocha go równie mocno. Upewnia się, że jest w rozmiarze Harry’ego, płaci kasjerce i wkłada saszetkę, w której to jest do swojej kieszeni.

Kiedy Harry wraca z lodami, Louis akceptuje je z uśmiechem.

\- Znalazłeś coś?

\- Nie - kłamie Louis. - Myślałem, że moglibyśmy sobie zrobić pasujące tatuaże?

\- Pozwolimy je zrobić Andiemu kiedy wrócimy, daj swojej skórze przerwę, dobrze, dziecinko? Ale podoba mi się ten pomysł. Czekanie daje nam również kilka dni na wybór. Teraz, bądźmy turystami.

Robią zdjęcia przy każdej nadążającej się okazji, słońce ogrzewa ich skóry, próbuj francuskiego jedzenia i napoi, próbowali rozmawiać z tutejszymi mieszkańcami i śmiali się na zupełne niepowiedzenia rozmów. Szli póki ich nie bolały bogi, śmiali się póki ich nie bolały brzuchy, uśmiechali się póki ich policzki nie krzyczały z protestu. Harry przebiegł przez fontannę, wirując, aby się ochłodzić i zabawić Louisa.

\- No chodź, jest super o tej porze roku - woła do Louisa, który stoi na rogu gdzie woda z fontanny się zaczyna.

\- Nie. - Louis śmieje się głośno. Harry podbiega, nie dając mu czasu na myślenie i zarzuca go sobie na ramię. Louis krzyczy w proteście, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że robi się czerwony na twarzy i nie może złapać oddechu, kiedy przylega do koszulki Harry’ego. Kiedy Harry go odkłada, Louis staje na palcach i łączy ich wargi razem bardzo delikatnie, nim się odsuwa. Jego serce bije szybciej i nie wie dlaczego jest podenerwowany, technicznie rzecz biorąc już są zaręczeni.

\- Harry Stylesie - zaczyna, biorąc głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić. - Jesteś miłością mojego życia, moim najlepszy przyjacielem, moim tatusiem i moim wszystkim.

Klęka na jedno kolano, wyciągając pierścień.

\- Czy zostaniesz również moim mężem?

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, oczy mu jaśnieją dziesięć razy bardziej niż małemu dziecku w Boże Narodzenie.

\- Z przyjemnością zostanę twoim mężem, Lou. - Louis zakłada pierścień na jego palec i wstaje, by objąć ramionami jego szyję. Pochyla się, całując go powoli. Ich policzki są mokre i jeśli to z powodu łez szczęścia, a nie przez fontannę to nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć.

Harry ponownie ma się pochylić, ale spotyka się z dyszą wody, ponieważ Louis odbiega. Harry krzyczy i rusza za nim, długie nogi pozwalają mu szybko go złapać. Obejmuje Louisa w talii i podnosi go, obydwoje zanoszą się śmiechem, kiedy razem wydostają się z fontanny.

\- Jesteś idiotą. - Louis chichocze, wyżynając włosy Harry’ego.

\- Ale mnie kochasz. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Kocham. Bardzo. Teraz chodź Tarzanie, muszę siusiu.

Harry chichocze na przezwisko i bierze dłoń Louisa, machając nimi kiedy idą.

\- Wciąż chcesz sobie zrobić pasujące tatuaże czy to było kłamstwo, abyś mógł się później oświadczyć?

\- Wciąż chcę tatuaże. - Louis uśmiecha się.

~*~

Tej nocy kiedy leżą razem na łóżku ze splątanymi nogami i ze zmieszanymi oddechami, ich dłonie są połączone, a pierścienie przyciśnięte do siebie.

\- Kocham cię, narzeczony. - Louis uśmiecha się, chichocząc jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Też cię kocham, Louis. Dziękuję za zrobienie tego dzisiaj. To sprawiło, że poczułem się naprawdę wyjątkowo - szepcze Harry. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, zaciskając swój uścisk.

\- Taki jesteś.


	47. Rozdział 47

Nad ranem jedzą śniadanie i biorą razem prysznic, dzieląc się słodkimi i pełnymi miłości pocałunkami.

\- Księżniczko, tatuś chce ci coś pokazać - mówi Harry, a oni przygotowują się do wyjścia.

Idą na kolejny spacer, Harry nie mówi Louisowi gdzie, przez kolejne sklepy, w których byli innego dnia.

\- Tatusiu, tam był pierścionek z misiem w sklepie jubilerskim - wspomina Louis, otwierając swoje usta, więc Harry może wślizgnąć kawałek czekolady pomiędzy jego usta. - Dziękuję.

\- Chcesz mi pokazać?

\- Tak! - Louis uśmiecha się.

Wracają do sklepu i chłopak, który obsługiwał Louisa dzień wcześniej, uśmiecha się.

\- Louis, czy tak? - Pyta. Louis kiwa głową i trzęsie jego dłonią.

\- Jestem Harry - mówi dosadnie Harry, również trzęsąc jego dłonią. - Szukamy pierścionków z misiami.

Kasjer kiwa głową i idzie się rozejrzeć. Kiedy Harry się oddale, aby obejrzeć naszyjniki, pochyla się do Louisa.

\- Jak poszło?

\- Świetnie - szepcze Louis z szczęśliwym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Jesteś teraz zaręczony?

\- Tak. Oświadczył mi się innego wieczoru, ale chciałem, aby też miał pierścionek - wyjaśnia Louisa, unosząc swoją dłoń, by pokazać mu pierścień na swoim palcu.

Harry przychodzi i staje za Louisem, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - Pyta.

\- Mam się dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się, pochylając się do niego. - Mówiłam mu po prostu o oświadczeniu się tobie. I twoim oświadczeniu się mi.

\- To miłe. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Udało się znaleźć pierścionki?

\- Oh, tak. - Kasjer uśmiechnął się, kładąc je na ladzie.

\- Te są bardzo ładne - mówi Harry do Louisa. - Chciałbyś jeden, kochanie?

\- Naprawdę? - Jęczy Louis, odwracając się i chwytając Harry’ego za koszulkę. Harry chichocze, całując jego policzek.

\- Tak, naprawdę i tatuś też chce jeden, więc będziemy mieć pasujące pierścionki.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu! - Ich rozmowa jest szeptem, więc kasjer jej nie słyszy.

\- Weźmiemy dwa - mówi Harry do sprzedawcy, uśmiechając się, kiedy czuje jak Louis to robi przy jego szyi. - Dziękuję.

Płaci i bierze pierścionki.

Kiedy wychodzą wręcza jeden Louisowi, a drugi sam wślizguje na swój wskazujący palec.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję tatusiu! Kocham cię.

Louis podskakuje i obejmuje ramionami Harry’ego, całując go powoli oraz wślizgując dłoń w jego włosy.

\- Kocham cię - mamrocze Harry, przyciągając go bliżej oraz całując ponownie jego wargi, nim go odstawia.

\- Chodźmy.

\- Gdzie? - Jęczy Louis, chcąc znać ich cel.

\- To niespodzianka, dziecinko.

Louis prycha, ale łączy swoją dłoń z tą Harry’ego, kiedy idą. Rozmawiają o wszystkim, o grach w jakie się bawili, kiedy byli dziećmi, o psie, który przebiegł przed nimi wzdłuż ulicy, o ich pierwszych związkach, o ich crushach, kiedy byli razem w szkole, o ptakach, które przelatują, gdy idą, o tym jak bardzo się kochają, o swoich ulubionych rzeczach w sobie nawzajem.

Louis widzi wodę i ciągnie Harry’ego za rękę, błagając o trochę chleba, by nakarmić kaczki.

\- Zaraz pójdziemy po chleb, dziecinko. Ale tatuś chce abyś najpierw zobaczył to.

Harry zaciąga go na most , a Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego gdzie są.

\- To most miłości, prawda? - Pyta, idąc zobaczyć kłódki na płocie.

\- Owszem, tak. - Harry uśmiecha się. Staje za Louisem, Louis kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, kiedy patrzy na wodę.

\- A ja przyniosłem kłódkę.

Louis jęczy, odwracając się szybko do niego.

\- Jesteś najlepszą osobą na świecie! - Krzyczy, nim zaczyna chlipać przy jego koszulce.

\- Spójrz, księżniczko- Harry chichocze, całując jego głowę. Wręcza mu kłódkę. Jest tam wyryte serce oraz na metalu jest napisane świecące i złote ‘LT + HS’.

\- Harry to jest perfekcyjne - tchnie Louis. Robi temu zdjęcia, a następnie razem przypinają ją na płocie. Louis przewraca oczami i chichocze, kiedy Harry każe im pocałować klucz, nim wrzuca go do wody.

\- Masz klucz do mojego serca - szepcze Harry. A następnie się całują. To powolne i słodkie, a słońce świeci nad nimi oraz ludzie ich podziwiają. A oni są tacy zakochani, że wszystko jest perfekcyjne, kiedy ich serca biją razem.

~*~

Później tego dnia, kiedy pakują swoje walizki, więc będą mogli wylecieć wcześnie rano, Louis zatrzymuje się.

\- Co jest?

\- Chcę sobie zrobić klucz. Zrobisz sobie kłódkę? - Pyta Louis, wpatrując się nerwowo w Harry’ego.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Harry podchodzi do niego, aby go pocałować. Kiedy się od siebie odsuwając, ich włosy są bałaganem, a ich wargi są opuchnięte i różowe.

\- Haz, chcę je zrobić tutaj. We Francji, ponieważ tutaj to wszystko się stało.

\- Tak, zrobimy je teraz. Weź swoje słuchawki. - Harry uśmiecha się, zakładając na siebie kurtkę, ponieważ teraz wieczory są miłe i chłodne.

\- Nie - mówi Louis. - Nie chcę ich.

Harry całuje go ponownie i wychodzą.

Muszą użyć google maps, aby dostać się do salonu tatuażu, a następnie Louis musi spojrzeć na słowa ‘prawa kostka’ i ‘mały klucz’. Harry patrzy na ‘mała kłódka’ i ‘lewy nadgarstek’.

Tatuażysta potrafi trochę mówić po angielsku, więc się dogadują. Louis siada jako pierwszy i ściąga swój but oraz skarpetkę. Pociera skórę po wewnętrznej stronie swojego prawej kostki, tatuażysta bierze maszynkę.

Harry siada obok niego, trzymając jego dłoń i upewnia się, że lubi szablon na jego skórze, nim pozwala tatuażyście na wyciągnięcie pistoletu.

\- Jesteś pewny, że masz się dobrze, kochanie?

\- Tak. Czuję jakbym mógł to przeboleć z tobą - wyjaśnia, ściskając jego dłoń. 

Biadoli, kiedy igła dotyka jego skóry po raz pierwszy, a Harry całuje jego skroń, ociągając się swoimi wargami. - Mam cię, kochanie. Dobry chłopiec.

I przechodzi przez to, dziękując tatuażyście po francusku, nim ciasno przytula Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję.

Louis zachowuje się tak jakby Harry potrzebował z tym takiej samej pomocy i pociera jego włosy, całując jego ramię dla uspokojenia, kiedy tatuaż jest gotowy.

Dziękują i płacą tatuażyście oraz robią zdjęcie swoim tatuażom, nim tatuażysta owija ich tatuaże.

\- Jestem w tobie taki zakochany. I nie mogę się doczekać aż zostaniesz moim mężem - mówi mu Harry i łączą swoje palce razem, idąc dopóki nie zachodzi słońce oraz ziewają i muszą wrócić do hotelu.

~*~

Harry budzi Louisa wcześnie, pozwalając mu pozostać w łóżku na tak długo aż się nie rozbudzi. - Mów do mnie, więc będę wiedział, że nie zasypiasz, dziecinko - mówi Harry, kiedy sprawdza po po raz drugi czy wszystko spakowali.

\- Czy mogę dostać Teda?

\- Jesteś mały? - Pyta Harry, siadając obok niego z Tedem. Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Czuję jakbym mógł być trochę dziecinny, ale może to dlatego, że jestem zmęczony. Powiem ci jeśli jestem - mamrocze Louis, wycierając sen ze swoich oczu. Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa, całując jego głowę.

\- Myślę, że zauważę. - Harry chichocze. - Lubię myśleć, że jestem dobrze dostosowany do ciebie.

\- Jesteś. Jesteś wspaniały. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

Taksówka wysadza ich przy lotnisku, obydwoje są komfortowo ubrani, Harry ma bluzę przewieszoną przez swoje ramię i Teda pod ręką, kiedy ciągnie swoją walizkę za sobą.

Siedzą obok siebie, Louis decyduje, że chce zostać rozbudzonym podczas lotu, więc będzie mógł oglądać chmury. Bawią się telefonem Harry’ego, a następnie jedną z kolorowanek Louisa.

Harry wręcza Louisowi smoczka, kiedy ten zaczyna ssać swój kciuk, pocierając delikatnie jego włosy. Całuje jego policzek i przytula się do jego boku.

\- Moja dziecinka jest bardzo komfortowa - mamrocze.

\- Mój tatuś jest bardzo głupi - chichocze Louis.

\- Twój tatuś cię kocha. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- A ja kocham swojego tatusia. - Louis również się uśmiecha, składając pocałunek na jego policzku.

~*~

\- Dobry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry, kiedy Louis dziękuje pani za napój.

\- Dobry tatuś - przedrzeźnia go Louis, chowając się za Tedem, kiedy się śmieje. Harry śmieje się głośno, pochylając się nad Tedem.

\- Gdzie moja bezczelna dziecinka? - Zastanawia się.

\- Louis poszedł! - Kłamie Louis, sepleniąc z powodu smoczka.

\- Tęsknię za moją dziecinką! - Krzyczy rozpaczliwie Harry, sprawiając że Louis odsuwa Teda i całuje jego głowę.

\- Dziecinka wróciła! - Chichocze Louis.

\- Jej, moja dziecinka! - Harry rozpromienia się i całuje cały czas policzki Louisa.

Siedzą cicho przez chwilę, kiedy Louis jest skupiony na kolorowaniu. Gdy kończy, pisze wiadomość do swojego tatusia.

‘Do tatusia,

Bardzo cię kocham. Dziękuję za zabranie mnie do Francji. Dziękuję za mój pierścionek i tatuaż.

Kocham, Louis xxxxxxx’

Daje to swojemu tatusiowi, Harry dziękuje mu wylewnie i całuje jego głowę.

\- To wspaniałe, dziecinko. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, księżniczko.

Obrazek przedstawia pudełko biżuterii, ale Louis pokolorował jedynie pierścionek.

\- Możemy wyciąć resztę? - Pyta, wskazując na inne rzeczy z biżuterii na obrazku.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy kochanie. Tatuś to kocha.

Lądują bezpiecznie w Anglii, Liam i Niall odbierają ich z kiepskimi znakami.

‘Witajcie w domu, narzeczeni!’

Jest to ozdobione czerwonymi i różowymi serduszkami, Niall doszedł do skrajności w użyciu brokatu.

Witają się z nimi ciepłymi uściskami i pytania, przyciągając ich dłonie, by zobaczyć pierścionki. Louis dostaje buziaki w głowę od Liama i Nialla.

\- Tak się cieszymy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku - mówią z westchnięciem ulgi.

Razem opadają tej nocy do łóżka, z opalonymi skórami i zrelaksowanymi uśmiechami.

Są szczęśliwi. Są razem. I to wszystko czego chcą.


	48. Rozdział 48

Harry i Louis wciąż są w stanie ‘jesteśmy teraz narzeczonymi’ jeszcze przez miesiąc po powrocie z Paryża. Ale wtedy Harry musi wrócić do pracy.

\- Haz - mówi Louis, kiedy pije herbatę i je śniadanie, nim Harry idzie do pracy.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- C-chcę zobaczyć moje siostry. Chcę zadzwonić do Lottie. To jedna rzecz z mojej przeszłości, której nie zakończyłem. A chcę móc kontynuować ją z tobą z całkowicie czystym kontem. Miejmy nadzieję, że będę również miał tak wiele z mojej rodziny ile mogę.

Harry położył swoje dłonie na tych Louisa.

\- To wspaniale, kochanie. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Możemy to zrobić przed kolacją, kiedy wrócę do domu z pracy. Dobrze?

\- Tak. Dziękuję za wspieranie mnie - tchnie Louis, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do niego.

\- Pomogłeś mi z moją rodziną, zasługujesz na to samo, kiedy chodzi o twoją.

~*~

Louis spędza dzień z Liamem i Niallem, pokazując im zdjęcia z wakacji. Rumieni się, kiedy przypadkowo idzie za daleko i pokazuje im zdjęcie swojego tyłka w powietrzu z ‘H’ na każdym pośladku.

\- Och, cholera. Tak bardzo przepraszam - jęczy, czując jak gorące są jego policzki. - Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. - Niall chichocze. - Dobrze się wtedy bawiłeś?

\- Tak, było wspaniale. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Chociaż chciałbym nie mieć reakcji alergicznej.

\- Nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić, pchełko - uspokaja go Liam.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się pobieramy. Niall będziesz moim drużbą? - Pyta Louis podczas lunchu.

Liam jęczy. - Jestem obrażony. Dlaczego to ja nie będę twoim drużbą?

\- Z przyjemnością będę twoim drużbą - rechocze Niall, pochylając się nad Liamem. Liam łagodnieje, obejmując Nialla w ramionach. Całuje jego głowę.

~*~

Harry odbiera go o trzeciej, zatrzymując się na kawę i dziękuje Niallowi i Liamowi, nim wychodzą.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry, kiedy jadą do domu. Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. - Co jadłeś na lunch?

\- Pizzę i frytki. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Chcesz pieczoną pastę z tuńczyka na obiad?

\- Tak, proszę!

Louis bierze swój telefon i siada po cichu obok Harry’ego, czując nudności w swoim żołądku. Kiedy zaczyna dzwonić, Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na jego udzie.

\- Cześć Lottie - wita się podenerwowany.

\- Hej, Lou. Myślałam, że nie chcesz pozostać w kontakcie.

\- Przepraszam. Życie było trochę gorączkowe - przeprasza. Harry całuje jego włosy i kładzie swoją głowę na tej Louisa.

\- W porządku. Jak leci?

\- Wspaniale. A co u was? Z dziewczynkami?

\- Mamy się dobrze, dzięki. Ale um… mama ma teraz kolejnych bliźnaków, Lou. Masz kolejną małą siostrę jak i młodszego brata.

Louis jest zszokowany, nawet oniemiały.

\- O mój Boże. Mogę ich zobaczyć?

\- Będziesz to musiał zaaranżować z mamą, Lou - wzdycha.

\- W porządku. Napiszesz mi jej numer?

\- Naprawdę? - Pyta Lottie, zaskoczona.

\- Nie pozwolę, aby mój mały brat i siostra nie wiedzieli, że istnieję.

\- Och… tak, jasne. Dzięki.

\- T-tęsknię za tobą - mówi ze smutkiem Louis.

\- Wszyscy za tobą tęsknimy - zgadza się Lottie.

\- Spróbuję i przyjadę tak szybko jak się da. I wezmę Harry’ego ze sobą, więc będziecie mogli go wszyscy poznać i będziemy mogli wyjść.

\- Brzmi wspaniale. Wciąż jesteś z Harrym?

\- Mieliśmy swoją pierwszą rocznicę parę tygodni temu. Jesteśmy teraz zaręczeni - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.

\- Och wow, to wspaniale! Gratuluję, Lou!

\- Dzięki, wielkie. Racja, wyślij mi numer mamy i tak wiele zdjęć dziewczynek i chłopca ile możesz.

\- W porządku. Do usłyszenia.

\- Pa!

Kiedy połączenie się kończy, Louis uwiesza się na Harrym, zamykając swoje oczy.

\- Jestem przestraszony, tatusiu - szepcze.

\- Och dziecinko, nie masz czego się bać. Nie ma nic co mogłaby zrobić, aby cię zranić. Będziesz mógł zobaczyć swojego brata i siostry, a ja również ich spotkam. Będą mogli przyjść na ślub.

Harry delikatnie kładzie swoje dłonie na policzkach Louisa. Louis kiwa głową ze smutkiem, biorąc kciuka Harry’ego do swojej buzi.

\- Mój piękny chłopiec - mamrocze i całuje policzek Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się i zamyka swoje oczy, skomląc, kiedy Harry wysuwa swojego kciuka.

Zaczyna płakać, rzucając się z powrotem na łóżku, kiedy ryczy.

\- Dziecinko, tutaj masz swój smoczek, uspokój się - uspokaja go Harry, kiedy wślizga smoczek pomiędzy wargi Louisa. Louis zaczyna go wściekle ssać, kopiąc bogami i rzucając pięściami.

Harry zmienia go w pieluszkę i bierze swój własny t-shirt, by ubrać w niego Louisa. Sięga on do jego ud.

\- Czy dziecinka tatusia chce butelkę? Zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz tu siedział.

Zmęczony Louis kiwa głową, uśmiechając się, kiedy jego tatuś wysyła mu buziaka i wychodzi. Jego smoczek wypada, kiedy raczkuje na koniec łóżka, by pochwycić Teda z podłogi. Kiedy sięga na dół, ześlizguje się i ląduje na podłodze, lądując na swoich barkach. Zaczyna głośno płakać, przyciągając do siebie Teda, teraz kiedy go ma.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? - Pyta Harry, kiedy podnosi Louisa, siadając na łóżku z nim na swoim podołku.

\- Chciałem Teda!

\- A Ten spadł na podłogę?

Louis skinął głową przy klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, pocierając śpiąco swoją twarz przy jego ciepłej skórze. Harry uspokaja go współczująco i całuje jego skroń.

\- Tatuś powinien wziąć cię ze sobą, kiedy będzie ci przygotowywał butelkę?

Louis ponownie skinął głową, wspinając się na Harry’ego, kiedy ten wstawał.

\- Smoczek - mamrocze, a Harry bierze go z łóżka, wkładając go do ust Louisa.

Klepie tyłek Louisa kiedy idą w dół schodów, aby go uspokoić i odkłada go z boku. Dolna warga Louisa trzęsie się.

\- Tylko wtedy kiedy tatuś będzie ci przygotowywał butelkę, dziecinko. Potem możemy się przytulać, kiedy będziesz ją pił.

To uspokaja Louisa, więc po prostu siedzi i ogląda. Stres pozostania w kontakcie ze swoją rodziną i wypłynięcie poza jego małą bańkę HarryandLouisandNiallandLiamandHarry, sprawiło że łatwo stał się mały.

Więc ogląda i macha swoimi nogami, kiedy głaszcze futerko Teda dla uspokojenia, kiedy nie ma tu jego tatusia do przytulania. Harry staje pomiędzy jego nogami, kiedy mleko jest w mikrofalówce.

\- O czym myśli moja dziecinka, hmm? - Pyta, kładąc dłonie na ladzie po każdej stronie Louisa, kiedy pochyla się w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Louis uśmiecha się głupkowato i pozwala sobie przylgnąć do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- O niczym - mówi Louis. Cóż raczej mówi ‘ o nisim’, z powodu swojego smoczka i sposobu myślenia.

\- To dobrze, księżniczka. Tatuś lubi kiedy możesz się zrelaksować i nie myśleć o niczym.

Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie, ale właściwie nie odpowiada.

\- Damy ci butelkę, a potem zjemy kolację. Tatuś zrobi ci miłą, ciepłą kąpiel oraz poprzytula cię póki nie zaśniesz.

\- Z bąbelkami? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tatuś zrobi ci kąpiel z bąbelkami, kochanie. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując włosy Louisa i zamykając swoje oczy. - Tatuś tak bardzo cię kocha, dziecinko.

\- Bardzo kocham tatusia. - Louis zgadza się ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. Pozwala Harry’emu się podnieść oraz wziąć butelkę, idąc do salonu.

Louis jest rozbity i zasypia podczas kąpieli, Harry myje tył jego głowy, nim lekko go wysusza. Kładzie się na łóżku obok niego i całuje jego czoło. Kiedy wkłada Teda w jego ramiona, Louis przysuwa swoją twarz do głowy misia, ucho jest przyciśnięte pomiędzy jego smoczka a nos. Następnie odwraca się dopóki nie jest przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego i obejmuje go swoimi ramionami.

Louis jest troszeczkę większy następnego dnia, będąc w stanie uformować prawdziwe zdania oraz biegać z Harrym. Harry rano ubiera go w szorty do kolan i t-shirt.

\- Gdzie idziemy, tatusiu?

\- Pomyślałem, że ja, ty, Li i Ni moglibyśmy pójść na plażę, ponieważ jest dzisiaj miło i ciepło. Czy to w porządku, dziecinko?

\- Możemy zbudować zamki z piasku? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak, kochanie. - Harry uśmiecha się, przyciągając Louisa, by usiadł na jego podołku.

\- I mogę wejść do wody?

\- Tak, księżniczko, byleby nie za daleko. Tatuś nie chce byś pływał w wodzie.

Louis chichocze.

\- Nie będę pływał w wodzie, tatusiu!

\- Dobry chłopiec. I możemy wziąć lody oraz ciasteczka, a potem będzie nocowanie z Ni i Li.

\- Tak! Nocowanie! - Louis rozpromienia się, całując policzek Harry’ego i ciasno do niego przywierając. - Kocham cię, tatusiu.

\- Też cię kocham dziecinko.

Budują zamki z piasku i znajdują kraby oraz idą wzdłuż brzegu z ściągniętymi butami. Niall kupuje ciastka, a Harry kupuje lody. Idą na spacer, kiedy słońce na niebie zaczyna zachodzić, gdy jedzą. Uśmiech jest permanentną rzeczą na twarzy Louisa.

Kiedy dostają się do domu Niall prosi Louisa o pomoc w przygotowaniu prowizorycznego łóżka na podłodze w salonie, pełno koców i poduszek do leżenia. Siadają razem, Louis na Nialla podołku, kiedy oglądają Króla Lwa. Harry i Liam trochę sprzątają i rozmawiają o Francji oraz powodzie dlaczego Louis jest mały.

\- Naprawdę chce ich ponownie zobaczyć? - Pyta Liam.

\- Tak. - Harry wzdycha. - Dzwonił do Lottie, a ona wysłała mu numer jego mamy. Powiedział, że chce zostawić swoją przeszłość za sobą i ruszyć dalej ze mną i ze swoją rodziną tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Jest taki odważny.

Kiedy rozmawiali Louis jest onieśmielony i ukrywa się za Niallem, ponieważ Skaza jest na ekranie telewizora.

\- Lou, jest w porządku. - Niall uśmiecha się, próbując nie chichotać, kiedy Louis kręci swoją głową i wciska się pomiędzy jego plecy, a kanapę.

\- Nie lubię go. Nie jest miły.

\- Kto nie jest miły? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wchodzi z małą butelką mleka z cynamonem w środku jako lekarstwo.

\- Skaza - odpowiada Louis.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Harry śmieje się. - O nie, straciłem moją dziecinkę! Potrzebuję jej z powrotem! Gdzie on zniknął? Niall widziałeś go? Ma kochane brązowe włosy, które wyglądają na roztrzepane i zawsze słodkie, ma te wspaniałe niebieskie oczy, które błyszczą jak gwiazdy…

Louis słucha uważnie, ciepłe uczucie pojawia się w jego brzuchu, kiedy słyszy jak jego tatuś go opisuje.

\- I najsłodszy, mały, guzikowaty nosek. Ma usta koloru gumy do żucia i elfie uszka. Jego skóra jest opalona i delikatna oraz gładka jak pupcia niemowlęcia. - Harry uśmiecha się. Słuchają chichotu Louisa.

\- Czy to on jest z tym najcudowniejszym tyłkiem na świecie? - Pyta Niall. Słyszy jak Louis za nim jęczy.

\- Tak to on - wtrąca się Liam. - Jest bardzo słodki, uprzejmy i bystry.

\- I jak najlepszym małym chłopcem dla swojego tatusia. I tak bardzo, bardzo za nim tęsknię - podsumowuje Harry.

\- Tatusiu? - Woła Louis.

\- Tak, moja księżniczko?

\- Czy Skaza wciąż jest na telewizorze? - Pyta podenerwowany.

\- Nie, dziecinko, nie ma go. A tatuś ma miłą, ciepłą butelkę dla ciebie.

Louis wyczołguje się zza Nialla i obejmuje Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, dziecinko. Teraz pooglądamy coś innego, kiedy ty będziesz pił swoją butelkę.

Oglądają film z Kubusiem Puchatkiem, Niall i Liam przytulają się w rogu kanapy, kiedy Louis pije swoją butelkę.

\- Dobry chłopiec, Lou - nagradza go Harry. - Czy twój brzuszek jest teraz zapełniony? - Pyta kiedy kładzie na nim swoją dłoń, który jest bardzo pełen. Louis wydaje mały dźwięk i kiwa głową. Harry naciska lekko, a Louis jęczy, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Wrócimy za minutkę - mówi Harry do Liama i Nialla oraz zanosi Louisa do ich sypialni. Kładzie Louisa na łóżku.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta Louis, kiedy bawią się jego włosami.

\- Moja dziecinka potrzebuje toalety i nie odejdzie stąd - mówi Harry, całując brzuszek Louisa. - Zostanę tutaj z tobą, dopóki nie zrobisz w swoją pieluszkę, a potem cię przebierzemy i wrócimy do Li i Ni.

\- Możesz pomasować mi brzuszek? - Pyta nieśmiało Louis. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i kiwa głową, poruszając dłońmi, by potrzeć delikatny obszar na brzuszku Louisa.

Louis nie płacze, kiedy to robi ani kiedy Harry go przebiera. Harry nieskończenie go nagradza, całując nieustannie jego brzuszek.

\- Mój dobry, odważny chłopiec! - Krzyczy i robi malinkę na jego brzuchu. - Tatuś jest z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie.

Louis uśmiecha się, również dumny z siebie i szczęśliwy, że był tak dobrym chłopcem dla swojego tatusia.

\- Jesteś najlepszym chłopcem, Lou. Jutro możemy zrobić jakieś niegrzeczne rzeczy, jeśli chcesz. - Harry chichocze i całuje Louisa, kiedy ten entuzjastycznie kiwa głową. - I możesz wybrać co zrobimy księżniczko. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Teraz chodźmy pooglądać film.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis budzi się małym i robią razem brownies. Kiedy Louis zrzuca miskę, a ta się rozbija, jęczy głośno i krzyczy - Kurwa!

Zaczyna płakać, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo niegrzeczne słowo to było i przeprasza obficie swojego tatusia. Harry uspokaja go i mówi mu, że zostanie ukarany później, po tym jak zrobią brownies.

Niall i Liam wychodzą po tym jak Louis poszedł spać na swoją drzemkę i dziękują Harry’emu za pozwolenie im zostać. Proszą o bycie informowanym o tym co się dzieje z Louisem i jego rodziną oraz mówią, że zabiorą ich niedługo na lunch.

Louis budzi się jako duży chłopiec, próbując ignorować rzeczy, o które musi zadbać, nim siada. Wszystkie jego myśli się wymazują, kiedy wchodzi Harry.

\- Dziękuję. Czuję się o wiele lepiej. Boże, jesteś wspaniały - wzdycha szczęśliwie Louis, kiedy przytula Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego skroń.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu - odpowiada Louis. - Wciąż możemy zrobić niegrzeczne rzeczy?

\- Tak, dziecinko. Co byś chciał zrobić?

Uśmiech na twarzy Louisa i złośliwość w jego oczach są wystarczające dla Harry’ego, aby wiedzieć, że będzie się z tego cieszył.

\- Chcę abyś sprawił żebym doszedł tak wiele razy jak możesz. Nawet jeśli będę krzyczał, płakał i błagał cię byś przestał. Użyję bezpiecznego słowa, jeśli będę musiał, ja po prostu… zawsze wyobrażałem sobie bycie związanym i dochodzenie przez cały czas - mamrocze Louis, jego policzki są różowe, a majtki zaciśnięte.

\- To brzmi wspaniale, Lou. Chociaż zrobimy to trochę później. Teraz, swojego kutasa w twojej buzi.

Louis uśmiecha się, z pewnością może to zrobić. Opada na kolana, kiedy Harry rozsadza się komfortowo na kanapie i odpina swoje jeansy. Wyciąga kutasa Harry’ego, już na w pół twardego i obejmuje go swoimi ustami.

Włosy Harry’ego zaplątują się w jego włosach i pociągają go prawie całą drogę na dół. Kiedy Louis zaczyna ssać i lizać, Harry daje mu reprymendę.

\- To twoja kara, Louis. Nie ssiesz, nie liżesz ani się nie ruszasz. Też nie gryziesz. Może ból w twojej żuchwie będzie ci przypominał, by nie używać brzydkich słów.

Louis może poczuć jak jego kutas drga w jego majtkach i zamyka swoje oczy oraz skupia się na oddychaniu, na ciężkim uczucia Harry’ego na swoim języku. Jego ślina obmywa podstawę i zjeżdża w dół, aby nawilżyć jądra Harry’ego. Próbuje przełknąć, ale Harry go zatrzymuje i mówi mu nie.

Kiedy Harry w końcu pozwala mu się odsunąć, jego szczęka jest zraniona, sztywna i boli, ponieważ nie poruszał nią przez jakieś pół godziny. Jest tam duża, mokra plama na spodniach i bokserkach Harry’ego, więc ściąga je i podciąga również jego top. Jego kutas jest mokry przy jego brzuchu, wolny, natomiast Louis tworzy basen preejalulatu w swojej bieliźnie.

\- Mogę sprawić, że dojdziesz? - Pyta z nadzieją Louis. Jego głos jest szorstki.

\- Możesz - mówi Harry, z palcami z powrotem w włosach Louisa. I zostawia je tam. Całują cię, kiedy Harry podnosi go, aby siedział na jego podołku. - A ja będę miał całego ciebie.


	49. Rozdział 49

Harry bierze Louisa z zaskoczenia, kiedy przyszpila go do ściany i wgryza się w jego ramię.

\- Nie wydawaj dźwięków - zarządza. Louis kiwa szybko głową, jego penis twardnieje mu w bokserkach. Harry odpycha do od ściany i pcha go w stronę schodów.

Oczy Louisa są załzawione od pulsującego bólu w jego szyi, kiedy idą w górę schodów. Dłoń Harry’ego trzyma ciasno jego nadgarstek za jego szyją. Dreszcz przechodzi przez jego kręgosłup, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju.

Okna są otwarte, ponieważ Louis przegrzewa się czasami i nawet chociaż jeśli jest to intensywne to główny priorytetem Harry’ego jest dobre samopoczucie Louisa. Kładzie delikatnie dłoń na biodrze Louisa, zatrzymując się, nim dostają się do łóżka.

\- Jeśli chcesz to teraz zatrzymać, to możesz - mówi delikatnie, dotyk łagodnieje, kiedy przybliża swój policzek do jego włosów.

\- Zielony, tatusiu.

Palce Harry’ego zaciskają się ponownie wokół jego nadgarstków i wyprostowywuje je. Pozwala swoim wargom otrzeć się o wnętrze ucha Louisa.

\- Rozbierz się i na łóżko. Teraz.

Louis kiwa głową i tak szybko jak Harry go puszcza, ściąga swoje bokserki i wspina się na łóżko. Nim Harry zaskakuje Louisa, zrzuca koc z łóżka i przyciemna światło. Już przywiązał wiele powściągliwości do łóżka, więc może zrobić z Louisem co tylko chce.

Harry rzuca się na łóżku, by usiąść obok Louisa, chwytając jego kostki i rozchylając jego nogi. Owija pasek, który wystaje z boku łóżka wokół lewej kostki Louisa. Powtarza to z jego prawą kostką i siada pomiędzy jego nogami.

Louis rumieni się na lekko różowy aż do swojej klatki piersiowej, kiedy kręci się i piszczy. Harry uderza swoją dłonią o udo Louisa, oglądając jak jasny odcisk dłoni tworzy się na jego opalonej skórze.

\- Myślę, że w twoim najlepszym interesie jest to, abyś się nie ruszał - radzi powoli Harry, sięgając, aby spiąć dłonie Louisa nad jego głową. Louis przytakuje, a jego oczy podążają za odciskiem dłoni Harry’ego.

Jego palce ciągną i szczypią sutki Louisa. Harry przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy oczy Louisa mrugają, zamykając się, a jego dłonie zginają się. Jego oczy ponownie szybko się otwierając, kiedy Harry przemieszcza swój dotyk, nim pozwala opuszkom swoich palców spocząć delikatnie pomiędzy żebrami Louisa.

Zadowolony śmiech wytwarza się w klatce piersiowej Louisa, kiedy Harry zaczyna go łaskotać, długie palce poruszają się szybko z pełną umiejętnością. Zna wszystkie podatne na łaskotki miejsca Louisa i jak długo może być łaskotany nim się posika.

Więc pozwala swoim palcom lekko się zakopać w brzuchu Louisa, kiedy Louis próbuje go strząsnąć, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze i błagając go, by przestał.

\- Nie jesteś tym zabawnym, cały różowy i śliczny - komplementuje go Harry. chociaż jego głos jest szorstki. Tyłem swoich palców głaszcze policzek Louisa i odwraca je, więc wewnętrzna stroń jest przy jego skórze, kiedy porusza swoją dłonią w kierunku jego mostka. Może pod nią poczuć szybkie bicie serca Louisa. Louis zasysa oddech, kiedy Harry podąża swoimi palcami od główki jego kutasa w dół po jego żyle.

\- Proszę! - Jęknął Louis. Jego biodra wygięły się wtedy do przodu, kiedy Harry wślizgnął pokrytego lubrykantem palca do jego dziurki.

\- O co prosisz, śliczny chłopcze? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

I coś głębokiego wmieszało się w żołądku Louisa. Tak, nie mógł żyć bez swojego delikatnego tatusia, który zaopatrywał go każdego dnia i każdej nocy. To… to jest nowe. Jeśli ktokolwiek inny, Zayn został niewypowiedziany w jego myślach, traktowałby go tak, wariowałby. Ale to jest Harry. Jego Harry. To jest zabawny i ekscytujący seks z jego narzeczonym.

\- Hej - mówi Harry i składa delikatny pocałunek na biodrze Louisa. - Jak się masz?

\- Zielony, przepraszam - mamrocze Louis.

\- Zamyśliłeś się na małą chwilę. Wszystko z porządku?

\- Tak… po prostu myślałem jak bardzo się z tego cieszę. To głupie, przepraszam.

\- Nie. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba i że próbujesz zrozumieć dlaczego tak jest. To zdrowe pytanie. Nie przepraszaj, kiedy cię nie uciszałem.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. Dziękuję. - Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

\- To bardzo dobrze, dziecinko. Ale uwielbiałbym gdybyś cieszył się tym i odpłynął trochę. Myślisz, że możesz się trochę bardziej zrelaksować?

\- Tak.

Harry nie odpowiada, ale przekręca swój palec i kuli go szybko, wybijając Louisa z tropu. Louis pozytywnie rozpływa się na pościeli i czułość jego mięśni ułatwia to, kiedy Harry dodaje kolejny palec.

\- Zastanawiam się jak wiele palców mogę tutaj włożyć, nim będę mógł cię pieprzyć - rozważa Harry, chociaż bardzo dobrze zna odpowiedź. Louis skomle i wpatruje się w dół na siebie. Spuszcza swoje oczy na swojego czerwonego, cieknącego kutasa i z małej kałuży preejaulatu na swoim brzuchu, ale to szybko staje się rozproszone przez Harry’ego pomiędzy jego nogami. Harry posyła mu złośliwy uśmiech, nim dodaje kolejny palec do poprzednich dwóch.

Pozwala swoim palcom potrzeć prostatę Louisa, stopniowo robiąc to szybciej i przyciskając mocniej. Louis czuje ciepło w swoim gardle i próbuje przyciągnąć swoje nogi do klatki piersiowej. Łańcuchy przytrzymują go przed zrobieniem czegoś więcej niż delikatne zgięcie swoich nóg. Kiedy Harry zakopuje swoją twarz, by miękko zassać skórę Louisa, zębami gryząc delikatną skórę, Louis dochodzi z głośnym jękiem.

Harry nie pozwala mu nawet wziąć oddechu i porusza się tak, aby wziąć całą długość Louisa do swoich ust. Jego język masuje główkę, kiedy Louis wierci się, próbując się odsunąć. Wyciąga swoje palce i bierze ręcznik obok swojej nogi. Po wyczyszczeniu swoich palców bierze tyłek Louisa, firmowo masując go palcami.

Oczy Louisa wypełnione są łzami, kiedy pcha i próbuje być powściągliwym. Krzyczy, błaga Harry’ego, aby przestał. Harry słucha uważnie jakiegokolwiek znaku, że Louis naprawdę chce, aby przestał, ponieważ teraz, kiedy Louis błaga o łaskę, jest zakopany w buzi Harry’ego. - Proszę! - Płacze Louis, oddychając nierówno, kiedy miota sobą. - P-proszę!

\- Wiem, kochanie. - Harry uspokaja go, ssąc malinkę na jego udzie. - Pozwolę ci dojść. Faktycznie do czasu nim skończę z tobą, żadna sperma w tobie nie pozostanie.

Louis wykrztusza z siebie jęk, kiedy Harry bierze ponownie jego długość w swoje usta. Może poczuć jak jego jądra robią się ciasne i czuje ulgę, że może dojść, ale jest również przerażony tym co stanie się jak następne.

Kiedy Louis dochodzi może poczuć i usłyszeć swoje bicie serca w swoich uszach, może poczuć jak jego mięśnie się napinają i relaksują, kiedy traci całą swoją siłę.

Może poczuć jak Harry go odwraca, rozmieszczając jego kończyny i wklepując chłodny, mokry ręcznik w jego twarz i klatkę piersiową. Mruczy, zmieszany.

\- Po prostu utrzymuję cię w chłodzie, dziecinko. Jak idzie? - Pyta Harry, pocierajac delikatnie nadgarstki Louisa.

\- Odrętwiały.

To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął lekko panikować.

\- Gdzie czujesz się odrętwiały, Lou?

\- Rozpływający - kontynuuje Louis, jego mowa jest powolna, kiedy opisuje przestrzeń w swojej głowie. Harry wypuszcza westchnięcie ulgi i całuje jego czoło.

\- To dobrze, księżniczko. Lubimy takie uczucie, prawda?

\- Bardzo lubimy - zgadza się Louis z leniwym uśmiechem. Wypuszcza szczęśliwy dźwięk, kiedy czuje jak Harry kładzie się na nim.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie kochanie - nakłania go Harry, dopóki Louis nie patrzy niewyraźnie na niego. - Możesz powiedzieć mi swój kolor?

\- Zielony, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, lekko się wiercąc.

\- Chcesz kontynuować? Myślę, że możemy się postarać o jeszcze jeden orgazm albo dwa, nim będziesz skończony. - Harry uśmiecha się, zabierając mu włosy z oczu.

\- Chcę zrobić to czego ty chcesz - mówi Louis, zakłopotany przez możliwość wyboru w tym momencie. - Chcę być dobry.

Harry całuje go miękko, ich wargi pasują do siebie i uspokajają Louisa dalej w jego przestrzeń. Louis może wziąć jedynie szorstką stronę Harry’ego, którą się cieszą przez chwilę, nim uderza o ścianę i nie chce się bardziej rozpływać, nie będzie bardziej rozlany tak jak tego chcą. Więc Harry szczęśliwie ponownie staje się słodkim tatusiem, którego Louis potrzebuje i nakłania go dalej w przestrzeń w jego głowie. Ponieważ to jest ważne dla niego i Louisa.

To relaksuje ich dwójkę, ucisza małe brzęczenie, które mają, kiedy ich głowy są zbyt zajęte lub kiedy czują się odizolowani. To daje im coś czym naprawdę razem intymnie się cieszą. I mają się sobą nawzajem opiekować. Harry zapewnia swoją dziecinkę poprzez bycie uprzejmym i robienie to czego wie, że Louis potrzebuje. A Louis utrzymuje swojego tatusia poprzez podawanie mu instrukcji i poprzez bycie dobrym chłopcem tak jak jego tatuś tego chce.

\- Jesteś do tej pory absolutnie wspaniały, Lou - nagradza go Harry. - I wiem, że nie będziesz się zbytnio źle zachowywał, prawda?

Zawsze daje rozpłyniętemu Lou trochę dryfować, ponieważ jest wolniejszy i trudniej mu się myśli oraz działa tak jak zazwyczaj.

\- Nie tatusiu, będę grzeczny. Obiecuję! - Przysięga Louis, tak desperacko chcąc zadowolić swojego tatusia.

\- Wiem, że tak, dziecinko! Zawsze tak cholernie dobry chłopiec dla swojego tatusia. Zrobisz to co ci powiem?

\- Tak! - Mówi pospiesznie Louis.

Harry chichocze i delikatnie go całuje.

\- Tatuś położy się na swoich plecach i chce abyś ty był na swoich dłoniach i kolanach nad nim, twarzą do jego stóp - wyjaśnia powoli Harry. Louis wygląda na zagubionego, wpatrując się w Harry’ego po więcej porad.

Więc Harry siada na łóżku i przewraca Louisa. Mówi Louisowi, aby się odwrócił, więc jest twarzą do jego stóp i pcha dłonie Louisa na materac obok jego kolan. Kiedy usuwa swoje dłonie, a Louis utrzymuje swoje własne na łóżku, kiwa głową, zadowolony.

Następnie kładzie się na plecach i trzyma nogi Louisa. Louis podskakuje lekko.

\- Poruszymy teraz tym tutaj - mówi i podnosi prawą nogę Louis, przeciągając ją ponad sobą i kładąc ją obok swojego biodra. Louis ślizga nią dopóki nie czuje się komfortowo. Harry jest zadowolony, widząc Louisa w ten sposób, jest bardzo zestresowany i potrzebuje uwolnienia.

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziecinko. Zrobiłeś to dla mnie tak dobrze, księżniczko. Tatuś musi zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, nim będziemy mogli bawić się dalej. - Harry nagradza go, kiedy przebiega dłonią po jego udzie.

\- Co tatusiu? - Pyta Louis z policzkiem na łydce Harry’ego, kiedy czeka na instrukcje.

\- Przesuń jedno kolano i jedną dłoń, a potem drugie kolano i drugą dłoń. Tyle, księżniczko! - Harry zachęca go, dopóki dłonie Louisa nie są po różnych stronach jego bioder, a jego kolanach nie są obok jego bicepsów.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się ciepło do niego.

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Proszę mogę mieć twojego kutasa?

\- Tatuś, by to pokochał, dziecinko. Naprzód.

Louis uśmiechnął się jasno, szczęśliwy mogąc zadowolić Harry’ego, kiedy przytrzymywał się jedną ręką. Drugą dłoń owinął wokół kutasa Harry’ego, pocierając go w górę i w dół, nim owija główkę swoimi ustami. Harry jęczy, kładąc swoje dłonie na przepięknym tyłku przed sobą.

\- Wspaniale Lou, absolutnie bosko - jęczy Harry. Chociaż był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, wykorzystując swój czas z Louisem i nie myśląc nawet o pospieszaniu go, jest taki szczęśliwy, mając Louisa ponownie owiniętego wokół niego. - Jesteś najlepszym chłopcem, Lou.

Louis, zachęcony poprzez nagrodę, pochyla się bardziej, dłonią pracując nad tym czego nie może w siebie wziąć. Kiedy Louis zabiera swoją dłoń i próbuje zrelaksować swoje gardło, Harry przyciąga go z powrotem do góry.

\- Spokojnie, dziecinko. Tatuś chce dojść, kiedy ty. Po prostu troszeczkę zwolnij.

Tym razem Louis pracuje swoją głową powoli, obniżając ją za każdym razem coraz bardziej. Harry mruczy i pozwala jego oczom zamknąć się na sekundę. Następnie decyduje się na skompletowanie zadania ręką.

Unosi delikatnie swoją głowę, biodrami trzymając biodra Louis i pcha prosto pomiędzy pośladki Louisa. Dłonie ześlizgują się, aby jego rozdzielić, kiedy liże i ssie w sposobie jaki Louis lubi. Wyciąga swój język i wpycha go w dziurkę Louisa tak daleko jak może, chrząkając kiedy czuje jak chwyt Louisa zaciska się za bardzo.

Wysysa malinkę na Louisie i słucha wynikłego dławienia się oraz pociągania nosem, kiedy Louis się odciąga.

\- Tatusiu… tatusiu, mogę dojść? - Dyszy Louis.

\- Możesz dojść, kiedy sprawisz, że tatuś dojdzie.

Z jeszcze większą zachętą, Louis ssie mocniej główkę, język zatapiając w szczelinie, aby posmakować preejakulatu, nim ponownie opada. Połyka wokół Harry’ego, ciepło jego ust doprowadza jego tatusia do szału.

Harry kontynuuje lizanie szerokich pociągnięć na dziurce Louisa, zębami łapiąc delikatną obręcz i kiedy Louis dochodzi na jego brzuch, on dochodzi do buzi Louisa.

Pociąga Louisa, by usiadł na jego podołku, mały chłopiec zakopuje swoją twarz w jego szyi.

Louis pociąga nosem uspokajająco, kiedy Harry delikatnie pociera jego plecy. Harry przyciska swój policzek do głowy Louisa, wargami muskając jego ucho. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, sprawiasz, że jestem taki szczęśliwy dziecinko. Jak się czujesz?

Zadowolone westchnięcie opada na obojczyki Harry’ego, Louis kiwa głową.

\- Czy coś cię boli? - Pyta ponownie Harry.

\- Nie. Jest dobrze - mówi Louis, zamykając oczy. - Brudny.

Louis wypuszcza z siebie chichot, kiedy widzi bałagan na swoich brzuchu, zaskakując trochę Harry’ego, ponieważ do tej pory był bardzo cicho.

\- Brudny, mały chłopiec - chichocze Harry i składa buziaka na policzku Louisa. - Czy filiżanka kawy i trochę przytulania brzmi dobrze?

\- Brzmi świetnie - mamrocze Louis. Harry chce poczekać, dopóki Louis jest trochę spójny, aby dostać gorący napój.

Więc przytulają się przez chwilę, Harry trzyma swojego chłopca blisko i ignoruje spermę, która powoli wysycha pomiędzy nimi, Louis wtula się w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i odpowiada na pytania najlepiej jak potrafi.

\- Mogę teraz dostać picie? - Pyta cicho Louis, kiedy czuje się bardziej sobą.

\- Tak, dziecinko. Wyczyścimy cię i napijemy się.

Harry idzie do łazienki, uśmiechając się, kiedy wraca i widzi, że Louis jest jedyne w swoich puszystych majteczkach. Wyciera siebie i Louisa, a następnie kuca. Louis rozpromienia się i owija ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Na barana! - Krzyczy Louis i śmieje się, kiedy Harry popycha go zabawnie.

Kiedy Harry robi herbatę, Louis przygotowuje talerz biszkoptów i czekolady oraz słodkości, ponieważ zawsze jest głodny po wpadnięciu w swoją przestrzeń. Harry wykorzystuje moment, aby się zatrzymać i podziwia Louisa z miejsca, gdzie Louis sortuje jakie ciasteczko jest kogo. Uśmiecha się do siebie i podchodzi, by stanąć za nim.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny i bardzo szczęśliwy, że mogę ci pomóc się w taki sposób zrelaksować.

Louis przygryza swoją wargę i odwraca się, by objąć talię Harry’ego.

\- Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Też cię kocham, księżniczko.

Louis deklaruje, że czas na film, więc włączają Mulan, kiedy są skuleni razem w łóżku. Harry wciąż robi Harry’emu coś do picia, bez względu na to czy to herbata czy woda. I wciąż go sprawdza tylko po to, by wiedzieć jak się wszystko ma w jego głowie.

Czasami Louis może się załamać po długotrwałej zabawie, a Harry chce całkowicie tego uniknąć.

Więc zdusza go całunkami, uściskami i ciepłymi dotykami oraz nagradza go, póki nie zasypiają.

Kiedy układają się na poduszkach, Louis bierze swój telefon. Harry kładzie swój podbródek na ramieniu Louisa, ręką obejmując luźno jego talię, kiedy wpatruje się w odblokowany ekran.

Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co Louis zrobił, ściska go ciasno i pociąga do powolnego, kochającego pocałunku. Louis kładzie telefon na stolik nocny.

Na ekranie widnieje wiadomość.

‘ Hej mamo. Zastanawiam się czy mogę zobaczyć dziewczynki i spotkać moje małego brata i siostrę?’

Z Harry przytulonym do swojego boku, progres z jego rodziną się rozpoczął i ze zrelaksowanymi myślami, Louis natychmiastowo zasypia.

Zadowolony. Szczęśliwy. Kochany.


	50. Rozdział 50

Louis przełyka z niepokojem, zaciskając i napinając swoje dłonie, kiedy tupie swoimi stopami. Harry siedzi obok niego, a jego dłoń na jego udzie nie uspokaja jego nerwów. Całuje skroń Louisa, ustami przeczesując jego ucho.

\- Kochanie, jest w porządku. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Tatuś jest z ciebie taki dumny, dziecinko - mamrocze Harry. Louis wzdycha i wyciera swoje oczy. Ociera się o policzek Harry’ego, całując jego żuchwę.

\- Wiem, tatusiu. To po prostu przerażające! - Skarży się Louis. Jego dłonie bawią się teraz palcami Harry’ego dla rozproszenia, przykładając je do swojej buzi, aby je pocałować i zabawnie przygryzać.

\- Och księżniczko, wiem. - Harry uspokaja go. - Zjemy trochę lodów, utrzymamy się pytań o szkołę i wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Kocham cię - mamrocze Louis. Harry chichocze i przebiega swoim kciukiem po dolnej wardze Louisa.

\- Też cię kocham, słoneczko.

Czekają jeszcze trochę, nim mogą usłyszeć śmiech i krzyki dzieci, kierujących się prosto w ich kierunku. Harry wślizguje swoje palce pomiędzy te Louisa, ściskając jego dłoń.

Kobieta w średnim wieku ze związanymi włosami i uśmiechem nie dosięgającym oczu wychodzi zza rogu i zatrzymuje się przed nimi. Pcha wózek z chłopcem jak i dziewczynką w środku, inne siostry Louisa stoją wokół wózka. Młodsze dziewczynki trzymając dłonie starszych, aby być bezpiecznymi na ulicy i wszyscy wpatrują się w Louisa i Harry’ego. Louis wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Dziewczynki! - Krzyczy i biegnie w ich kierunku, Harry za nim, ponieważ Louis odmawia wypuszczenia go nawet ze swoim podekscytowaniem. Klęka, wdzięczny za dłoń Harry’ego na swojej szyi, aby pokazać mu, że tu jest, kiedy jego dłonie są zajęte.

Bliźniaczki biegną, rzucając się na Louisa, aby pojmać go do ciasnego uścisku.

\- Tęskniłem za wami - mamrocze Louis w głowę włosów. Cicho pociąga nosem i całuje ich głowy.

Kiedy wstaje Lottie podchodzi i otwiera swoje ramiona do uścisku. Uśmiecha się i bierze ją w swoje ramiona. Ona całuje jego policzek i trzyma tak ciasno, jakby nie chciała go wypuścić. Następnie, gdy się od siebie odsuwają, Lottie próbuje zmusić resztę dziewczynek do siedzenia.

\- Fizz, co się stało? - Pyta Louis i przyciąga ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Nie musisz płakać, kochanie.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! Gdzie byłeś, Lou? - Płacze w jego ramię. Louis patrzy na swoją mamę, zamykając swoje oczy i kręcąc głową, gdy ich oczy się spotykają.

\- Parę złych rzeczy się stało, ale teraz mam się lepiej. Kochana - uspokaja ją, bawiąc się jej włosami. Ona pociąga nosem i wyciera swoje oczy, uśmiechając się smutno nim siada.

Louis wyciąga swoją dłoń za sobą, relaksując się, kiedy Harry wciska swoją pomiędzy nią.

\- Witaj Louis - wita się twardo jego matka. Louis przykleja ciasny uśmiech.

\- To… to jest H… - jąka się Louis. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie do niego.

\- Jestem Harry. Narzeczony Louisa. Miło poznać. - Nie wyciągnął swojej ręki, nie chcąc zostać zestrzelonym.

\- Louis upolował sobie narzeczonego? - Jęczy Jay. Chłopcy przed jej napięciem, Louis oczekuje jej obrazy, a Harry czeka na odpowiedź Louisa. - Żartuję, jestem Jay, to przyjemność.

Ona i Harry trzęsą dłońmi, kiedy Louis stoi tam, wiercąc się.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, mamo. Trochę minęło - mamrocze Louis, kiedy kopie w ziemi.

\- Cóż? Na co czekasz? - Zapytała Jay. - Przywitaj się z twoim nowym rodzeństwem! Z Doris i Ernestem!

\- Boże, czy wasz dwójka nie jest urocza? - Grucha Louis, kiedy pochyla się, aby być bliżej nich. Całuje ich głowy, pociera ich małe rączki i po prostu ich obserwuje, czuje się jasny, jakby mógł chodzić w powietrzu ze swoimi nowymi członkami rodziny.

\- No dalej, usiądźmy - mówi Harry, mając swoją dłoń delikatnie na plecach Louisa, kiedy idą do stołu. Dziewczynki rozmawiają z ożywieniem i uciszają się, kiedy dwójka chłopców siada. Louis chichocze i pozwala Phoebe i Daisy, wspiąć się na swoje kolano.

\- Kto to? - Pyta cicho Fizz Louisa, rumieniąc się, kiedy Harry się do niej uśmiecha.

\- To jest Harry, mój narzeczony - przedstawia go Louis stolikowi. Ogląda jak głowy bliźniaczek odwracają się.

\- Co to znaczy? - Pyta jako pierwsza Daisy.

\- To oznacza, że niedługo ja i Louis się pobierzemy i będzie on moim mężem - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Czy jeden z was będzie miał śliczną sukienkę? - Pyta Phoebe, uśmiechając się niewinnie do Louisa.

\- Myślę, że zostawię sukienki dla moich druhen. - Louis chichocze, całując głowę Phoebe.

\- Kim będą twoje druhny? - Pyta Lottie. Ich mama ogląda ich z ciekawością i z czułością, żal zwija się głęboko w jej żołądku.

\- Miałem nadzieję na cztery druhny, dziewczynkę od kwiatów i małego chłopca, który poda obrączki. A wszyscy siedzą na przeciwko mnie.

Dziewczynki jęczą, bardzo małe dzieci były zbyt młode, aby zrozumieć, więc poszły spać w swoim wózku.

\- Naprawdę? - Pyta z nadzieją Fizz.

\- Obydwoje chcielibyśmy abyście były częścią naszego ślubu. I może moja siostra mogłaby do was dołączyć jako druhna - sugeruje Harry.

\- To brzmi cudownie Haz. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Możemy później zadzwonić do Gem i się jej zapytać, tak?

\- Tak. - Harry rozpromienia się. - Racja, lody w mojej kwestii. Co zamawiacie?

Harry wpisuje wszystkie zamówienia w swój telefon, pozostawiając szybkiego buziaka na policzku Louisa nim idzie je kupić.

\- Wydajesz się być z nim bardzo szczęśliwy - komentuje jego mama, kiedy daje dziewczynkom pastele i kolorowanki, które są na każdym stoliku.

\- Jestem. Jest miłością mojego życia - zgadza się Louis.

\- Pierścionek? - Pyta. Louis uśmiecha się i pokazuje go jej.

\- Obydwoje mamy jeden, odkąd byliśmy w Paryżu - mówi Louis i wskazuje na pierścionek z misiem.

\- Jak ci się oświadczył?

\- Zabrał mnie na posiłek na wieżę Eiffla i ukląkł na jedno kolano przed wszystkimi. To był najprawdopodobniej najlepszy dzień mojego życia.

Harry wraca kilka minut później.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - Pyta Louisa, kiedy rozdaje lody.

\- Mam się dobrze. A ty? - Pyta Louis, przesuwając się, by zrobić więcej miejsca.

\- Wspaniale. - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis nachyla się pod jego ramieniem. - Jedne lody o smaku waty cukrowej dla ciebie, moje słoneczko.

Louis uśmiecha się i wyciąga swoje lody, aby Harry je posmakował. Wyciąga swój język, a Harry chichocze, wkładając swoje własne lody do ust Louisa.

\- Rocky Road? - Zgaduje Louis.

\- Tak, dobra robota - chwali go Harry. I to nie jest takie same jak zazwyczaj, ale Louis wciąż wie co to naprawdę oznacza.

Relaksują się tym, dziewczynki próbują swoich lodów nawzajem, kiedy kolorują.

\- Jak idzie w szkole, dziewczynki? - Pyta Louis, dziękując Daisy za obrazek, który pokolorowała dla niego. Uśmiecha się ona dumnie i przystawia swoją głowę do buziaka.

Wszystko opowiadają mu o swoich nauczycielach i lekcjach oraz o tym co lubią, a czego nie, skarżą się na innych uczniów lub mówią mu, że mają nowych najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- Musimy pewnego dnia przyjść tutaj z Liamem i Niallem - mówi Louis Harry’emu.

\- To brzmi cudownie, Lou. Jesteśmy cali wolni w następną niedzielę popołudniu.

\- Świetnie. - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry chichocze, kiedy widzi różowo-lodowe wąsy jakie Louis nabył, wycierając je swoim kciukiem.

Fizz zadaje im pytania o ich związku, chłopcy odpowiadają z rozpromienionymi uśmiechami.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem?

\- Rok i dwa miesiące - odpowiada Harry, jego dłoń ściska biodro Louis.

\- Kiedy się zaręczyliście?

\- W naszą pierwszą rocznicę, w Paryżu.

Ernest zaczyna się denerwować i płacze, mama Louis odkłada swoje lody, więc może go podnieść.

\- Mogę? - Pyta Louis, wskazując na nieszczęśliwego chłopczyka.

\- Proszę bardzo, Lou. - Jego mama uśmiecha się. Może poczuć pieczenie w swojej skórze, kiedy go tak nazywa, przy swoim uśmiechu. To obce, tkliwość od jego matki to nie coś do czego był przyzwyczajony.

Wykrywając jego niepewności, Harry całuje włosy Louisa, szepcząc mu komfortowe słowa do ucha, nim podnosi Ernesta.

Louis trzyma Ernesta w swoich ramionach, kołysząc go delikatnie, kiedy pociera jego pultaśne, różowe policzki. Uspokaja się, kiedy Ernest łączy swoje wargi razem.

\- Masz jakiś smoczek lub butelkę? - Pyta Louis swojej mamy.

\- To jego pora karmienia. Tutaj. - Kiwa głową i wręcza mu butelkę mleka.

Harry jest zdumiony jak Louis potrafi sobie poradzić z dziećmi, kiedy zazwyczaj sam jest dzieckiem. To wspaniały widok i to rozświetla ogień pod jego tyłkiem, głos w jego głowie, krzyczy do niego, aby zrobił sobie dzieci z Louisem.

Ogląda z uwielbieniem, kiedy Louis karmi swojego młodszego brata butelką mleka, Louis jest w zachwycie, kiedy to robi. Jego skóra jest taka miękka i różowa i jest taki delikatny i rozkoszny. A Louis myśli, że może tym jest to co Harry czuje, kiedy on jest mały.

Harry jest wniebowzięty, kiedy Louis prosi go, aby nakarmił Doris, jest taki chętny, aby stać się cześćią rodziny Louisa.

Przytula ją delikatnie, kciukiem mierzwiąc delikatnie włoski na jego głowie, kiedy ta się w niego wpatruje. - Hej - grucha. - Przyciąga na próbę do jej ust butelkę, którą wręcza mu Jay. - Proszę bardzo.

Ustawia się i przestaje się wiercić w jego ramionach, przysysając się do butelki. Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa, pochylając się do niewinnego pocałunku. Louis uśmiecha się, ale to nie dosięga jego oczu.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? - Pyta cicho Harry.

\- Powiem ci, kiedy będziemy sami, Haz. Proszę? - Poprawia się Louis. Wciąż wygląda na smutnego, ale Harry nie może zrobić nic więcej, niż kiwnąć głową i zaopiekować się dzieckiem w swoich ramionach.

Louis pros Lottie by zrobiła im zdjęcia i aby im je wysłała, uśmiechając się w jej kierunku. Harry szczerzy się do Lottie, podświadomie pochylając się w kierunku Louisa.

Zdjęcie jest kochane, a ona wysyła je Louisowi, potem jak mówi, że jest ono ‘takie słodkie’.

Kiedy dzieci skończyły swoje butelki, Harry i Louis zamienili się, więc Louis trzyma Doris, a Harry trzyma Ernesta. Trzymają ich przy swoich piersi, tak że są położeni na niej i pocierają ich plecy. W ten sposób są w stanie jeszcze bardziej pochylić się ku sobie, Louis wydaje szczęśliwy dźwięk w swojej głowie, kiedy dotyka ramienia Harry’ego.

Dzieci zasypiają na nich, okazjonalnie kopiąc swoimi nogami oraz wyrzucając swoimi małymi, malutkimi piąstkami. Louis rozmawia z dziewczynkami o tym co teraz oglądają, kiedy mają najbliższe wolne od szkoły, więc będą mogli się ponownie zobaczyć.

\- Co powiecie na to… - sugeruje Harry. - Że kiedy będziecie miały wolne, zabierzemy was na film, a potem pójdziemy na plażę?

Dziewczynki skinęły głową i wydały dźwięki na zgodę, podekscytowane, aby spędzić więcej czasu z Louisem i Harrym.

\- A co u Liama? - Pyta mama Louisa.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy bardzo blisko. On i Niall mieszkają w moim domu, moim starym domu, a ja mieszkam z Harrym - wyjaśnia Louis. Plecie włosy Phoebe, opierając się teraz o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Harry mamrocze do niego słodkie słówka, głaszcząc dłonią jego włosy, aby go uspokoić w sposób, który jest akceptowalny, nim jego rodzina nie pójdzie.

Louis wciąż lekko się dąsa, teraz trochę bardziej rozproszony. Jest po prostu zmęczony, uginając się przy Harrym, kiedy dziewczynki biegają, aby pobawić się na huśtawkach, które są na trawie za siedzeniami.

Lottie oddala się, aby iść i pomóc Daisy wspiąć się na drabince, kiedy widzi, że ta ma problem.

\- Zmęczony, Louis? - Pyta Jay.

\- Tak - wzdycha Louis. - Boli mnie głowa.

Uszy Harry’ego kłują na skargę i tą krótką odpowiedź. Wślizguje swój palec za koszulkę Louisa, pocierając delikatnie jego biodro.

\- Możemy zabrać cię do domu, jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze - mówi, całując jego szyję.

\- Nie chcę zostawiać dziewczynek - dąsa się Louis. A potem dodaje z uśmiechem. - I chłopca.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale zobaczysz ich niedługo, tak? Zorganizujemy weekend, kiedy dzieciaki będą wolne, kiedy moja mama, Gemma i Robin będą mogli przyjechać. Twoja rodzina może przyjść też i wszyscy się zapoznają.

\- To brzmi wspaniale, Haz. Dziękuję - uśmiecha się śpiąco.

\- Louis - mówi Jay, wpatrując z zaskoczeniem w Louisa. - Wiem, że to nie naprawi twojego dzieciństwa, ale przepraszam. Żałuję wszystkiego co zrobiła i bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

Kiedy Louis patrzy na nią obydwoje mają łzy w swoich oczach, pociągając cicho nosami.

\- Masz rację. To nie naprawi wszystkiego - warczy Louis. 

Harry kładzie dłoń na jego udzie. Jego usta ocierają się o jego ucho. - No dalej możesz to zrobić. Bądź moim złotym chłopcem. Bądź miły - szepcze Harry. Louis łączy swoje palce z Harrym i ściska je.

\- To nie naprawi wszystkiego - powtarza Louis. - Ale cieszę się, że podjęłaś ten wysiłek, aby odwiedzić i przeprosić. Przyjdziesz na ślub?

\- Przyjdę na ślub tak długo jak będziesz mnie tam chciał - odpowiada szczerze Jay.

\- Dzięki, mamo. - Louis uśmiecha się słabo.

Dziewczynki robią się dość smutne, kiedy muszą iść, nie chcąc oddalać się od swojego starszego brata, kiedy nie widziały go od tak dawna.

\- Dziewczynki, zobaczymy się niedługo, jest w porządku. Obiecuję. I Harry również niedługo was zobaczy.

Wszyscy się przytulają ze zasmarkanymi nosami i czerwonymi oczami, pocałunkami w mokre policzki i z ciasnymi uściskami.

Louis opada na siedzenie pasażera, zamykając swoje oczy i wzdychając. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i pochyla się, by pocałować jego policzek.

Nie rozmawiają dopóki Harry nie zaczyna wycofywać się z parkingu.

\- Dziecinko, jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś, kochanie.

\- To było trudne, tatusiu - mruczy Louis. Harry chichocze.

\- Wiem, księżniczko. Ale byłeś taki dobry, prawda? - Uśmiecha.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i odwraca swój wzrok od Harry’ego. Harry przygryza swoją wargę, stopą uderzając mocniej o akcelerator.

Dostają się do domu, a Louis rusza na górę, krzycząc że idzie do łazienki. Harry strzela swoimi knykciami, kręci swoimi ramionami i idzie poczekać na Louisa w ich sypialni.

Chce aby z jego dziecinką było wszystko dobrze, chce trzymać go w swoich ramionach i mówić mu jak dobry był w tak ciężkim dniu.

Harry może usłyszeć pociągnięcia nosem wychodzące ze strony Louis, więc puka i otwiera drzwi, aby włożyć przez nie swoją głowę. Widok, który zastaje, sprawia że jego serce się rozpływa.

Louis płacze, jego spodnie są ściągnięte, a jego miękki kutas jest otoczony przez pianę do golenia. Piana jest również rozprowadzona na jego lekko zarysowanej szczęce i nad ustami. Harry czuł czułość do zarostu, który Louis zapuszczał, ale teraz pojawia się Louis bez tego.

Są miejsce ogolone, są miejsca gdzie zarost nadal jest i wszędzie znajdują się małe cięcia, kiedy próbował pozbyć się swoich włosów.

Harry kołysze go w swoich ramionach, zabierając maszynkę, kiedy Louis ponownie zaczyna przy nim płakać.

\- Tatusiu! - Zawodzi Louis.

\- Księżniczko, co się stało? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, nieustannie całując włosy Louisa. Siada na desce od toalety, a Louis na jego podołku.

\- Nie jestem jak inne dzieci. Tatuś nie będzie mnie kochał, jeśli nie będę jak one. Inne dzieci nie mają włosów! - Mamrocze, jego głos ucieka się do krzyku pod koniec jego wypowiedzi. Harry ponownie go uspokaja i zaczyna go powoli kołysać.

\- Jesteś moją dziecinką - mówi mu Harry. - I tatuś tak bardzo cię kocha, dziecinko. Bardzo, bardzo mocno. Tatuś kocha, kiedy masz włosy i kiedy ich nie masz.

\- Chcę być jak inne dziecinki - mamrocze ze smutkiem Louis.

\- Dobrze, tatuś przygotuje ci kąpiel i ostrzyże cię gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, dobrze?

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się. Wyciera swoje oczy i całuje policzek Harry’ego.

\- Och - jąka się Louis. - Przepraszam, przeze mnie masz na sobie piankę.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Lou. Rozbierz się, a ja zrobię to samo.

Obydwoje się rozbierają, kiedy wanna się napełnia, Harry obejmuje Louisa, aby było mu ciepło. Louis zakopuje twarz w szyi Harry’ego bardzo mocno się go trzymając i bojąc się go puścić.

Harry ściera z siebie pianę, nim siadają wygodnie w ciepłej wodzie.

Louis siada, kiedy Harry każe mu to zrobić i próbuje siedzieć oraz się nie ruszać, kiedy piana do golenia jest rozsmarowana na całej jego twarzy. Harry całuje delikatnie jego nagie wargi, uśmiechając się ciepło do swojego chłopca.

Harry przytrzymuje podbródek Louisa, poruszając jego twarzą na różne strony, kiedy przejeżdża maszynką po miejscach, które Louis przegapił.

Louis ssie swój kciuk, kiedy Harry myje jego włosy, chichocząc, kiedy Harry ssie jego drugi kciuk w swoich ustach.

\- Jeden dla tatusia, jeden dla Louisa - mówi Harry i ponownie ssie jego kciuka.

Następnie każe usiąść Louisowi na brzegu wanny przy ścianie, i goli również resztę włosów wokół jego kutasa. Dostaje buziaka w policzek od Louisa, który jest rozkosznie różowy oraz wygładzony, kiedy Harry całuje go w górę i w dół jego ud. Harry zamiata pozostałości włosy z ud Louisa i podnosi go, dłonie ma pod jego pachami, aby wciągnąć go z powrotem do wanny.

\- Chcesz, aby zgolił się również tutaj? - Pyta i głaszcze delikatne włoski tutaj rosnące. Louis chichocze, ponieważ to łaskocze oraz nieśmiało kiwa głową. Więc z Harrym lekko go przytrzymującym, aby się nie wiercił i by się nie zranił, Louis pozwala swojemu tatusiowi zgolić się również tam.

Harry opróżnia wannę i używał główki od prysznica, by zmyć wszystkie małe włoski z siebie i z Louisa. Następnie ponownie napełnia wannę i obejmuje Louisa swoimi ramionami. Louis uśmiecha się, szczęśliwy, że może zanurzyć w klatce piersiowej swojego tatusia oraz całować jego obojczyki.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu - szepcze Louis.

\- Też cię kocham księżniczko. - Harry uśmiecha się, całuje włosy Louisa i uśmiecha się do swojej dziecinki, kiedy patrzy na niego. Louis łączy swoje wargi z tymi Harry’ego, ich usta razem powoli się poruszają.

\- Taki piękny, moja dziecinka - mamrocze Harry, kiedy jego dłonie rozprześcierają się na pupie Louisa, każda dłoń pieszczotliwie ściska jeden z pośladków.

Louis drażniąc się, przygryza dolną wargę Harry’ego, zasysając ją swoimi ustami. Harry jęczy delikatnie, podróżując swoimi paznokciami po skórze Louisa, aby zostawić czerwone znaki. Jęk, który wychodzi z pomiędzy warg Louisa pozwala Harry’emu wślizgnąć między nie swój język.

\- Tatuś jest z ciebie taki dumny, maleńki - mamrocze Harry przy jego policzku, wargi poruszają się przy mokrej skórze.

\- Tatusiu - szepcze Louis, trzęsąc się kiedy, Harry ssie malinkę za jego szczęką. Pozwala swoim zębom zbadać puls Louisa i chrząka, kiedy Louis zakopuje swoje paznokcie w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Trzeba cię wyczyścić, tatusiu - dyszy Louis, skomląc, kiedy Harry owija dłonią jego kutasa. - Tatusiu!

Harry chichocze i ponownie całuje go powoli, przyciągając go.

\- Czujesz się bardzo mały? - Pyta Harry. Louis wzrusza ramionami, wpatrując się w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Troszeczkę, ale nie tak mały jak wcześniej? Chociaż myślę, że będę mały trochę później - mamrocze, denerwując się pod wzrokiem Harry’ego. Harry całuje jego nos i uśmiecha się, kiedy patrzy na niego.

\- To w porządku, dziecinko. Umyjmy się i ponownie się zabrudźmy w łóżku, okej? - Harry uśmiecha się. A Louis rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy kiwa głową.

Kiedy Harry go myje, ze wszystkimi miękkimi dotykami i miłymi słowami, Louis zamyka swojego oczy i pozwala sobie na bycie trzymanym, myśląc o przyszłości.

Myśli o planowaniu ślubu, o zbliżeniu się z ze swoją rodziną jak i z tą Harry’ego, o właściwym poślubieniu Harry’ego. Z szczęśliwym westchnięciem, uśmiecha się, czując jakby przeszłość była za nim oraz jakby mógł ruszyć do przodu z Harrym. I nie może się tego doczekać.

KONIEC


End file.
